


Callboy

by RegenUndApplaus



Series: Callboy-Universum [1]
Category: Freelancer
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 110,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegenUndApplaus/pseuds/RegenUndApplaus
Summary: Clemens ist ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann und lebt für seinen Beruf. Sein Privatleben kommt dadurch jedoch viel zu kurz. Angetrieben von seiner Neugier lässt er sich eines Tages einen Callboy auf sein Zimmer kommen. Als dann Jonas vor seiner Tür steht, wächst in Clemens langsam das Bedürfnis nach Liebe und Familie. Doch geht es Jonas genau so und gibt es für diese Konstellation überhaupt eine realistische Chance auf ein Happy End?
Series: Callboy-Universum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863385
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog

Völlig erschöpft lässt Clemens sich auf das grosse, weiche Bett fallen. Seinen kleinen Koffer hat er einfach mitten im Zimmer hingestellt. Nachdem er einige Minuten so da lag und einfach nur die Decke angestarrt hat, richtet er sich nun wieder auf und löst sich erst mal die Krawatte vom Hals. Erst jetzt schaut er sich im Hotelzimmer um. Es sieht gemütlich aus. Das meiste ist in einem warmen Rot gehalten und das Ambiente wird durch viel Holz abgerundet. Ein paar Gemälde an den Wänden, lassen den Raum noch einladender wirken. Neben der Minibar stehen zwei schwarze Ledersessel die mehr als bequem aussehen. Auch das Badezimmer war mehr als luxuriös eingerichtet und das Bett ist mir Satinbettwäsche bezogen. Hier konnte man sich definitiv entspannen und wohlfühlen. Allerdings musste Clemens schon morgen wieder weiter. So ist halt das Leben als Geschäftsmann, die Hälfte der Zeit ist man auf Reisen und unterwegs. Kein Wunder, dass seine Beziehung vor ein paar Wochen in die Brüche ging. Welcher Partner mag es schon, wenn er seinen Freund so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekommt. Also konnte Clemens auf Tobias auch nicht wütend sein, als dieser eines Tages mit gepackten Koffern da stand und ihm erklärte, dass er so einfach nicht mehr weiterleben kann. 

Resigniert streicht sich Clemens über sein Gesicht, als er wieder daran denkt. Dann zieht er sein Jackett aus und hängt es über einen Stuhl. Dabei fällt eine kleine Visitenkarte aus der Tasche und segelt zu Boden. Die hatte er völlig vergessen. Vorsichtig hebt er sie wieder vom Boden auf und betrachtet die goldenen Buchstaben auf weissem Hintergrund. 

«Scarlett Blue» liest er sich selbst vor.

Sein Arbeitskumpel hatte ihm die Karte zugesteckt, weil er fand, dass Clemens nach der Trennung mal wieder etwas Spass haben sollte. 

«Ich kenne zwar nur die Mädels von dort, aber die haben auch Jungs. Und wenn die genau so heiss sind wie die Mädels, dann kommst du definitiv auf deine Kosten.» hat er dann noch grinsend gemeint.

Eigentlich fand Clemens das von Anfang an eine dumme Idee. Er war kein Typ, der sich Jemanden für Geld ins Bett holen wollte. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er neugierig war und sich danach sehnte, endlich mal wieder ein paar schöne, intime Momente zu erleben. Sollte er wirklich dort anrufen? Doch dann schüttelt Clemens den Kopf und legt die Karte auf den Nachttisch. Nein so ein Typ war er einfach nicht. Doch je später der Abend wurde, desto öfter blickte er wieder zu dieser Visitenkarte. Irgendwann hatte er die Schnauze voll, griff nach seinem Handy und gab die Telefonnummer ein. Als es tutet will er schon wieder auflegen und ist sich doch nicht mehr sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Doch als sich am anderen Ende eine Dame meldet, hat er zu viel Anstand, als dass er jetzt einfach das Telefonat beenden würde. 

«Scarlett Blue, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?» fragte die Dame freundlich.

«Ähm...ich habe Ihre Nummer von einem Freund bekommen... der hat gemeint für Sie arbeiten auch...ähm.... Männer» stammelt Clemens vor sich hin.

«Ja das ist richtig» antwortet die Dame und muss sich ein Schmunzeln ob Clemens unsicherer Art verkneifen.

«Okay....» ist Clemens Antwort, der nicht ganz weiss, wie das hier abläuft.

«Haben Sie denn einen bestimmten Wunsch? Gross? Klein? Weiss? Schwarz?» fragt deshalb die Dame weiter.

«Überraschen Sie mich» antwortet Clemens schnell, da er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen möchte und sich jetzt schon dumm vorkommt.

«Alles klar» antwortet die Dame amüsiert.

Nachdem Clemens ihr die Adresse und seine Zimmernummer durchgegeben hatte, versicherte ihm die Dame, dass er in 30 Minuten besuchen bekommen würde. Als Clemens das Telefonat beendet, bekommt er leicht Panik. Was hat er da gerade getan? Hatte er sich gerade wirklich einen Callboy aufs Hotelzimmer bestellt? Um sich etwas zu beruhigen, ging er erstmal zur Minibar und leerte eine kleine Flasche Wodka. Angewidert verzieht er sein Gesicht. Hoffentlich würde wenigstens die Wirkung nicht auf sich warten lassen. Dann hüpft er schnell unter die Dusche. Gerade als er diese wieder verliess, und sich seine Hose und sein Hemd wieder angezogen hatte, klopft es schon an der Tür. Nervös geht er hin und öffnet sie. Vor ihm steht nun ein grossgewachsener Mann der mindestens 1.90m misst, so dass Clemens hochsehen muss, um in sein Gesicht zu blicken. Er hat rehbraune Augen, einen leichten Dreitagebarte und blondes, etwas längeres Haar, wobei ihm eine Strähne ins Gesicht fällt, welche dieser nun mit einer flinken Handbewegung hinter sein Ohr schiebt. Das Lächeln, dass seine Lippen ziert ist wunderschön und wenn wir schon bei seinen Lippen sind, die sehen mehr als einladend aus. 

«Hey ich bin Jonas» stellt sich der Callboy nun vor.

«Clemens» stottert Clemens unsicher vor sich hin, denn dieser Mann ist in seinen Augen so wunderschön, dass er nun total verunsichert ist.

«Darf ich reinkommen?» fragt nun Jonas grinsend, da Clemens keine Anstalten macht in reinzulassen.

«Äh natürlich» antwortet Clemens verlegen und macht einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Jonas das Zimmer betreten kann.

Als Clemens die Türe wieder verschlossen hat, dreht Jonas sich zu ihm um.

«Ist das dein erstes Mal?» fragt er direkt.

«Ähm...ja» antwortet Clemens und wird dabei leicht rot.

«Hab ichs mir doch gedacht. Keine Sorge, wir werden viel Spass zusammen haben.» sagt nun Jonas grinsend, während er seine Jeansjacke auszieht und über einen der Ledersessel wirft.

Jetzt steht er da mit einer enganliegenden Jeans und einem schlichten weissen Shirt. Und er sieht einfach nur verdammt umwerfend aus. Er ist schlank gebaut und nicht allzu muskulös. Doch Clemens mag diese Anabolikatypen sowieso nicht. Da Clemens immer noch völlig überfordert einfach nur im Zimmer steht und Jonas anstarrt, erhebt dieser wieder das Wort.

«Ist das denn auch dein erstes Mal mit einem Mann?» 

Kurz blinzelt Clemens ein paar Mal verwirrt bevor er antwortet.

«NEIN» sagt er etwas lauter als geplant.

«Nein, ich hatte schon mehrere Partner» redet er dann etwas leiser weiter.

«Dann gibt es ja keinen Grund schüchtern zu sein» antwortet ihm Jonas nun lasziv, während er auf ihn zugeht und beginnt sachte seinen Hals zu küssen. 

Clemens ist davon etwas überrumpelt, doch spätestens als Jonas beginnt bedächtig an seiner Halsschlagader zu knabbern, um danach an der Stelle zu saugen, kann sich Clemens ein Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen. Daraufhin kann er Jonass Grinsen an seinem Hals spüren.

«So ist’s gut mein Süsser, entspann dich. Lass dich fallen.» flüstert er an Clemens Hals, so dass dieser direkt eine Gänsehaut bekommt. 

Dann beginnt er seine Küsse nach oben fortzusetzen bis er bei seinem Ohrläppchen ankommt. Auch dort beginnt er nun zu knabbern und zu saugen und Clemens merkt, wie seine Hose langsam beginnt zu spannen. 

«Was soll ich mit dir anstellen?» fragt nun Jonas stöhnend in Clemens Ohr.

«Überrasch mich» antwortet Clemens, denn sein Verstand hat sich langsam verabschiedet.

«Okay» antworte Jonas, bevor er nach dessen Kinn greift, um Clemens Kopf zu sich zu drehen.

Dann setzt er seine Lippen auf die von Clemens. Normalerweise küsst er seine Kunden nicht, da dies für ihn einer der intimsten Akte ist, die es gibt. Doch es gibt wenige Kunden, bei denen sich Jonas so wohl fühlt, dass er auch diese Erfahrung mit ihnen teilen möchte. Clemens ist einer davon. Ausserdem hat er das Gefühl, das Clemens dies braucht, um sich fallen zu lassen. Dieser ist überwältigt von dem Gefühl und kann nicht verhindern, dass er in den Kuss stöhnt. Diese Gelegenheit nutzt Jonas und dringt direkt mit seiner Zunge in Clemens Mund ein. Er hat inzwischen genug Erfahrung in seinem Beruf gesammelt, um zu erkenne, dass Clemens ein Kunde ist, bei dem man selbst das Ruder übernehmen muss. Zu scheu ist er, um selbst zu agieren. Und Jonas muss zugeben, dass er diese Kunde fast am liebsten mag. Sie sind ihm um einiges lieber, als diese selbstverliebten Machos, die nur ihre Macht über ihn ausüben wollen. Aber auch das gehört nun mal zu seinem Job, ob er will oder nicht. Umso mehr geniesst er es, mal wieder einen angenehmen Kunden zugeteilt bekommen zu haben. Und er kann auch nicht verleugnen, dass er Clemens auch optisch attraktiv findet.

Clemens hat inzwischen begonnen den Kuss zu erwidern, weshalb dieser mittlerweile ein recht leidenschaftliches Ausmass angenommen hat. Jonas drängt nun Clemens in Richtung der Ledersessel, ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Erst als Clemens einen der Sessel an seinen Beinen spürt und Jonas ihm einen kleinen Stoss auf die Brust versetzt, lässt er sich nach hinten fallen und beendet damit den Kuss. Schweratmend sitzt er nun da und schaut zu Jonas rauf. Dieser schaut ihm gierig entgegen. Seine Haare sind zerzaust, da Clemens es nicht lassen konnte, während des Kusses seine Hände in ihnen zu vergraben. Jonas geht nun vor ihm auf die Knie und öffnet mit flinken Fingern seinen Gürtel und die Anzugshose. Clemens hat seine Augen geschlossen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und wartet sehnsüchtig auf das Gefühl von Jonass Lippen um seinen Schwanz. Jonas lässt ihn auch nicht lange zappeln, sondern greift direkt in Clemens Boxershorts, um dessen Penis in die Freiheit zu befördern. Dann leckt er einmal der Länge nach über den Schaft, bevor er sanfte Küsse auf der Eichel verteilt. Schon diese leichten Berührungen lassen Clemens lustvoll aufstöhnen. Als dann Jonas beginnt, Stück für Stück seinen Schwanz in den Mund aufzunehmen und dabei immer wieder mit der Zunge über dessen Eichel leckt, kann Clemens fast nicht mehr an sich halten. Er krallt sich mit den Händen fest in die Sessellehnen und stöhnt bei jeder Bewegung von Jonass Mund laut auf. Jonas weiss definitiv wie man einen Mann verwöhnt. Und er weiss auch, wann man stoppen muss. Kurz bevor Clemens seinen Orgasmus erreicht, entlässt er dessen Penis wieder aus seiner Mundhöhle, leckt ein letztes Mal über dessen Eichel und erhebt sich dann wieder in eine stehende Position.

Während Clemens immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und schweratmend dasitzt, entledigt sich Jonas seiner restlichen Klamotten, so dass er nun nackt vor Clemens steht. Dann greift er nach Clemens Hemd und knöpft es vorsichtig auf, bevor er es ihm über die Schultern zieht. Danach zieht er ihm seine Hose samt Boxershorts von den Hüften. Clemens sitzt weiterhin schweratmend da und beobachtet Jonas bei seinem Tun. Und er muss feststellen, dass Jonas Körper wirklich super aussieht. Er ist nicht durchtrainiert, aber trotzdem zeichnen sich leichte Bauchmuskeln ab. Jonas hat inzwischen ein Kondom hervorgekramt und will es gerade Clemens überstreifen, als dieser aber nach seinem Handgelenk greift und ihn somit in seiner Handlung stoppt. Etwas verwirrt schaut Jonas nun Clemens an.

«Ich mach’s nicht ohne Gummi» sagt er dann zu ihm.

«Nein....nein....ich.... ähm» stammelt Clemens herum und wird dabei wiedermal leicht rot.

Jonas muss sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Er hat selten so schüchterne Kunden, aber er mag es. Er mag Clemens.

«Soll ich?» fragt er nun Clemens, da er eine Vermutung hat, was dieser ihm zu sagen versucht.

«Ja bitte» flüstert Clemens etwas verlegen.

Jonas lächelt ihn nun aufmunternd an, bevor er ein paar Mal seinen eigenen Penis pumpt, damit dieser hart genug wird, um sich das Kondom überzustreifen. Dann greift er nach Clemens Arm und zieht ihn auf die Beine, um ihn zum Bett zu führen, wo sich Clemens auch direkt auf den Bauch legt. Jonas hat selten Kunden, die den passiven Part übernehmen wollen. Deshalb ist es schön mal selbst wieder den aktiven Part übernehmen zu können. Auch wenn das, gerade bei einem Kunden wie Clemens, noch mehr Verantwortung für ihn bedeutet. Doch er ist sich sicher, dass er Clemens gut genug einschätzen kann, um ihm ein schönes Erlebnis zu bereiten. Jonas ist nun auch auf das Bett gestiegen und hat sich rittlings auf Clemens Po gesetzt. Nun beugt er sich vor und flüstert in Clemens Ohr.

«Mit oder ohne Vorbereitung?»

«Mit» flüstert Clemens mit erregter Stimme.

Also benetzt Jonas seine Finger mit Speichel und beginnt dann sachte den ersten Finger in Clemens zu versenken. Da er sehr aufnahmebereit scheint, schiebt er direkt einen Zweiten nach. Während er vorsichtig in ihn stösst, fährt er mit seiner freien Hand beruhigend über dessen Rücken. Clemens scheint inzwischen völlig entspannt, weshalb Jonas nun noch einen dritten Finger dazu nimmt. Als er nun etwas fester beginnt in Clemens zu stossen, keucht dieser erregt auf. 

«Gefällt dir das?» fragt er ihn nun lasziv, während er sich wieder zu seinem Ohr runtergebeugt.

Clemens nickt nur eifrig mit dem Kopf. Also entzieht ihm Jonas wieder seine Finger. Mit seinen Händen greift er nach Clemens Hüfte und zieht ihn ein Stück hoch. Dann löst er eine Hand und positioniert damit seinen Penis, um danach mit einem festen Stoss in Clemens einzudringen. Dieser keucht sofort erregt auf. Langsam beginnt er nun in Clemens zu stossen.

«Sag mir was ich tun soll» sagt nun Jonas.

«Fester» stöhnt Clemens.

Also beginnt Jonas fester in Clemens zu stossen.

«So gut?» fragt Jonas nun stöhnend.

Clemens nickt wieder nur heftig mit dem Kopf, während er sich in seine Faust beisst. Also behält Jonas die Intensität seiner Stösse bei und beginnt nun etwas schneller in Clemens zu stossen. Daraufhin schreit dieser laut auf. Jonas hält Clemens fest an der Hüfte umfasst, um dessen Becken zusätzlich zu seinen Stössen zu bewegen, so dass er ihn noch tiefer penetrieren kann. Als Clemens dann seine Hand an seinen Penis legt, löst Jonas seine Eigene von Clemens Hüfte und schiebt sie unter Clemens Hand. Clemens lässt danach dankbar seine Hand wieder auf die Matratze gleiten und rast nun durch die zusätzliche Manipulation seines Penis rasend schnell auf seinen Höhepunkt zu. Ein paar weiter Stösse von Jonas und Clemens ergiesst sich mit einem lauten Aufschrei in Jonas Hand. Dieser lässt mit sanften Bewegungen dessen Orgasmus ausklingen, bevor er selbst über die Klippe springt. Langsam zieht sich Jonas aus Clemens zurück und lässt seine Hüften los, so dass Clemens erschöpft wieder auf den Bauch sinkt. Jonas verschwindet nun ins Bad und hüpft rasch unter die Dusche. Dann kommt er in Boxershorts und T-Shirt wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Clemens liegt immer noch nackt und in derselben Position auf dem Bett.

«Soll ich über Nacht bleiben, oder soll ich gehen?» fragt Jonas nun Clemens, denn die Entscheidung liegt stets beim Kunden.

Clemens dreht nun seinen Kopf zu Jonas.

«Bitte bleib hier» sagt er dann, bevor er sich erhebt, um selbst ins Bad zu gehen.

Als er unter der Dusche steht, spielen seine Gedanken verrückt. Er hatte gerade tatsächlich Sex mit einem Callboy. Sex gegen Geld. Und obwohl er es früher immer etwas Verwerfliches fand und gedacht hat, dass nur alte, dicke, frustrierte Ehemänner diesen Dienst in Anspruch nehmen, hat er es nun selbst getan. Und es hat im gefallen. Sehr sogar. Jonas wusste genau wie er ihn verwöhnen musste. Er war so einfühlsam und herzlich....und verdammt sexy. Als Clemens wieder ins Zimmer zurückkommt, liegt Jonas schon im Bett. Als er Clemens entdeckt, hebt er die Bettdecke etwas an, damit dieser sich zu ihm legen kann. Als Clemens nun neben Jonas liegt und diesen betrachtet, würde er sich am liebsten an ihn ran kuscheln.

«Stört es dich, wenn...?» fragt er umständlich, während er mit seinen Händen zu verstehen gibt, dass er gerne seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust legen würde.

«Clemens du hast bezahlt. Du darfst machen was du willst.» sagt nun Jonas lächelnd.

Clemens weiss nicht wieso, aber diese Aussage versetzt ihm einen kleinen Stich ins Herz. Jonas scheint dies zu bemerken. Aber was soll er denn machen. Es ist schliesslich die Wahrheit. Er ist immer noch ein Callboy und er hatte gerade Sex mit Clemens, weil dieser ihn dafür bezahlt hat. Allerdings hätte er wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn Clemens sich an ihn kuscheln würde.

«Es ist wirklich okay» sagt er deshalb einfühlsam, woraufhin Clemens sich tatsächlich wieder etwas entspannt und sich sacht an Jonas kuschelt.

Dieser löscht nun das Licht und kurze Zeit später sind sie Beide im Land der Träume. Als Jonas am nächsten Tag fertig angezogen vor der Türe steht, dreht er sich nochmals zu Clemens um.

«Ruf mich an, wenn du mal wieder in der Stadt bist. Du weißt ja jetzt, wen du verlangen musst. Würde mich freuen.» sagt Jonas mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln, bevor er aus dem Zimmer verschwindet.

Ja er würde sich wirklich freuen, wenn Clemens sich nochmals melden würde. Und ja Clemens war sich sicher, dass er das auch irgendwann tun würde.


	2. Eigenes Berlin

Die Schlange vor der Sicherheitskontrolle ist wieder mal elendig lang und Clemens steht sich genervt die Beine in den Bauch. Da er für seine vielen Dienstreisen schon lange aufgehört hat Aufgabegepäck abzugeben und lieber alles in seinem Handgepäck verstaut und sich ausserdem auch immer online eincheckt, konnte er wenigstens die lange Schlange am Check-In-Schalter umgehen. Doch um die Sicherheitskontrolle kommt auch er als Vielflieger nicht herum. Und so steht er nun schon gefühlt 10 Minuten da, ohne einen Zentimeter weiterzukommen. Zum widerholten Male zieht er sich den Ärmel seines blauen Jackets etwas zurück um auf seine silberne Armbanduhr zuschauen, nur um festzustellen, dass sich die Zeit nicht rückwärts dreht und er bald den Flieger verpassen würde, wenn die asiatische Reisetruppe vor ihm nicht bald Gas gibt. 

Eigentlich ist Clemens ein geübter Flieger, schliesslich verbringt er gefühlt mehr Zeit in der Luft als auf dem Boden, doch heute ist er spät dran, da sein Taxi einfach nicht aufgetaucht ist und er nach einem wütenden Anruf beim Taxiunternehmen erst mit 45 Minuten Verspätung mit einem Ersatztaxi beim Flughafen ankam. Wenigstens musste er für die Fahrt nichts bezahlen, da er dem Mitarbeiter in der Taxizentral alle möglichen Drohungen und Beschimpfungen an den Kopf geworfen hatte, weil sein verfluchtes Taxi einfach nicht aufgetaucht war. Der Gesprächspartner auf der anderen Seite der Leitung war, seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen, noch sehr jung und vermutlich sogar nur ein Praktikant oder irgendeine studentische Aushilfe. Auf alle Fälle war er mit der forschen und herrischen Art von Clemens dermassen überfordert, dass er nach der Schimpftirade seitens Clemens nur noch eine «Es tut mir sehr leid, es wird gleich ein Taxi vorbei kommen, welches sie kostenlos zum Flughafen bringt» rausbrachte. Auf die Drohung, dass Clemens ihm die Hölle heiss machen würden, wenn er seinen Flieger verpasst, konnte der arme Mitarbeiter, der ja nun wirklich nichts dafür konnte, nur noch schwer schlucken und hoffen, dass dieser Fall nie eintreten würde. Vermutlich hat der arme Kerl sich präventiv schon mal nach einem neuen Job umgeschaut.

Eigentlich ist Clemens kein Mensch, der andere Menschen verletzen oder in Bedrängnis bringen will, doch in seinem Job als Geschäftsmann geht man unter wie in Treibsand, wenn man sich nicht durchzusetzen weiss. Man braucht Eier aus Stahl, eine dicke Haut und ein Herz aus Eis, ansonsten wird man zerquetscht wie eine Eintagsfliege. Das hatte Clemens schnell gelernt und vermutlich schneller als ihm lieb war auch umgesetzt. Diese Eigenschaften, gepaart mit den langen Arbeitszeiten und den vielen Dienstreisen, lassen es nicht zu, dass Clemens in irgendeiner Weise auch nur im Entferntesten an ein Familienleben denken kann. Seine letzte Beziehung mit Tobias ging vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr in die Brüche und seither hat er niemand Neues mehr kennen gelernt. Clemens hat es auch nicht mal versucht, denn er hat weder die Zeit noch die Lust dazu, weiss er doch genau, dass es immer in derselben Katastrophe enden wird, wie all seine bisherigen Beziehungen. Keine seiner Partner hielt es länger als ein Jahr mit ihm und seinem zeiteinehmenden Beruf aus. 

Clemens hat sich damit abgefunden. Er hat eine dicke Schutzmauer um sein Herz errichtet und all seine Gefühle in die hinterste, dunkle Ecke seines Bewusstseins verbannt. Es ist reinster Selbstschutz, um nicht unterzugehen. Nur selten blitzen diese Gefühle für einen kurzen Moment wieder hervor. Heute Abend sollte vermutlich wieder so ein Moment werden, denn heute Abend ist er mal wieder in Berlin. Es verschlägt ihn nicht oft in die Hauptstadt, doch wenn er alle paar Wochen mal da ist und auch über Nacht da bleibt, dann kommt er wenigstens einer seiner Bedürfnisse nach. Ja, Clemens war auch nur ein Mann und auch wenn er all seine Gefühle gekonnt vernichtet hatte, so kann er der Begierde nach sexueller Befriedigung nur schwer nicht nachgeben. Wenn man schwul ist, ist es jedoch um einiges komplizierter. Wenn Clemens abends in eine Bar geht, wird er regelmässig von Frauen umzingelt. Es scheint, als würde er sie anlocken wie das Licht die Motten. Diese dann wieder loszuwerden stellt sich nicht immer als leicht heraus. Mehr als einmal hatte er schon einen Cocktail im Gesicht, wenn er einer Frau unmissverständlich klar gemacht hat, dass er nichts von ihr will. Dieses Problem könnte er zwar umgehen, wenn er einfach in eine Schwulenbar gehen würde, doch das war für ihn keine Option. Clemens ist zwar geoutet, würden aber irgendwelche hohen Tiere mitbekommen, dass er sich in Schwulenbars rumtreibt, würde sich das wohl sehr schlecht auf seine Karriere auswirken. 

Die einzige Alternative die Clemens noch hat, hört auf den Namen Jonas und hat wunderschöne braune Augen. Ein Jahr ist es nun her, seit Clemens sich per Telefon einen Callboy aufs Hotelzimmer bestellt hat und Jonas schlussendlich vor seiner Tür stand. Was dieser danach mit Clemens angestellt hatte, wird Clemens wohl nie vergessen. Selten hatte er so einfühlsamen, liebevollen und dennoch dominanten und einfach nur heissen Sex, wie mit diesem Callboy. Obwohl es nichts mit Liebe zu tun hatte und alles rein professionell war, konnte Clemens nicht verhindern, dass dieser Mann sich schon beim ersten Treffen einen kleinen Platz in seinem kleinen, unterkühlten Herzen ergattert hatte. Und das ist nicht gut, denn Clemens hat weder Zeit für eine Beziehung, noch die Kraft, ein weiteres Mal ein gebrochenes Herz davon zu tragen. Ausserdem ist Clemens für Jonas immer noch nichts anderes als ein Kunde. Ein lustgesteuerter Mann, der sich für Geld jemanden holt, der es ihm besorgt.

Dennoch gibt es die Momente, wo er das Gefühl hat, er sei für Jonas mehr als nur ein Kunde. Schliesslich hat dieser nach dem ersten Treffen zu ihm gesagt, er soll sich wieder melden. Gut, das kann natürlich auch aus reinem geschäftlichem Interesse gewesen sein. Doch die Tatsache, dass Jonas Clemens sofort wiedererkannte, als Clemens 4 Monate später wieder mal in Berlin war und es nicht lassen konnte, wieder diese Nummer anzurufen und nach Jonas zu verlangen, lies Clemens doch wieder hoffen. Inzwischen hat Clemens Jonas schon sieben Mal auf sein Hotelzimmer bestellt und diese Treffen hatten etwas wahnsinnig vertrautes. Jonas kennt Clemens Bedürfnisse inzwischen in- und auswendig und sorgt jedes Mal dafür, dass dieser für ein paar Stunden auf einem anderen Planeten lebt. Einem Planeten, wo er einfach nur ausnahmslos glücklich und losgelöst ist. Er fühlte sich in Berlin in diesem Hotelzimmer inzwischen mehr zu Hause als in seinen eigenen vier Wänden. Und auch das war nicht gut. 

Um sich selbst zu versichern, dass er definitiv nichts für diesen Callboy empfindet, hat er sich kurzerhand einmal einen anderen Typen zu sich aufs Zimmer bestellt. Ein grosser Fehler, wie er schnell merken musste. Der Kerl war definitiv gutaussehend. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare, grüne Augen und war nur wenige Zentimeter grösser als Clemens. Wenn er lächelte, umspielten kleine Fältchen seine Augen, doch sein Lächeln zog Clemens lange nicht so sehr in den Bann, wie wenn Jonas es tat. Er versuchte zwar immer wieder Jonas aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen und sich nur auf diesen Mann, dessen Namen er schon nach den ersten Minuten wieder vergessen hatte, zu konzentrieren, doch der Abend endete damit, dass Clemens keinen hoch bekam, obwohl auch dieser Typ definitiv wusste, was er da tat. Das war der Moment, wo Clemens sich damit abfand, dass er sich nur in Jonas Anwesenheit wohl fühlte. Umso mehr freut es ihn, dass er heute Abend Jonas zum achten Mal sehen würde. Doch dafür müsste er erst seinen Flieger erwischen.

Die gutgelaunte Reisetruppe aus China, welche kein Wort Deutsch oder Englisch verstand, hat es nach einer Ewigkeit auch noch durch die Kontrolle geschafft und Clemens kann endlich seine Tasche auf das Fliessband legen, um danach selbst durch den Detektor zu laufen. Das schrille Piepsen blieb glücklicherweise aus und Clemens konnte sich direkt wieder seine Tasche schnappen und zu seinem Gate eilen. Das Boarding hatte schon begonnen und so betritt Clemens als einer der Letzten das Flugzeug. Erleichtert atmet er aus, als er sich auf seinen Sitzplatz fallen lässt. Da hat er nochmals Glück gehabt. Würde er das heutige Meeting in Berlin verpassen, könnte er sich direkt einen neuen Job suchen.

Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde landet die Maschine sicher auf dem Rollfeld. Noch zwei-, dreimal hüpfte die Maschine vom Asphalt wieder hoch, bevor sich bremsend über die Landebahn rollt. Überall springen die Menschen hoch, greifen nach ihrem Handgepäck und quetschen sich in den Gang. Clemens kann darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Er konnte es noch nie verstehen, wieso man nicht einfach sitzen bleiben kann, bis die Maschine steht. Man kommt ja so oder so nicht früher raus. So wie Clemens als einer der letzten den Flieger betrat, verlässt er ihn nun auch wieder als letzter Gast. Nachdem die Stewardess und der Pilot ihm einen angenehmen Tag gewünscht haben, tritt Clemens in die kalte Novemberluft raus. Er stellt den Kragen seines Mantels auf während er fröstelnd zum Flughafengebäude eilt. Erleichtert atmet er auf, als er sich mühsam durch die Menschenmassen gekämpft hat und nun endlich auf der Strasse steht. Obwohl es beissend kalt ist, ist er froh, dass sein Fahrer noch nicht da ist und er noch eine Zigarette rauchen kann. Als wäre es perfekt geplant, hält in dem Moment ein Auto vor ihm, als er gerade zum letzten Zug angesetzt hat. Während der Fahrer aussteigt, schnippt Clemens den Zigarettenstummel in die nächste Ecke und pustet das letzte bisschen Nikotin in die graue Luft Berlins. Der Fahrer stellt sich freundlich als Mohammed vor, während er Clemens die Autotür aufhält.

Bevor der Fahrer während der Fahrt Clemens in ein Gespräch verwickeln kann, zieht dieser sein Handy und sein Portemonnaie aus der Manteltasche. Unauffällig kramt er die kleine, inzwischen schon völlig verknitterte, Visitenkarte aus einem der vielen Fächer und tippt die Nummer ab.

«Scarlett Blue, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?» erklingt es schon nach wenigen Sekunden.

«Hofmann hier» meldet sich Clemens.

«Herr Hofmann. Schön von Ihnen zu hören. Sind Sie mal wieder in Berlin?»

«Ja genau» antwortet Clemens kurzangebunden.

«Das Übliche wie immer?» fragt die junge Dame wissend.

«Ja genau» antwortet Clemens ein weiteres Mal.

«Um welche Zeit?» kommt die nächste Frage.

Kurz geht Clemens seinen Terminplan durch bevor er knapp mit 21 Uhr antwortet, danach ist das Telefonat auch schon wieder beendet. Befreit seufzt Clemens leise auf, als er das Handy wieder in seine Tasche steckt. Auch wenn er den heutigen Abend kaum erwarten kann, steht jetzt erst Mal die Arbeit an. Mohammed kennt die Berliner Strassen wie seine Westentaschen und umfährt jeden Stau und jede Baustelle gekonnt, so dass sie nach nicht mal 15 Minuten vor dem grossen, fast komplett verglasten Gebäude ankommen. Clemens bedankt sich für die Fahrt, verlässt den Wagen und geht strammen Schrittes zur Eingangstüre, welche sich schon erwartungsvoll öffnet, als Clemens in die Nähe des Sensors tritt. Ohne seine Schritte zu verkürzen läuft er neben dem Empfang in Richtung Fahrstühle. Nur ein kurzer Blick zum Tresen, bestätigt der älteren Dame, dass Clemens sie wahrgenommen hat. 

«Dritter Stock, letzte Tür rechts» ruft sie ihm zu.

Clemens nickt dankend, während er schon auf den Knopf mit der grossen Drei drückt. Ein leises Pling ertönt und die Fahrstuhltür schliesst sich. Clemens betrachtet sich akribisch im grossen Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ein letztes Mal richtet er seine Krawatte, bevor er den Fahrstuhl wieder verlässt und sich zur besagten Tür begibt. Noch einmal atmet er tief durch, bevor er anklopft und nach dem kurzen «Herein» mit seinem besten Grinsen das Büro betritt.

Das Meeting war lange und kräftezerrend. Wie Platzhirsche haben die hohen Tiere ihr Revier markiert und Clemens hatte Mühe, nicht wie ein kleines Häschen unter die Hufe zu kommen. Doch sein Können hat sich belohnt und er konnte für seinen Chef einen guten Deal abschliessen. Nun ist es kurz nach 21 Uhr, als er endlich die Hotellobby betritt. Mit schweren Beinen geht er zum Empfang. Hier ist er Stammgast und dementsprechend freundlich wird er auch direkt von einem jungen Herrn begrüsst. Ohne gross was sagen zu müssen, wird Clemens die Zimmerkarte hingestreckt und Clemens zieht dankend wieder ab. Er muss nicht auf die Karte sehen, um zu wissen wo er hinmuss. Er hat jedes Mal dasselbe Zimmer. Während er zu dem Fahrstuhl läuft, lässt er seinen Blick durch die Lobby schweifen. Als er Jonas entdeckt, macht sein Herz direkt einen kleinen Hüpfer und seine Beine fühlen sich gleich nicht mehr so schwer an. Auch Jonas hat ihn entdeckt und lächelt ihm warm entgegen. Clemens nickt ihm einmal unauffällig zu und Jonas nickt verstehend zurück. Als Clemens in seinem Zimmer ankommt, legt er seine Tasche in eine Ecke des geräumigen Zimmers. Auspacken würde er sowieso nicht mehr, denn morgen Mittag musste er schon wieder los. Vorsichtig zieht er sein Jacket aus und hängt es über einen Kleiderbügel. Sachte streicht er die Falten glatt, bevor er sich die Krawatte vom Hals zieht und zu dem Jacket hängt. Gerade als er sich die Schuhe von den Füssen streifen wollte, klopft es an der Tür. Ein Grinsen legt sich auf Clemens Lippen, als er die Tür öffnet und Jonas lächelnd vor ihm steht.


	3. Glück und Leid

Clemens macht einladend einen Schritt zur Seite und Jonas folgt dieser stummen Einladung nur zu gern. Als Jonas neben Clemens in das Zimmer tritt, zieht er eine kleine Duftwolke hinter sich her. Nur für eine Sekunde schliesst Clemens geniesserisch die Augen und verinnerlicht die Mischung aus Duschgel, After-Shave und Jonas, die ihm in die Nase steigt. Doch bevor er sich ganz in der seelischen Wärme dieses Duftes verlieren kann, öffnet er seine Lider wieder und tritt zurück in die Realität. Schliesslich ist es immer noch Jonas, ein Callboy, der diesen betörenden Geruch ausströmt, und er immer noch Clemens, der Freier, der nicht mehr als ein Kunde ist. In dieser Konstellation gibt es kein Platz für Gefühle und je öfter sich Clemens daran erinnert, desto eher bleibt sein Herz vor weiteren Narben verschont. Die warmen, funkelnden, braunen Augen, die ihn jedoch akribisch beobachten, während er leise die Tür wieder schliesst, macht dieses Unterfangen nicht gerade leichter. Ein letztes Mal schaut er sich sein Gegenüber mit geöffnetem Herz an, bevor er seine Schutzmauern wieder hochzieht, den Schlüssel zu seinem Herzen in der Spree versenkt und Jonas als das wahrnimmt, was er ist: Ein Callboy und das Objekt seiner sexuellen Begierde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Jonas hat inzwischen den Blickkontakt wieder abgebrochen und von dem inneren Konflikt, in dem Clemens sich befindet, nichts mitbekommen. Vielleicht war es Zufall, dass Jonas sich in dem Moment weggedreht hat, indem in Clemens Augen ein letztes Mal Liebe aufblitzte. Vielleicht war es aber auch eine geplante Handlung, hat Jonas doch eine gewisse Ahnung, was in Clemens vorgeht. Schliesslich wäre Clemens nicht der erste Kunde, der sich von den Treffen mehr erhofft. Schon das ein oder andere Mal musste er Herzen brechen, weil Männer sich über kurz oder lang in ihn verliebt hatten und das ist eine Entwicklung, die in diesem Milieu nichts zu suchen hat. So sehr Clemens auch versucht, seine Verlangen nach mehr als nur sexuellem Kontakt zu verstecken, so sehr scheitert er mit diesem Vorhaben bei Jonas, denn Jonas hat eine wahnsinnig gute Auffassungsgabe und kann sich ohne Probleme in sein Gegenüber reinversetzen. Eine Eigenschaft, die ihn in diesem Beruf weit gebracht haben, da er dadurch genau weiss, wie er seinen Kunden ein optimales Erlebnis bieten kann. Und diese Empathie hat Jonas schon nach wenigen Treffen wissen lassen, dass bei Clemens mehr schlummert, also reine Befriedigung. Eigentlich müsste er dem Ganzen gegensteuern und die Reisleine ziehen, bevor er ein weiteres Herz brechen muss. Er sollte Clemens nicht mehr als Kunden akzeptieren und ihn an einen Kameraden weitervermittelt. Ja das sollte er wirklich, doch er kann es nicht. Zu sehr geniesst er die wenigen Treffen mit Clemens. Selten hat er solch angenehme Kunden wie ihn und Jonas fühlt sich in seiner Gegenwart einfach nur wohl. 

Dadurch, dass er bei einem Edel-Escort-Service arbeitet, muss er sich zwar nie Sorgen machen, an irgendein Drogenjunkie oder Mörder zu geraten, dennoch gab es schon den ein oder anderen Freier, bei dem sich Jonas am liebsten auf der Stelle umgedreht und wieder gegangen wäre. Doch diese Option steht ihm nicht zu Verfügung. Dann heisst es Augen zu und durch. Nur nicht zu viel nachdenken, sich von seinem Körper loslösen und es zulassen. Und mit jedem Treffen mit Clemens, entgeht Jonas solch einem Kunden. Lieber liegt er nach der Arbeit die ganze Nacht neben Clemens im Bett, als sich fast die Haut vom Körper zu schrubben, um die letzten Stunden vergessen zu können. Und deshalb ignoriert Jonas die liebenden Augen, die ihn jedes Mal ansehen, wenn ihm die Tür geöffnet wird und wartet auf den Moment, bis Clemens sein Pokerface aufsetzt. Und er ignoriert die Tatsache, dass er sich als Callboy viel zu wohl in Clemens Nähe fühlt und setzt selbst sein Pokerface auf. 

Auch Jonas schliesst für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, nachdem er sich seines Mantels entledigt und diesen ordentlich über eine Stuhllehne gelegt hat. Er schluckt all seine eigenen Emotionen herunter, denn jetzt muss er professionell sein. Hier geht es nicht um ihn, hier geht es allein um Clemens. Als er sich wieder zu diesem umdreht, erkennt er direkt, dass die Gefühle erfolgreich den Raum verlassen haben. So fragil und verletzlich die Stimmung bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch war, so sehr knistert es nun in der Luft. Gierig schaut Clemens zu Jonas rüber und lässt seinen Blick mehr als offensichtlich einmal über den ganzen Körper wandern. Der Schalk blitzt in Jonas Augen auf, als er sich der Situation bewusst wird. Provokativ beisst er sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er diese bedächtig mit seiner Zunge benetzt. Blaue Augen kleben auf ihm und scannen jeder seiner noch so kleinen Bewegungen. Kurz wird der intensive Blickkontakt der Beiden unterbrochen, als Jonas in einer fliessenden Bewegung seinen Pullover samt Shirt über den Kopf zieht und unachtsam einfach auf den Boden gleiten lässt. Bedächtig streicht er sich mit seiner linken Hand die Haare zurück in ihre Ausgangsposition obwohl er weiss, dass seine Haarsträhne keine zwei Sekunden dort verweilen wird. Mit seiner Rechten gleitet er derweil unter den Bund seiner Jeans und beginnt sich selbst in einem langsamen Rhythmus zu massieren. Er kennt inzwischen Clemens Bedürfnisse in- und auswendig und kann ihn lesen wie ein Buch. Er weiss, was diesen in der Situation gerade anturnt und wann er hart und wann sanft mit ihm sein muss. 

Clemens Augen kleben inzwischen auf der Beule in Jonas Hose. Durch den Jeansstoff kann man nicht genau erkennen, was Jonas Hand und was dessen Penis ist. Doch Clemens weiss, was ihn erwarten wird. Er muss bei dem Gedanken daran schwer schlucken und kann nicht verhindern, dass das Blut ihm zwischen die Beine schiesst. Er hat auch keinen Grund es verhindern zu wollen, schliesslich ist das der einzige Grund, weshalb er hier ist. Jonas muss innerlich Grinsen, als er die gierigen Blicke fast schon auf der Haut spüren kann. Mit einem extra lauten Stöhnen streicht er sich ein letztes Mal über den Penis, bevor er die Hand wieder aus der Hose zieht. Kurz ist Clemens über dieses Handeln frustriert, da er Jonas gerne noch Stunden dabei zugesehen hätte, doch als dieser sich in Bewegung setzt und wieder auf ihn zu kommt, ist sein Frust schnell vergessen und durch erwartungsvolle Leidenschaft ersetzt worden. Er liebt es, in den Stunden mit Jonas die ganze Verantwortung abgeben zu können und lässt Jonas das Ruder übernehmen. Bei den ersten Treffen tat er dieser aufgrund reiner Schüchternheit und zu einem kleinen Teil auch aus Scham. Doch inzwischen geniesst er es einfach sein Gehirn komplett auszuschalten und es einfach nur geschehen zu lassen, schliesslich weiss Jonas nur zu gut, was ihm gefällt. Wieso also selbst die Führung übernehmen?

Jonas ist inzwischen bei Clemens angekommen. Seine Hände platziert er auf Clemens Brust und dirigiert ihn mit diesen rückwärts, bis Clemens nicht mehr weiter zurücktreten kann, da er die Wand hart in seinem Rücken spürt. Ja, Clemens will es heute härter und Jonas hat das schon längst bemerkt. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entkommt Clemens Kehle, als Jonas gleich darauf beginnt an seiner Halsschlagader zu saugen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter wandert er mit seinen Lippen höher, bis er bei Clemens Ohr angekommen ist.

«Hey» raunt er Clemens mit tiefer Stimme ins Ohr.

«Hey» antwortet dieser mit geschlossenen Augen.

Das letzte Treffen, und damit auch Clemens letzter sexueller Kontakt, liegt schon etwas länger zurück. Dementsprechend ist er schon nach dieser kurzen Zeitspanne, in der Jonas bei ihm ist, steinhart. Ungeduldig beginnt er an Jonas Hose zu fingern und wirft damit all seine Vorsätze, sich selbst nur führen zu lassen über Bord. Überrascht von dieser Initiative, lässt Jonas wieder von Clemens Ohrläppchen ab, an welchem er bis dahin noch geknabbert hatte, um ihm sogleich sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und dieses von Clemens Schultern zu streifen. Inzwischen hat Clemens Jonas Hose komplett geöffnet und mit einer kleinen Hüftbewegung seitens Jonas, gleitet diese den Beinen entlang zu Boden. Ohne Umschweife öffnet er nun Clemens Anzugshose, um sie samt Shorts ebenfalls auf den Boden zu befördern. Etwas unsanft greift er nun nach Clemens Arm und dirigiert ihn mit einer ruppigen Bewegung Richtung Bett. Clemens, der nicht damit gerechnet hat, kommt etwas ins straucheln und landet schlussendlich auf der weichen Satinbettwäsche. Der kühle Stoff ist ein angenehmer Kontrast zu seiner mehr als erhitzen Haut. Während Clemens sich etwas aufrappelt, hat Jonas sich schon längst ein Kondom übergezogen. Erregt bis in jeder Faser seines Körpers und voller Vorfreude, auf das was nun kommen wird, linst Clemens über seine Schulter hinweg, um zu erkennen, wo Jonas ist. Dieser ist inzwischen zu Clemens aufs Bett gekrabbelt und hat sich hinter ihn gekniet. Sachte, fast schon bedächtig, legt er seine Hand auf Clemens Rücken. Ja, Clemens wollte es heute hart und doch war er in Jonas Augen zu verletzlich, als dass er den nächsten Schritt ohne Einwilligung gehen wollte.

«Bereit?» fragt er deshalb, während seine Finger kleine Kreise auf die erhitzte Haut malen.

«Ja» bringt es Clemens gerade noch einsilbig über die Lippen, bevor er komplett abschaltet, die Führung wieder vollkommen an Jonas abgibt und sich von ihm in eine andere Welt entführen lässt.

«Hat es dir gefallen? War ich zu hart?» fragt Jonas etwas unsicher nach, da Clemens immer noch völlig regungslos auf dem Bett liegt, als er wieder aus der Dusche zurückkommt.

Jetzt kommt Bewegung in den verschwitzen Körper und Clemens dreht sich etwas umständlich auf den Rücken, immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel Druck auf seinen Hintern zu erzeugen. Mit sorgenvollen Augen betrachtet Jonas dieses Schauspiel und ihn beschleicht das ungute Gefühl, heute bei seiner Aufgabe versagt und Clemens falsch eingeschätzt zu haben.

«Keine Sorge, ich hätte dir schon gesagt, wenns zu viel wäre» meldet sich nun Clemens zu Wort, während er sich aus dem Bett hievt und neben Jonas vorbei ins Badezimmer geht. 

Doch Jonas kennt ihn besser und seine Menschenkenntnis sagt ihm gerade sehr deutlich, dass Clemens sich nicht zu Wort gemeldet hätte. Innerlich könnte er sich Ohrfeigen, dass er nicht vorsichtiger war, schliesslich kennt er doch eigentlich Clemens und seine Bedürfnisse. Und auch wenn Clemens sich seit den letzten Treffen gerne etwas taffer präsentiert, so weiss Jonas eigentlich genau, dass er immer noch der schüchterne und sensible Mann ist, denn er vor einem Jahr zum ersten Mal kennengelernt hatte.

«Hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen» reisst ihn Clemens Stimme aus seinen Selbstzweifeln. 

Fast schon ertappt, dreht er sich zu Clemens um, welcher ihn frech angrinst.

«Es ist wirklich alles gut» versucht ihn Clemens zu beruhigen, bevor er in die Duschkabine verschwindet.

Etwas erleichtert, dass es wohl doch nicht allzu schlimm war, legt sich Jonas in das grosse Bett. Doch er schwört sich selbst, von jetzt an noch mehr auf Clemens zu achten und auf ihn einzugehen. Schliesslich hat er gerade in seinem Beruf versagt und seinen Kunden falsch eingeschätzt. Für ihn ein absolutes No Go. Die Tatsache, dass Clemens ihm inzwischen auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist, macht dieses No Go nicht gerade besser. Als Clemens sich kurze Zeit später wieder etwas umständlich zu ihm ins Bett legt, mustert Jonas ihn wieder eindringlich.

«Echt jetzt Hase, das nächste Mal muss du was sagen» sagt er dann ernst.

Mit einem, für Jonas undefinierbaren Blick, fixiert nun Clemens Jonas Augen.

«Erstens, nenn mich nicht Hase!» beginnt Clemens dann zu sprechen.

Jonas hat vor zwei Treffen begonnen ihn Hase zu nennen und Clemens kann es nicht leiden. Nicht weil er ein Problem damit hätte, dass er einen solchen Spitznamen bekommt. Das Problem ist, dass es aus Jonas Mund kommt und damit jedes Mal mit einem Vorschlaghammer gegen seine Schutzmauern klopft.

«Und Zweitens habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich mich melden würde, wenns mir zu viel wird.» 

Für einen kurzen Moment blicken sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen und Beide wissen nur zu gut, dass das gerade eine Lüge war. Nie würde Clemens Jonas in irgendeiner Handlung zurückweisen. Er wollte die Führung einfach komplett an ihn Abgeben und ihn nicht in seinem Job beanstanden. Ja das ist dumm, doch Clemens kann an seiner Einstellung nichts ändern. Über diese Tatsache seufzend, dreht sich Jonas wieder auf den Rücken. Einladen öffnet er seine Arme und keine Sekunde später, liegt auch schon Clemens Kopf auf seiner Brust und dessen Haare kitzeln in Jonas Nase. Es dauert auch nicht lange, bis Clemens mit dem regelmässigen Bu-Dum an seinem Ohr eingeschlafen ist. Jonas hingegen braucht etwas länger, um ihm ins Land der Träume zu folgen. Zu viele Gedanken schwirren ihm durch den Kopf und bei vielen spielt Clemens die Hauptrolle. Dieser Abend hat ihm eigentlich nur zu deutlich aufgezeigt, dass er diese Treffen mit Clemens stoppen muss. Ihre Beziehung, wenn man das denn so nennen kann, wird immer komplizierter und Jonas beginnt dadurch Fehler zu begehen. Und obwohl er sonst immer professionell handelt, bringt er es trotzdem nicht übers Herz Clemens, der gerade friedlich an ihn gekuschelt schläft, zurückzuweisen.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Clemens, früher als geplant je aus seinem Schlaf gerissen, als sein Handy schrill um Aufmerksamkeit schreit. Mit seinem Kopf ist er eigentlich noch in seiner süssen Traumwelt, weshalb er einige Sekunden braucht, bis er das nervtötende Geräusch richtig zuordnen kann. Ein Blick auf den Wecker lässt ihn aufstöhnen, denn eigentlich hätte er noch gut Zeit, weiter in Jonas Armen zu schlafen, bevor er zum Flughafen muss. Eben genannte Arme, habe sich aber inzwischen, sehr zu Clemens Bedauern, von dessen Körper gelöst und kommen dafür auf Jonas Gesicht zu liegen, um die braunen Augen vor dem Licht zu schützen. Brummend rollte sich Clemens aus dem Bett, um sich auf die Suche nach dem Ruhestörer zu machen. Nachdem er leise fluchend, dem Geräusch gefolgt war, findet er sein Handy schlussendlich in der Tasche seiner Hose, welche immer noch zerknittert auf dem Boden liegt. Kurz ist er verlockt für diese Ruhestörung, dem Anrufer die Hölle heiss zu machen. Als er jedoch die Nummer seines Chefs sieht, schluckt er direkt alle Beleidigungen wieder runter, die er sich soeben schon zurecht gelegt hatte. Jonas hat sich inzwischen aufrecht hingesetzt und schaut ihn fragend an. Mit einer Handbewegung entschuldigt sich Clemens auf den Balkon, auch wenn er viel lieber wieder zu Jonas gehen würde und wenn es nur ist, um ihm seine zerzausten, vom Schlaf gezeichneten Haare zu richten.

Auf dem Balkon angekommen, wischt er nervös über sein Display, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. Er hat keine Ahnung wieso ihn sein Chef am Morgen anruft. Kurz verflucht er sich selbst, dass er an einem Novembermorgen nur mit Shorts bekleidet auf den Balkon tritt, doch jetzt hört er schon die gereizte Stimme seines Arbeitgebers am Ohr, weshalb er nicht mehr rein kann, um sich schnell was überzuziehen. Schliesslich wird es etwas Geschäftliches sein, bei dem nicht noch jemand Drittes, in diesem Falle Jonas, zuhören muss. Zitternd steht er auf dem Balkon und wippt permanent von einem Fuss aus den anderen, da auch der Boden nicht gerade viel Wärme ausstrahlt, während er seinen Chef überfreundlich begrüsst. Leider scheint dies jedoch nicht auf seinen Gesprächspartner überzugehen, denn dessen Stimme ist immer noch kalt. Keine Minute später ist das Telefonat beendet und die einzige Information die Clemens hat, ist, dass er auf der Stelle im Büro seines Chefs in Berlin aufzutauchen hat. Also öffnet er die Balkontür wieder und warme Luft schlägt ihm entgegen, während er wieder das Zimmer betritt. Er steuert direkt seinen Kleiderberg auf dem Boden an und beginnt sich anzuziehen.

«Musst du los?» fragt Jonas neugierig, welcher immer noch im Bett sitzt.

«Ja, muss noch ins Büro» ist Clemens knappe Antwort, denn mehr weiss er ja auch nicht. 

Also hüpft auch Jonas aus dem Bett und beginnt sich anzuziehen. Danach begibt er sich so gleich zur Tür, um Clemens seine Ruhe zu geben. Clemens hat dies im Augenwinkel wahrgenommen und folgt Jonas. Am liebsten würde er Jonas gar nicht gehen lassen und einfach noch etwas länger in seiner kleinen, perfekten Welt leben, doch diese Option steht nicht zur Auswahl. Also verabschiedet er sich von Jonas mit einer kurzen Umarmung, immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu viele Emotionen durchdringen zu lassen. Auch Jonas hält sich zurück, denn er will Clemens nicht bedrängen. Dann ist Jonas auch schon wieder weg und Clemens seufzt frustriert auf. Er kann nur hoffen, dass es ihn schon bald mal wieder nach Berlin verschlagen wird und es ein neuntes Treffen geben wird. Doch nun muss er sich Jonas erst Mal aus dem Kopf schlagen und sich wieder auf seinen Beruf konzentrieren.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später steht Clemens nervös vor der Bürotür seines Chefs. Auf sein Klopfen folgt ein «Herein» und Clemens begibt sich mutig in die Höhle des Löwen. Mit seinem Boss ist selten gut Kirschen essen und Fehler sind ein absolutes No Go, welche nicht akzeptiert werden. Allerdings weiss Clemens beim besten Willen nicht, wo er seit ihrem letzten Treffen einen Fehler begangen haben könnte, schliesslich verlief das Meeting gestern mehr als gut. Als Clemens den Raum betritt, sieht sein Chef nicht mal von seinem Schreibtisch hoch, sondern gibt ihm nur mit einem knappen «Setzen!», den Befehl sich hinzusetzen und zu warten. Clemens kommt es vor, als würde sein Chef ihn gerade extra zappeln lassen und dass nicht gerade etwas Wichtiges auf dem Blatt Papier steht, welches er gerade noch akribisch zu lesen scheint. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der Clemens immer unruhiger wurde, hebt sein Chef endlich den Blick, nur um ihn mit eiskalten Augen anzusehen. Wortlos schiebt er ihm das Blatt Papier über den Schreibtisch zu und ängstlich greift Clemens danach. Er ist sich längst sicher, dass dieses Treffen kein gutes Enden nehmen wird, doch was er dann liest, übertrifft seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

«Sie kündigen mir?» stammelt Clemens verwirrt und entsetzt vor sich hin.

Sein Chef scheint es nicht für nötig zu halten auf diese Frage zu antworten, schliesslich steht diese ja schwarz auf weiss auf dem Blatt Papier.

«Wieso?» versucht es deshalb Clemens erneut.

«Das fragen Sie noch?!» erhebt nun sein Chef die Stimme und Clemens bereut es direkt, diese Frage gestellt zu haben.

Kurz überlegt Clemens, was er getan haben könnte, doch es fällt ihm partout nichts ein. Als sein Chef dies bemerkt, verfinstert sich sein Blick noch mehr.

«Unser Kunde von gestern ist vom Deal abgesprungen. Und wissen Sie wieso?» fragt er mit hochrotem Kopf, so wütend scheint er inzwischen zu sein.

«Weil Sie sich verdammt nochmal einen Stricher auf Ihr Hotelzimmer geholt haben!» brüllt er direkt weiter, ohne Clemens die Möglichkeit zu geben, auf seine rhetorische Frage einzugehen.

Clemens fällt in diesem Moment alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und ihm wird augenblicklich schlecht. Er war eigentlich immer vorsichtig, doch anscheinend nicht vorsichtig genug. Er, beziehungsweise Jonas, wurde gestern Abend gesehen und das ist definitiv nicht gut. 

«Wie können Sie sich in Ihrer Position so etwas erlauben? Was glauben Sie, wie sich das auf die Firma auswirkt?!» redet sich sein Chef immer weiter in Rage.

«Ich...» stammelt Clemens los und versucht sich irgendwie verteidigen zu können, doch sein Chef lässt ihm gar keine Chance dazu.

«Packen Sie ihre Sachen und verschwinden Sie. Sie sind fristlos gekündigt!»

Geplättet wie von einer Dampfwalze steht Clemens mit weichen Beinen auf und verlässt mit der Kündigung in der Hand das Büro.

«Fuck» ist das Einzige, was er noch denken kann.


	4. Feierabendbier

Clemens steht völlig geplättet vor dem Büro seines ehemaligen Chefs und kann nicht verstehen, wie das alles passieren konnte. Ja er stand regelrecht unter Schock. Dieser Beruf war sein Leben. Jahrelang hat er sich zu Tode geschuftet und sein ganzes Privatleben hinten angestellt, um dahin zu kommen, wo er bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch war. Und jetzt soll einfach alles umsonst gewesen sein? Nur weil er einmal auch an sich selbst und seine Bedürfnisse gedacht hat? Weil er einfach nur die wenigen Stunden mit Jonas genossen hat und einfach mal glücklich war? Das Leben war nicht fair und Clemens muss das gerade schmerzlich erfahren. Als er aus dem Lift tritt und sich in Richtung Ausgang begibt, wirft ihm die Empfangsdame einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Clemens fragt sich, ob er so desolat aussieht, wie er sich gerade fühlt, oder ob die gute Dame schon eingeweiht war. Bei diesem Gedanken läuft es ihm direkt kalt den Rücken runter. Was, wenn die ganze Firme Bescheid weiss, dass er sich einen Callboy auf das Hotelzimmer geholt hat? Was, wenn es bereits weitere Kreise gezogen hat und auch andere Firmen Bescheid wissen? So würde es doch nie wieder einen Job finden. Eigentlich ist Clemens kein Mensch, der im «Was wäre wenn» Universum lebt, doch in der jetzigen Situation fällt es ihm wahnsinnig schwer die Kontrolle zu behalten und nicht auf der Stelle durchzudrehen. Schliesslich geht es gerade um seine Existenz. Kurz verflucht er sich für diese Treffen mit Jonas. Und genauso sehr verflucht er Jonas. Die Tatsache, dass diese acht Treffen in dem letzten Jahr, die mit Abstand schönsten Momente in seinem tristen Leben waren, ignoriert er gekonnt. Zu gross ich der Frust und die Angst vor der aktuellen Entwicklung seiner Zukunft. Es bleibt ihm einfach nichts anderes übrig, als Jonas und sich selbst für diese gemeinsamen Nächte zu hassen.

Eigentlich hätte er heute weiter nach München fliegen sollen. Wie immer natürlich geschäftlicher Natur. Doch dieser Termin hat sich soeben mit Clemens Zukunft ins Nichts verflüchtigt, weshalb er sich ein Taxi herwinkt und sich auf direktem Wege zum Bahnhof fahren lässt. Das Glück scheint ihn nicht komplett verlassen zu haben, denn wenigstens muss er keine 5 Minuten warten, bis ein Zug nach Hamburg fährt. Zurück in seine Heimat, auch wenn er dort nur selten ist und es sich auch so gut wie nie nach zu Hause anfühlt. Doch das würde sich nun wohl oder übel ändern. Der Zug ist glücklicherweise nicht allzu voll und Clemens kann sich ein leeres Abteil ergattern. In der ersten Klasse versteht sich. Jeder Passagier, der es jedoch auch nur ansatzweise wagt, sich zu ihm setzen zu wollen, wird mit einem Todesblick gestraft, so dass nicht mal Worte nötig sind, um die Leute zum Weitergehen zu animieren. Einen redebedürftigen Pendler, der ihm sein ganzes Leben vor den Füssen ausbreitet oder auch nur banal über das Wetter reden will, kann Clemens gerade gar nicht gebrauchen. Er braucht seine Ruhe, um selbst erstmal wieder die Fassung zu finden. 

Keine zwei Stunden später, betritt Clemens Hamburger Boden. Auch wenn er es in Berlin noch nicht glauben konnte, so hat er es doch geschafft, während der Zugfahrt etwas runterzukommen und die aufsteigende Panik in Berlin zu lassen. Ob sie auch dortbleiben wird und ihm nicht mit der nächsten Zugverbindung nachreist, kann er jedoch noch nicht einschätzen. Nach einer, nach seinem Geschmack viel zu langen, Taxifahrt, mit einem mehr als redebedürftigen Taxifahrer, der auf den Namen Peter hört, steht er endlich vor seinem Haus. Es ist gross und modern. Die meisten Räume sind mit bodentiefen Fenstern ausgestattet, welche dafür sorgen, dass es Clemens nie an Sonnenlicht mangelt. Der kleine Vorgarten mit englischem Rasen wird von seinem Gärtner Miguel penibel gepflegt. Man könnte wohl mit einem Lineal die Grashalmlänge messen und jeder wäre auf den Millimeter genau gleich hoch. Auch die Hecken, welche den kleinen grünen Fleck vor gierigen Blicken schützen sollen, sind so symmetrisch getrimmt, dass sie schon fast nicht mehr echt wirken. Manche Leute mögen das pure Chaos in ihrem Garten. Sie lassen ihn verwildern und lassen der Natur ihren freien Lauf. Doch Clemens braucht es ordentlich und organisiert. So wie auch sein Leben, zumindest bis vor kurzem, penibel organisiert war.

Mit der Reisetasche in der Hand stampft Clemens zur Haustür und geniesst das Geräusch, dass der Kiess dabei unter seinen Schuhsohlen von sich gibt. Das ist eines seiner Lieblingsgeräusche. Der Klang von Kiess unter den Schuhsohlen oder den Autoreifen. Es klingt fast so schön, wie das Knirschen von Schnee. Als er die Haustür hinter sich wieder schliesst, hält er inne. Sein Kopf scheint kurz vor dem Explodieren, als er sich seufzend gegen dich geschlossene Tür lehnt, die Augen schliesst und fahrig mit seinen Fingern über seinen Nasenrücken fährt. Im Haus ist es mucksmäuschenstill, nur das leise Ticken der grossen Wanduhr ist zu hören. Es sind solche Momente, die in Clemens die Sehnsucht nach Familie wachsen lässt. Momente wie dieser, wenn Clemens am Ende seiner Kräfte zu Hause ankommt und sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als dass gleich sein Freund oder Ehemann um die Ecke kommt, ihm einen Begrüssungskuss gibt und ihn dann wortlos in dessen Arme zieht. Er würde mit einer Hand sanft Clemens Nacken kraulen und mit der anderen sachte über den Rücken streicheln. So lange, bis er alle Sorgen und Ängste aus Clemens Körper verbannt hat. 

Seufzend drückt sich Clemens von der Haustüre ab. Es werden keine Hände kommen, die ihm Halt geben, auch wenn er noch zehn Stunden hier stehen bleibt. Seine Füsse tragen ihn lustlos ins Badezimmer. Vielleicht würde eine warme Dusche helfen. Und Aspirin. Ohne hinzuschauen, dreht er mit einer Hand die Dusche auf und öffnet dann den Spiegelschrank. Er vermeidet es tunlichst sich selbst im Spiegel zu betrachten. Was er dort sieht, gefällt ihm sowieso nicht. Obwohl der Spiegelschrank so gross ist, dass er eine ganze Apotheke beherbergen könnte, liegen nur einzelne Tablettenverpackungen und ein paar Hygieneartikel rum. Gezielt greift er nach der Packung mit den lebenswichtigen, weissen Brausetabletten und wirft sich direkt zwei davon in ein Glas. Clemens ist zu ungeduldig, um zu warten bis die Tabletten sich komplett aufgelöst haben und leert das Medikamentengebräu in einem Zug. Angewidert verzieht er kurz das Gesicht, bevor er mit reinem Wasser nachspült, um die kleinen Reststückchen, welche sich auf seiner Zunge niedergelassen haben, loszuwerden. Das warme Wasser strömt währenddessen unaufhörlich auf den gefliesten Boden der Duschkabine und hüllt den Raum langsam aber sicher in ein Nebelmeer. Clemens Klamotten fliegen direkt in die Waschmaschine bevor er sich endlich unter den warmen Wasserstrahl stellt. Die Augen fest geschlossen, lässt er sich vollkommen fallen und langsam beginnen sich seine Tränen mit dem klaren Wasser zu vermischen. Keiner wird es merken, keiner wird es sehen.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusch fühlt sich Clemens um einiges erleichterter. Natürlich schiebt er es rein auf den Effekt des warmen Wassers. Dass es vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass er seinen Emotionen einfach mal freien Lauf gelassen hat, ist für ihn keine Möglichkeit. Es ist, als hätte er die Tränen vor sich selbst versteckt, als diese sich nicht mehr von dem Wasser unterscheiden liessen. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, ist seine Stimmung aber schon wieder gedämpft. Was soll er jetzt tun? Seit Jahren war sein Leben komplett durchorganisiert und von früh bis spät mit Terminen ausgelastet und nun sitzt er an einem Nachmittag auf seinem Sofa und weiss nichts mit sich anzufangen. Doch ein Vorteil hat es, wieder in Hamburg zu sein. Entschlossen greift er nach seinem Handy, wischt ein paar Mal über das Display, bevor er auch schon erwartungsvoll das Handy ans Ohr presst.

«Hey Clemens, was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?» erklingt es nach wenigen Sekunden.

«Hey Mark. Ich bin wieder in Hamburg und wollte fragen, ob du Zeit für ein Bierchen hättest»

«Du bist in Hamburg? Solltest du nicht gerade am anderen Ende der Republik sein?» kommt es ehrlich erstaunt zurück.

Seufzend schliesst Clemens seine Augen. Natürlich musste Mark direkt darauf zu sprechen kommen.

«Theoretisch ja» antwortet er deshalb nur knapp.

«Was heisst denn theoretisch?» 

«Man Mark es ist kompliziert. Hast du jetzt Zeit oder nicht?!» stöhnt Clemens genervt.

«Ich bin grad noch mit der Band am Proben.»

Und als wäre dies das Stichwort gewesen, hört Clemens im Hintergrund jemanden nach Mark rufen.

«Alles klar ich...» weiter kommt Clemens nicht, da er direkt von Mark unterbrochen wird.

«In 3 Stunden bin ich hier raus. Selber Ort wie immer?»

Erleichtert, dass er doch nicht alleine zu Hause versauern muss, stimmt Clemens zu.

Exakt drei Stunden später sitzt Clemens auf dem Barhocker, welcher mal wieder zu gross für ihn ist und er deshalb nur schwer den Fusstritt erreichen kann. Vor ihm steht ein grosses, kühles Bier und neben ihm sitzt sein Kumpel Mark, der ihn mit grossen, fragenden Augen anschaut.

«Redest du von selbst, oder muss ich dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?» fragt er dann, als Clemens keine Anstalten macht, nur im Geringsten mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

Kurz verdreht Clemens genervt seine Augen. Aber eigentlich wusste er von der ersten Sekunde an, dass Mark sicher nicht Ruhe geben wird, bevor er nicht alles bis ins kleinste Detail weiss. Versuchen, das Thema zu wechseln, ergibt also keinen Sinn. Und vielleicht würde es ja helfen, sich einfach mal den ganzen Frust von der Seele zu reden. Zugegeben, keine Methode, die Clemens bis jetzt öfters in seinem Leben angewandt hat.

«Die haben mich gefeuert» plappert deshalb Clemens lustlos drauflos.

Kurz lacht Mark auf, bevor er an Clemens Gesichtsausdruck bemerk, dass das gerade keiner von Clemens trockenen Witze war.

«Nicht dein Ernst?!» fragt er deshalb schockiert nach.

«Leider doch» gibt Clemens zurück, bevor er nach seinem Bier greift und es zur Hälfte leert.

«Warum? Ich meine, du warst ja wohl immer Mitarbeiter des Monats, so wie du für diesen Job gelebt hast.» stammelt Mark vor sich hin, sichtlich überrumpelt von dieser Information

Clemens zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

«Ich hab Scheisse gebaut» erklärt er sich dann, bevor er die zweite Hälfte seiner Biers trinkt und direkt ein Neues bestellt.

«Was hast du gemacht? Zahlen frisiert?»

Jetzt muss Clemens laut auflachen.

«Wenns nur das wäre» sagt er dann kopfschüttelnd.

Verwirrt und mit einem riesigen Fragezeichen auf der Stirn, schaut Mark Clemens an und wartet darauf, dass dieser endlich mal auspackt.

«Man ich hab mir nen Callboy aufs Hotelzimmer geholt und unser Kunde hat das gesehen» flüstert er dann Mark zu, ja darauf bedacht, dass niemand zuhören kann.

«Und deshalb haben die dich gefeuert?» fragt nun Mark lauter als beabsichtig.

«Shhhh!» zischt Clemens ihn an, während er mit seinen Händen andeutet, dass Mark verdammt nochmal seine Lautstärke reduzieren soll.

«Ne aber wirklich. Das tun doch alle. Da bist du doch nicht der Einzige.» versucht sich Mark zu erklären.

«Ja, aber die sind nicht so dumm, sich erwischen zu lassen. Und ausserdem hohlen die sich irgendwelche Flittchen aufs Zimmer und nicht nen Kerl! Weißt du, was das in meiner Branche für einen Eindruck macht, wenn die wissen, dass ich mit einem anderen Mann für Geld vögle?! Aber ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und glauben, dass wir nicht irgendwann mal erwischt werden.»

Resigniert wendet sich Clemens seinem neuen Bier zu.

«Moment mal, heisst das, du hast das öfters gemacht?» fragt nun Mark grinsend nach, worauf hin er direkt einen Todesblick erntet.

«Ja» gibt dann Clemens zähneknirschend zu.

«Wie oft?» 

Clemens verflucht sich gerade, dass er sich mit Mark getroffen hat. Eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen, dass dieser jeden noch so kleinen Stein umdrehen wird.

«Acht»

Clemens hat sich dazu entschieden, nur noch einsilbig zu antworten.

«Und wie waren die Typen so?» fragt nun Mark interessiert.

«Ein Typ» korrigiert er Mark. Von seiner desaströsen Nacht mit dem anderen Callboy muss Mark ja nichts wissen.

«Immer nur der Selbe? Der scheint es dir ja angetan zu haben.» witzelt Mark.

Clemens kann nicht verhindern, dass er bei diesen Worten leicht rot wird. Schliesslich hat Mark voll ins Schwarz getroffen. Marks Grinsen weicht sofort aus dessen Gesicht, als er dies bemerkt.

«Nein. Das war ein Witz. Sag jetzt nicht, du hast wirklich Gefühle für den?!» 

«Ich befürchte schon» gibt Clemens kleinlaut vor Mark und sich selbst zu.

Mark sitzt immer noch geplättet von der Information da, während Clemens sein Bier austrinkt und das Dritte bestellt. Er würde heute Alkohol brauchen. Viel Alkohol.


	5. Neubeginn

Am nächsten Morgen wird Clemens durch den Kater seines Lebens geweckt. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wann es ihm das letzte Mal so dermassen beschiessen ging. Er startet erst gar keinen Versuch die Augen zu öffnen, da sich auch mit geschlossenen Lidern schon die ganze Welt dreht, als wäre er auf einem Karussell. So sehr, wie er sich gestern noch für die Treffen mit Jonas verflucht hatte, so sehr verflucht er sich jetzt gerade dafür, sich mit Mark getroffen zu haben. Dieser hat natürlich den ganzen Abend, oder zumindest den Teil des Abends, an den Clemens sich noch erinnern kann, kein anderes Thema mehr über die Lippen gebracht als Jonas. Er hat wie ein Hobbypsychologe begonnen Clemens Innerstes zu analysieren und die Beziehung mit diesem Callboy zu spezifizieren. Und als wäre das nicht schon genug, so wusste Clemens tief in seinem Innersten, dass sein Kumpel mit jeder Aussage ins Schwarz traf. Dass Clemens sich tatsächlich in Jonas verliebt hat, weil dieser ihm so viel Fürsorge und Vertrautheit entgegenbrachte. Und dass Clemens doch eigentlich ein Familienmensch sei und nicht dafür gemacht ist, sein Leben komplett der Karriere unterzuordnen. Dass er über kurz oder lang daran zugrunde gehe würde. Ja tief in seinem Innersten wusste Clemens das alles. Doch diese Fakten zu akzeptieren ist viel schmerzhafter, als einfach in seiner routinierten Welt weiterzuleben. Und da seine Schutzmauern von Minute zu Minute mehr bröckelten und er einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch in einer Hamburger Bar nicht gebrauchen konnte, hat er sich zum Ziel gesetzt, jedem Ziehen in seiner Brust mit einem Schluck Alkohol entgegen zu wirken. Damit scheint er sehr erfolgreich gewesen zu sein, denn momentan beschäftigt ihn sein hämmernder Schädel mehr als seine verwundete Seele. 

Sicherlich 15 Minuten liegt Clemens nun regungslos in seinem Bett und versucht seinem Kopf irgendwie klarzumachen, dass er verdammt nochmal aufhören soll, dass Clemens sich bei der kleinsten Bewegung wie auf einer Achterbahn in der Hölle fühlt. Weitere fünf Minuten später kann er einen ersten Teilerfolg verbuchen und konnte immerhin mal seine Augen öffnen, ohne sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Das Sonnenlicht ist zwar auch nicht grad sein bester Freund, doch wenn er jetzt die Augen geschlagen wieder schliessen würde, dann würde er wohl noch bis am nächsten Tag in seinem Bett liegen. Und das ist keine Option, denn je länger er hier liegt, desto mehr Zeit hat er, um sich trotzdem wieder Gedanken um Jonas und seine eigene verfluchte Zukunft zu machen. Er muss aus diesem Bett raus und irgendwas tun. Und genau das versucht er nun auch. Mit etwas zu viel Elan richtet er sich auf und schwingt seine Beine aus dem Bett. Sein lädierter Körper, der gerade verzweifelt versucht als das Gift, dass Clemens sich gestern grosszügig einverleibt hat, auf einem sinnvollen Weg aus dem Körper rauszubekommen, ist mit dieser Bewegung heillos überfordert und weiss sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als einfach mal den kompletten Mageninhalt zu entleeren. Schweratmend und mit fest zusammengepressten Augenlidern sitzt Clemens auf der Bettkante und umklammert dabei den kleinen Mülleimer, der glücklicherweise neben seinem Bett stand. Erst als er sich sicher ist, dass sein Magen nun wirklich alles hergegeben hat, was da noch drin war, öffnet er vorsichtig seine Augen. Etwas Gutes hatte diese Eskalation jedoch, denn nun hat Clemens das übliche kurze Zeitfenster, in dem er sich erstaunlich gut fühlt, bevor sein Magen zur Runde Nummer Zwei ansetzen wird. 

Dieses Zeitfenster nutzt Clemens, um sich ins Bad zu schleifen, den Mund penibel auszuspülen und sich wiedermal das Wunderheilmittel Aspirin einzuverleiben. Mit gerümpfter Nase spült er nun auch noch den Mülleimer aus, um für eine weitere Runde vorbereitet zu sein. Doch das Aspirin scheint seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit lässt das Hämmern in seinem Kopf nach und auch sein Magen gibt Ruhe. Somit könnte Clemens vielleicht doch noch produktiv in den Tag starten. Nun gut, es war bereits 14 Uhr, womit der halbe Tag schon gelaufen war, doch das war immer noch besser als gar nichts. Er hat sich gestern Abend, bevor sich sein Körper ins Delirium verabschiedet hat, vorgenommen, so schnell wie möglich wieder eine Arbeit zu finden. Er braucht schliesslich diese Routine. Er braucht eine Aufgabe, die sein Leben ausfüllt. Dass es genau diese Aufgabe ist, die seine Seele mehr und mehr verletzt, ignoriert er immer noch gekonnt. Schliesslich kennt er einfach nichts anderes. Ausserdem hat er Rechnungen zu bezahlen und sein Lebensstandard ist nicht gerade simpel. Natürlich hat er gut was zusammengespart, doch allzu lange, würden diese Ersparnisse auch nicht reichen. Also setzt er sich mehr oder weniger motiviert direkt in sein Arbeitszimmer, klappt seinen Laptop auf und beginnt mit der Stellensuche. 

Zu seinem Erstaunen sind relative viele ansprechende Stellen ausgeschrieben. An und für sich hat Clemens auch gute Referenzen und seine Liste an Erfahrung und Fähigkeiten ist lang, doch er ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie sehr sich sein Kündigungsgrund auf die Jobsuche auswirken wird. Motiviert beginnt er seine Bewerbungsunterlagen an die jeweiligen Stellen anzupassen. Eigentlich müsste es ihn wundern, dass jede zweite Arbeitsstelle, die er sich rausgesucht hat, seinen Hauptsitz in Berlin hat. Doch Clemens scheint sein Bedürfnis nach Zuneigung in Form von Jonas, so sehr verdrängt zu haben, dass nur noch sein Unterbewusstsein agiert. Als es draussen schon wieder dunkel wird, schliesst Clemens den Laptop, welcher bis eben noch die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Raum war. Das Zimmer hüllt sich nun in einen dunkeln Grauton und Clemens reibt sich seufzend über die Augen, welche in den letzten Stunden durch das grelle Licht seines Bildschirms ganz schon gelitten hatten. Doch sein Tag war erfolgreich. Er hat gut ein Dutzend Bewerbungen in die grosse Arbeitswelt rausgeschickt und die ganzen Stunden über erfolgreich die Worte Jonas, Callboy, Liebe und Gefühle aus seinen Gedanken verbannt. Und bevor sein Kopf auf die Idee kommt, sein Seelenwohl wieder ins Ungleichgewicht zu stürzen, begibt sich Clemens direkt wieder in sein Schlafzimmer. Da er den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, knurrt sein Magen jedoch laut. Doch Clemens ist schon zu müde, um nochmals aufzustehen und sich irgendwas zu kochen. Sein Kühlschrank würde wohl sowieso nichts hergeben, hatte er ja schliesslich nicht geplant schon so bald wieder zurück in Hamburg zu sein. Also ignoriert er seinen rumorenden Magen. Schliesslich ist dieser selbst schuld, dass er heute Morgen noch das Gefühl hatte, er müsse sich komplett entleeren. Das hat er nun davon. Kurz muss Clemens selbst über seine Gedanken schmunzeln, bevor er auch schon erstaunlich schnell eingeschlafen ist.

Inzwischen sind genau sieben Wochen vergangen, seit Clemens vor den Ruinen seines Lebens stand. Sieben Wochen, die nicht gerade dazu beigetragen haben, dass Clemens zur Ruhe kommt. Zeit hatte er zwar mehr als genug, denn er ist noch immer arbeitslos. Seine Bewerbungen wurden allesamt abgelehnt und obwohl nie ein Grund genannt wurde, so ist Clemens dennoch überzeugt, dass das Problem den Namen Jonas trägt. Schliesslich ist er für die ausgeschriebenen Stellen mit seinem Erfahrungsschatz mehr als qualifiziert. Doch seine Befürchtungen, dass sein Fauxpas in der Branche schon die Runden gedreht hat, scheint sich zu bewahrheiten. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, weshalb er nicht einmal zu einem Bewerbungsgespräch eingeladen wurde. Seine Hoffnung auf eine akzeptable Zukunft schwindet von Tag zu Tag und Clemens steht kurz am Rande der kompletten Verzweiflung. Natürlich sind sieben Wochen Arbeitslosigkeit noch kein Weltuntergang, doch je länger die Lücke in seinem Lebenslauf werden würde, desto schwere würde es werden, einen neuen Job zu finden. Ausserdem ist Clemens nicht für diese Leben gemacht. Er weiss nichts mit sich anzufangen, wenn er den ganzen Tag zu Hause sitzt und nichts zu tun hat, ausser Bewerbungen zu schreiben, die ja sowieso in einer Absage enden würden.

Doch seine, zugegeben vom Schicksal erzwungene, Hartnäckigkeit scheint sich doch noch auszuzahlen, denn nach unendlich vielen Bewerbungen, wurde er endlich zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen. Nun sitzt er im Zug nach, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Berlin. Obwohl er eigentlich ein Vollprofi in seinem Gewerbe ist und sich eigentlich schon immer gut verkaufen konnte, ist er jetzt ungewöhnlich nervös. Der einzige Grund dafür ist die Tatsache, dass sie ihn auf seinen Kündigungsgrund ansprechen könnten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie das tun werden, ist sogar ziemlich hoch und egal wie oft er dieses Szenario in seinen Gedanken durchgespielt hat, er hat keinen positiven Ausgang gefunden. Schliesslich konnte er bei dieser Frage nicht einfach schweigen und wenn er eine Lüge erzählen würde, würde das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit schneller ans Licht kommen, als ihm lieb ist. Die einzige Alternative ist es also die Wahrheit zu erzählen, welche wohl im gleichen Desaster enden würde. 

Endlich in Berlin angekommen, steht nun Clemens bis in jede Faser seines Körpers angespannt vor dem imposanten Betongebäude. Fahrig zieht er an einer Zigarette und blickt die Hausfassade hoch, während er kraftvoll den Rauch wieder auspustet. Kurz stellt er sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, hier zu arbeiten. Denn anders als seine letzte Arbeitsstelle, wäre er hier hauptsächlich in diesem Büro in Berlin angesiedelt. Höchstens ein bis zweimal pro Monat, würde es ihn auf Dienstreisen verschlagen. Über diese Tatsache ist Clemens nicht mal unglücklich. Natürlich mochte er es zu reisen, doch es war auch mehr als anstrengend und überhaupt nicht kompatibel mit seinem Privatleben und egal wie sehr es Clemens auch zu verdrängen versuchte, sein Herz und seine Seele sehnten sich nach Liebe und Geborgenheit. Ein letztes Mal zieht er an seinem persönlichen Beruhigungsmittel, bevor er den Zigarettenstummel in hohem Bogen auf die Strasse schnippt und mit viel Tatendrang und mindestens genauso viel Nervosität das Gebäude betritt. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher zur Toilette, um sich über eine perfekt sitzende Krawatte und Frisur zu vergewissern, klopft er wagemutig an der weissen Bürotür. Nur leise hört er ein «Herein» und mit seinem besten Lächeln betritt er den Raum.

Eine halbe Stunde später verlässt er schweissgebadet seinen, hoffentlich zukünftigen Arbeitsplatz. Nach aussenhin hat er sich natürlich nichts von seiner Nervosität anmerken lassen und sein Jackett hat die Schweissflecken gut versteckt, doch innerlich ist er total aufgewühlt. Das Gespräch verlief gut. Sehr gut sogar. Sein Interviewpartner war von Clemens Referenzen und Fähigkeiten begeistert, Clemens hat schlagfertig jede Frage perfekt und zu seinem eigenen Vorteil beantwortet und das befürchtete Thema Kündigungsgrund wurde so lang nicht mit einer Silbe erwähnt, dass Clemens seine missliche Lage sogar zwischenzeitlich verdrängt hatte. Sie waren schon am Ende des Interviews angekommen, Hände wurden geschüttelt und Clemens hat sich sogar schon aus seinem Stuhl erhoben, als sein Gegenüber nochmals das Wort ergriff.

«Wir haben natürlich Rücksprache mit Ihrem ehemaligen Arbeitsgeber gehalten. Eine fristlose Kündigung ist normalerweise keine Basis, auf der wir eine neue Zusammenarbeit aufbauen wollen.»

Nach dieser Aussage fiel Clemens Hoffnung wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen. Verlegen lächelnd schaute er zu seinem, wohl doch nicht zukünftigen Chef und versuchte seine Fassade aufrecht zu halten. Hätte er sich im Spiegel angesehen, hätte er selbst gemerkt, wie kläglich er bei diesem Versuch gescheitert ist. Auch seinem Gegenüber ist dies natürlich nicht entgangen, den auf dessen Gesicht zeichnet sich nun ein schiefes Grinsen ab.

«Ich kenne Ihren ehemaligen Chef gut und glauben Sie mir, er kann sich sehr gut in Ihre Lage versetzen.»

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Clemens verstanden hat, dass ihm gerade mitgeteilt wurde, dass auch sein früherer Chef sich mit Callboys vergnügt. Wäre die Situation nicht so absurd unangenehm, hätte er wohl laut losgelacht, doch so starrt er nur völlig perplex in das lachende Gesicht vor ihm. Mit einem «Wir melden uns bei Ihnen» wurde er dann verabschiedet und nun steht er völlig verwirrt auf der Strasse und versucht das gerade Geschehene richtig einzuordnen. Nach zwei hektisch gerauchten Zigaretten kommt er zum Schluss, dass seine Chance vermutlich gar nicht so schlecht stehen. Vielleicht hat er nun endlich Glück und er kann sich eine neue Zukunft aufbauen. 

Die darauffolgenden Tage lies Clemens sein Handy nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Wie ein verliebter Teenager, der auf den langersehnten Anruf seines Schwarmes wartet, hat er regelmässig auf das Display geschaut, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch ja keinen Anruf verpasst hat. Glücklicherweise dauerte es nur drei Tage und gefühlte hundert Anrufe von Freunden und Familie, die Clemens jedes Mal kurz hoffen liessen, bis der Anruf endlich kam und Clemens Herz für ein paar Schläge aussetzen liess. Der Stein, der ihm danach vom Herzen fiel, war gefühlt eine Tonne schwer. Er hat endlich eine neue Stelle, welche er ab sofort antreten kann und Clemens ist so glücklich wie ein Kind, dass gerade seine Weihnachtsgeschenke erhalten hat. Und als würde es nun wieder steil bergauf gehen, dauert es auch keine weitere Woche und Clemens betrachtet zufrieden sein neues zu Hause in Berlin. Es ist bei weitem nicht so gross und modern, wie sein Haus in Hamburg, doch Clemens fühlt sich ab der ersten Sekunde in seinen neuen vier Wänden pudelwohl. Hier würde nun alles anders werden. Er würde nun hier seine meiste Zeit verbringen und nicht in verschiedenen Hotelzimmern verteilt über ganz Deutschland und den Rest der Welt. Endlich hat er die Möglichkeit in seinem zu Hause auch wirklich anzukommen und sich einzuleben. Manchmal erwischt er sich sogar bei dem Gedanken, dass diese Entwicklung in seinem Leben sogar ganz gut war.

Als er dann abends in seinem Bett liegt, kreisen seine Gedanken seit langer Zeit mal wieder nur um ein Thema. Jonas. Es juckt ihn in seinen Fingern und schon drei Mal, hatte er sein Handy bereits in der Hand. Er müsste nur noch auf den grünen Hörer drücken. Doch jedes Mal liess er es sein. Schliesslich ist es keine gute Idee. Er hat seinen Job wegen Jonas verloren, wobei er selbst weiss, dass es unfair ist ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Jetzt hat er endlich die Möglichkeit zu einem Neuanfang und diesen wollte er sich nicht verbauen. Doch sein Herz scheint da andere Pläne zu haben, denn beim vierten Mal verweilt sein Finger nicht nur über dem grünen Hörer. Wagemutig presst sich seine Fingerkuppe auf das Display und Clemens hält gespannt den Atem an, bis er die wohlbekannte Frauenstimme wahrnimmt.

«Hofmann hier» flüstert er schon fast in den Hörer, als hätte er Angst, er würde direkt auffliegen, wenn er lauter reden würde.

«Guten Abend Herr Hofmann. Was für einen Wunsch haben Sie?» fragt ihn die engelsgleiche Stimme.

Etwas irritiert, zieht Clemens die Augenbraue hoch, schliesslich wusste sie doch bis jetzt immer, was sein Wunsch ist.

«Jonas» flüstert er deshalb immer noch in den Hörer.

«Es tut mir leid, aber Jonas arbeitet seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr hier» kommt es leicht mitleidig zurück.

Clemens Herz setzt kurzfristig aus. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?

«Wo...wo arbeitet er jetzt?» fragt er stammelnd nach.

«Das wissen wir nicht. Ich kann Ihnen aber Oliver empfehlen. Er hat eine ähnliche Statur wie Jonas und...» beginnt die Dame zu plappern, ohne zu registrieren, oder registrieren zu wollen, dass Clemens Herz still und leise zerbricht.

«Nein!» unterbricht er den Redeschwall nun etwas lauter.

«Danke für Ihre Zeit» verabschiedet er sich, bevor er, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten das Gespräch beendet.

Immer noch total überrumpelt starrt er sein Handydisplay an, welches langsam schwarz wird und in den Ruhemodus übergeht. Jonas ist weg. Seufzend legt er schliesslich das Handy beiseite. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Vielleicht ist das ein Wink des Schicksals. Vielleicht will das Schicksal ihn vor einer weiteren Dummheit bewahren. Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist es aber auch der letzte Strohhalm, an den sich Clemens Herz die letzten Monate geklammert hat, um nicht unterzugehen, der ihm nun aus den Händen geglitten ist.


	6. Gedankenchaos

Clemens konnte sich gar nicht mehr länger mit der neuen Information, dass Jonas aus seinem Leben verschwunden war, beschäftigen, denn schon am nächsten Morgen muss er wieder professionell sein und sich vollkommen auf seine neue Arbeitsstelle konzentrieren. Er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet jemals wieder einen neuen Job zu finden und diese Chance, die ihm hier gegeben wird, will er um keinen Preis der Welt vermasseln. Zu viel hängt davon ab. Deshalb sitzt er nun hochkonzentriert vor seinem Computer und versucht sich in die aktuelle Geschäftssituation und seinen Aufgabenbereich einzuarbeiten. Sein neuer Chef, ein Herr mittleren Alters, der aber aufgrund frühzeitigem Haarverlust eher wie kurz vor dem Rentenalter aussieht, hat Clemens zwar am ersten Arbeitstag freundlich empfangen, ihm höchstpersönlich die ganze Firma vorgestellt und ihm mehrmals beteuert, dass er hier erstmal ankommen und sich zurecht finden soll, doch Clemens Ansprüche an sich selbst sind zu hoch, um es erstmal gemütlich zu nehmen und sich von den neuen Endrücken berieseln zu lassen. Deshalb hat er sich voller Elan in die Arbeit gestürzt. Sein Arbeitsplatz sieht schon nach wenigen Stunden aus, als würde er hier schon seit Jahren arbeiten. Wirr verteilt liegen Unterlagen, Ordner und Akten auf der übergrossen Arbeitsfläche und jeder andere hätte schon längst den Überblick verloren. Doch so penibel und ordentlich Clemens in seinem Privatleben ist, so chaotisch, ist er bei der Arbeit. Nun gut, ein Chaos ist es nur für die Augen Fremder, für Clemens hat auch in diesem Blätterwirrwarr alles eine Ordnung und ausser ihm muss schlussendlich niemand damit zurechtkommen. 

Doch abgesehen von seiner Arbeitsfläche, sieht sein Büro definitiv so aus, als ob hier tatsächlich erst heute jemand eingezogen wäre. Da ist schliesslich nichts Persönliches zu finden. Keine Bilder, keine Dekoartikel, nicht mal eine kleine Topfpflanze. Doch das würde sich auch in der Zukunft nicht ändern. Nach Clemens Ansicht hat am Arbeitsplatz das Privatleben nichts zu suchen. Arbeit und Privatleben gehören strikt getrennt. Dass sein Leben bisher sowieso nur aus Arbeit bestand und es deshalb eigentlich sowieso nichts gross zu trennen gab, steht für Clemens Kopf nicht zur Debatte. 

Clemens ist so sehr in die Arbeit vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekommt, wie es leise an seiner Tür geklopft hat. Erst als sich neben ihm jemand räuspert, zuckt er kurz erschrocken zusammen bevor er seinen Blick vom Bildschirm abwendet und zu der Geräuschquelle dreht. Dort steht ein noch relativer junger Mann, Clemens schätzt ihn gerade mal auf ungefähr 20, in einem wahnsinnig schlecht sitzenden Anzug, so dass Clemens direkt innerlich aufseufzen muss. Ein guter Eindruck ist nun mal das A und O in dieser Branche. Etwas nervös spielt Besagter mit den Fingern am Saum des Jackets rum und sorgt mit dieser Handlung dafür, dass sich leichte Falten im Stoff bilden. Gerade als Clemens, zugegebenermassen schon etwas genervt, das Wort ergreifen will, um herauszufinden, was dieser Ruhestörer von ihm will, öffnet dieser seinen Mund und leise dringen nun die Worte an Clemens Ohren.

«Wir würden jetzt Mittagessen gehen und ich soll Sie holen kommen.»

Als Clemens Gehirn die Worte erfolgreich verarbeitet hat, dreht er den Kopf wieder in Richtung Bildschirm und antwortet mit einem knappen «Hab keinen Hunger und noch genügend zu arbeiten».

Für kurze Zeit bleibt der junge Mann etwas verwirrt im Türrahmen stehen, bevor er mit einem geflüsterten «Okay», bei dem sich Clemens nicht mal sicher ist, ob er sich das nur eingebildet hat, das Büro wieder verlässt und die Tür hinter sich schliesst. Clemens kann über diesen Jungen, Mann kann er ihn weiss Gott nicht nenne, nur die Augen verdrehen. Wer in dieser Branche schon schweissgebadet ist, nur weil er einen Mitarbeiter zum Mittagessen abholen muss, der wird es in diesem Zirkus keine zwei Tage aushalten, ohne aufgefressen zu werden. Clemens könnte fast schon Mitleid mit ihm haben. Aber eben nur fast. Die Arbeitswelt ist hart und fordernd. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, hat schlechte Karten und sollte sich was anderes suchen. 

Kurz knurrt Clemens Magen auf und überführt ihn der glatten Lüge, denn Hunger hat er sehr wohl. Doch die Aussage, dass er genügen zu arbeiten hat, war schliesslich keine Lüge. Zumindest in Clemens Augen. Die Aussage seines Chefs, es langsam anzugehen, hat er schliesslich schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder vergessen oder besser gesagt verdrängt. Verdrängen wird in Clemens Liste an Fähigkeiten sowieso grossgeschrieben. Keine zwei Sekunden, nachdem er gestern Abend das Handy beiseite gelegt hatte, war Jonas aus seinem Kopf verbannt worden. Er hat jeden Gedanken und jede Erinnerung an ihn mit Steinen beschwert und in den tiefen See seines Bewusstseins versenkt. Es ist erschreckend, wie schnell es Clemens Verstand geschafft hat seine Schutzmauern wieder hochzuziehen und sich selbst einzureden, dass es gut ist, so wie es ist. Dass er sich da sowieso nur in was verrannt hatte, Jonas sowieso nie was von ihm wollte und er sowieso nicht für ein Familienleben gemacht ist. Um dem Leben und seinem Herzen gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit zu geben, diese Erkenntnis zum Erschüttern zu bringen, stürzt er sich nun regelrecht in die Arbeit. Und deshalb ist da keine Zeit, um mit Arbeitskollegen essen zu gehen. Er ist schliesslich auch nicht hier, um Freunden zu finden, sondern schlicht und einfach um einen guten Job zu machen.

Dieses Schauspiel zieht sich schliesslich über die ganze Woche hin. Jeden Tag pünktlich um 13 Uhr taucht der schüchterne Praktikant, der, wie Clemens inzwischen rausgefunden hatte, den Namen Silas trägt, in seinem Büro auf, nur um von ihm eine Abfuhr zu erhalten. Clemens hat das Gefühl, mit jeder Begegnung schrumpft der gut 1.85 m grosse Mann um mindestens 10 cm, wenn er das Büro mit hängenden Schultern wieder verlässt und Clemens hat schon fast Mitleid mit ihm. Nein, er hat Mitleid mit ihm, aber was soll er denn tun? Er wollte nicht mit seinen Arbeitskollegen die Mittagszeit verbringen. Auch wenn er es sich selbst niemals eingestehen würde, so war es nur aus purer Angst. Angst neue Menschen kennen und lieben zu lernen, nur um ein weiteres Mal in seinem Leben verletzt zu werden. Das letzte Mal, als er sich nämlich auch mit dem Herzen auf jemanden eingelassen hatte, verschwand besagter Typ einfach so aus seinem Leben, wie eine Seifenblase, die an einem spitzen Gegenstand geplatzt ist, und nahm das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung und Seelenfrieden gleich mit. Eine Erfahrung die Clemens schon zu oft erleben musste und bei der er sich geschworen hat, dass er sich so was nie wieder antun wird.   
Doch was Clemens auch erfahren musste, ist die Tatsache, dass seine Schutzmauern wohl nicht stark genug sind. Egal wie stabil und sicher sie tagsüber sind, abends, wenn er allein in seiner neuen Wohnung sitzt, fallen sie in sich zusammen, wie ein Kartenhaus. Und wenn sein Herz dann nackt und verletzlich in seiner Brust schlägt, tauchen auch langsam die Gedanken an Jonas wieder aus dem See des Vergessens auf und egal mit wie vielen Steinen Clemens versucht, sie wieder zu versenken, sie schwimmen verdammt nochmal auf der Oberfläche wie ein rotes Gummiboot. Clemens hält sich selbst schon für Schizophren, denn der Clemens bei der Arbeit hat nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit dem Clemens abends bei sich zu Hause zu tun. Da sind zwei so unterschiedliche Personen wie Tag und Nacht. Während Clemens bei der Arbeit konzentriert, selbstsicher und kaltherzig ist, so ist er zu Hause ein verletzliches Häufchen Elend, dass sich wie ein kleines Kind nach einer Umarmung sehnt. Und er kann es einfach nicht verstehen. Er kann nicht verstehen, wann er zu so einem emotionalen Wrack geworden war. Natürlich ist das gelogen, schliesslich weiss er nur zu gut, wann er sich um 180 Grad gedreht hat. Aber sich einzugestehen, dass er sich verdammt nochmal in einen Callboy verliebt hat und dadurch seine ganze Welt aus den Fugen gerät, dass kann er einfach nicht akzeptieren. Nie und nimmer.

Das nie und nimmer endet aber spätestens einen Tag später, als Clemens am Wochenende alleine zu Hause sitzt und sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht mit Arbeit ablenken kann. Und so sitzt er motivationslos auf seinem Sofa, während es in seinem Kopf die ganze Zeit brüllt, dass er sich in einen Callboy verliebt hat. Diese kleine Stimme ist so penetrant und laut, dass er wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Sofa aufspringt und laut losbrüllt.

«Ja ich hab mich in Jonas verliebt!» schreit er dieser fiesen kleinen Stimme entgegen und spätestens jetzt ist Clemens sich sicher, dass er definitiv einen an der Klatsch hat, wenn er schon Selbstgespräche führt. Doch anstatt, dass diese Stimme nun Ruhe gibt, weil Clemens endlich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen ist, welche schon immer in fetten Buchstaben vor ihm standen, ruft sie nur hämisch weiter.

«Jonas wollte nie was von dir. Jonas wollte nur dein Geld. Jonas ist weg.»

Wie ein Mantra wiederholen sich diese Worte in seinem Kopf, bis er sie schliesslich leise nachmurmelt.

«Jonas wollte nie was von mir. Jonas wollte nur mein Geld. Jonas ist weg.»

Seufzend lässt er sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen.

«Jonas ist weg» murmelt er unaufhörlich, während er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergräbt und langsam einzelne Tränen über seine Wangen rollen.


	7. Sozialkontakt

Nachdem Clemens das ganze Wochenende zuerst auf dem Sofa gegammelt hat und dabei regelrecht im Selbstmitleid ertrunken ist, und danach wie ein verzweifelter Drogenjunkie das ganze Internet nach allen Escort-Services in Berlin und Umgebung abgesucht hat, um irgendwie Jonas zu finden, was ihm aber natürlich nicht gelang, beginnt nun der Kreislauf wieder von vorne. Es ist Montag und jeder Normalsterbliche würde diesen Tag verfluchen. Doch nicht Clemens. Clemens hat nichts sehnlicher erwartet, als den meist gehassten Wochentag, denn so kann er sich endlich wieder in sein Büro verziehen und sich mit Hilfe der Arbeit seine Schutzmauern von neuem aufbauen. Psychisch ist Clemens top motiviert, physisch gleicht er jedoch mehr einer englischen Bulldogge. Clemens musste sich schon immer mit Augenringen rumschlagen, auch wenn er wie Dornröschen geschlafen hatte, doch heute haben seine Augenringe schon fast Augenringe. Clemens erschrak vor sich selbst, als er am frühen Morgen sein Abbild im Spiegel erblickte. Neben den tiefen Falten und den eingefallenen Augäpfeln, war seine Haut auch noch ein tick blasser als sowieso. Sein Gesicht spiegelt seinen aktuellen Zustand nur zu gut wider und Clemens musste tatsächlich kurz bitter auflachen, als er daran dachte, dass grade er, der gefühlskalte Eisblock Clemens Hofmann, an Liebeskummer litt, wie ein pubertärer Teenie, der sich in das Nachbarsmädchen, oder in seinem Fall in den Nachbarsjungen, verliebt hat und gerade erfahren hat, dass der oder die Angebetete nichts von ihm will. 

Kurz lies Clemens seine Gedanken abschweifen und er dachte darüber nach, wie wohl sein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn Jonas zu Jungendzeiten wirklich sein Nachbar gewesen wäre. Doch so schnell, wie die Gedanken gekommen waren, so schnell hatte er sie auch wieder aus seinem Kopf verbannt. Schliesslich hat er sich geschworen, Jonas aus seinem Leben zu streichen, denn noch so ein Wochenende würde er wohl nicht verkraften. Deshalb muss er sein Leben so schnell wie möglich wieder in den Griff bekommen und in die alten Bahnen lenken. Schliesslich war es gut so, wie es vor der ersten Begegnung mit Jonas war und genau dahin will Clemens wieder zurück. Es ist erstaunlich wie sehr einem das eigene Gehirn belügen und etwas Negatives als was Positives darstellen kann, denn Clemens glaubt wirklich, dass sein Leben vor Jonas schön und lebenswert war und dass es erstrebenswert ist, wieder dorthin zu kommen. Auch das ist ein reiner Schutzmechanismus seines Körpers. Seine Wahrnehmung fokussiert sich auf all das, was zu seiner Annahme passt, alles andere, die Leere und das Verloren sein, filtert er gnadenlos heraus. Das Gehirn ist wahrlich ein Wunder der Natur, denn es schafft es tatsächlich sich selbst zu belügen und sich selbst diese Lüge auch noch abzukaufen.

Clemens erwischt sich während der Arbeit selbst dabei, wie sein Blick immer wieder zu der tickenden Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand abschweift und innerlich muss er grinsen, als es Punkt 13 Uhr an der Tür klopft und keine Sekunde später Silas Kopf im Türrahmen erscheint. Clemens will gerade seinen Mund öffnen und Silas ein weiteres Mal mitteilen, dass er nicht zum alltäglichen Gemeinschaftsessen kommen wird, als Silas Schultern von zwei Händen umfasst und er mit einem Ruck nach hinten gezogen wird. Etwas überrumpelt stolpert der arme Kerl rückwärts, während er mit den Armen rudert, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Während Clemens das ganze Schauspiel mindestens genauso überrascht beobachtet, schiebt sich ein grosser, schmächtiger Mann mit Dreitagebart und perfekt sitzendem Anzug durch den Türrahmen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen, bei welchem Clemens nicht einordnen kann, ob das nun positiv oder negativ ist, blickt er zu Clemens rüber, während er fast beiläufig blind nach hinten greift und Silas gerade noch am Jacket zu fassen kriegt, bevor dieser Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hätte. Als er sich sicher ist, dass Silas wieder einen festen Stand hat, löst er seine Finger von dem feinen Stoff und zieht seine Hand wieder zurück. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen dackelt Silas ab. Clemens, der inzwischen verarbeitet hat, wer hier gerade reinspaziert und für diese skurrile Situation verantwortlich ist, ergreift nun das Wort.

«Herr Nielsen, was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?» fragt Clemens immer noch etwas verwirrt.

«Jan» antwortet dieser immer noch breit grinsend, während er auf Clemens zuläuft, mit einer Hand einen Stapel an Papieren wegschiebt und sich dann auf die frei gewordene Fläche des Schreibtisches setzt. 

Clemens hat die Aktion mit riesigen Augen beobachtet und fragt sich gerade, was seinem Arbeitskollegen und Büronachbaren einfällt, einfach seine ordentliche Unordnung durcheinander zu bringen. Aber anstatt ihn dafür gross anzuschnauzen, greift er murrend nach dem Stapel Papier und beginnt diesen wieder in eine, nur für ihn erkenntliche Ordnung zu bringen, bevor er Jan mit einem knappen «Clemens» antwortet.

«Clemens? Was ist das den für ein Name?» fragt Jan lachend nach, während er sich anscheinend keiner Schuld bewusst ist, dass er hier mit seinem Handeln gerad massiv in Clemens Wohlfühlzone eindringt.

«Was...» beginnt Clemens irritiert zu sprechen, bevor er aber direkt wieder von Jan mundtot gemacht wird.

«Ach war nur ein Witz.» 

Wieder lacht Jan laut los und klopft dabei nun auch noch Clemens auf die Schulter.

Clemens ist mit der provokativen Art seines Arbeitskollegen etwas überfordert und fragt sich zum wiederholten Male, was der Typ überhaupt von ihm will. Doch Clemens kommt wieder mal nicht zum Zug, denn Jan plappert schon wieder gutgelaunt drauflos.

«So, aufstehen, hopp hopp, es gibt Mittagessen» sagt er während er schwungvoll vom Tisch springt und dabei den Hefter zu Boden befördert. 

Mit einer entschuldigenden Handbewegung sammelt er diesen wieder vom Boden auf und drückt ihn Clemens in die Hand.

«Ich komm nicht Essen» antwortet Clemens, während er den Hefter wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückbefördert.

«Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Jeden Tag schickst du den armen Silas wieder weg und brichst ihm damit das Herz.» labert Jan weiter, während er sich theatralisch ans Herz fasst.

«Der Arme traut sich schon bald nicht mehr seinen Papa unter die Augen zu treten.»

Jetzt ist Clemens Neugierde geweckt und mit seitlich geneigtem Kopf schaut er Jan fragend an.

«Papa?» untermauert er seine unausgesprochene Frage.

«Natürlich. Silas ist der Sohnemann vom Chef. Er wurde von der Familie verdonnert hier zu arbeiten, weil er doch irgendwann mal die Firma übernehmen soll. Doch wenn er es nicht mal schafft, alle Mitarbeiter zusammen zu trommeln, wird das wohl nichts mit der zukünftigen Firmenübernahme.»

Jetzt hat Clemens tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Silas. Dieser ist natürlich alles andere als für diesen Job gemacht und sein werter Herr Papa sollte das hoffentlich auch noch früh genug bemerken, doch dass Clemens ihm dadurch noch mehr Probleme bereitet hatte, war ihm nun unangenehm.

«Ich wusste nicht, dass...»

Wieder wurde Clemens von Jan unterbrochen, welcher ihn einfach ungefragt am Arm packt und auf die Beine zieht.

«Deshalb bin ich jetzt hier, um dich zu holen und nein, ich dulde keine Widerrede.»

Dann verlässt er mit einem Grinsen das Büro und Clemens steht verwirrt und geplättet vor seinem Bürostuhl.

«Okay» murmelt Clemens mit hochgezogenen Augenbraunen vor sich hin, während er sich langsam in Bewegung setzt, um Jan zu folgen.

In der Kantine angekommen, sitzt die ganze Belegschaft schon wie die Hühner auf der Stange in Reih und Glied und Clemens wird mit grossen Augen gemustert, als wäre er ein Ausserirdischer von einem weit entfernten Planeten. Direkt fühlt er sich unwohl und er verflucht Jan, dass dieser ihn mitgeschleppt hat. Wieso ist er überhaupt mitgekommen? Jan kann ihn ja schlecht zwingen, aber irgendwas an Jans Art hat ihn dazu veranlasst ihm zu folgen. Eigentlich absurd, denn Jan war in seiner Handlung und auch mit seinem verbalen Output durchwegs unhöflich gewesen. Kurz kommt Clemens die Idee, das Jan bei ihm gerade einen Psychotrick angewendet haben muss, denn anders kann er es sich nicht erklären, wieso er sich gerade in dieser, nach altem Bratenfett riechender, Kantine befindet. Er hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass auch der Chef höchst persönlich hier sitzt und wäre deshalb fast seitlich vom Stuhl geplumpst, als er dessen Stimme vernahm, als er sich gerade an einen leeren Platz setzen wollte.

«Herr Hofmann, Sie sind ja doch auch endlich mal gekommen.»

«Da hat Silas wohl ganze Arbeit geleistet» sagt Jan todernst, während er Besagtem auf die Schultern klopft, bevor er sich neben Clemens auf den Stuhl fallen lässt und ihn wissend angrinst.

Silas hingegen wird gerade rot wie eine Tomate und weiss mit der Situation nicht umzugehen. Als sein Vater ihn aber lobend anschaut, scheint er direkt wieder um 10 Zentimeter zu wachsen und bejahend nickt er, um die Lüge zu bestätigen. Clemens schaut Jan unauffällig an und fragt sich dabei, ob dieser das alles geplant hatte, um Silas wieder etwas aufzubauen, oder ob er einfach nur mit allen Anwesenden, Clemens mit eingenommen, spielt. Er konnte sich die Frage nicht beantworten, denn dieser sarkastische Typ ist ihm ein Rätsel. 

Obwohl Clemens sich während des Essens aus so gut wie allen Gesprächen erfolgreich raushalten konnte, so muss er sich selbst eingestehen, dass es eigentlich ganz okay ist, mit seinen Arbeitskollegen die Mittagszeit zu verbringen. Er muss sich hier ja nicht neue Freunde suchen, aber vielleicht ist es trotzdem nicht die dümmste Idee, ein angenehmes Verhältnis zu den anderen Mitarbeitern aufzubauen. Schliesslich ist das soziale Gefüge in einem Unternehmen auch ein wichtiger Punkt für Erfolg. Deshalb hat Clemens sich vorgenommen, von nun an wirklich jeden Tag in der Kantine zu essen. Silas würde es sicher auch freuen, wenn er nicht mehr immer geknickt sein Büro wieder verlassen muss. 

Als Clemens wieder vor seinem Bildschirm sitzt, braucht er einen Moment um seinen Kopf wieder frei zubekommen. Konzentriert beginnt er dann wieder sich an die Dokumente zu setzen, welche überarbeitet werden müssen, doch seine Konzentration hält nicht lange an. Seine Gedanken schweifen immer wieder ab. Dieses Mittagessen hat ihn irgendwie so sehr aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass seine Emotionen mal wieder überschwappen. Der soziale Kontakt hat ihn wieder menschlich werden lassen und Menschen haben nun mal Gefühle und Ängste. Und Clemens ist nicht geübt darin, mit solchen Dingen umgehen zu können. Zu lange musste er sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen, weil er sie einfach verdrängt hatte, aber dieser verdammte Jonas macht es ihm einfach unmöglich, das weiter zu ignorieren. Sich selbst, sein eigenes Wesen und seine Gefühle zu ignorieren und verleugnen. Gerade mal bedauernswerte fünf Stunden hat er es heute geschafft, sich selbst einzureden, dass er immer noch derselbe Mensch wie vor diesen Treffen ist. Es ist zum Verzweifeln und seufzend streicht sich Clemens über das Gesicht. Er schreckt hoch, als seine Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wird und Jan ohne zu Klopfen eintritt. Ertappt blickt er zu dem Störenfried, denn er hat das Gefühl, in dem jetzigen Moment könnte man all seine Emotionen und seinen inneren Konflikt an seinem Gesicht ablesen. 

«Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?» keift er deshalb Jan an, in der Hoffnung dadurch seine Fassade wiederherzustellen.

«Nö» ist Jans schlichte Antwort, bevor er sich wiedermal zu Clemens auf dem Schreibtisch setzt.

Diesmal hat Clemens jedoch wissentlich den Stapel Papier zur Seite gezogen.

«Was willst du?» fragt er dann etwas ruhiger nach.

«Feierabend machen.»

«Danke für die Info. Viel Spass.» antwortet Clemens, denn er weiss nicht, wieso Jan ihm diese Information zukommen lässt.

«Du kommst mit» beantwortet ihm Jan aber direkt die Frage.

«Aha. Nicht das ich wüsste.» antwortet Clemens kopfschüttelnd.

Jans offensive Art ist für Clemens so befremdlich, dass es ihm irgendwie schon wieder gefällt. Mit ihm könnte man sicherlich Spass haben. Natürlich nur als Kumpel. Auf sexueller Basis hat Clemens da weiss Gott kein Interesse.

«Keine Widerrede mein Freund. Wir gehen jetzt ein Feierabendbier saufen.»

Da Clemens Kopf sowieso nicht mehr auf Arbeit eingestellt ist und er hier nichts mehr zustande bringen würde und die Aussicht auf Alkohol wirklich verlockend ist, gibt er schliesslich erstaunlich schnell nach.

«Okay» sagt er deshalb selbst etwas überrascht, bevor er seine Dokumente abspeichert und den Computer runterfährt.

«Okay? Einfach so?» fragt Jan irritiert, während er Clemens Handlung beobachtet.

Jetzt muss Clemens auflachen, da er es tatsächlich geschafft hat, den Dauerredner Jan aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

«Ja einfach so. Du würdest ja sowieso keine Ruhe geben.» antwortet er ihm dann, während er sich schwungvoll den Mantel überwirft.

«Clemens du gefällst mir» sagt Jan grinsend, während er von der Tischkante rutscht und mit Clemens zusammen das Büro verlässt.

Kurze Zeit später sitzen sie in einer alten, herunter gekommenen Bar und Clemens fühlt sich in seinem Anzug hier so fehl am Platz, dass er sich als erstes die Krawatte vom Hals zeiht, das Jacket zur Seite legt und die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochkrempelt. Am Anfang nimmt er dennoch die Blicke der mehrheitlich älteren Herren in Jogginghose und Strickpullover war, doch mit steigendem Alkoholpegel, verblasst sich sein Blickfeld und alles was er noch wahrnimmt sind sein Bier und Jan, der gerade lachend die abstrusesten Geschichten erzählt und dabei immer wieder versichert, dass diese auch wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechen. Clemens kann nicht verhindern, dass er, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Jan diese Dinge wirklich passiert sind, laut lachen muss. 

«Ich hab gehört du wurdest gefeuert, weil du dir nen Typen auf dein Zimmer geholt hast» wechselt Jan plötzlich das Thema und Clemens wäre beinahe an seinem Bier erstickt, wenn Jan nicht herzhaft auf seinen Rücken geklopft hätte, als er röchelnd über dem Tisch hing.

«Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Ich hol mir auch immer mal wieder jemanden ins Bett. Also Frau natürlich.» sagt Jan amüsiert, während Clemens langsam wieder zu Atem kommt.

«Alter, war das nötig» faucht er dann Jan an.

«Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du so empfindlich darauf reagierst» verteidigt sich Jan mit erhobenen Händen.

Clemens verdreht nur die Augen, bevor er dann erfolgreich sein Bier in einem Zug leert.

«Komm mit» sagt dann Jan, während er schon vom Stuhl aufspringt und Clemens am Handgelenk mitzieht.

Clemens ist ab Jans Art wieder mal so überrumpelt, dass er ihm einfach nur wortlos hinterher humpelt. Erst als sie die Bar verlassen haben und die kalte Nachtluft ihm ins Gesicht schlägt, kommt auch sein Verstand wieder auf Touren. 

«Wo willst du hin?» fragt er nun Jan, welcher einfach unbeirrt weiterläuft.

«Jetzt haben wir etwas Spass Clemi» sagt er mit einem Grinsen, bei dem Clemens direkt wusste, dass es diesmal nichts Gutes bedeutet.

«Was hast du vor?» fragt er deshalb seufzend, weil er sich schon denken kann, welcher Geistesblitz dem Nielsen da gerade gekommen ist.

«Wir sind gleich da. Keine Sorge.» redet dieser jedoch um den heissen Brei rum.

Je länger sie laufen, desto sicherer ist sich Clemens, dass er mit seiner Befürchtung richtig liegt. Nach ein paar Abzweigern durch verschiedene Seitengassen bestätigt sich diese und Jans «Wir sind da» wäre nicht mal von Nöten gewesen, denn Clemens wusste es in dem Moment, als er die mehrheitlich jungen Frauen in High Heels und kurzen Röcken am Strassenrand erblickte.

«Echt jetzt? Was soll ich hier?» fragt er Jan wie ein quengeliges Kind.

«Keine Sorge, für dich ist auch was dabei» antworte Jan euphorisch, während er mit dem Kopf auf die andere Strassenseite nickt.

Clemens Blick folgt Jans Kopfbewegung und kommt auf einer kleinen Gruppe Männer zu liegen. Sein Herzschlag setzte für einige Sekunden aus, als er dort einen grossen Mann mit blonden Haaren entdeckte.

«Jonas» murmelt er fast lautlos.


	8. "Sprich mit mir"

Wie gebannt starrt Clemens auf den blonden Hinterkopf und obwohl er das Gesicht nicht erkennen kann und die Männer ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt stehen, weiss er, dass es Jonas ist. Und obwohl er ihn gestern noch verzweifelt ausfindig machen wollte und wie ein Stalker das ganze Internet nach ihm durchforstet hatte, steht er jetzt wie angewurzelt da und ist mit der sich eröffneten Möglichkeit vollkommen überfordert. Ja, er wollte Jonas finden und das wahrscheinlich mehr, als er sich eingesteht, aber er wollte ihn nicht hier finden. Nicht auf den Berliner Strassenstrich. Ausserdem ist er sich jetzt plötzlich doch nicht mehr sicher, was er Jonas überhaupt sagen will. Tagelang hat er nur daran gedacht, dass er Jonas verloren hatte und jetzt wo er plötzlich wieder in greifbarer Nähe ist, ist er sich nicht mehr sicher, was er überhaupt will. Will er weiterhin einfach nur ein paar schöne Stunden mit Jonas im Bett verbringen, oder will er mehr? Wenn man den emotionalen Zustand betrachtet, in dem sich Clemens befand, als er erfuhr, dass Jonas weg ist, ist die Antwort eigentlich klar und offensichtlich. Er will definitiv mehr. Würde es ihm nur um den Sex gehen, dann hätte er sich schon längst jemand anderes ins Bett geholt. Dann hätte er die letzten Tage an Jonas als sexuelles Objekt und nicht als Zuflucht aus dem Alltag gedacht. Doch noch bevor er sich darüber klar werden kann, ob er sich nun die Chance seines Lebens zunutze machen soll, oder doch lieber feige den Schwanz einzieht, wird er auch schon von Jan in Richtung der Männergruppe gedrückt. Völlig überrumpelt von der plötzlichen Bewegung und in Gedanken immer noch nicht sicher, was er denn nun will, ist er nicht in der Lage sich irgendwie zur Wehr zu setzen, bis er schlussendlich vor den Typen zum Stehen kommt.

«Ich wünsch dir viel Spass» sagt Jan noch grinsend, bevor er die Strasse überquert, Clemens noch einmal zuwinkt und sich dann zu den knapp bekleideten Damen stellt.

Die Gruppe, die, wie Clemens nun deutlich erkennt, aus fünf Männern ungefähr gleichen Alters besteht, hat sich nun zu ihm umgedreht und er fühlt sich gerade wie Schlachtvieh, das von oben bis unten gemustert wird.

«Na du Süsser» begrüsst ihn der Typ zu seiner Linken, während dieser mit seinen langen, grazilen Fingern Clemens Oberarm entlangfährt. 

Sofort versteift sich Clemens Körper unter dieser Berührung, doch er nimmt es gar nicht wirklich wahr, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit ruht allein auf Jonas, der sich natürlich wie alle anderen zu ihm umgedreht hat und ihn nun mit grossen Augen betrachtet. Clemens kann Jonas Blick überhaupt nicht deuten und das verunsichert ihn noch mehr. Die lockere und vertraute Art, die sie bisher bei ihren gemeinsamen Treffen hatten, ist wie weggeblasen und Clemens fühlt sich in dieser Situation einfach nur unwohl. Sein Blick huscht kürz über die Strasse in der Hoffnung Jan zu entdecken, doch der scheint sich schon erfolgreich mit einer der Frauen verdrückt zu haben. Der Mann zu Clemens Linken, der bis eben noch kleine Linien auf Clemens Arm gemalt hat, greift nun mit seiner Hand nach Clemens Kinn, um dessen Kopf wieder zu sich zu drehen. Diese sanfte Berührung brennt auf Clemens Haut wie Feuer und sofort schlägt er wirsch die fremde Hand in seinem Gesicht weg. Das gefällt dem Stricher natürlich gar nicht und er will Clemens schon für diese Handlung angehen, als Jonas, der natürlich mitbekommen hat, dass Clemens sich hier in die Ecke gedrängt fühlt, wie ein verletztes Tier, sich einschaltet.

«Der gehört mir» sagt er, ohne den Blick von Clemens zu lösen.

Dann greift er nach Clemens Handgelenk und zieht ihn von den anderen Männern weg. 

«Du kannst nicht immer alle für dich beanspruchen» hört Jonas es fluchend hinter sich, doch keiner seiner Arbeitskollegen macht irgendwelche Anstalten, ihnen nachzukommen. 

Wieder mal stolpert Clemens überrumpelt umher, während Jonas sein Handgelenk immer noch fest umschlossen hält und ihn, ohne auch nur einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen, mit sich mitzieht. Erst als sie in einer ruhigen, einsamen Seitengasse angekommen sind, hält Jonas inne und Clemens fragt sich wirklich, ob Jonas ihn gerade hierher gebracht hat, um ihm einen Blowjob zu geben. Denn das ist das Letzte, was er will. Seit er Jonas eben in die Augen geblickt hatte, hat sich die Erkenntnis in seinem Kopf festgebrannt wie ein narbiges Brandmal auf der Haut. Er will mehr. Er will Jonas und das als Mensch und nicht als sexuelles Objekt. Er will Liebe und Geborgenheit. Abrupt lässt Jonas nun Clemens Handgelenk los und dreht sich zu ihm um. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und wieder kann Clemens nicht erkennen, was in Jonas gerade vorgeht.

«Was machst du hier?» fragt dann schliesslich Clemens unsicher, während er mit den Händen ausladend um sich zeigt.

«Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen» gibt Jonas, für sein Wesen ungewöhnlich abweisend zurück.

Clemens ist von dieser ungewohnten, kalten Art total irritiert und er fragt sich gerade, was er hier überhaupt macht.

«Also was willst du? Nen Blowjob oder mehr?» fragt Jonas weiter mit eiskalter Stimme und Clemens fühlt sich wie im falschen Film. 

Wo ist der Jonas hin, den er kenne und lieben gelernt hat?

«Nein...ich...ich will gar nichts von dem» stammelt er unsicher und überfordert.

«Dann weiss ich nicht, was du hier willst. Geh nach Hause Clemens.» antwortet Jonas trocken, bevor er sich umdreht, um die Seitengasse wieder zu verlassen.

«Wo willst du hin?» ruft Clemens im schon fast hysterisch hinterher.

«Ich muss Geld verdienen» ist Jonas schlichte Antwort, ohne dass er sich zu Clemens umdreht.

Jetzt kommt Panik in Clemens hoch. Er ist die letzten Tage an seinem seelischen Kummer fast gestorben. Nun hat er endlich Jonas wiedergefunden, doch der ist gerade im Begriff sich erneut aus seinem Leben zu verziehen, ohne dass Clemens die Möglichkeit hatte, ihm überhaupt zu vermitteln, was er ihm bedeutet.

«Warte» ruft er Jonas deshalb verzweifelt nach, während er zu ihm hineilt und ihn am Arm festhält.

Jonas bleibt daraufhin zum Glück stehen und dreht sich sogar zu Clemens um.

«Clemens was willst du von mir?» fragt er nun und das erste Mal, seit Clemens Jonas wiedergefunden hat, kann er endlich aus seiner Stimme und seinen Augen lesen.

Angst und Scham, das ist es, was Clemens erkennen kann und zwar in einer solchen Intensität, dass er reflexartig seine Hand von Jonas Arm zurückzieht.

«Sprich mit mir» fleht Clemens dann schon fast verzweifelt.

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, der sich aber für Beide wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlt, schauen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen, bevor Jonas verzweifelt aufseufzt und sich fahrig mit den Fingern durch die Haare fährt, wodurch seine ganze Frisur zerstört wird. Einzelne Strähnen stehen wirr ab und Clemens muss sich zurückhalten, nicht einfach hinzufassen und Jonas die Strähnen wieder hinters Ohr zu streichen. Jonas beginnt nun wie ein eingesperrtes Tier in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig neben Clemens auf und ab zu tigern, während Clemens wie angewurzelt dasteht und Jonas bei seiner Übersprunghandlung beobachtet. 

«Clemens ich muss Geld verdienen, ich hab keine Zeit um mit dir zu Reden» sagt Jonas dann nach längerem abwägen, ob er nun wirklich hier bleiben soll, um mit Clemens zu sprechen. 

Doch er geht nicht, sondern läuft weiter aufgescheucht von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, bis Clemens sich das Schauspiel nicht mehr länger mitansehen kann und als Jonas zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal neben ihm durchläuft, greift er gezielt nach dessen Arm, um ihn zum Anhalten zu bewegen. Jonas bleibt auch ohne grossen Widerstand stehen und mustert Clemens dabei, wie dieser in seiner Manteltasche rumkramt, bis ein schwarzes, mattglänzendes Lederportemonnaie zum Vorschein kommt. Noch einmal blickt Clemens zu Jonas hoch, bevor er einen 50 Euro Schein rauszieht und ihn Jonas hinstreckt, während er mit der anderen Hand das Portemonnaie wieder zurück in die Manteltasche befördert. 

«Reicht das für ein Gespräch?» fragt er währenddessen Jonas, der ihn nun mit grossen Augen ansieht.

«Clemens...» beginnt Jonas zu sprechen, während er sachte Clemens Hand mit dem Geldschein wieder wegdrückt.

«Bitte Jonas, gib mir diese Chance» unterbricht Clemens ihn jedoch direkt und er versucht erst gar nicht den verzweifelten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu verstecken.

Jonas blickt abwechselnd in Clemens Augen und auf den Geldschein, bevor er schliesslich seufzend danach greift und ihn in seine Hosentasche steckt. Clemens Herz wird gefühlt um eine Tonne leichter und seine Augen strahlen die pure Erleichterung aus.

«Ich wüsste aber nicht was ich dir erzählen soll» sagt Jonas dann jedoch direkt, während er sich der Hauswand entlang zu Boden sinken lässt, bis er schlussendlich im Schneidersitz dasitzt und Clemens mal wieder mit einem Blick betrachtet, den Clemens nicht deuten kann. 

Clemens kann nicht erkennen, in welchem Zwiespalt sich Jonas gerade befindet. Dass er gerade nichts lieber tun würde, als mit Clemens stundenlang hier zu sitzen und mit ihm zureden. Dass er sich unglaublich gefreut hat, als er plötzlich wieder diese zwei wunderschönen blauen Augen erblickt hatte. Dass er sich jedoch in Grund und Boden schämt, dass Clemens ihn hier auf dem Berliner Strassenstrich entdeckt hat. Augenscheinlich der tiefste Punkt, an dem ein Mensch ankommen kann. Dass er sich deshalb am liebsten sofort in Luft aufgelöst hätte, als Clemens vor ihm stand.

«Dann lass mich sprechen» sagt Clemens, während er sich etwas umständlich auf den Boden neben Jonas setzt. 

Dass er damit seinen Anzug ziemlich sicher total verknittert und schmutzig macht, ist ihm gerade schlichtweg egal. Jonas schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an und Clemens wendet den Blick ab, um den Mut zu finden, endlich das laut auszusprechen, was er sich bis vor kurzem nicht einmal selbst eingestehen konnte.

«Hör zu Jonas» beginnt er dann langsam zu sprechen, während er den Blick stur auf seine Hände in seinem Schoss gerichtet hält.

«Wir kennen uns jetzt mehr als ein Jahr und in diesem Jahr hat sich sehr viel geändert. Ich hab dich damals aus reiner Neugier in mein Hotelzimmer kommen lassen. Ich war so nervös, dass ich am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre, als du vor meiner Tür standst. Doch du hast es geschafft, mir die komplette Angst vor dem Ungewissen zu nehmen.»

Bei der Erinnerung an dieses erste Treffen, verfärben sich Clemens Wangen leicht rot und würde er aufsehen, dann würde er sehen, dass sich auf Jonas Gesicht ein leichtes Grinsen gesetzt hat. Auch Jonas kann sich natürlich nur zu gut an dieses Treffen erinnern. Clemens ist jemand Besonderes, das wusste er schon beim ersten Treffen. Und natürlich ist ihm nicht entgangen, wie nervös und verloren Clemens in diesem Hotelzimmer war und wie stolz es Jonas gemacht hat, Clemens diese Angst erfolgreich nehmen zu können und dessen Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und es hat ihn stolz gemacht, wie Clemens sich bei jedem weiteren Treffen mehr fallen liess und Jonas dabei einfach 100% vertraute.

«Ich habe diese Treffen mit dir genossen. Am Anfang rein sexuell, doch mit der Zeit wurde es so viel mehr. Ich wollte es mir nie eingestehen, aber diese Momente mit dir waren wie pures Glück für meine Seele. Ich habe mich bei dir so sicher und aufgehoben gefühlt. Dieses Hotelzimmer hat sich mehr nach zu Hause angefühlt als mein verdammtes Haus.»

Clemens atmet einmal tief durch, da er ohne Luft zu holen gesprochen hat. Er wagt es noch immer nicht, Jonas anzuschauen. Er will das hier zu Ende bringen, bevor ihn den Mut verlässt und die Chance, dass das passieren wird, sobald er auch nur irgendwas in Jonas Augen lesen kann, ist relativ gross. 

«Dann war da unser letztes Treffen und irgendwie haben wir nicht gut genug aufgepasst. Mein Chef hat’s mitbekommen und mich auf der Stelle rausgeworfen. Dann hab ich...»

Weiter kommt Clemens nicht, da er von Jonas unterbrochen wird.

«Momentmal, was?! Du wurdest gefeuert? Wegen mir?» fragt Jonas aufgebracht nach.

Durch diesen Unterbruch völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht, hebt Clemens seinen Blick nun doch an und betrachtet scheu Jonas Gesicht, welches ihm entgeistert entgegenblickt.

«Ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig, denn ich hab jetzt ja nen neuen Job hier in Berlin gefunden und...»

Wieder wird Clemens von Jonas unterbrochen.

«Du lebst jetzt in Berlin?» fragt er ungläubig und auch leicht erfreut nach.

«Ja und jetzt lass mich ausreden» fordert Clemens nun Jonas auf, da er es endlich einfach ausgesprochen haben will.

Jonas hebt entschuldigend die Hand und gibt ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er fortfahren soll.

«Also, ich hab dann eben nen neuen Job hier in Berlin gefunden und bin hierher gezogen. Dann wollte ich dich wiedersehen, doch du warst verschwunden und die konnten mir nicht sagen wo du bist. Am Anfang dachte ich mir, es ist vielleicht besser so, aber es war nicht besser so. Ich hab dich vermisst und mich nach dir gesehnt. Und damit meine ich nicht den Sex. Ich meine dich. Ich habe mich so sehr nach dir, deinen Berührungen und deinem Halt gesehnt, dass ich dich verzweifelt gesucht habe, aber ich hab dich nirgends gefunden. Ich bin schier verzweifelt, weil mir endlich klar wurde, was ich für dich empfinde und dann warst du einfach weg. Und jetzt hab ich dich wieder gefunden und ich muss diese Chance einfach nutzen. Was ich dir damit sagen will Jonas....ich...ich hab mich in dich verliebt.»

Clemens atmet erleichtert aus. Jetzt ist es raus. Jetzt steht es nicht mehr in seiner Macht, was nun passieren wird.


	9. Herzschmerz

Als von Jonas keine Reaktion kommt, hebt Clemens vorsichtig seinen Blick, um vielleicht in Jonas Gesicht irgendwas ablesen zu können. Doch da ist nichts. Nichts das negativ wäre, aber auch nichts das positiv wäre.

«Es wundert mich, dass du für diese Erkenntnis so lange gebraucht hast» antworten dann schliesslich Jonas, bevor Clemens an diesem Zustand der Ungewissheit komplett verzweifelt wäre.

Verwirrt schaut er nun Jonas an. Was soll das denn nun heissen? Er hat mit allem gerechnet, mit einer Abfuhr, einem spontanen Liebesbekenntnis seitens Jonas, oder der Tatsache das dieser ihn auslacht und ihm den Vogel zeigt. Aber nicht mit dieser Aussage.

«Was soll das heissen?» fragt er deshalb unsicher nach.

Jetzt schüttle Jonas leicht ungläubig den Kopf. 

«Clemens» beginnt er dann sanft zu sprechen.

«Ich hab das schon nach den ersten zwei, drei Treffen bemerkt. Wie du mich angesehen hast. Wie du mich berührt hast. Es war mehr als offensichtlich.»

Wieder kann Clemens nicht verhindern, dass er leicht rot wird und etwas beschämt über die Tatsache, dass Jonas schon immer mehr wusste als er, drehte er den Kopf leicht weg.

«Dafür musst du dich doch nicht schämen. Du bist nicht der erste Freier, der sich in mich verliebt hat» redet dann Jonas weiter.

Schlagartig kommt sich Clemens richtig dumm vor. Wie naiv und blöd kann man nur sein, um sich in einen Callboy zu verlieben und auch noch das Gefühl zu haben, es könnte auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Als wäre das irgendwas Besonderes zwischen ihnen gewesen. Als wäre Clemens etwas Besonderes für Jonas gewesen. Natürlich war Clemens einfach nur eine Kunde wie jeder andere auch. Die Kehrseite der Medaille, die Jonas in Kauf nehmen musste und immer noch muss, um an Geld zu kommen. Clemens war genau so dumm, wie jeder andere verzweifelte Mann auch, der es privat nicht hinbekommt, sich eine Beziehung aufzubauen und dann glaubt sich für Geld Liebe erkaufen zu können.

Fahrig streicht sich Clemens durch das Gesicht und versucht sich damit die Scham und die Demütigung aus dem Körper zu streichen. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen, losgerannt und hätte nie mehr angehalten. Einfach nur weg aus dieser Situation. Weg von Jonas. Diesem ist Clemens verzweifelter, emotionaler Zusammenbruch natürlich nicht entgangen.

«Es war meine Schuld und nicht deine Clemens. Ich habe es bemerkt und ich hätte handeln müssen. Ich hätte dich an einen Kollegen weitergeben müssen und keine weiteren Treffen mehr annehmen, so wie ich es bisher immer getan habe. So wie es meine Professionalität eigentlich von mir verlangt.» versucht Jonas nun Clemens etwas zu beruhigen.

Professionalität, Kollegen weiter geben, handeln müssen. Diese Worte schwirren in Clemens Kopf rum wie kleine Flummis, welche unkontrolliert von einem Ende zum anderen hüpfen. Clemens kommt sich vor wie eine defekte Ware, die man zum Reparieren an einen Profi weitergeben muss. All die Emotionen, die ihn gerade überfluten, zwingen ihn schier in die Knie, denn er ist es einfach nicht gewohnt, sich mit solchen Dingen umgehen zu müssen. Doch bevor sein Kopf implodiert, sind plötzlich alle Gedanken wie weggefegt und nur etwas ist geblieben: ‘so wie ich es bisher immer getan habe’. Wieso hat er es bei Clemens nicht gleich gehandhabt?

«Wieso hast du es dann nicht gemacht?» fragt er deshalb scheu, während er versucht, all die Hoffnung, die sich ihren Weg wieder freikämpft, zurück zu halten, bevor er ein weiteres Mal hart auf den Boden der Realität aufprallen wird.

Jetzt ist es an Jonas sich einmal seufzend durch das Gesicht zu streichen.

«Weil ich es nicht konnte. Du brauchtest mich. Du warst so verletzlich, hilflos und verloren. Du warst ein anderer Mensch, wenn ich das Hotelzimmer wieder verlassen habe. Du warst glücklich.»

Wieder eine Antwort die Clemens so nicht hören wollte. Er wollte hören, dass er Jonas auch was bedeutet und nicht, dass dieser nur Mitleid mit ihm hatte und deshalb der Beschützerinstinkt mit ihm durchging. Sein Herz splittert langsam Stück für Stück und Clemens fragt sich, wieso er sich das alles antut. Doch Jonas ist mit seiner Begründung noch nicht fertig.

«Ausserdem hab ich die Zeit mit dir wirklich auch genossen. Das musst du mir glauben. Ich hab viel lieber das Bett mit dir geteilt, als mit einem anderen Kunden.»

Ein anderer Kunde. Spätestens mit dieser Aussage bricht in Clemens nun alles zusammen. Kunde. Clemens war einfach nur ein Kunde für Jonas. Natürlich war er das. Er hat schliesslich Jonas verdammt nochmal Geld gegeben, damit dieser Zeit mit ihm verbringt. Abrupt springt er auf und steht nun total aufgewühlt vor Jonas.

«Das ist alles?! Ich war angenehmer als andere Kunden? Deshalb hast du weiter gemacht?» fragt er nun wie ein angeschossenes Reh, das versucht sich mit letzter Kraft gegen seinen Angreifer zur Wehr zu setzen.

Seine Augen sprühen Hass und Liebe gleichzeitig aus und all seine Emotionen vermischen sich, so dass ihm schon ganz schwindelig wird.

«Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher eingegriffen habe, um dich vor dieser Entwicklung zu schützen.»

Langsam und umständlich steht Jonas nun auch vom Boden auf. Äusserlich ist Jonas ruhig. Mit sanfter Stimme versucht er Clemens zu beruhigen und dabei irgendwie die Scherben aufzuwischen, welcher er mit seinem unprofessionellen, egoistischen Verhalten hinterlassen hat. Doch innerlich zerreisst es ihn fast, Clemens so verzweifelt zu sehen. Am liebsten würde er hingehen, ihn in seine Arme ziehen und ihn so lange festhalten, bis all das Leid und der seelische Schmerz, den Clemens gerade empfindet, verschwunden ist. Er will ihn beschützen vor allem was diesem schaden kann, so wie er dieses Bedürfnis schon bei der ersten Begegnung hatte. Doch gerade weil er ihn vor weiterem Schmerz und Leid beschützen will, kann er nicht hingehen und ihn in seine Arme schliessen.

«Schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass ich einfach nur ein Kunde war. Ein Kunde wie jeder andere und dann bist du mich für immer los.» erwidert nun Clemens mit leiser Stimme, während er Jonas mit einem verletzen Blick ansieht, dass es diesem fast das Herz in tausend Stücke zerreisst.

«Clemens, tu dir das nicht» antwortet Jonas traurig und genau so leise.

«Sag es einfach» fordert ihn Clemens jedoch wieder auf.

«Man Clemens es geht nicht. Es spielt keine Rolle ob ich es will oder nicht. Es geht einfach nicht!» erhebt nun Jonas gestresst wieder seine Stimme, während er abermals beginnt wie ein aufgescheuchtes Tier umherzulaufen.

Doch Clemens hat diesmal die Faxen dicke und greift beherzt nach Jonas Arm, um ihn anzuhalten und wieder zu sich umzudrehen.

«Warum geht es nicht?» fragt er ihn dann mit lauter, bebender Stimme.

Clemens fühlt sich gerade aufgekratzt, als hätte er sich Kokain in die Nase gezogen und sein Herz ist so dermassen wütend auf Jonas, dass er sich zügeln muss, ihm nicht einfach eine rein zu hauen, um diesem wieder Verstand in seinen Kopf zu prügeln. Er ist emotional so sehr aufgewühlt, dass er nicht mehr erkennen kann, ob seine Gefühle nun positiv oder negativ sind. Er weiss nur, dass alles in ihm schreit und er will einfach nur, dass es aufhört. Er will einfach nur, dass Jonas in festhält und verspricht immer bei ihm zu sein. Oder dass er ihm eine runterhaut und ihn zum Teufel jagt. Hauptsache er hat eine klare Richtung, in die sich sein Leben nun entwickeln wird.

Jonas hingegen kann ab Clemens ‘Warum’ nur bitter auflachen.

«Du fragst warum? Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären? Man Clemens, mach die Augen auf! Sieh dich an. Du bist ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann mit gutem Ruf, den du nur so nebenbei erwähnt, anscheinend wegen mir fast verloren hättest. Und dann sieh mich an» redet Jonas aufgebracht weiter während er mit seinen Händen einmal an sich hoch und runter zeigt.

«Ich bin ne verdammte Hure, die auf dem Strich arbeitet! Diese Welten passen nicht zusammen!»

Jonas hat sich so in Rage geredet, dass sich kleine Bläschen im Mundwinkel gebildet haben, welche er nun fahrig mit dem Handrücken wegwischt.

«Sag das nicht» erwidert nun Clemens mit gedämpfter Stimme.

«Du bist keine Hure.»

Jonas schaut ihn nur ungläubig an, während er seine Arme austreckt, hysterisch auflacht und sich langsam um die eigene Achse dreht.

«Clemens, wir sind hier auf dem Berliner Strassenstrich. Natürlich bin ich eine Hure.»

«Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Warum bist du gegangen?» stellt nun Clemens die Frage, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge lag.

Mit dieser Frage hat er Jonas allen Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Die ganze angestaute Wut ist wie verpufft und Jonas sackt innerlich zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund.

«Ich bin nicht gegangen» antwortet er dann schliesslich kleinlaut.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaut Clemens ihn fragend an.

«Die haben mich rausgeworfen» erklärt sich Jonas deshalb weiter.

Clemens Augen weiten sich etwas, doch die grossen Fragezeichen in ihnen, bleiben weiterhin bestehen. Jonas wollte jedoch nicht mehr erzählen. Wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Doch Clemens Anblick lässt ihm keine andere Wahl.

«Ein schmieriger Kunde hat Sachen von mir verlangt, bei denen ich mich geweigert habe sie zu machen. Er wurde wütend und hat mir gedroht, doch ich habe nein gesagt und bin gegangen. Dann hat er sich bei der Agentur gemeldet und behauptet ich habe ihn beschimpft und beklaut. Ein absolutes No Go bei einem Edel-Escortservice. Die wollten meine Seite der Geschichte gar nicht erst anhören und haben mich direkt rausgeschmissen. Und wenn man so was mal am Bein hat, kann man es vergessen, bei einem anderen Escortservice noch nen Job zu finden. Die einzige Alternative, die ich noch hatte, war der Strassenstrich und hier bin ich.» 

Jonas lacht noch mal trocken auf, bevor er verstummt und sich von Clemens wegdreht. 

«Fuck» ist alles, was Clemens als Antwort rausbekommt und Jonas ist froh, fragt er nicht nach weiteren Details. Er will ihm nicht erzählen, was von ihm verlangt wurde. 

Kurz herrscht absolutes Schweigen, bis jemand am anderen Ende der Seitengasse die Stimme erhebt.

«JONAS? Bist du fertig? Tobias ist hier und er will nur dich.»

Jonas schliesst die Augen und atmet einmal tief durch, bevor er sich langsam zu Clemens umdreht.

«Bitte geh nicht» fleht Clemens ihn leise an.

«Clemens, es tut mir leid, aber es geht nicht. Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und vergiss mich.»

Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und verschwindet langsam im Dunkel der Gasse. Lässt einen Clemens mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück und hofft, dass er sein eigenes gebrochenes Herz gleich hier in der kalten, schmutzigen Gasse zurücklassen kann.


	10. Gier

Clemens steht wie versteinert da, während er Jonas dabei beobachtet, wie dieser sich langsam von ihm entfernt, bis er nur noch vage seine Umrisse erkennen kann. Und dann ist er weg. Clemens Körper fühlt sich taub an und sein Mund ist staubtrocken. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlt es sich an, als wäre er aus seinem Körper getreten. Als würde nur noch seine Hülle dastehen und alles andere ist weg. Und mit der Wucht eines Faustschlages fällt dann alles auf ihn nieder. Jede Faser seines Körpers verkrampft sich und prüfend schaut er auf seine Brust runter, da er das Gefühl hat, jemand bohrt seine Hände durch sein Fleisch und reist ihm quälend langsam das Herz raus. Doch da ist keine Hand. Sein Herz ruht weiterhin in seinem Brustkorb und pumpt unnachgiebig das Blut durch seine Arterien und verteilt dabei das ätzende Gift der Verzweiflung bis in den letzten Winkel seines Leibes. Erst jetzt wird Clemens wirklich klar, wie tief er in der Misere steckt. Wie tief seine Gefühle für Jonas gehen. Und dieser ist nun weg. Für immer. Er wird ihn nie haben können. Es wird nie ein Happy End für sie Beide geben. 

Zitternd atmet Clemens aus und er fragt sich, ob er jemals in seinem Leben schon mal solche Schmerzen verspürt hat. Seelischer Schmerz, der so viel schlimmer und intensiver ist, als jeder körperliche Schmerz, denn er je ertragen musste. Er ist so viel unerträglicher, als alles, was er je ertragen musste. Nicht im Ansatz mit dem Leid vergleichbar, dass er als Kind ertragen musste, als er bei einer waghalsigen Aktion vom Fahrrad viel und sich den Arm bracht. Er würde sich hier und jetzt eigenhändig den Arm brechen, wenn er dadurch nur die Schmerzen austauschen könnte. Seine Augen beginnen zu brennen und geistesabwesend blinzelt er einige Male, wodurch sich einzelne Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel lösen und wie klebrige Masse mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Schnecke über seine Wangen rollen. Verzweifelt und voller Zorn hebt er seine linke Hand und verpasst sich eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hat. Er will nicht weinen. Nein, Clemens Hofmann weint nicht. Nicht wegen Liebeskummer. Doch sein Inneres hat sich gegen ihn gewendet und überschüttet ihn mit so viel Emotionen, als wäre gerade ein Staudamm gebrochen und die Wassermassen walzen nun alles nieder, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Clemens versucht irgendwie seine Emotionen umzuwandeln. In etwas, das sich weniger schlimm anfühlt. Er kratz allen Hass und Zorn zusammen, den er tief in sich finden kann und lässt sie wachsen, bis sie all die Trauer verschlungen haben. Wütend schlägt er mit der Faust gegen die Mauer des Gebäudes neben ihm. Wütend auf Jonas, wütend auf Jan, wütend auf sich selbst, wütend auf einfach alles, schlägt er wie ein tollwütiges Tier immer wieder zu, bis der körperlicher Schmerzimpuls sich seinen Weg langsam durch seine Nervenbahnen in sein Gehirn erkämpft hat und nun wie blinkende Warnsignale den Impuls zum Stoppen losfeuert. Zögerlich schlägt er ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er die blutverschmierten Fingerknöchel an seinem Jacket abwischt, die inzwischen getrockneten Tränen aus dem Gesicht streicht und dann ausgelaugt, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich, den Rückzug anritt.

Dieser Zwischenfall hat in dermassen viel Energie gekostet, dass er sich zu Hause komplett bekleidet ins Bett wirft und auch direkt einschläft. Als er am nächsten Tag vom schrillen Piepsen des Weckers aus dem Schlaf gerissen wird, fühlt er sich geplättet, als wäre er vom Bus überfahren worden. Seine linke Hand schmerzt und vorsichtig gleitet er mit dem rechten Zeigefinger über die Wunden, die er sich gestern selbst zugefügt hat. Bei der feinen Berührung zieht er kurz zischend Luft ein, bevor er seinen Finger wieder wegzieht und prüfend die Hand zu einer Faust schliesst, um sicherzugehen, dass sie soweit noch ihren Dienst erfüllt. Der dumpfe Schmerz bleibt bestehen, doch gegen aller Befürchtungen, ist der seelische Schmerz weg. Unsicher setzt sich Clemens im Bett auf und horcht in sich. Prüft vorsichtig jeden Winkel seines Inneren, auf der Suche nach irgendwas, immer auf der Hut, ob nicht doch irgendwo etwas aus einem verborgenen Winkel springt. Doch er findet nichts. Rein gar nichts. Weder Trauer, noch Wut oder sonst was. Sein Inneres ist so leer, als wäre über Nacht eine ganze Putzequipe da gewesen und hat dabei alles weggefegt, so dass nicht mal ein einzelnes Staubkorn noch vorhanden ist. Clemens weiss nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen, oder ob er doch eher besorgt sein sollte. Schlussendlich beschliesst er, dass es definitiv besser ist lieber gar nichts zu fühlen, als dieses Elend, in dem er sich gestern noch befunden hat.

Also erhebt er sich emotionslos aus dem Bett, um ins Badezimmer zu trotten. Ohne einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen, streift er sich seinen verknitterten, verdreckten und verbluteten Anzug vom Körper und wartet dann ungeduldig vor der Dusche, bis diese endlich Wasser, in für ihn angenehmer Temperatur ausspuckt. Seufzend stellt er sich unter das entspannende Nass und er schliesst für einen kurz Moment die Augen, während das Wasser unaufhörlich sich den Weg von seinen Haaren, über sein Gesicht, runter auf die Fliesen bahnt, um in einem kleinen Strudel im Abfluss zu verschwinden. Durch das leicht brennende Gefühl, welches das Wasser auf seinen Wunden auslöst, öffnet er seine Augen wieder und beginnt nun vorsichtig, die letzten, eingetrockneten Blutreste von seinen Knöcheln zu schrubben.

Frisch geduscht und in perfekt sitzendem Anzug, betritt Clemens auch schon kurze Zeit später sein Büro. Er greift gezielt nach ein paar Unterlagen, beginnt diese durchzulesen und keine Minute später ist er auch schon wieder in seiner Arbeit versunken. Erschreckend schnell hat Arbeits-Clemens wieder die Überhand gewonnen und bestimmt nun über Clemens Denken und Handeln. Er ist so sehr in die Buchstaben und Zahlen vor sich versunken, dass er Jan, der wiedermal ohne anzuklopfen sein Büro gutgelaunt betritt, gar nicht richtig wahrnimmt. Erst als sich in seinem Augenwinkel etwas bewegt, schaut er kurz auf, um zu sehen, wer ihn da bei der Arbeit stört. Als er Jan erkennt, richtet er seine Aufmerksamkeit auch direkt wieder auf die Arbeit. Er hat keine Zeit, oder viel mehr keine Lust, auf Klatsch und Tratsch mit Herrn Nielsen, der anscheinend nie schlechte Laune zu haben scheint.

«Na, wie war deine Nacht gestern? Also meine war ja perfekt. Jessica, oder wie die auch hiess, man die kann Blasen, das glaubst du nicht.» beginnt Jan eingebildet los zu plappern, als wäre das etwas, worauf man stolz sein kann. 

«Wirklich, die kann Dinge mit ihrem Mund anstellen, Alter! Da kriegst du solche Augen. Nun gut, du vielleicht nicht.» lacht Jan laut auf und Clemens kann nur die Augen verdrehen. 

Eigentlich mag er Jan, doch gerade eben, ist er nicht wahnsinnig gut auf ihn zu sprechen, denn Jan ist auch nicht gerade unschuldig an dem Ausgang des gestrigen Abends. Hätte Jan ihn nicht auf den Strassenstrich geschleppt, hätte er Jonas niemals dort gefunden und ihm niemals seine Gefühle gestanden. 

«Na los, erzähl schon» fordert Jan ihn nun auf, während er gezielt Clemens den Kugelschreiber aus der Hand zieht, um endlich die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu erhalten, was ihm einen verblüften und genauso verärgerten Blick von Clemens beschert.

«Ey! Geht’s noch?» echauffiert sich Clemens, während er versucht Jan den Kugelschreiber wieder aus der Hand zu ziehen.

Doch Jan zieht seine Hand mit dem Objekt der Begierde flink weg und fuchtelt danach damit vor Clemens Gesicht umher, welches gerade so viel Freude ausstrahlt wie ein Stein.

«Na na, erst musst du erzählen. Sag schon, war’s gut?» fragt Jan mit einer diebischen Freude in der Stimme.

«Ja war super» gibt Clemens trocken zurück, während er diesmal Jans Handgelenk packt, um ihn daran zu hindern, ein weiteres Mal die Hand mit seinem Schreiber wegzuziehen. 

Unnachgiebig hält er Jans Arm fest, während er mit seiner linken Hand nach dem Kugelschreibe greift und ihn Jan aus der geschlossenen Faust zieht. Jans Augen beobachten das Schauspiel amüsiert und bleiben schlussendlich an Clemens aufgeschlagener Hand hängen.

«Sag mal, hast du dich geprügelt? Aber der Stricher lebt noch, oder? Oder bist du so ein Typ, den das geil macht? Keine Sorge, ich behalts auch für mich.» witzelt Jan rum.

Das erste Mal, seit Clemens heute Morgen aufgewacht ist, verspürt er etwas in seinem Inneren. Ein kurzes Ziehen in seinem Herzen, als das Wort Stricher seine Ohren erreicht. Er mag es nicht, wenn Jonas als Stricher bezeichnet wird. Jonas ist ein Mensch, wie er und Jan auch. Doch so schnell wie das Ziehen gekommen ist, so schnell hat er es auch wieder runtergeschluckt.

«Ja er lebt noch» antwortet Clemens gezielt, ohne das Wort Stricher zu gebrauchen, während er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwendet.

«Ist ausser deinem Sexleben sonst noch was? Ich würde sonst gerne weiterarbeiten.» schiebt Clemens direkt nach, um Jan gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit zu geben, noch weiter auf dem Thema rumzureiten.

«Meine Güte, hast du nach dem Sex immer so gute Laune?» fragt nun Jan gespielt genervt zurück.

Und wieder verspürt Clemens das kleine Ziehen in seiner Brust. Ja, er hatte wirklich immer gute Laune, wenn er Sex mit Jonas hatte. Und selbstverständlich lag das nicht nur am Sex. 

«Ich hab einfach keinen Bock mit dir über mein Sexleben zu quatschen» antwortet Clemens.

«Und auch nicht über deins!» schiebt er direkt hinterher, als Jan schon den Mund geöffnet hatte, um neuen Stuss rauszulassen.

Jan schliesst darauf seine Lippen wieder und zieht einen theatralischen Schmollmund, bevor er mit weinerlicher Stimme antwortet.

«Ich dachte wir sind Freunde Clemens.» 

Ab dieser extrem schlechten schauspielerischen Leistung muss nun auch Clemens kurz auflachen, bevor er Jan einige Büroklammer anwirft und ihm grinsend droht, der Hefter fliegt als nächstes, wenn er jetzt nicht endlich das Büro verlässt. Mit erhobenen Händen und einem breiten Grinsen, tritt Jan den Rückzug an, wissend, dass Clemens nun etwas bessere Laune hat und hier nicht noch vor Ort zu einem Eisklotz mutieren wird. Clemens hat nicht bemerkt, dass Jan nicht hier war, um über das tolle Mundwerk von Jessica, oder wie sie auch immer hiess, zu reden, sondern einzig und alleine um ihn etwas aufzuheitern und das halt in Nielsen-Style.

Als endlich wieder Ruhe in Clemens Büro herrscht und er nur noch das leise Ticken seiner Wanduhr und das Rauschen der Autos auf der Strasse hören kann, atmet er erleichtert einmal tief durch, bevor er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit stürzt und in eine Welt abtaucht, die ihn vor allem Negativen beschützt. Eigentlich ein Job, der ein atmendes Lebewesen mit Herzschlag übernehmen sollte und nicht ein Stück kaltes, weisses Papier, übersäht mit schwarzen Buchstaben. So schnell er sich jedoch wieder in die dankbare Arbeit vertieft hat, so schnell wird er auch wieder rausgerissen, als es an der Tür klopft, welche auch gleich darauf zaghaft geöffnet wird. Clemens wollte den Störenfried schon genervt angehen, als er Silas Gestalt im Türrahmen erblickt. Sofort wurden seine Gesichtszüge wieder weicher und er schluckt die bissige Bemerkung, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, wieder runter.

«Wir wollten essen gehen» kommt es dann unsicher von Silas.

Eigentlich hat er keine Lust, mit dem Team nun schlechtes Kantinenessen zu sich zu nehmen. Doch er hatte sich gestern vorgenommen, die Mittagszeit mit dem Team zu verbringen. Ausserdem tut ihm Silas immer noch leid, weil er bis jetzt immer eine Absage einstecken musste.

«Ich komme gleich» antwortet Clemens deshalb sanft und sofort hellt sich Silas Gesicht auf.

Mit einem Lächeln wendet er sich wieder zum Gehen und Clemens blickt ihm grinsend nach. So einfach kann es also sein, Jemandem eine Freude zu machen. Kurz überfliegt er nochmals die letzten, von Hand hingekrizelten Notizen, bevor er sich erhebt und den Weg zur Kantine einschlägt. Das ganze Team sitzt schon versammelt da und Jan winkt Clemens freudig entgegen, bevor er den Stuhl zu seiner Rechten etwas zurückzieht und ihm damit klar zu machen, dass er sich bitte neben ihn setzen soll. Clemens schüttelt leicht grinsend den Kopf und fragt sich, warum Jan sich so einen Narren an ihm gefressen hat. An und für sich ist es aber schön solch einen Spassvogel an seiner Seite zu haben. Die Wut auf Jan ist langsam verpufft, schliesslich konnte er ja nicht wissen, in was für eine Miesere er da Clemens gestürzt hatte. Deshalb nimmt er die offensichtliche Einladung von Jan an und setzt sich willig neben ihn. Jan lässt auch nicht lange auf sich warten, sondern unterhält direkt den ganzen Tisch mit Witzen und Geschichten. Diese Stories sind so abstrus, dass Clemens sich nicht mehr sicher ist, ob Jan die nicht doch wirklich erlebt hat, schliesslich käme kein normaler Menschenverstand auf solche Ideen. 

Mit vollgeschlagenem Bauch lässt sich Clemens schliesslich etwas zu schwungvoll wieder auf seinen Bürostuhl fallen und rollt dabei gleich ein paar Zentimeter zurück. Gezielt greift er nach der Tischkante und zieht sich damit wieder in eine angenehme Position, um weiter zu arbeiten. Eigentlich hat ihm die Pause mit seinen Arbeitskollegen gut getan und seine Laune ist sichtlich besser als heute Morgen noch, denn am Morgen hatte er schlichtweg keine Laune. Er fühlte gar nichts. Doch das Problem mit Emotionen ist nun mal, dass sie nicht alleine kommen. Man kann nicht nur die Positiven zulassen. Öffnet man sein Inneres wieder für Gefühle, dann kommen automatisch alle rein. Da gibt es keinen Filter, der die Negativen zurück hält. Und so kann Clemens nicht verhindern, dass immer wieder ein kleines Ziehen durch seine Brust geht, wenn er an den gestrigen Abend und Jonas denkt. Er will es nicht, doch er kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zu ihm abschweifen.

Als sich dieser Kreislauf die nächsten Tage wiederholt, träufeln immer mehr Emotionen durch Clemens Schutzmauern. Und natürlich nicht nur die Guten. Der Schmerz, der sich langsam wieder in seine Brust frisst, zwingt ihn Tag für Tag etwas mehr in die Knie und als er Freitag Nacht, völlig aufgelöst in seinem Bett liegt und aus Sehnsucht keine Ruhe findet, weiss er, so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Er muss etwas tun, sonst würde er über kurz oder lang daran zu Grunde gehen. Vermutlich wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er noch eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hätte, um wenigstens etwas ausgeruht und bei klarem Verstand eine Entscheidung zu treffen, doch so lässt er sich komplett von seinen Emotionen leiten, die einen unerbittlichen Krieg gegeneinander kämpfen. Liebe, Hass, Wut, Sehnsucht und Gier bekämpfen sich gegenseitig, um die Oberhand zu gewinnen und treibe Clemens aus dem Bett wie kleine Elektroschocks. Sein Verstand ist komplett ausgeschaltet und er lässt sich, für ihn völlig untypisch, nur von seinen Gefühlen lenken. Diese führen ihn geradewegs aus seiner Wohnung, raus in die kalte Nacht Berlins. Er muss nicht nachdenken, wo er hingehen muss, denn seine Füsse tragen ihn eigenständig den Weg entlang, als hätte er diesen schon tausendmal zurückgelegt. Der Weg zieht sich in die Länge und in jeder Minute gewinnt eine neue Emotion die Oberhand. Es ist reine Willkür, welche gerade an der Macht sein wird, wenn er an seinem Ziel ankommt. Ein letztes Mal biegt er in eine Strasse ab und dann kann er sein Ziel auch schon sehen. Jonas. Dieser hingegen hat ihn noch nicht wahrgenommen, denn er steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm während er mit einem anderen Typ spricht. Schnellen Schrittes läuft Clemens vorwärts ohne Jonas auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt ist, hat der andere Mann ihn entdeckt und gibt Jonas mit einem Kopfnicken in Clemens Richtung zu verstehen, dass sie Besuch bekommen. Jonas dreht sich neugierig in die ihm gezeigte Richtung und erblickt Clemens, der in diesem Moment vor ihm zum Stehen kommt. Für eine Millisekunde horcht Clemens in sich rein. Die Gier hat gewonnen.

Bevor Jonas irgendwie auf den unerwarteten Besuch hätte reagieren können, wird ihm schon ein 100 Euro Schein in die Hand gedrückt. Verdutzt richtet er den Blick auf das Geld in seiner Hand, während Clemens sich schon wieder umgedreht hat und in Richtung Seitengasse losgegangen ist. Jonas ist immer noch so überrumpelt von dieser Aktion, dass er erst aus seiner Starre erwacht, als sein Kumpel ihn leicht anstösst.

«Na los, worauf wartest du?» fragt dieser, während er ihn langsam in Clemens Richtung schiebt.

Dieser ist mittlerweile schon aus Jonas Blickfeld verschwunden. Mit einem unguten Gefühl setzt sich nun auch Jonas in Bewegung, während er weiterhin unschlüssig den Geldschein betrachtet. Deshalb wäre er fast in Clemens reingelaufen, der schon ungeduldig in der nächsten Seitengasse auf ihn wartet. Diesmal ist es an Jonas der so rein gar nichts aus Clemens Gesicht ablesen kann.

«Was willst du hier?» fragt er deshalb unsicher nach, während er Clemens den Geldschein wieder hinstreckt.

Er würde nicht nochmal Geld für ein Gespräch mit ihm nehmen. Doch Clemens drückt seine Hand bestimmt wieder weg.

«Ich will das du deinen Job machst» sagt er dann mit fester Stimme, obwohl in ihm gerade ein Feuer tobt, dass alles um sicher herum zerstört.

Völlig verwirrt, so als hätte Clemens gerade ein chinesisches Zitat vorgetragen, blickt er Clemens in die Augen.

«Reicht das für nen Blowjob?» fragt deshalb Clemens zur Verdeutlichung nach.

«Ja...aber» stammelt Jonas überfordert vor sich hin.

«Na dann los!» fordert ihn Clemens ernst auf.

Etwas unschlüssig steht Jonas nun da und betrachtet eindringlich Clemens Gesicht, doch es verrät ihm nichts. Nichts was auf seinen aktuellen Gemütszustand weisen würde. Jonas hat die Befürchtung, dass das hier ein ungutes Ende finden wird und würde am liebsten Clemens auf direktem Wege wieder heimschicken. Doch es ist sein Job, er braucht das Geld und Clemens indes beginnt schon unruhig auf und ab zu wippen. Seufzend lässt sich Jonas auf die Knie gleiten, während er inständig hofft, dass Clemens wirklich mit ihm abgeschlossen hat und auf die rein sexuelle Ebene zurück gekehrt ist. Als Clemens sieht, wie sich Jonas vor ihm niederkniet, schliesst er seine Augen und wartet auf das, was jetzt kommen wird. Das Verlangen lodert heiss in ihm und er will einfach nur noch fühlen. Der kalte Luftzug an seinem Penis lässt ihn kurz zittern, bevor sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Er hat gar nicht bemerkt, wie Jonas ihm seine Hose geöffnet hatte. Dafür ist er schon zu sehr in eine andere Welt abgetaucht. Das heissersehnte Gefühl von Jonas Lippen lässt auch nicht lange auf sich warten und wohlig seufzt Clemens auf, als seine Mitte Stück für Stück von Jonas aufgenommen wird, während dieser immer wieder die Zunge um Clemens empfindliche Eichel kreisen lässt. Clemens hat fast schon vergessen, wie gut sich Sex mit Jonas anfühlt, so sehr war er in letzter Zeit mit seinen Gefühlen für ihn beschäftigt gewesen. Jonas leistet mal wieder Arbeit auf höchstem Niveau und es dauert nicht lange, da ist Clemens Schwanz auch schon zur vollen Grösse angeschwollen und Jonas kann die ersten salzigen Lusttropfen aus seiner Zunge schmecken.

Jonas ist das erste Mal seit er Clemens kennengelernt hat unsicher, was dieser will. Ob dieser es nun schnell und intensiv oder doch eher langsamer und gefühlvoll will. Etwas unschlüssig verlangsamt er seine Tätigkeit und will gerade Clemens Penis komplett aus seiner Mundhöhle gleiten lassen, um ihn schlichtweg zu fragen was er denn will, als Clemens ungeduldig beginnt in Jonas Mund zu stossen und ihm somit eine Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage gibt. Also nimmt Jonas seine Tätigkeit wieder auf und beginnt gekonnt an dem pulsierenden Fleisch zu saugen und zu lecken, während er tatkräftig mit der Hand nachhilft. Ungebremst rast Clemens nun auf seinen Höhepunkt zu und haltsuchend krallt er seine Finger in Jonas Schulter, um nicht einfach entkräftet zusammenzusacken. Jonas spürt das Zucken und Pulsieren an seiner Zunge und gleich darauf ergiesst sich Clemens mit einem heiseren Aufschrei ihn Jonas Mund. Dieser lässt nun Clemens Penis wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten, spuckt das Sperma neben sich auf den Boden und reibt sich mit dem Handrücken die letzten Reste von den Lippen. Immer noch schweratmend und mit geschlossenen Augen steht Clemens an die Hauswand gelehnt da. Vorsichtig löst sich Jonas aus Clemens verkrampftem Griff an seinen Schultern und zieht beim Aufstehen direkt dessen Shorts und Hose mit hoch. Clemens macht keine Anstalten irgendwie zu reagieren, weshalb Jonas unsicher den Reisverschluss hochzieht und den Knopf schliesst. Dann steht er unschlüssig vor Clemens, der immer noch keine Miene verzieht und einfach nur mit, inzwischen wieder ruhigerer Atmung und geschlossenen Augen dasteht. Als sich nach mehreren Sekunden immer noch nichts tut, will sich Jonas gerade verabschieden und wieder gehen, als plötzlich Bewegung in Clemens kommt. Seine Körper beginnt zu zittern und skeptisch beobachtet Jonas die auf und ab wippenden Schultern. Erst ein leises Schluchzen lässt Jonas den Blick von den Schulten lösen und dafür auf Clemens Gesicht richten. Sofort zieht sich alles in ihm zusammen, als er sieht, wie einzelne Tränen sich ihren Weg durch die immer noch fest geschlossenen Augenlider kämpfen. Und obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, dass es keine Emotionen mehr zwischen ihnen geben darf, da es einfach nicht funktionieren würde, greift er vorsichtig nach den bebenden Schultern, um Clemens beschützend in seine Arme zu ziehen.


	11. Herz oder Verstand

Wie in Häufchen Elend liegt Clemens in Jonas Armen und lehnt sich mit dem vollen Gewicht gegen ihn. Unkontrolliert schluchzt er auf und er fragt sich dabei selbst, wann er zu solch einem psychischen Wrack geworden ist, dass er nachts losrennt und sich heulend in die Arme eines Callboys wirft. Wann wurde er so emotional, dass er selbst nicht mehr damit klarkommt und droht daran zu Grunde zu gehen? Wann sind seine Schutzmauern gebrochen und haben dadurch zugelassen, dass seine sichere Wohlfühlzone geflutet wird, obwohl er doch gar nicht schwimmen kann? Doch er ist nicht allein. Eine rettende Hand wird im hingestreckt, um ihn aus den Fluten zu ziehen. Jonas Hand, die gerade beruhigend kleine Muster auf seinen Rücken zeichnet, während sich dessen andere Hand ruhig in die braunen Haare vergraben hat und mit bedächtigem Druck Clemens Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt hält. Und als Clemens dies gerade so richtig bewusst wird, will er sich aus dieser Umarmung lösen, denn es ist so falsch, was sie hier tun. Es ist so falsch was er hier tut. Wie kann er nur Trost bei der Quelle für all seine Probleme suchen? Wie kann er Jonas diese Bürde auflasten, wenn dieser doch gesagt hat, dass Clemens ihn vergessen soll? Wieso ist er hierher gerannt und macht es nun so für alle Beteiligten noch schwerer und komplizierter, als es sowieso schon ist?

Als Jonas merkt, wie Clemens sich aus der Umarmung lösen will, schliesst er seine Arme etwas fester um ihn. Er kann ihn so nicht gehen lassen. Nicht in diesem Zustand. Und schon gar nicht, weil er für diesen Zustand verantwortlich ist, obwohl er doch immer nur wollte, dass es Clemens gut geht. Obwohl er ihn doch eigentlich vor allem Bösen beschützen wollte und nicht gemerkt hat, dass er selbst das Böse war. 

«Shhh, es ist alles gut» nuschelt Jonas in den Haarschopf unter seiner Nase. 

Er will Clemens damit zu verstehen geben, dass er für ihn da ist. Dass Clemens ihm wichtig ist und er kann nicht mehr einschätzen, ob er im Moment diese Umarmung selbst nicht mehr braucht, als Clemens es tut. Dieser nimmt nun den erhöhten Druck um seinen Körper wahr. Er spürt die Wärme, die Jonas Körper ausstrahlt und direkt in ihn übergeht und sich dabei bis in die letzte Ecke seines Leibes verteilt. Er hört den regelmässigen Herzschlag an seinem Ohr, der ihm versichert, dass ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut ihm den Halt gibt, den er so dringend braucht. Und er hört die Worte, die ihm einen Teil seiner Angst nehmen, obwohl er weiss, dass sie eine Lüge sind, denn momentan ist nichts gut. Er vertraut Jonas, wie er es schon immer getan hat. Er gibt die Kontrolle ab und lässt sich führen. Lässt Jonas gewähren und bleibt in seinen Armen liegen. Er geniesst die wenigen Augenblicke der Zweisamkeit, die ihm noch bleiben, bevor es endgültig ein Ende nimmt und er wieder allein sein wird. Er lässt weiterhin seinen Emotionen freien Lauf, in der Hoffnung, wenn er sie einfach mal rauslässt, dass sie dann nicht mehr wiederkommen. Natürlich weiss er, dass auch das eine Lüge ist. Sie werden wiederkommen und sie werden ihn abermals in die Knie zwingen. Tag für Tag, bis sein Herz so vernarbt ist, dass es keinen Schmerz mehr fühlen kann. Bis er Jonas ein für alle Mal vergessen kann. Doch bis dahin bleibt er in dessen Armen liegen und lässt sich von Jonas Anwesenheit benebeln, so dass er nicht spüren kann, wie sein Körper langsam ausblutet.

Für mehrere Minuten verharrt Clemens schluchzend in der schützenden Wärme von Jonas Armen, während dieser unaufhörlich seinen Rücken streichelt und immer wieder den Duft von Clemens Haaren einatmet, welche ihn an seinem Kinn kitzeln. Als Jonas schlussendlich all den Kummer aus Clemens Körper verbannt und dieser sich endlich wieder beruhigt hat, kommt der Augenblick, welchen sie Beide gerne bis in alle Ewigkeit herausgezögert hätten, obwohl sie Beide wussten, dass sie diesem nicht ewig entfliehen können. Deshalb löst sich Clemens langsam aus der Umarmung und Jonas lässt es zu. Er lässt zu, dass die Welt, in der nur sie Beide existierten, in dem Moment zusammenbricht, als sie den Körperkontakt gänzlich trennen und nichts bleibt, als die Kälte, welche sich langsam in ihre Knochen frisst. Verlegen stricht sich Clemens die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht und wagt es dabei nicht Jonas in die Augen zu schauen. Nicht etwa aus Scham, sondern aus reiner Angst, was er sehen wird, wenn er Jonas in die Augen und damit direkt durch diese hindurch in dessen Seele blickt.

«Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht kommen sollen» sagt er dann tonlos und beherrscht, um nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, sich einfach wieder in Jonas Arme fallen zu lassen.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, um es sich selbst nicht noch schwerer zu machen, alles es sowieso schon ist. Schliesslich weiss er, wenn er jetzt den Absprung nicht schafft, dass er bis an sein Lebensende an diese Klippe stehen und ins weite Meer unter sich schauen wird, aus Angst vor dem harten Aufprall, der ihn erwarten wird, bevor er von dem warmen Wasser in eine neue Welt getrieben wird. Doch noch bevor sich überhaupt ein Muskel in seinem Körper anspannen kann, um die geplante Bewegung auszuführen, hält ihn Jonas Stimme von seinem Vorhaben zurück, als hätte dieser ihm nur mit seinen Worten gerade Schuhe aus Blei angezogen, die ihn an Ort und Stelle festhalten.

«Clemens» hört er Jonas sanfte Stimme, die sich direkt durch sein Trommelfell bis in sein Herz kämpft.

Und obwohl er ihn nicht ansehen wollte, tut er es nun doch. Er hebt seinen Kopf, blickt vorsichtig in das warme Braun und es nimmt ihm schier die Luft zum Atmen. Wie befürchtet kann er ungefiltert in das Innere von Jonas blicken. Er sieht die ganze Scham, Angst und Traurigkeit. Aber er sieht auch die Liebe, die nur ihm gilt. So stark und rein. Clemens ist sich nicht sicher, ob Jonas will, dass er all diese Emotionen sieht, oder ob er schlicht und ergreifend einfach nicht mehr die Kraft hat, sie hinter sicheren Türen verschlossen zu halten. Für einen kurzen Moment blicken sie sich gegenseitig direkt in die Seele und lesen den anderen wie ein offenes Buch. Keiner sagt auch nur ein Wort, aus Angst die feine Luftvibration, ausgelöst durch das Beben der Stimmbänder, könnte diese Zweisamkeit platzen lassen wie eine Seifenblase. 

Irgendwann lässt sich Jonas seufzend auf den Boden gleiten. Wieder sitzt er hier in der Seitengasse und tritt seine Professionalität mit Füssen, während er sein Herz die Führung übernehmen lässt. Und wiedermal lässt sich Clemens neben ihn sinken. Diesmal jedoch so nah, dass sich ihre Schultern berühren. Die Berührung ist klein und sanft, doch sie gibt Clemens so unendlich viel Halt. 

«Seit wann?» fragt Clemens, nachdem er diese unendliche Liebe in Jonas Augen gesehen hatte.

«Nach dem zweiten oder dritten Treffen» antwortet dieser nach kurzem Überlegen.

‘So lange also schon’, denkt sich Clemens, während er sich gleichzeitig fragt, wie Jonas damit leben konnte, ohne dass es ihn fast zerreisst. Doch bevor Clemens ihn danach fragen muss, beginnt Jonas von selbst zu sprechen.

«Ich wusste, dass ich es stoppen müsste, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich war süchtig nach dir. Wenn ich sah, wie du dich hast fallen lassen, wie du mir vertraut hast und einfach nur glücklich warst, das war für mich wie der beste Schuss überhaupt. Ich wollte dich beschützen vor der Welt da draussen, dir das geben, was du verzweifelt in diesen Treffen gesucht hast. Und ich lies mich genauso fallen wie du und einfach nur von meinem Herzen leiten. Merkte nach jedem Treffen, wie ich tiefer sank und wie ich dich unnachgiebig mit mir in das Verderben zog. Und ich war froh, dass du der Stärkere von uns Beiden warst und die Grenze da gezogen hast, wo sie sein sollte. Doch mit jedem Treffen hast du die Grenzen etwas versetzt, bis man sie fast nicht mehr sehen konnte. Und wieder wusste ich, ich muss es stoppen. Doch es ging nicht. Dann haben die mich rausgeworfen und du warst weg. Unerreichbar. Es hat mir schier mein Herz zerrissen, doch es war gut so. Es hat für uns die Grenzen gesetzt, bei denen wir nicht mehr in der Lage waren, sie selbst zu setzen. Als du dann wieder aufgetaucht bist, war Freud und Leid so nahe beieinander. Doch du warst nicht mehr in der Lage es zu stoppen, bevor wir frontal gegen die Mauer krachen. Also musste ich es tun.»

Sachte greift Jonas nach Clemens Hand und küsst vorsichtig die geschundenen Knöchel. Versucht sich für das zu entschuldigen, was er ihm angetan hat, hat er doch genau mitbekommen, wie sehr Clemens nach seinem Abgang gelitten hatte. Es hat ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen genommen, als Clemens verzweifeltes Schluchzen aus der Gasse hallte. Doch er konnte nicht zurück. Durfte nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten. 

Clemens schliesst seine Augen, als er Jonas warme Lippen auf seiner Hand spürt. Er hat das Gefühl jede kleine Berührung würde ihm eine Betäubungsspritze setzen und ein Kribbeln breitet sich durch seinen Arm bis in den ganzen Körper aus.

«Lass mich dir deine Angst nehmen» sagt er dann ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Das samtige Gefühl von Jonas Lippen verschwinden schlagartig und Clemens kann spüren, wie dessen Blick auf ihm ruht. Zögerlich öffnet er seine Lider und linst zu Jonas rüber, der ihn fragend anschaut.

«Lass mich dir die Angst vor dem hier nehmen» redet Clemens weiter, während er zur Verdeutlichung seinen Zeigefinger zuerst auf Jonas und dann auf seine eigene Brust presst.

«Lass mich Teil deiner Welt werden. Lass mich dir zeigen, dass uns mehr verbindet, als dass uns trennt. Lass mich dir zeigen, dass es für uns keine Grenzen geben muss.»

Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen blickt ihm Jonas wie gebannt entgegen. Lässt Clemens Worte seinen Verstand berieseln und wägt ab, was er davon halten soll. Und in der nächsten Sekunde kann Clemens sehen, wie Jonas dicht macht. Wie er sein Herz wegsperrt und seinem Verstand wieder die Führung übergibt. Etwas, was er nur zu gut von sich selbst kennt. 

«Clemens, du weißt nicht, auf was du dich da einlässt. Bitte versteh doch, dass es nicht geht. Ich kann dir nicht noch mehr Leid zufügen. Das hast du nicht verdient. Du hast was Besseres verdient.»

Clemens greift nach Jonas Hand und platziert diese auf seiner Brust, direkt über seinem pochenden Herz.

«Merkst du denn nicht, dass du das gerade tust? Wie kannst du sagen, du willst mir kein Leid mehr zufügen und mich im nächsten Moment verlassen? Merkst du denn nicht, dass ich ohne dich verloren bin?»

Clemens Stimme ist leise und brüchig. Sie steht im totalen Kontrast zu seinem Herz das unnachgiebig gegen das Innere seines Thorax hämmert, weil es sich einfach nicht mehr anders zu helfen weiss. Jonas starrt auf seine Hand, während diese die pochende Vibration unter sich wahrnimmt wie kleine Messerstiche. 

«Gib uns eine Chance. Nur eine Chance. Lass es uns probieren. Lass uns nicht schon aufgeben, bevor wir überhaupt wissen, ob es richtig oder falsch ist.»

Jonas blickt weiterhin starr auf seine Hand, während in seinem Inneren Krieg herrscht. Sein Herz kämpft gegen seinen Verstand. Es will Clemens Worten glauben. Es will glauben, dass es funktionieren kann. Doch sein Verstand will nicht aufgeben. Er kämpft um Leben und Tod. Die rauen Fingerkuppen, welche sachte Jonas Wange entlangstreichen, lassen ihn direkt in das flehende Blau aufblicken. 

«Bitte» flüstert Clemens kaum hörbar.

Doch für Jonas Herz ist es hörbar, als würde Clemens es durch ein Megafon brüllen und sein Verstand bricht endlich zusammen, gibt auf und überlässt dem Herz die Führung.

«Okay» antwortet Jonas genauso leise.


	12. Date

«Okay» ist Jonas Antwort und dieses eine Wort löst bei Clemens ein Strudel aus Emotionen aus. Glück, Freude, Erleichterung, Dankbarkeit und Angst. Ja, auch Angst, denn jetzt könnten seine Träume endlich in Erfüllung gehen, oder aber auch grandios scheitern, denn was sich die Beiden mit diesem «okay» gerade vorgenommen haben, ist eigentlich zum Scheitern prädestiniert. Doch Clemens Mutter hat immer zu ihm gesagt, ‘Was ist das schlimmste, was passieren kann?’ und das Schlimmste was hier passieren könnte wäre, dass es nicht funktioniert, weil ihre Welten einfach zu unterschiedlich sind. Clemens würde ein gebrochenes Herz davontragen, doch er hätte es probiert und sich nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit gefragt, was wäre wenn. Ein Szenario, welches er gerne in Kauf nimmt, wenn dafür nur die minime Chance besteht, dass er mit Jonas glücklich sein kann. Vielleicht für ein paar Jahre, vielleicht für ein ganzes Leben. 

«Okay» wiederholt Clemens Jonas Worte, mehr für sich selbst als für ihn.

Ein schüchternes Lächeln legt sich auf seine Lippen, welches sogleich von Jonas erwidert wird, welcher immer noch seine Hand auf Clemens Brust platziert hat und gerührt wahrgenommen hat, wie sich dessen Herzschlag beschleunigt hatte, als er endlich das Go für einen Versuch gegeben hatte. Er zieht nun seine Hand von dem warmen Körper weg und legt sie dafür auf Clemens Hand an seiner Wange, umschliesst diese vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern und zieht sie nach vorne, um einen liebevollen Kuss auf die verkrusteten Knöchel zu setzen. Jonas Angst ist gross. Nein, sie ist sogar riesig. Er hat Angst, Clemens würde zerbrechen, wenn es nicht funktioniert. Auch wenn es Clemens immer versucht zu verbergen, Jonas weiss wie verletzlich er ist. Wie ein kleines Pflänzchen, dass keinen Wiederstand leisten kann, wenn jemand unbedacht auf es drauftritt. Clemens ist fragil und verloren und er erhofft sich seine Rettung in Jonas zu finden. Und Jonas weiss nicht, ob er dieser Rettung sein kann. Er hat Angst, dass er nicht derjenige sein wird, der schützend seine Hand über das Pflänzchen hält, sondern derjenige, der es zertreten wird. So stehen sie da, die Hände inzwischen ineinander verschränkt und haben Angst vor dem, was kommen wird. Und als ob das Schicksal sie nochmals darauf hinweisen will, auf was für ein wackliges Boot sie sich gerade gesetzt haben, erklingt weit entfernt die Stimme von Jonas Arbeitskollegen.

«Hey Jonas, die Arbeit ruft. Trödle nicht so rum!»

Jonas seufzt leise auf, während Clemens direkt seinen Griff um Jonas Hand etwas verstärkt. Er will nicht, dass Jonas gehen muss. Er will nicht, dass Jonas weiterhin auf dem Strassenstrich arbeiten muss. Doch Jonas löst vorsichtig seine Hand aus Clemens Fingern. Er hat sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass Clemens den Druck erhöht hat und er weiss, dass es in Clemens Inneren gerade alles andere als schön aussieht, doch er hat keine andere Wahl als jetzt zu gehen. Und so dauert es nur wenige Minuten und Jonas zweifelt schon daran, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, Clemens dieses okay zu geben. Wie soll das nur mit ihnen funktionieren? Jonas schaut Clemens mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.

«Es tut mir leid, ich muss wieder zur Arbeit» erklärt er nochmals das Offensichtliche.

«Sowas sollte kein Beruf sein» antwortet Clemens leicht verletzt, da es schmerzt, Jonas wieder in dieses Milieu zu entlassen.

«Denk dran, dass du gerade genauso dafür bezahlt hast» antwortet ihm Jonas ernst.

Das hat gesessen. Beschämt schaut Clemens weg. Jonas hat recht, er ist kein Deut besser. Er hat Jonas nicht nur einmal bezahlt, damit dieser Sex mit ihm hat. Er hatte kein Anrecht darüber zu urteilen, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubt.

«Apropos» redet dann Jonas weiter und Clemens blickt wieder zu ihm auf.

Jonas fummelt in seiner Hosentasche rum, zieht dann denn 100 Euro Schein hervor und steckt ihn dafür in Clemens Hosentasche.

«Ich will von dir kein Geld annehmen» erklärt er sein Handeln.

«Nein, behalte es. Du brauchst es mehr als ich.» antwortet Clemens jedoch leicht aufgebracht, während er den Schein wieder hervorkramt und Jonas hinstreckt.

«Nein Clemens, behalt dein Geld» weigert sich Jonas jedoch immer noch.

«Bitte Jonas, nimm es» will Clemens aber auch nicht kleinbeigeben.

«Lad mich lieber zum Essen ein» antwortet Jonas lächelnd, während er bestimmt Clemens Hand mit dem Geld wieder wegdrückt.

«Ein Date?» fragt Clemens unsicher nach.

«Was denn sonst? Ich hab gedacht, wir versuchen es, oder nicht?»

«Natürlich» antwortet Clemens leicht euphorisch, so dass Jonas grinsen muss.

«Gut, gib mir dein Handy.»

Keine Sekunde später wird besagtes Gerät Jonas hingestreckt und mit flinken Fingern tippt dieser seine Nummer in den Speicher.

«Denk dir was aus und gib mir dann bescheid.»

Lächelnd und glücklich steckt Clemens das Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche. Sie würden also ein Date haben und der Gedanke daran lässt ihn sogar kurz vergessen, dass Jonas jetzt direkt zu einem Freier gehen wird. Jonas wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, als er doch ins Zögern kommt. Er umgreift mit seinen Händen sachte Clemens Gesicht. Ein Kribbeln breitet sich von seinen Fingern, über die Arme bis in seinen Brustkorb aus, als er die feinen Bartstoppeln spürt, die im kompletten Kontrast zu der warmen, weichen Haut stehen. Liebevoll setzt er seine Lippen auf Clemens Stirn. 

«Ich freu mich drauf» murmelt er gegen die Stirn und in Clemens Nacken breitet sich direkt eine Gänsehaut aus.

Clemens hat geniesserisch die Augen geschlossen und sie erst wieder geöffnet, als die warmen Hände und weichen Lippen schon längst verschwunden sind. Er sieht gerade noch, wie Jonas um die Ecke verschwindet und dann ist er weg. Doch diesmal würde er wiederkommen. Sie werden sich wiedersehen. Sie werden ein Date haben. Den bitteren Beigeschmack, über die Tatsache, dass Jonas nun bei einem anderen Mann ist, schluckt er sofort wieder runter. An das will er jetzt nicht denken. Heute soll ein guter Tag sein und das will er sich nicht selbst zerstören. Deshalb tritt er direkt wieder den Heimweg an. Sein Bett empfängt ihn immer noch völlig zerwühlt und unordentlich. Repräsentiert den emotionalen Zustand, in dem er sich befunden hat, bevor er zu Jonas gestürmt war. Ohne Umwege kuschelt sich Clemens wieder in die Laken und findet endlich den Schlaf, auf den er so lange gewartet hat.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Clemens von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die sich ihren Weg durch die Fensterläden erkämpft haben und in kleinen Mustern auf Clemens Gesicht fallen. Müde reibt sich Clemens den Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor er sich in seinem Bett aufsetzt und vorsichtig die Augen öffnet, welche sich nur langsam an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen. Während seine Netzhaut etwas Zeit braucht, um wieder ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen, rattert sein Gehirn schon auf Hochtouren. Er muss sich etwas für das erste Date mit Jonas überlegen und ist sich total unschlüssig, was passend ist. Er will nicht zu dick auftragen und direkt das volle Programm durchziehen, aber es soll halt auch nicht zu wenig sein. Es soll halt schon ein Date sein und nicht einfach nur ein simples Treffen. Kurz denkt er darüber nach mit Jonas ins Kino zu gehen, verwirft den Gedanken aber direkt wieder. Erstens weiss er überhaupt nicht, was Jonas für einen Filmgeschmack hat und Zweitens will er beim ersten Date eigentlich etwas mehr über Jonas erfahren und mit ihm sprechen, denn wie er erst jetzt mit erschrecken feststellen muss, weiss er eigentlich so gut wie nichts über den Mann, in den er sich schon Hals über Kopf verliebt hat. 

Clemens hat sich inzwischen aus der Bettdecke geschält und ist barfuss in die Küche gegangen um sich einen Kaffee zu genehmigen. Vielleicht würde der ja bei der Ideenfindung helfen. Nach dem Kaffee, welcher seine Lebensgeister langsam geweckt hat und einer Zigarette, die seine Nerven etwas beruhigt hat, steht er nun im Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen. Seine Haare stehen immer noch wirr und verstrubelt in alle Richtungen ab und mit einer Hand voll Gel, versucht Clemens das braune Chaos irgendwie zu bändigen, während er zum Schluss gekommen ist, dass er mit Jonas einfach nur etwas Essen gehen wird. So könnten sie sich zuerst wirklich mal kennenlernen. Clemens hat sich für einen kleinen Italiener entschieden, der nicht weit von seinem zu Hause entfernt liegt. Dort war er schon Mal, das Essen war wirklich gut und italienische Küche mag eigentlich wirklich jeder. Ausserdem hat das Restaurant etwas Einladendes, so dass man sich dort direkt wohl fühlt, denn obwohl er Jonas eigentlich viel zu wenig kennt, ist er sich sicher, dass so ein Schickimicki-Schuppen nichts für Jonas wäre.

Clemens Frisur sitzt endlich so, wie er es gern möchte und zufrieden verlässt er das Badezimmer, um sich auf die Suche nach seinem Handy zu machen. Dieses ist schnell auf dem Couchtisch gefunden und keine 10 Sekunden später, hat Clemens auch schon die Telefonnummer des Italieners gegoogelt, um einen Tisch für heute Abend zu reservieren. Doch bevor er auf den grünen Hörer drückt, hält er inne. Vielleicht sollte er zuerst Jonas fragen, ob dieser heute Abend überhaupt Zeit hat. Deshalb öffnet er nun den Chat und schreibt kurzerhand eine Nachricht an Jonas. Während er nun ungeduldig auf eine Antwort wartet, begibt er sich auch den Balkon, um zu rauchen. Mit jeder Minute, die vergeht wird Clemens wieder unruhiger. Was wenn Jonas es sich doch anders überlegt hat? Wenn er doch kein Date mehr haben will? Wenn er das nur gesagt hat, um Clemens wieder loszuwerden? Was, wenn er Clemens nicht mal die richtige Telefonnummer gegeben hat? Doch bevor Clemens völlig durchdrehen kann, vibriert das Handy in seiner Hand und Clemens hat sich so sehr erschrocken, dass er es beinahe auf den Boden hat fallen lassen. Sich selbst einen Idioten schimpfend, öffnet er den Chat und atmet direkt die angehaltene Luft aus, als er sieht, dass es wirklich Jonas ist, der geantwortet hat. Die Nummer war also schon mal die Richtige. Nervös wie ein Schüler, der gerade seine Prüfungsnote zurück bekommt, öffnet er den Chat um Jonas Antwort zu lesen. 

«Hallo Hase»

Bei dieser Begrüssung macht Clemens Herz direkt einen kleinen Hüpfer. Das ist das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass Jonas ihn wieder Hase nennt. Und so sehr er es früher nicht leiden konnte, weil es alles nur schwerer gemacht hat, so sehr freut er sich heute über diese Worte, weil ihnen nun der Weg zu einem Happy End offensteht. 

«Hab mich sehr gefreut von dir zu lesen. Essen beim Italiener klingt super, aber ich muss heute Abend arbeiten. Ich kann an einem Samstag nicht aussetzen, da mach ich den grössten Umsatz der Woche.»

Clemens schluckt hörbar. Grösster Umsatz bedeutet so viel wie, ich habe einen Haufen Kunden, die ich sexuelle befriedigen muss. Eifersucht legt sich schwer auf seinen Magen wie ein glühender Klumpen Stahl und Clemens fällt es schwer sich zurück zu halten. Aber er hat kein Anrecht diese Situation zu beanstanden, erstens sind Jonas und er, zumindest noch nicht zusammen und zweitens hat Jonas ihn mehrmals gewarnt, dass ihre Welten nicht zusammen passen und Clemens hat sich vehement geweigert das zu glauben. Da kann er nicht nach nicht einmal 24 Stunden schon deswegen Amok laufen. Also ignoriert er das ungute Gefühl und beginnt damit, eine neue Nachricht zu tippen.

«Natürlich, das kann ich verstehen» beginnt er zu schreiben.

Ja er kann es verstehen, aber es auch zu akzeptieren fällt ihm viel zu schwer.

«Wie sieht es mit morgen Abend aus?» beendet er seine Nachricht hoffnungsvoll.

Diesmal dauert es keine Minute, da vibriert sein Handy auch schon wieder.

«Sonntag passt. Sag mir wann und wo und ich bin da.»

Zufrieden gibt Clemens die Adresse des Italieners durch und ruft dann auch direkt im Restaurant an, um einen Tisch auf 20 Uhr zu reservieren. Jetzt steht dem Date nichts mehr im Weg und sie haben endlich die Möglichkeit eine normale Beziehung zu starten, denn auf der aktuellen Basis kann es einfach nicht funktionieren. 

Die Zeit bis zum Sontag Abend zieht sich zäh wie Kaugummi und Clemens sass da ganze Zeit hibbelig in seiner Wohnung und wusste sich nicht abzulenken, bis er endlich wieder Jonas sehen wird. Vor allem am Samstag Abend war er besonders unruhig. Egal was er getan hat, seine Gedanken waren permanent bei Jonas und der Tätigkeit, die er vermutlich gerade ausführt. Viel zu bildlich hat er sich dies vorgestellt und ihm wurde augenblicklich schlecht, bei den Dingen, die vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzten. Er brauchte die grösste Beherrschung, um nicht einfach wiedermal kopflos aus der Wohnung zu stürmen und zum Strassenstrich zu eilen. Auch wenn es am Freitag ein Happy End für ihn nahm, so würde er jetzt damit vermutlich alles zerstören. Deshalb blieb er zu Hause. Schluckte abermals die Eifersucht herunter und rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. 

Doch jetzt ist es endlich Sontag und in nicht mal einer Stunde wird er Jonas wiedersehen und nur für sich allein haben. So nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr steht Clemens in seinem Badezimmer und richtet zum hundertsten Mal seine Frisur. Verzweifelt versucht er eine Strähne zu bändigen, doch diese hat sich wohl gegen ihn verschworen und springt stur wie ein kleines Kind immer wieder zurück in ihre Ursprungsposition. Erst als Clemens eine halbe Tube Gel einmassiert hat, sitzt endlich alles so, wie er es gerne haben möchte. Sein Outfit ist auch gerichtet. Zuerst wollte Clemens mit einem Anzug aufkreuzen. Diese Idee hat er aber gleich wieder kopfschüttelnd abgetan. Da wäre er wohl völlig overdressed, denn er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Jonas im Anzug auftauchen wird. Deshalb hat er sich für eine schlichte Jeans und ein weisses Polohemd entschieden. Schick aber trotzdem auch lässig. Noch einmal sieht sich Clemens prüfend im Spiegel an, nickt sich einmal selbst bestätigend zu und schnappt sich dann Handy, Portemonnaie, Schlüssel und Zigaretten.

Die Autofahrt zum Restaurant dauert nicht mal 10 Minuten und so steht nun Clemens 15 Minuten zu früh auf dem Bürgersteig und zieht nervös an seiner Zigarette. Am liebsten würde er sich permanent fahrig durch die Haare streichen, um sich irgendwie zu beruhigen, doch dann würde er seine mühsam gerichtete Frisur zerstören. Deshalb bleibt es beim regelmässigen Zucken in seinen Fingern, während er gierig das Nikotin inhaliert. So angespannt wie Clemens in diesem Moment ist, war er nicht mal vor seinem ersten Treffen mit Jonas als Callboy. Als er dann Jonas endlich um die Ecke biegen sieht, tritt er hastig seine Zigarette auf dem Asphalt aus und pustet den letzten Rauch aus seiner Lunge in den Himmel. Sein Herz verlässt für ein paar Schläge den Sinusrhythmus, bevor es sich wieder fängt und seine Arbeit in geordneten Bahne aufnimmt. Aufgeregt lächelt er Jonas scheu entgegen und zu seinem Glück wird das Lächeln sogleich erwidert. Doch je näher Jonas kommt, desto unsicherer wird er. Wie soll er ihn begrüssen? Eine Umarmung? Ein Kuss? Ein simples Hallo? Unweigerlich fragt er sich, wo die Leichtigkeit hin ist, mit der sie sich früher begegnet sind. Aber er muss sich gar nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, da in der nächsten Sekunde Jonas schon direkt vor ihm steht, ihm einmal kurz tief in die Augen schaut und während sich Clemens völlig in den warmen Brauntönen verliert, wird er in eine warme Umarmung gezogen.

«Hallo Hase» nuschelt Jonas in den Haarschopf unter sich und zerstört damit vermutlich die mühsam erarbeitete Frisur, doch Jonas kann nicht anders, als seine Nase in die braunen Haare zu vergraben und Clemens Duft einzuatmen.

«Hey» antwortet Clemens geniesserisch, während er wie ein Schwamm die Wärme und Geborgenheit aufsaugt, die ihm Jonas mit dieser Umarmung schenkt. 

Vermutlich einige Sekunden zu lang, verharren sie in dieser Position und Clemens kann Jonas schnellen Herzschlag an seinem Ohr wahrnehmen. Eine Welle der Glücksgefühle überkommt ihn, weil er weiss, dass er für diese körperliche Reaktion zuständig ist. Würde Jonas an Clemens Brust lauschen, so würde er merken, dass er denselben Effekt auf Clemens hat. Dann löst sich Clemens langsam wieder aus der Umarmung, auch wenn er gerne den ganzen Abend einfach so dagestanden wäre. Jetzt schaut er sich Jonas erstmal richtig an und ist überwältigt davon, wie gut er aussieht. Er hat eine enganliegende, schwarze Jeans und ein blau kariertes Flanellhemd an. Seine Haare glänzen und sitzen perfekt, abgesehen von seiner Strähne, die er sowieso alle paar Minuten hinter sein Ohr streichen muss. Vermutlich ist diese Handbewegung schon so verinnerlicht, dass Jonas sie nicht mal mehr wirklich wahrnimmt. Und als hätte Clemens mit seinen Gedanken Einfluss auf Jonas Haare, fällt die Haarsträhne noch vorne in Jonas Gesicht. Noch bevor dieser reagieren kann, hat Clemens seine Hand geistesabwesend zu Jonas Wange geführt und seine Finger einmal durch die seidig glatten Haare gleiten lassen, bevor er diese wieder hinter dem Ohr fixiert. Jonas hat diese Handlung mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch verfolgt und er muss sich gerade zurückhalten, um nicht einfach Clemens Gesicht zu greifen und ihm seine Lippen aufzupressen. Doch er hat sich vorgenommen, sich zurück zu halten. Wenn sie wirklich herausfinden wollen, ob das zwischen ihnen funktioniert oder nicht, dann dürfen sie nicht einfach dort weiter machen, wo sie bisher waren. Die Basis, welche sie momentan haben ist nicht gemacht, um eine Beziehung darauf aufzubauen. Sie müssen sich zuerst eine neue Basis erschaffen und dazu gehört auch, sich erst kennen zu lernen, bevor man irgendwie intim wird. Alle gemeinsamen Erfahrungen, die sie bis zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt gesammelt haben, sind nichtig, für das, was sie sich nun aufbauen wollen und deshalb braucht Jonas nun Geduld, wenn er will, dass das wirklich klappen kann. Jonas lächelt Clemens noch einmal dankbar entgegen, bevor sie gemeinsam das Restaurant betreten. Gentleman-like hält Clemens Jonas die Tür auf und Jonas muss ab dieser Handlung auflachen. 

«Was denn? Das ist schliesslich ein Date.» verteidigt sich Clemens grinsend und Jonas kommt nicht drum herum Clemens Verhalten mehr als süss zu finden.

Als sie dann den Speisesaal betreten, versteht Jonas wieso Clemens hierher kommen wollte. Es ist einfach perfekt. Es ist nur ein kleiner Raum und gerade mal 12 Tische passen da rein, doch er strahlt so viel Charme und Wärme aus, dass man sich einfach direkt pudelwohl fühlt. Die Deckenlampen tauchen den Raum in ein warmes Gelb und flackernde Kerzen auf den Tischen spenden zusätzliches Licht. Einzelne Wandgemälde von der Toskana runden den Raum ab. Während Jonas alles noch mit grossen Augen bestaunt, verliert sich Clemens fast in dem freudigen Glitzern in Jonas Augen. Beide werden aus ihrer Welt gerissen, als eine zierliche Kellnerin sie freundlich anspricht. Sie hat schwarze, schulterlange Locken und blaue Augen wie ein Husky. Der Duft von Rosen steigt langsam in Clemens Nase und wenn er nicht schwul wäre, dann würde er wohl schwach werden. Doch so gilt seine Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin nur Jonas. Die junge Dame führt die Beiden nun an einen Tisch am Ende des Raumes und bevor Jonas sich hinsetzten kann, zieht ihm Clemens auch schon einladend den Stuhl zurück. Wieder muss Jonas auflachen, bevor er sich mit einem «Danke Hase» hinsetzt. Clemens nimmt im Augenwinkel das Grinsen der Kellnerin wahr und wird leicht rot, während er sich zu seinem Stuhl begibt und sich Jonas gegenüber hinsetzt. Kurzer Zeit später stossen sie mit einem Glas Bier an, während sie auf ihre Pizza warten.

«Erzähl mal was von dir» sagt dann Jonas, während er sein Bierglas wieder auf den Untersetzer absetzt.

«Was willst du denn hören?» fragt Clemens nach.

«Keine Ahnung. Ich weiss eigentlich nichts über dich. Hast du Geschwister? Wo leben deine Eltern? Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Was dein Lieblingsessen? Hast du Haustiere? Hast du...» 

Jonas redet ohne Luft zu holen und Clemens muss auflachen, bevor er ihm ins Wort fällt.

«Okay ganz langsam, nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal.»

Jonas wendet sich grinsend wieder seinem Bier zu, während er gespannt auf Clemens Antworten wartet.

«Also ich hab eine Schwester. Sie ist zwei Jahre jünger als ich. Wo mein Papa wohnt, weiss ich nicht. Mit ihm hab ich schon seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr. Meine Mama wohnt aber immer noch in der Nähe von Hamburg in dem Haus, in dem ich auch aufgewachsen bin.»

Jonas hat zufrieden wahrgenommen, wie Clemens Gesichtsausdruckt direkt weicher wurde, als er begann von seiner Mutter zu erzählen. Sie muss ihm wohl viel bedeuten. 

«Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist rot und mein Lieblingsessen Pizza» redet Clemens weiter, während er lächelnd um sich zeigt.

«Haustiere hab ich keine, dafür habe ich schlichtweg keine Zeit. Aber ich mag Tiere sehr gerne. Als Kind hatte ich zwei Katzen und mehrere Kaninchen und ich würde sehr gerne irgendwann mal wieder Haustiere haben. Aber eben momentan ist das einfach nicht machbar. Und jetzt du.»

Zufrieden lehnt sich Clemens in seinem Stuhl zurück und wartet nun ebenso gespannt auf Jonas Antwort. Diese räuspert sich theatralisch und Clemens muss grinsen.

«Also ich habe zwei Schwestern, beider älter als ich. Mein Vater wohnt glaube ich irgendwo in Gladbach und meine Mutter da oben.» 

Jonas blickt zur Decke und zeigt auch mit seinem Finger in Richtung Himmel.

«Heisst das?» beginnt Clemens unsicher zu sprechen und weiss nicht, wie er die Frage beenden soll.

«Ja sie ist tot» bestätigt Jonas Clemens Annahme.

«Das tut mir leid» sagt Clemens mitleidig.

«Schon gut. Das ist schon lange her. Jedenfalls meine Lieblingsfarbe ist grün, mein Lieblingsessen sind Tacos und Haustiere habe ich keine und hatte ich auch nie. Aber ich mag Tiere dennoch sehr.»

Clemens würde Jonas gerne fragen, wie er zu seinem Beruf gekommen ist, doch er will ihn nicht in eine unangenehme Situation bringen und ihn auch zu nichts drängen. Schon gar nicht beim ersten Date. Wenn Jonas es will, dann würde er es von sich aus erzählen. Deshalb stellt Clemens diese Frage wieder zurück in den Schrank und will schon die nächste herausholen, als die Kellnerin mit dem Essen kommt. Mit gierigen Augen betrachtet Jonas die riesige Pizza.

«Boah hab ich einen Kohldampf» sagt er, während er beginnt die Pizza in Stücke zu schneiden.

Clemens tut es ihm gleich und beobachtet lächelnd Jonas dabei, wie dieser gierig wie ein kleines Kind, sich das erste Stück in den Mund steckt.

«Oh mein Gott ist die gut!» schwärmt Jonas mit vollem Mund, während er geniesserisch die Augen schliesst.

Clemens betrachtet weiterhin glücklich sein Gegenüber. Er ist froh, dass Jonas augenscheinlich diesen Abend geniesst, denn Clemens tut es definitiv auch. Der Abend wurde lang und sie haben viel gelacht und geredet. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und sie haben sich auf eine Art kennengelernt, wie sie bisher den anderen noch nie gesehen haben. Wie ein Gentleman hat Clemens die Rechnung bezahlt und Jonas fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Jetzt stehen sie etwas unschlüssig auf dem Bürgersteig. Clemens hat Jonas angeboten, dass er ihn nach Hause fährt, da er ja mit dem Auto hier ist, doch Jonas hat das Angebot sofort abgelehnt. Clemens befürchtet, dass Jonas nicht will, dass er sieht, wie dieser lebt und Clemens hat deshalb nicht weiter nachgefragt, weil er ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen will. Jonas war dafür mehr als dankbar, denn Clemens hat mit seiner Vermutung durchaus recht. Jonas will sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Clemens leben muss. Dieser verdient viel und hat sicher eine halbe Villa. Er hingegen lebt in einem kleinen, dreckigen Zimmer bei seinem Zuhälter. Definitiv nichts, dass Clemens sehen muss. 

«Okay, dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg» beginnt dann Jonas etwas unsicher.

«Komm sicher nach Hause» antwortet Clemens.

Und diesmal ist es Clemens, der Jonas ohne Umwege in seine Arme zieht. 

«Es war wirklich ein wunderschöner Abend. Danke dafür.» sagt Jonas, ohne die Umarmung zu lösen.

«Finde ich auch» nuschelt Clemens an Jonas Brust.

«Wiederholen wir das?» fragt Clemens dann unsicher, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst haben.

«Gerne, jederzeit wieder. Du hast ja meine Nummer.» antwortet Jonas lächelnd und Clemens lächelt sofort zurück.

«Bis bald» hebt Jonas nochmals seine Hand, bevor er sich umdreht und in die Nacht verschwindet. 

Clemens schaut ihm immer noch lächelnd hinterher und er kann es kaum erwarten, dass sie ein zweites Date haben werden.


	13. Turteltauben

Als Clemens am nächsten Morgen vor einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee in seinem Büro sitzt und auf seine Dokumente starrt, muss er über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Zuerst konnte er sich bei der Arbeit nicht konzentrieren, weil sein Herz so dermassen nach Jonas geschrien hatte, dass sein Körper nur noch aus Schmerz bestand und jetzt kann er sich nicht konzentrieren, weil eine Horde Schmetterlinge seinen Bauch ungefragt zu einem Partykeller umgewandelt haben. Jonas hat definitiv die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen, aber Clemens hat sich inzwischen damit abgefunden. So eine Schmetterlingsplage ist auch definitiv angenehmer, als der Schmerz, der ihn zuvor innerlich aufgefressen hatte. Jonas ist ihm inzwischen dermassen wichtig, dass er es gestern Abend sogar nicht lassen konnte, ihm zu schreiben, nur um sicherzugehen, ob dieser heil zu Hause angekommen ist. Kaum hat er die Nachricht abgeschickt, war es ihm auch schon peinlich, schliesslich ist Jonas ein erwachsener Mann, der gut auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Er konnte ja nicht sehen, wie gerührt Jonas auf diese Nachricht reagiert hatte, denn noch nie hat sich jemand ehrliche Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Noch nie war es jemandem wichtig, wie es ihm geht. Noch nie wurde er so geliebt, wie er von Clemens geliebt wird. Und diese kleine Nachricht drückte all dies aus, so dass Jonas nicht verhindern konnte und auch nicht verhindern wollte, das einzelne Tränen über sein Gesicht rollten, als er auf seiner Matratze am Boden lag und versuchte die eindeutigen Geräusche aus seinem Nachbarszimmer zu ignorieren.

«Ja, ich bin heil angekommen, danke der Nachfrage. Gute Nacht.»

Ursprünglich wollte Jonas schreiben, dass er heil zu Hause angekommen ist, aber nach zu Hause fühlt es sich hier nicht an, weshalb er die Worte wieder gestrichen hatte. Er hatte mal ein zu Hause. Eine eigene Wohnung in Spandau. Sie war nicht gross, gerade mal 30 Quadratmeter, denn mehr konnte er sich mit seinem Lohn beim Escort-Service nicht leisten. Doch es waren seine eigenen vier Wände und dort fühlte er sich wohl. Er fühlte sich zu Hause. Doch seit er auf dem Strassenstrich gelandet ist, kann er sich eine eigene Wohnung nicht mehr leisten. Jetzt wohnt er hier in Berlin Mitte bei seinem Zuhälter in einem kleinen Zimmer. Etwas Persönliches sucht man hier vergebens. Ausser einem kleinen Schreibtisch, einem uralten Schrank, dem schon eine Tür fehlt und einer Matratze, die einfach so auf dem Boden liegt, ist in dem Zimmer nichts zu finden. Für diesen Luxus muss Jonas seinem Zuhälter 400 Euro im Monat zahlen, zusätzlich dazu 20 Prozent seiner Einnahmen auf der Strasse und ab und an mal einen Blowjob oben drauf, wenn es mit dem Geld doch wieder etwas knapp wird. Dafür schenkt er Jonas einen sicheren Rückzugsort und vermittelt ihm Kunden. Aber Jonas kann sich über Peter nicht beklagen. Er hat Jonas auf der Strasse aufgesammelt, als dieser die erste Woche dort fast zu Grunde ging. Er hat ihn zu sich genommen und ihm wieder ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben. Natürlich hat er das nicht getan, weil er ein guter Samariter ist, sondern weil er an Jonas verdienen kann, doch das ist Jonas egal. Schliesslich hilft er ihm auch bei der Vermittlung von Kunden, hält ihm die Unangenehmen so gut es geht vom Hals und ist eigentlich immer freundlich zu ihm. Und doch fühlt er sich hier nicht zu Hause.

Clemens Kaffee ist inzwischen schon wieder kalt geworden und angewidert verzieht er sein Gesicht, als er sich einen Schluck gegönnt hatte. Langsam konnte er seine Konzentration wieder auf seine Arbeite lenken, doch jetzt reisst er sich aus dem Zahlenwirrwarr los, um in die Küche zu gehen und sich einen neuen Kaffee zu gönnen, welchen er diesmal direkt in heissem Zustand geniessen würde. In der Küche angekommen, erblickt er direkt Jan, welcher selbst gerade fluchend vor der Kaffeemaschine steht.

«Willst du mich herausfordern?!» giftet er die Maschine an, als würde er erwarten, das wild blinkende Stück Edelstahl, würde sich gleich transformer-mässig verwandeln und ihm antworten, oder noch besser, ihm direkt mit dem Duell-Handschuh eine Ohrfeige verpassen.

«Lass mich mal» sagt Clemens grinsend, während er Jan an der Schulter greift und wegschiebt.

Clemens drückt gezielt ein paar Knöpfe und die Kaffeemaschine ist in die Knie gezwungen und spuckt ergeben das braune Gold aus. 

«Oh mein Gott, du herrschst über die Maschinen! Bist du Gott, oder noch besser Steve Jobs?» fragt Jan mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und dem schauspielerischen Talent eines 12-jährigen Romeo-Darstellers im Schultheater.

Clemens schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf, während er seinen kalten Kaffee den Abguss runterschüttet. 

«Sag mal, hast du noch nie ne Kaffeemaschine bedient?» fragt Clemens danach ungläubig, aber immer noch schmunzelnd.

«Ich gestehe, ich bin schuldig» antwortet Jan, während er vor Clemens salutiert.

«Und wie bist du sonst immer an deinen Kaffee gekommen?» fragt Clemens weiter. 

Das Grinsen versucht er erst gar nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht zu bekommen.

«Naja, Lena, die süsse Sekretärin, hat mir immer morgens einen gebracht» erklärt sich Jan.

«Und wieso heute nicht?» fragt Clemens weiter, während er Jans, inzwischen volle Tasse wegzieht und dafür seine hinstellt.

«Sie mag mich wohl nicht mehr» antwortet Jan schulterzuckend, während er nach der Tasse greift und gegen die Hitze anpustet.

«Was hast du angestellt?» fragt nun Clemens, obwohl er es sich schon denken kann. 

«Naja, die Kleine war wohl in mich verliebt und fands nicht so cool, dass ich sie am Wochenende abgeschleppt und mich dann am Morgen danach heimlich verdrückt habe» sagt Jan mit einer von Unschuld triefender Stimme.

«Jan du bist unmöglich» sagt Clemens kopfschüttelnd, während er nun nach seiner Tasse greift und den frischen Duft des warmen Getränkes einatmet.

«Ja ich werde ich der Hölle landen, ich weiss. Aber genug von mir. Wieso bist du so gut drauf? Was hast du am Wochenende gemacht?» fragt Jan mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

«Das geht dich nichts an» ermahnt ihn Clemens.

«Okay, dann lass mich raten. Entweder du hattest ein Date, oder du warst wieder bei diesem Callboy» raten Jan drauf los und Clemens Gesichtszüge entgleiten ihm für einen kurzen Moment.

«Oh mein Gott, ich habe Recht. Was ist es?» fragt Jan wie ein hibbeliges Kleinkind nach.

«Sag ich dir nicht.»

«War es ein Date?» gibt Jan nicht klein bei.

«Ich sag nichts» widerholt sich Clemens.

«Es war der Callboy, stimmts?»

Clemens schüttelt nur augenrollend den Kopf.

«Oh mein Gott» prustet dann Jan los, so dass Clemens direkt geschockt zu ihm schaut.

«Es ist Beides. Du hattest ein Date mit dem Callboy!» sagt Jan freudig hüpfend. 

«Nicht so laut!» zischt Clemens ihn nun an.

«Also hab ich recht. Oh mein Gott, Clemens ich bin so gut.» 

Jan ist richtig euphorisch und könnte wohl jeder 16-jährigen Tratschtante Konkurrenz machen. 

«Und wie wars?» fragt Jan begeistert weiter nach.

«Ich sag nichts» widerholt sich Clemens zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal, bevor er endlich mit seiner Tasse die Flucht ergreift.

In seinem Büro angekommen, muss er wieder schmunzeln. Jan ist wirklich ein unmöglicher Vollidiot, doch Clemens kann nicht leugnen, dass er diesen Vollidioten irgendwie mag. Als dann der Arbeitstag endlich ein Ende gefunden hat und Clemens wieder in seiner Wohnung sitzt, kann er nicht anders, als wieder Jonas zu schreiben. Er wollte sich eigentlich zurückhalten und sich nicht zu aufdringlich verhalten, doch sein Gehirn ist liebestechnisch in den Teenagermodus gerutscht. Etwas unsicher entsperrt er deshalb sein Handy und beginnt zu schreiben, in der Hoffnung, dass er Jonas mit seiner ungeduldigen Art nicht gleich wieder vertreibt. Er schreibt und schreibt und doch löscht er immer wieder den kompletten Text, bis er schlussendlich nur ein banales «Hey» losschickt. Es dauert auch nicht lange und ein «Hey» mit einem lächelnden Smiley kommt zurück. Sofort schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf Clemens Gesicht, als wäre er das Spiegelbild dieses gelben Smileys.

«Wie geht es dir?» tippt Clemens weiter.

«Gut und dir? Wie wars bei der Arbeit?» kommt es von Jonas zurück.

«Auch gut, jetzt wo ich mit dir schreibe» beginnt Clemens zu tippen und löscht es dann doch wieder. Schliesslich will er nicht wie ein verliebter Pubertierender rüberkommen.

«Auch gut. Arbeit war okay. Ist halt Arbeit.» schreibt er deshalb zurück und fragt sich direkt selbst, seit wenn die Arbeit eben nur Arbeit ist und nicht mehr sein komplettes Leben.

Die Frage nach Jonas Arbeitstag lässt er lieber sein. Vermutlich steht dessen Arbeitstag erst noch bevor und es wird kaum als Antwort zurückkommen «War super. Hat richtig Spass gemacht.» Und falls doch, möchte es Clemens gar nicht wissen.

«Freut mich zu hören» ploppt kurze Zeit darauf Jonas Antwort auf.

Kurz zögert Clemens. Sie reden hier um den heissen Brei herum und schreiben nur über oberflächliche Banalitäten. Also nimmt Clemens allen Mut zusammen und beginnt wieder zu tippen.

«Wann können wir uns wiedersehen?»

«Diese Woche wird schwer. Hier in der Nähe ist ne Erotikmesse, da werden wir abends von Kunden überrannt.»

Clemens Magen verkrampft sich direkt wieder, als er die Worte liest. Er will das nicht hören. Er will sich nicht vorstellen, für wie viele Männer Jonas herhalten muss. Doch bevor Clemens weiter darüber nachdenken kann, hat er schon eine neue Nachricht von Jonas erhalten.

«Aber Samstag Nachmittag hätte ich Zeit für einen Kaffee, wenn du Lust hast.»

Das beklemmende Gefühl weicht langsam aus Clemens Körper, als er Jonas Angebot liest. 

«Sehr gerne» antwortet er ihm schnell.

«Sehr schön. Ich schreib dir noch wann und wo. Ich muss jetzt leider los.»

Auch wenn Jonas nicht geschrieben hat, dass er nun zur Arbeit muss, ist dieser Fakt für Clemens vollkommen klar. Doch er will sich davon nicht runterziehen lassen. Lieber klammert er sich an die Aussicht auf ein zweites Date in fünf Tagen. 

Obwohl die Woche sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte, ist nun endlich Samstag und Clemens ist nervös und voller Vorfreude. Er hatte seit Montag keinen Kontakt mehr mit Jonas. Clemens hat sich nicht mehr getraut, ihm zu schreiben. Erstens, weil dieser gesagt hat, er wird sich wieder melden und zweitens, weil er Angst hatte, irgendwelche Informationen von Jonas zu erfahren, die er nicht hören will. Doch heute Morgen kam dann endlich die Nachricht von Jonas mit Ort und Zeitpunkt und Clemens kann immer noch nicht glauben, wie sehr er auf Jonas reagiert, hat sich sein Herzschlag doch wiedermal verdoppelt, als Jonas Name auf seinem Handydisplay erschein. Nun ist er auf dem Weg zu dem Kaffee, das Jonas ihm genannt hat. Weil dieses nicht zu weit von seiner Wohnung entfernt liegt, hat sich Clemens kurzerhand entschieden, zu Fuss dort hinzugehen. Selbst der Regen, der inzwischen vom Himmel prasselt und leise Töne auf seinem Regenschirm erzeugt, kann Clemens gute Laune nicht schmälern, schliesslich würde er gleich endlich Jonas wiedersehen.

Dieser sitzt bereits seit zwanzig Minuten im Kaffee. Er hat es in seinem Zimmer nicht mehr ausgehalten und ist früher als nötig aus dieser Tristes geflüchtet. Jetzt spielt er unruhig mit ein paar Zahnstochern, weil er keine zwei Sekunden stillsitzen kann. In dieser Woche ist ihm einiges klar geworden. Er hat viel über Clemens nachgedacht und ihm ist bewusst geworden, wie sehr er ihn eigentlich braucht. Ihm ist klar geworden, dass nicht nur Clemens ihn braucht, sondern auch umgekehrt und bevor er sich vollkommen in dem Gedanken einer Beziehung verliert, muss er nochmals Klartext mit Clemens sprechen. 

Es dauert auch nicht lange, da erklingt ein helles Bimmeln, als Clemens das Kaffee betritt. Er blickt sich kurz um und als er Jonas an einem kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke entdeckt, welcher bereits lächelnd zu ihm schaut, kann er nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln. Auf dem Weg zu Jonas, zieht er sich schon mal seine Jacke aus und hält dabei den tropfnassen Regenschirm mit möglichst viel Abstand von seinem Körper entfernt, um sich nicht nass zu machen. Als er beim Tisch ankommt, wirft er den Schirm achtlos auf den Boden, hängt die Jacke unordentlich über die Stuhllehne und wendet sich dann wieder Jonas zu, der sich bereits von seinem Stuhl erhoben hat. Sofort bildet sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem ganzen Körper, als er endlich Jonas Arme um sich spüren kann. Clemens ist inzwischen süchtig nach Jonas Umarmungen, denn sie fühlen sich vertraut an. Sie fühlen sich so schützend an. Wie früher, wenn seine Mutter ihn tröstend in den Arm genommen hatte. Für Clemens Geschmack viel zu schnell, löst Jonas seine Arme wieder von Clemens Körper und tritt von ihm weg, um sich wieder zu setzen. Clemens tut es ihm gleich. Er hat kaum den Stuhl gerade gerückt, da steht auch schon eine Kellnerin neben dem Tisch, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen. Dann sind sie endlich allein und Clemens sitzt unruhig auf seinem Stuhl und weiss nicht, was er sagen soll. Wiedermal schimpft er sich einen verliebten Teenager und will gerade mit simplem Smalltalk starten, als ihm Jonas zuvorkommt.

«Clemens hör zu» sagt Jonas, während er nach Clemens Hand greift, die bis eben unruhig auf dem Tisch lag.

Clemens Blick schnellt sofort auf das warme Gefühl auf seiner Hand und dann wieder hoch in Jonas Gesicht, als dieser weiterspricht.

«Ich hab wirklich viel nachgedacht...über uns»

In Jonas Stimme liegt viel Unsicherheit und Clemens wird unweigerlich noch nervöser, als er eh schon ist. Nur Jonas warme Hand, die federleicht auf seiner liegt, schenkt ihm etwas Sicherheit.

«Hör zu Clemens, du raubst mir gerade Stück für Stück mein Herz und ich kann es nicht verhindern...und ich will es eigentlich auch nicht verhindern. Aber bevor ich dir mein Herz komplett überlassen kann, muss dir klar sein, auf was du dich da einlässt.»

Jonas verstummt und zieht seine Hand zurück, als die Kellnerin mit den dampfenden Kaffeetassen ankommt. Mit einem kurzen «Danke», nehmen Beide die Getränke entgegen und warten darauf, dass sie wieder allein sind. Jonas hält seine Hände nun fest um die fast schon heissen Tasse und beginnt weiterzusprechen.

«Dir muss klar sein, dass du dich hier auf einen kaputten Callboy oder besser gesagt Stricher einlässt.»

Clemens wollte schon Einwände erheben, doch Jonas lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

«Clemens, das muss dir bewusst sein. Du willst hier ne Beziehung mit jemandem führen, der noch nie in seinem Leben eine Beziehung hatte und trotzdem gefühlt mit jedem zweiten Mann dieser Stadt im Bett war.»

Wieder will Clemens etwas sagen, doch Jonas würgt ihn ab.

«UND dir muss klar sein, dass es so weitergehen wird. Du wirst mich mit anderen Männern teilen müssen und wenn du das nicht packst, dann sollten wir hier und jetzt die Reissleine ziehen bevor einer von uns daran zu Grunde geht.»

Clemens schaut auf seine Hände, die sich inzwischen auch um seine eigene Tasse klammern. Panik steigt in ihm auf. Das darf jetzt hier nicht zu Ende gehen. Das darf es einfach nicht. Er kann Jonas nicht mehr verlieren.

«Okay» antwortet er dann leise.

«Okay?» fragt Jonas nach.

«Lieber teile ich dich mit anderen Männern, als dich gar nicht haben zu können.»

Mit diesen Worten blickt Clemens wieder hoch in Jonas Augen, doch er kann dessen Gefühle nicht erkennen.

«Clemens bist du sicher, dass...»

Doch diesmal ist es an Clemens Jonas zu unterbrechen.

«Jonas bitte, ich will und brauche dich, scheissegal was der Preis dafür ist!»

Seine Worte sind schon fast flehend. Jonas schaut ihn noch für ein paar Sekunden kritisch an, seufzt dann auf und legt seine Hand wieder auf die von Clemens und drückt einmal zu.

«Okay» ist dann Jonas schlichte Antwort.

In Jonas Brust schlagen zwei Herzen. Das eine ist gerade über alle Massen erleichtert, dass Clemens nicht den Rückzug angetreten hat, sondern bei ihm bleibt. Das andere ist sich jedoch sicher, dass Clemens immer noch nicht verstanden hat, was es bedeutet und dass Jonas ihn deswegen unweigerlich über kurz oder lang verletzen wird. Doch für sein eigenes Wohl hört Jonas nur auf das Herz, dass sich freut, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn wirklich liebt. 

Clemens nimmt nun allen Mut zusammen und stellt die Frage, die ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge brennt.

«Wie bist du eigentlich dort gelandet, wo du jetzt bist?» fragt Clemens unsicher, extra das Wort Strassenstrich und Prostitution nicht verwendend.

Jonas seufzt einmal auf und Clemens befürchtet schon, mit seiner Frage zu weit gegangen zu sein, doch Jonas beginnt zu erzählen.

«Wie du ja weißt, ist meine Mutter gestorben. Ich war noch ein Kind und mit der Situation völlig überfordert. Mein Vater konnte mir in dieser Zeit nicht das geben, was ich so dringend benötigt hätte...Liebe, Halt, Schutz, Sicherheit...»

Jonas unterbricht seiner Erzählungen, um sich einen Schluck seines Kaffees zu genehmigen und sich dadurch auch ein paar Sekunden zu geben, um sich selbst zu sammeln.

«Mein Vater war nach dem Verlust meiner Mutter praktisch inexistent. Er hat sich komplett aus dem Familienleben zurückgezogen und sich nur noch um die Arbeit gekümmert und ich ging daran langsam zu Grunde. Irgendwann habe ich begonnen, mir die Wertschätzung anders zu besorgen. Habe Freunde kennengelernt, die für mich da waren. Ich habe begonnen, meine ganze Freizeit nur mit ihnen zu verbringen. Hab auf der Strasse rum gehängt, die Schule vernachlässigt und war nur noch selten zu Hause.»

Clemens folgt Jonas Worten gebannt und wird mit jeder Silbe trauriger.

«Obwohl mein Vater eigentlich nie da war, war das für ihn auch nicht okay. Also haben wir die wenige Zeit, die wir miteinander verbracht haben, nur noch gestritten. Ich begann Scheisse zu bauen. Hab die Schule fast permanent geschwänzt, bis ich irgendwann einfach gar nicht mehr hinging und war nur noch auf der Strasse. Wir haben täglich gekifft und um uns das Geld für das Gras zu besorgen, haben wir begonnen in Einkaufsläden zu klauen. Irgendwann wurde ich natürlich erwischt und mein Vater war so sauer, dass er mich mit 16 rausgeschmissen hat. Einer meiner Kumpel, hat mich bei sich aufgenommen. Er war vier Jahre älter als ich und hatte schon ne eigene Wohnung.»

Wieder seufzt Jonas auf und schluckt einmal hörbar. Clemens Herz schmerzt, wenn er hört, was Jonas erleben musste.

«Ich konnte natürlich nicht umsonst bei ihm wohnen, aber ein Einkommen hatte ich ja nicht...naja, lange Rede kurzer Sinne, wer keine Kohle hat, muss halt seinen Arsch hinhalten.»

Jonas wendet den Blick ab. Er schämt sich für sein jämmerliches Leben und will gar nicht erst wissen, wie Clemens darüber denkt. Dieser hingegen würde am liebsten diesen ‘Kumpel’ auf der Stelle ausfindig machen und ihm eine runterhauen, für das, was er Jonas damit angetan hat. Als wäre dieses Verhalten nicht schon schlimm genug, war Jonas verdammt nochmal minderjährig, schutzlos und verloren.

«Jedenfalls hat dann mein Kumpel irgendwann gemeint, ich könne das Ganze ja ausbauen. Ich sei jung und attraktiv und ziemlich sicher sehr gefragt. Dann könnte ich mir ja was dazu verdienen. Weil ich immer noch minderjährig war, war uns das Risiko zu gross, wenn ich auf die Strasse gehen würde. Deshalb hat er die Männer auf der Strasse eingesammelt und zu uns nach Hause gebracht.»

«Scheisse» murmelt Clemens vor sich hin, während er eine einzelne Träne wegblinzelt, doch Jonas kann es nicht sehen, weil er es immer noch nicht wagt, ihm wieder in die Augen zu schauen.

Wieder atmet Jonas tief durch und schluckt den Klos in seinem Hals wieder runter.

«Es war widerlich und verdammt gefährlich. Es hätte jederzeit eskalieren können, wenn er mal nen falschen Typen mitgebracht hätte. Als ich dann 18 wurde, war ich endlich alt genug, um das Ganze legal zu machen. Also ging ich zu dem Edel-Escort-Service. Dort hatte ich wenigstens Schutz, Sicherheit und ein Einkommen, welches für mich ausreichte.»

«Und jetzt bist du wieder auf dem Strassenstrich» murmelt Clemens vor sich hin, während sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzieht und sein Magen rebelliert. 

Er hatte sich über sein eigenes Leben beklagt, dabei hatte er alles und Jonas geht seit Jahren durch die Hölle, wegen Leuten wie ihm, die sich Sex für Geld erkaufen. Mit einem Mal findet er sich selbst widerwertig und abstossend und er fragt sich, wie er Jonas sowas nur antun konnte.

«Und jetzt hab ich das ganze Date zerstört» sagt Jonas unsicher lächelnd, um zu überspielen, dass er gerade kurz davor ist, in Tränen auszubrechen.

«Nein» sagt Clemens etwas zu laut, worauf hin Jonas etwas perplex zu ihm hochschaut.

«Nein hast du nicht. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du es mir erzählt hast.» redet Clemens etwas leiser weiter, während er seine Hand mit Jonas verschränkt.

Auch wenn er das alles nicht hören wollte, ist er trotzdem dankbar, dass Jonas so ehrlich zu ihm war. Er wüsste nicht, ob er das gekonnt hätte, wenn er in Jonas Situation gewesen wäre. Jonas lächelt ihn schüchtern, aber dankbar an.

«Und jetzt lass uns von was anderem Sprechen» sagt er dann.

Clemens nickt zur Bestätigung. Ja ein Themenwechsel wäre jetzt gut.

«Was magst du für Filme?» fragt Clemens.

«Filme? Keine Ahnung. Wieso?» fragt Jonas nach.

«Weil ich dich für unser nächstes Date ins Kino entführen will» sagt Clemens mit einem Lächeln.

Jonas kann sein Glück kaum fassen. Obwohl nun Clemens all diese Sachen über ihn weiss, will er immer noch ein weiteres Date mit ihm haben.

«Hmmm... irgendwas mit Action» antwortet dann Jonas.

«Okay. Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl.» 

Dankbar lächelt Jonas nun Clemens an. Vielleicht könnte es ja doch klappen.

Obwohl sie noch lange geredet haben, blieb die Stimmung immer irgendwie bedrückt, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Jonas Arbeitsbeginn immer näher rückte. Bei der Verabschiedung haben es Beide ignoriert und mit keinem Wort erwähnt und doch war es Beiden klar. Wie auch die letzten Male haben sie sich kurz in den Arm genommen. Jonas wollte sich dann schon umdrehen und gehen, doch Clemens wollte ihn so nicht ziehen lassen. Nicht nach allem was er heute von ihm erfahren hat und was nun jetzt noch auf Jonas zukommen würde. Deshalb greift er nach Jonas Gesicht und legt ohne zu zögern federleicht seine Lippen auf Jonas. Er versucht all seine Liebe in diesen Kuss zu legen, um Jonas so klar zu machen, dass da mehr ist in dieser düsteren Welt. Dass er was wert ist und dass er geliebt wird.

«Ich liebe dich» flüstert er dann gegen Jonas Lippen, bevor er sich wieder gänzlich von ihm löst.

Mit verdächtig glänzenden Augen schaut Jonas ihm entgegen.

«Ich dich auch» 

Die Worte sind fast nur gehaucht und Jonas Stimme zittert. Dann dreht er sich um und geht.

Noch am selben Abend hat Clemens sich bei ihm gemeldet. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er für ihn da ist. Dass da jemand ist, der auf ihn wartet. Dass er nicht allein ist. Jonas war dankbar für Clemens Nachrichten. Sie schenkten ihm einen Lichtblick zwischen seinen Terminen und die Tatsache, dass sie schon in wenigen Tagen zusammen ins Kino gehen würden, gab ihm die Motivation, die nächsten Tage durchzuziehen.

Endlich ist es dann soweit und Jonas stopft genüsslich das Popcorn in sich rein, während der Kinosaal dunkel wird und die ersten Bilder über die übergrosse Leinwand huschen. Er war schon ewiglange nicht mehr im Kino und er freut sich unheimlich, endlich wieder mal so was Banales zu tun, wie einen Film zuschauen. Dass Clemens direkt neben ihm setzt und sich ihre Oberarme berühren, gefällt ihm natürlich noch mehr. Obwohl der Film voller Action ist, müssen sie immer wieder über irgendwelche Witze auflachen und Clemens herzliches Lachen ist wie Engelsgesang in Jonas Ohren. Irgendwann reicht es ihm nicht mehr, nur Clemens Arm zu spüren und zögerlich greift er nach dessen Hand, um ihre Finger zu verschränken. Clemens hat ihn daraufhin angelächelt und einmal fest zugedrückt. Für den Rest des Filmes sassen sie so da und Clemens hat unaufhörlich kleine Kreise auf Jonas Handrücken gemalt. Als dann der Film fertig war und sie vor dem Kino stehen, will Jonas noch nicht gehen. Er will bei Clemens bleiben. Will ihn bei sich haben. 

«Darf ich dich noch nach Hause bringen?» fragt er ihn deshalb und Clemens hat dankbar genickt. 

Der Weg war nicht lange. Hand in Hand sind sie den Bürgersteig entlang gelaufen und keiner hat ein Wort gesagt. Jetzt stehen sie vor Clemens Haustür und wieder steht der Abschied bevor. Doch keiner macht auch nur die geringsten Anstalten den Rückzug anzutreten. Nachdem sie sich einfach nur in die Augen geschaut haben, hat Jonas einen Entschluss gefasst. Zögerlich beginnt zu reden. 

«Darf ich bei dir bleiben? Ich...ich will mit dir zusammen sein...bitte»

Clemens bleibt die Luft weg, als er endlich die langersehnten Worte hört. Er schafft es gerade noch zu nicken, bevor er Jonas seine Lippen auflegt. Sofort legt Jonas seine Hand auf Clemens Hinterkopf, um den Kuss noch inniger werden zu lassen. Er will ihn einfach nur spüren. Sichergehen, dass er bei ihm bleiben wird. Doch Clemens löst sich wieder von Jonas. Kurz keimt Unsicherheit in diesem hoch, doch dann hat Clemens ihn auch schon am Handgelenk gepackt und zieht ihn in seine Wohnung, direkt bis ins Schlafzimmer. Dort legt er seine Lippen wieder auf Jonas. Fordernd leckt er ihm einmal über die Unterlippe und Jonas kommt der Forderung direkt nach und öffnet seine Lippen, um Clemens Zunge in Empfang zu nehmen. Harmonisch gleiten ihre Zungen umeinander und Clemens muss seufzen, als er endlich wieder Jonas schmecken kann. Dieser beginnt nun kurz an Clemens Unterlippe zu saugen, bevor er sich gänzlich von den weichen Lippen trennt und seine Küsse dafür über Clemens Hals fortsetzt. Clemens stöhnt leise auf, als Jonas beginnt bedächtig an seiner Schlagader zu saugen und vergräbt eine Hand in den blonden Haaren, während er sich mit der anderen haltsuchen an der Wand abstützt. Ohne sich von Clemens Hals abzuwenden, streift Jonas Clemens die Jacke von den Schultern und greift danach nach dem Saum von Clemens T-Shirt und zieht es diesem über den Kopf, worauf er unweigerlich dessen Hals freigeben muss. Clemens nutzt die Gelegenheit, um auch Jonas Oberkörper freizumachen. Dann beginnt er direkt damit sanfte Küsse auf Jonas Brust zu setzten. Stück für Stück küsst er sich seinen Weg nach unten, bis er bei Jonas Leiste angekommen ist. Sie hatten nun schon oft Sex miteinander, doch bis jetzt hat Clemens immer nur genommen und noch nie gegeben. Das will er nun endlich ändern. Spielerisch fährt er mit seinem Finger den Saum von Jonas Jeans nach, während er immer noch federleichte Küsse auf die empfindliche Haut darüber setzt. Jonas seufzt geniesserisch auf und schliesst seine Augen. Noch nie war er es, der liebevoll verwöhnt wurde und er geniesst es gerade in vollen Zügen. 

Clemens streicht indes mit festem Druck ein paar Mal über Jonas Schritt und kann dabei fühlen, wie Jonas langsam anschwillt. Auch sein eigenes Blut schiesst ihm derweil in die Lenden und lässt seine Hose langsam spannen. Da er Jonas nicht lange zappeln lassen will, streicht er noch ein letztes Mal über die entstandene Beule, bevor er flink Hosenknopf und Reisverschluss öffnet und Jeans samt Boxershorts zu Boden zieht. Jonas zieht kurz zischend Luft ein, als die kühle Luft seine Mitte umspielt und muss ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er sogleich Clemens warme, feuchte Zunge wahrnimmt, die mit bedächtigem Druck über seine Länge gleitet und danach ein paar Mal seine Eichel umspielt. 

Jonas hat noch nie in seinem Leben einen Blowjob bekommen und ist fasziniert davon, wie gut es sich anfühlt. Clemens hat inzwischen begonnen, seine Lippen um Jonas Erektion zu schliessen und mit leichtem Druck daran zu saugen. Spätestens jetzt kann Jonas sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stöhnt auf. Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion verstärkt Clemens seine Tätigkeit und hilft mit der Hand zusätzlich nach. Jonas lässt sich fallen und geniesst einfach nur dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, während das Adrenalin durch seine Adern schiesst. Und obwohl er sich einfach treiben lässt, ist sein Verstand noch genügend vorhanden, um Clemens rechtzeitig zum Stoppen zu veranlassen. Dieser entlässt deshalb Jonas Mitte wieder aus seinem Mund und richtet sich wieder auf. Sofort nimmt Jonas Clemens Lippen wieder in beschlagen und nimmt dabei seinen eigenen Geschmack wahr. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen streift er sich die Schuhe von den Füssen und schüttelt seine Hose ab. Dann greift er nach Clemens Hose, um auch ihn von dem lästigen Stück Stoff zu befreien. Dieser atmet erleichtert auf, als sein inzwischen gänzlich erigierter Penis endlich wieder Freiraum bekommt. Gezielt greift Jonas mit festem Griff danach und beginnt Clemens zu massieren. Stöhnend löst Clemens den Kuss und lässt seine Stirn an Jonas Brust fallen. 

«Hast du Kondome und Gleitgel?» fragt Jonas ganz nahe an Clemens Ohr, so dass dieser seinen Atem spüren kann.

Clemens nickt und geht zum Nachttischschränkchen, nachdem Jonas wieder von ihm abgelassen hat. Jonas ist ihm gefolgt und hält ihm schon die Hand hin, um die benötigten Utensilien entgegen zunehmen, doch Clemens zögert.

«Darf ich?» fragt er dann unsicher.

Jonas ist ab diese Frage überrascht, ist er doch immer davon ausgegangen, dass Clemens den passiven Part übernehmen will. Dennoch nickt Jonas, während er sich auf das Bett legt und Clemens dabei beobachtet, wie dieser seine Finger mit dem Gleitgel benetzt und sich dann zwischen Jonas Beine setzt. Vorsichtig tastet er sich zum Schliessmuskel vor und beginnt dann diesen zu umkreisen und zu massieren, bevor er langsam mit dem ersten Finger den Widerstand überwindet. Jonas schaut Clemens gerührt an. Noch nie ist er so liebevoll und fürsorglich vorbereitet worden. Wenn man es genau nimmt, wurde er so gut wie nie vorbereitet. Doch Clemens nimmt sich alle Zeit der Welt und will Jonas keine Schmerzen zufügen. Stück für Stück arbeitet er sich vor und nimmt nach und nach einen zweiten und dritten Finger dazu. Erst als er fast keinen Widerstand mehr spürt und Jonas völlig entspannt daliegt, zieht er seine Finger zurück, streift sich das Kondom über und benetzt seinen Penis nochmals mit reichlich Gleitgel. Mit einer Hand bringt er seinen Penis in Position, während er mit der anderen sich neben Jonas Kopf abstützt und ihn in einen Kuss verwickelt, während er sich langsam in Jonas versenkt. Die Vorbereitung scheint gewirkt zu haben, denn Clemens nimmt kaum Widerstand wahr, weshalb er komplett in Jonas eindringt, dort kurz verharrt und Jonas nochmals ausgiebig küsst. Dann richtet er sich wieder auf, zieht sich ein Stück zurück und beginnt in Jonas zu Stossen. Nicht hart, nicht gierig, sondern voller Liebe und Genuss. Immer weiter treibt er sie Beide mit seinen langsamen, aber gezielten Stössen. Als er kurz vor der Klippe steht, zieht er das Tempo an. Jonas versteht, greift nach seiner eigenen Mitte und beginnt sich im selben Rhythmus zu massieren. Ein paar weitere Stösse gegen seine Prostata reichen und mit einem unterdrückten Schrei, ergiesst er sich auf seinen Bauch. Wie in Watte gepackt, nimmt Clemens dies wahr, stösst noch ein paar Mal in die inzwischen pulsierende Enge und springt dann selbst über die Klippe. 

Schweratmend zieht er sich aus Jonas zurück, streift sich das Kondom ab und wirft es in den Mülleimer neben dem Bett, bevor er sich an Jonas Brust kuschelt, welcher schon einladend die Arme geöffnet hat. Glücklich schliesst dieser die Arme um Clemens Körper und krault durch seine Haare, während er ein paar Küsse auf Clemens Stirn setzt.

«Darf ich dich was fragen?» sagt er dann nach einigen Momenten der Stille.

«Alles» antwortet Clemens.

«Ich dachte, du magst den aktiven Part nicht. Wieso heute doch?»

Clemens richtet sich etwas auf, um Jonas anschauen zu können.

«Ich mag den aktiven Part genauso wie den passiven.»

«Und wieso hast du dann bisher nie den aktiven übernommen?» fragt Jonas leicht verwirrt.

Clemens platziert seinen Kopf wieder auf Jonas Brust, bevor er weiter spricht.

«Beim passiven Part, braucht man völliges Vertrauen in die andere Person. Vertrauen, dass der Andere vorsichtig ist und einen nicht verletzt. Du konntest mir aber nicht vertrauen, ich war schliesslich einfach nur ein Freier und ich wollte dich nicht in diese unsichere Situation bringen, die du vermutlich schon zu häufig durchleben musstest.»

Jonas ist ab diesen Worten einfach nur unglaublich gerührt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sich Clemens schon ab dem ersten Treffen solche Gedanken um ihn gemacht hat. Dass es ihm wichtig war, wie es Jonas in der Situation geht. Jonas schluckt den Klos in seinem Hals runter, bevor er seine Arme etwas fester um Clemens schliesst und ein «Danke» in dessen Haare nuschelt.


	14. Familienglück

Clemens hat seit langem nicht mehr so gut geschlafen wie diese Nacht. Endlich hatte er wieder Jonas beruhigenden Herzschlag an seinem Ohr, der ihm versicherte, dass da jemand ist. Dass er nicht alleine ist. Dass er geliebt wird. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich alle zwei Stunden aufgewacht ist, so als müsste sein Unterbewusstsein sicher gehen, dass Jonas immer noch da ist, fühlt er sich richtig erholt als am Morgen der Wecker losgeht. 

Jonas hat geschlafen wie ein Baby. Das lag natürlich zum einen an Clemens, der wie ein übergrosser Kuschelbär fungierte, als auch an diesem wahnsinnig weichen und bequemen Bett. Jonas hat sich gefühlt, als würde er auf Wolken schweben und er traut sich gar nicht nachzufragen, wie teuer diese Matratze war. Vermutlich mehr, als er in einem Monat verdient. Clemens hat mit flinken Fingern den Wecker wieder auf stumm gestellt, bevor er sich nochmals wie selbstverständlich an Jonas kuschelt, der mit zerzausten Haaren sein Gesicht seitlich in die Kissen vergraben hat. 

«Guten Morgen» flüstert Clemens.

Sanft küsst er Jonas Schlüsselbein, dann seinen Hals und seinen Kiefer, bis Jonas schliesslich endlich den Kopf zu Clemens dreht und dieser daraufhin sofort Jonas Lippen in Beschlag nimmt. Jonas lächelt in den Kuss und wie ein Spiegelbild muss auch Clemens lächeln. Stirn an Stirn lächeln sie sich an und Clemens schliesst für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. So fühlt sich also Glück und Liebe an. Clemens ist sich absolut darüber bewusst, dass er jetzt schon süchtig danach ist.

«Morgen» antwortet dann Jonas immer noch leicht verschlafen.

«Du kannst gerne noch liegen bleiben und weiter schlafen, aber ich muss zur Arbeit» sagt dann Clemens wenig motiviert, bevor er sich umständlich aus dem Bett rollt.

Jonas beobachtet Clemens wie gebannt beim Anziehen. Auch wenn dieser ihm den Rücken zugewendet hat, so kann er einfach nicht genug von dem Anblick bekommen. Schon als er Clemens das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hat, war er fasziniert von dessen Körper gepaart mit dieser Verletzlichkeit gewesen. Eine Tatsache, die ihm ab der ersten Sekunden Angst gemacht hat, ihm aber gleichzeitig auch so viel gab. Als Clemens sich sein Hemd über die Schultern zieht, kann sich Jonas endlich aus seiner Starre lösen und antworten.

«Auch wenn ich liebend gerne noch weiter in diesem unglaublich weichen Bett schlafen würde, sollte ich mich dennoch mal auf den Heimweg machen. Peter wird sich sicherlich fragen, wieso ich gestern Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen bin.»  
Während Jonas gesprochen hat, hat er permanent mit seinen Fingern über die seidig glatte Bettwäsche gestrichen. Er würde wirklich unglaublich gerne jetzt noch weiter hier liegen und das Leben der Adligen geniessen, auch wenn er nicht glauben kann, dass Clemens ihn tatsächlich hier alleine zurücklassen würde. Dass dieser schon so ein Vertrauen in ihn hat. Aber er muss wirklich zu Peter. Clemens hat sich währen Jonas Ansprach zu ihm umgedreht und langsam begonnen, einen Knopf nach dem anderen durch die vorgesehene Öffnung zu schieben.

«Peter?» fragt er dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

«Mein Zuhälter. Der hat sich sicher auch gefragt, wieso ich nicht gearbeitet habe.»

Jonas hat beim Sprechen instinktiv den Kopf etwas gesenkt, weiss er doch, dass Clemens diese Antwort nicht gefallen wird. Clemens schaut ihn weiterhin fragend an, während er gerade den letzten Hemdknopf schliesst. Da Jonas genau weiss, was Clemens gerade für eine Frage durch den Kopf geistert, redet er direkt weiter.

«Ich wohne mit Peter zusammen. Also nicht so zusammen wie du jetzt denkst» fügt er direkt an, als er sieht wie Clemens Gesichtszüge sich etwas verhärten.

«Ich hab ein Zimmer bei ihm. Ein Ort, wo ich je nach dem auch mal einen Kunden mitnehmen kann. Dann weiss ich auch, dass Peter ein Auge auf uns hat. Das gibt mir ne gewisse Sicherheit.»

Diese Worte sind nicht mal gelogen und Jonas hofft, dass er Clemens so etwas beruhigen kann. Clemens muss ja nicht wissen, dass er seine Schulden bei Peter manchmal auf andere Art und Weise begleichen muss. Jonas scheint Erfolg zu haben, denn Clemens Gesichtszüge werden wieder etwas weicher.

«Verstehe»

Jonas schaut immer noch etwas unsicher zu Clemens und ist sich nicht sicher, wie dieser gerade wirklich zu der Sache steht. Der wendet sich wieder von Jonas ab und steht nun vor dem deckenhohen Spiegel, um sich die Krawatte zu richten.

«Ist er gut zu dir? Kriegst du Probleme, weil du gestern Nacht nicht gearbeitet hast?» fragt er dann leise nach, da er nicht weiss, ob er die Antwort hören will.

«Ja er ist gut zu mir. Er hat mich von der Strasse geholt und passt auf, dass ich nicht an die falschen Männer gerate. Und nein, ich werde keinen Ärger kriegen. Es sind zwar Einnahmen, die mir und dementsprechend auch ihm durch die Lappen gegangen sind, aber dann muss ich halt mal in ner anderen Nacht länger arbeiten oder am Ende des Monats halt etwas von meinem Ersparten abzwacken.»

Dass Jonas gar kein Erspartes hat und er dementsprechend seine Schulden anders begleichen werden muss, verschweigt er. Aber was macht es schon für einen Unterschied ob er den Schwanz eines Kunden lutscht und dann das Geld an Peter weitergibt, oder ob er direkt Peters Schwanz lutscht. 

Jonas ist inzwischen aus dem Bett gestiegen, hinter Clemens getreten und hat seine Arme vor Clemens Bauch verschränkt, während er sein Kinn auf Clemens Schulter absetzt und dessen Gesicht im Spiegelbild betrachtet.

«Ausserdem hat er sich sicherlich auch Sorgen gemacht, wenn ich die ganze Nacht wegbleibe.»

Und das ist noch nicht mal gelogen. Peter ist ja schliesslich kein Unmensch. Clemens betrachtet für einige Sekunde regungslos Jonas Spiegelbild, bevor er kaum hörbar aufseufzt, sich in Jonas Armen umdreht und sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellt, um Jonas Lippen zu erreichen. Jonas empfängt liebend gerne diese weichen Gegenspieler und geniesst einfach nur das Kribbeln, dass sich durch den ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Obwohl der Kuss nur wenige Sekunden dauert, fühlt es sich für Jonas wie eine Ewigkeit an und kaum hat sich Clemens wieder von ihm gelöst, vermisst er ihn auch schon.

«Zieh dich an, ich mach uns Kaffee» sagt dann Clemens und will schon aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwinden.

«Du musst dir wegen mir keine Umstände machen» erwidert jedoch Jonas.

«Jonas, hör sofort auf damit!» sagt dann Clemens scharf, so dass Angesprochener direkt zusammenzuckt.

«Du bist mein Freund und wir sind jetzt zusammen. Du machst mir keine Umstände. Niemals. Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich immer, wirklich immer für dich da bin. Wenn du also Probleme hast, oder Hilfe brauchst, dann rede bitte mit mir, ja?» redet dann Clemens sanfter weiter.

Jonas ist ab Clemens Worten wieder einmal wahnsinnig gerührt und er kann nicht glauben, dass er jemandem tatsächlich so viel wert ist. Natürlich hat er verstanden, dass Clemens mit Problemen seinen Job gemeint hat. Er ist ihm sehr dankbar für diese Worte, dennoch würde er mit solchen Problemen sicherlich nicht zu Clemens gehen. Er will ihn nicht in diese Welt ziehen. Er will die Arbeit nicht mit dem Privatleben vermischen. Trotzdem nickt er lächelnd, um Clemens verstehen zu geben, dass er es verstanden hat.

«Kaffee wäre gut» antwortet er dann noch und Clemens verlässt darauf hin lächelnd das Schlafzimmer in Richtung Küche.

Während also Jonas seine Klamotten zusammen sucht, macht sich Clemens daran, zwei Muntermacher herzuzaubern. Er trinkt eigentlich morgens nie zu Hause Kaffee. Lieber fährt er direkt zur Arbeit und genehmigt sich dann dort eine Tasse. Aber jetzt will er jede mögliche Sekunde noch mit Jonas verbringen. Dieser schlurft auch wie gerufen in die Küche, als Clemens die Tassen auf den Küchentisch stellt.

«Wow» sagt dann Jonas staunend, als er die Küche betritt, die etwas doppelt so gross ist, wie sein Zimmer.

Er wusste ja, dass Clemens viel Geld verdient und dementsprechend eine schöne Bleibe haben wird, aber was er hier zu Gesicht bekommt, hätte er sich nicht mal in seinen Träumen vorgestellt. Schon das Schlafzimmer war ein Highlight gewesen. Dieses riesige, weiche Bett, die grosse Fensterfront mit der Aussicht über Berlin an der einen Wand und der edle Holzschrank, gefüllt mit Tausenden von Anzügen an der anderen Wand. Und hier diese Küche. Bei dem Platz könnte man hier ein Restaurant eröffnen. Die schwarz-grau-melierte Küchenzeile aus Marmor steht im perfekten Kontrast zu den roten Wänden und einzelne Licht-Spots tauchen selbst den letzten Millimeter in ein warmes Gelb. Die Kaffeemaschine könnte direkt aus dem Starbucks sein und Jonas wäre bei den vielen Knöpfen heillos überfordert. Kurz ist Jonas verwundert, dass bei all dem Luxus und der Grösse nur ein kleiner Holztisch an der Wand steht, wo gerade mal vier Leute Platz hätten und auch dann nur, wenn man eng zusammenrückt. Doch dann ist sich Jonas ziemlich sicher, dass wahrscheinlich irgendwo hier in der Wohnung noch ein separates Esszimmer mit einem Tisch wartet, an dem wohl halb Berlin Platz hätte.

Clemens hat sich inzwischen hingesetzt und betrachtet Jonas mit einem Grinsen, wie dieser sich mit riesigen Augen umschaut. 

«Willst du den Rest sehen?» fragt er dann milde lächelnd und Jonas nickt sofort eifrig.

Also steht Clemens wieder auf, drückt beim Vorbeigehen Jonas die Kaffeetasse in die Hand und läuft dann, dicht gefolgt von Jonas, zum Wohnzimmer. Dem bleibt dort die Spucke richtig weg. Der Raum ist so gross, dass hier neben dem Wohnbereich auch die Essecke steht. Die ist, wie Jonas erwartet hat, von einer Grösse, dass Clemens locker eine Fussballmannschaft daran verköstigen könnte. Das massive Eichenholz passt perfekt zu den schwarzen Lederstühlen. Bordeauxrote Tischläufer nehmen dem Tisch etwas die Schwere und sorgen dafür, dass er trotz seiner Grösse visuell nicht den ganzen Raum beansprucht. Eine breite Lampe hängt von der Decke und wirft feine Muster auf die Tischplatte. Gegenüber steht in mindestens genauso grosses, schwarzes Ledersofa mit perfektem Blick zu dem Fernseher, der an der Wand befestigt wurde. Die komplette Wand neben der Eingangstür ist von einem Regal bedeckt und Jonas kann bei bestem Willen nicht zählen, wie viele Bücher darauf versammelt sind. Und als wäre das alles nicht genug, ist die gegenüberliegende Seite eine Glasfront mit Zugang zu einem Balkon, auf welchem eine kleine Lounge steht. Selbst der Balkon ist grösser als Jonas Bleibe.

Clemens schlürft seinen Kaffee und kann wieder nicht anders, als Jonas zu beobachten. Der sieht gerade aus, als ob er im Himmel steht und Clemens fragt sich, wie Jonas wohl reagiert hätte, wenn er sein altes Haus gesehen hätte. Vermutlich wäre er direkt in Ohnmacht gefallen. Irgendwie überkommt Clemens jetzt gerade ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er weiss nicht wirklich, wie Jonas lebt, aber seinen vagen Erzählungen nach, kann es nicht schön sein und Clemens reibt ihm hier gerade seinen ganzen Luxus unter die Nase. Er wollte sich gerade Räuspern und irgendwas sagen, als Jonas ihm zuvorkommt.

«Darf ich das Bad sehen? Du hast sicher ne riesige Badewanne.»

Ohne auf Clemens Antwort zu warten, ist Jonas schon euphorisch auf den Flur gestürmt und zur letzten Tür geeilt, wo ja offensichtlich das Bad dahinter liegen muss. Clemens folgt ihm und weiss schon was jetzt kommen wird. Noch bevor er zu Jonas aufgeschlossen hat, wird er in seiner Annahme bestätigt.

«Oh mein Gott! Ein Whirlpool?!» 

Jonas lacht leicht hysterisch auf, während er zu dem Objekt der Begierde eilt und sich reinlegt. 

«Der ist ja riesig. Da hätten wir ja super Platz, für...du weißt schon.»

Jonas wackelt überdeutlich mit den Augenbrauen und Clemens kann nicht anders, als aufzulachen.

«Sehr gerne, aber nicht jetzt. Ich bin schon spät dran.»

Jonas springt entschuldigend wieder aus dem Whirlpool und muss dabei aufpassen, dass er den Kaffee nicht verschüttet, den er immer noch in der Hand hält. Als Jonas das Bad wieder verlassen will, drückt ihm Clemens dessen eigene, inzwischen leere Tasse in die Hand. 

«Kannst du die in die Spülmaschine stecken? Ich muss mir noch schnell die Zähne putzen, dann muss ich wirklich los.» 

Jonas nimmt die Tasse bereitwillig entgegen und läuft damit in die Küche. Der Spülmaschine ist schnell gefunden und zufrieden lehnt sich Jonas an die Küchenzeile, während er nun auch endlich seinen Kaffee trinkt. Kurze Zeit später kommt Clemens mit seinem Aktenkoffer wieder in die Küche.

«Ich muss jetzt los» sagt er dann, während er auf Jonas zugeht.

«Und was ist mit duschen?» fragt Jonas leicht irritiert nach.

«Hab ich schon gestern Abend. Du bist direkt eingeschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken. Aber ich hab dir vorhin frische Handtücher hingelegt. Kannst also gleich runterhüpfen.»

Jonas muss leicht dümmlich Grinsen. Er war gestern Abend tatsächlich wahnsinnig schnell eingeschlafen. Der Sex war unglaublich gut und das Bett unglaublich weich, da kam einfach eines zum anderen und er war im Land der Träume.

«Hier ist der Ersatzschlüssel. Schliess ab, wenn du gehst.» redet Clemens weiter, während er besagten Schlüssel auf die Küchenzeile legt und nun Jonas einen Abschiedskuss gibt.

«Du gibt’s mir nen Schlüssel?» fragt Jonas verwundert nach.

«Wie gesagt, du bist mein Freund und wir sind jetzt zusammen. Natürlich kriegst du ein Schlüssel.»

Wieder küsst Clemens Jonas Lippen und der ist schon wieder gerührt von Clemens Verhalten. 

«Danke» murmelt er dann an Clemens Lippen.

«Ich melde mich heute Abend wieder.»

«Versprochen?» fragt Clemens nach.

«Versprochen!»

Zufrieden verlässt Clemens die Küche, zieht sich seine Schuhe an, streift sich den Mantel über und verlässt dann die Wohnung. Jonas leert mit einem letzten Schluck seine Tasse, stellt diese nun ebenfalls in die Spülmaschine und begibt sich dann ins Bad, um noch schnell zu duschen. Jonas war vorhin so sehr auf den Whirlpool fixiert, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hat, dass Clemens einer dieser tollen Regenduschköpfe hat. So steht er nun etwas länger als nötig unter dem warmen Wasser, bevor er sich endlich davon losreisst und in die Kälte tritt. Schnell wickelt er sich in das flauschige Badetuch ein und begibt sich dann kurzerhand ins Schlafzimmer zurück, um sich von Clemens frische Unterwäsche zu borgen. Er hatte ja schliesslich nicht geplant, die Nacht hier zu verbringen, dementsprechend hat er nichts zum Wechseln dabei. Dann tritt er endlich den Heimweg an. Nur mit einem unsicheren Gefühl, hat er den Ersatzschlüssel in seine Hosentasche gesteckt. Er kann nicht verstehen, dass Clemens ihm so sehr vertraut und ihm direkt einen Schlüssel gibt. Schliesslich ist er doch einfach nur ein Stricher. Trotzdem fühlt es sich irgendwie auch gut an. Nein es fühlt sich sogar sehr gut an.

Fast eine Stunde später, schliesst er dann endlich seine eigene Wohnungstür auf. Er hat sie noch nicht mal wieder geschlossen, als auch schon Peter aus der Küche eilt.

«Scheisse Jonas, wo warst du die ganze Nacht?!» fragt Peter aufgebracht.

«Bei meinem Freund» antwortet Jonas, während er seine Schuhe abstreift.

Peter schaut ich für einige Sekunden skeptisch an.

«Freund Freund, oder Kumpel Freund?» fragt er dann.

«Freund Freund» ist Jonas Antwort.

«Etwa der Typ, den du in letzter Zeit immer getroffen hast?»

«Ja, genau der.»

«Okay...und was bedeutet das jetzt?» fragt Peter nach und Jonas muss mit den Augen rollen.

«Nichts bedeutet das. Es läuft alles so weiter wie bisher.»

Peter atmet erleichtert aus. Würde sich Jonas aus der Branche zurückziehen, würde ihm eine gute Geldquelle durch die Lappen gehen, denn Jonas ist gefragt.

«Und keine Sorge, was ich gestern Nacht nicht einnehmen konnte, werde ich an anderer Stelle wieder reinholen» redet dann Jonas direkt weiter, weiss er doch genau, dass Peter auch danach fragen wird.

«Du weißt, so lange am Ende des Monates die Kohle auf dem Tisch liegt, ist es mir egal, wann, wo und mit was du das Geld verdienst.» antwortet Peter jedoch entspannt.

Jonas nickt ihm verstehend zu und will schon in sein Zimmer gehen, als Peter ihn an der Schulter fasst und ihn mit dieser Geste zum Stoppen veranlasst.

«Gib bitte von jetzt an Bescheid, wenn du über Nacht wegbleibst. Ich hab schon gedacht, ich kann deine Leiche aus irgendeiner Seitengasse bergen.» sagt dann Peter ehrlich besorgt.

«Werde ich machen» verspricht Jonas lächelnd, bevor er endgültig in seinem Zimmer verschwindet.

Wie versprochen hat er sich am Abend bei Clemens gemeldet, um Clemens unteranderem mitzuteilen, dass er sich dessen Unterwäsche ausgeliehen hat. Clemens konnte darüber nur lachen. Hätte Jonas nichts gesagt, wäre ihm das nie und nimmer aufgefallen. Jonas war es dennoch wichtig gewesen, Clemens das zu sagen. Er will nicht, dass Clemens denkt, Jonas wäre nur mit ihm zusammen, wegen dessen Geld und um ihn gar beklauen zu können. Wobei er da schön blöd wäre, wenn er sich an dessen Unterwäsche bedient, wo es doch weiss Gott lukrativere Dinge in dieser Wohnung gäbe. Clemens hingegen wollte unbedingt wissen wie Peter auf Jonas Abwesenheit reagiert hatte. Obwohl Jonas ihm versichert hatte, dass Peter okay sei, war Clemens trotzdem den ganzen Tag etwas angespannt. In seiner Vorstellung können Zuhälter schliesslich nur prügelnde Arschlöcher sein. Deshalb war er sehr erleichtert, als Jonas ihm versichert hat, dass es keinen Stress gab. 

Sie haben es die nächsten Tage auch fast täglich geschafft, sich zu sehen. Manchmal kam Jonas einfach nur vorbei, bevor er weiter zu Arbeit musste und manchmal nahm er sich die ganze Nacht frei und blieb bei Clemens. Jonas liebt es in Clemens Nähe zu sein und nur zu gerne, wäre er auch nach der Arbeit wieder zu Clemens gegangen. Doch das wollte er Clemens nicht antun. Wie kann er mit einem fremden Mann schlafen und im Anschluss mitten in der Nacht zu Clemens gehen und sich zu ihm ins Bett kuscheln? Das fühlt sich für Jonas einfach nicht richtig an und Clemens hat ihn auch noch nie gefragt, ob er danach wieder zu ihm kommen wollte. 

Auch Clemens genoss jede freie Sekunde, die er mit Jonas verbringen konnte und war über sich selbst erstaunt, dass er nicht schon durchgedreht ist, wenn Jonas wieder gehen musste, um seiner Tätigkeit nachzukommen. Das liegt aber vielleicht auch daran, dass er diese Tatsache mit aller Kraft verdrängt. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen würde er liebend gerne noch mehr Zeit mit Jonas verbringen und da er jedes Mal sieht, wie glücklich und begeistert Jonas durch diese vier Wände läuft, fasst er nun nach nicht mal drei Wochen den Mut, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

«Zieh bei mir ein» sagt Clemens überzeugt, während sie auf dem Sofa sitzen, um etwas Fernsehen zu schauen.

Jonas hat sich völlig verwirrt zu Clemens umgedreht und schaut ihn mit riesigen Augen an. Er ist sich sicher, dass er sich gerade verhört hat.

«Bitte was?» fragt er deshalb irritiert nach.

«Zieh bei mir ein» wiederholt sich Clemens.

Jonas lacht etwas hysterisch auf. Er ist überzeugt, dass das gerade ein Scherz von Clemens war.

«Nein das geht doch nicht» sagt er dann zur Sicherheit.

«Wieso nicht?» fragt Clemens ernst.

«Du meinst das ernst?» fragt Jonas deshalb nach.

«Natürlich. Jonas ich möchte gerne so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen können. Ausserdem habe ich hier mehr als genügend Platz und du müsstest nicht mehr bei Peter wohnen. Ich seh doch wie sehr es dir hier gefällt. Also ja, zieh bei mir ein.»

Jonas schaut ihn immer noch mit grossen Augen an. Clemens meint das wirklich ernst. Er weiss ja, dass Clemens ihn liebt, auch wenn er das bis heute nicht verstehen kann, aber dass dieser ihn nach nicht mal drei Wochen schon bei sich aufnehmen will, hätte er nie gedacht. Jonas ist unsicher. Einerseits liebt er es hier wirklich, wer könnte diese Wohnung schliesslich nicht lieben und sein eigenes Zimmer würde er nun wirklich nicht vermissen. Hier hätte er endlich ein zu Hause, in dem er sich wohl fühlen würden. Doch er hat auch Angst, dass der Eindruck entstehen könnte, Jonas ist nur mit Clemens zusammen, um auf dessen Kosten zu leben und den Luxus zu geniessen. Das möchte er nicht, schliesslich liebt er Clemens wirklich. Doch gerade, weil er Clemens liebt, wäre er natürlich auch unglaublich froh, mehr Zeit mit Clemens verbringen zu können. Aber er weiss nicht, ob ein Zusammenleben mit seinem Beruf vereinbar ist. Wenn er mitten in der Nacht, nach getaner Arbeit hier wieder auftaucht. Würde das funktionieren? Und was würde Peter davon halten? Wo würde Jonas mit Kunden hingehen. Dinge, die über einen Blow- oder Handjob hinausgehen, verrichtet er nur ungerne auf der Strasse. Doch nie und nimmer würde er einen Kunden mit zu Clemens nehmen.

Clemens schaut ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an und hofft auf eine positive Antwort. Jonas seufzt leicht auf.

«Hör zu Hase, ich bin echt gerührt, dass du willst, dass ich hier einziehe, aber ich muss darüber erst mal nachdenken... und auch mit Peter reden.» sagt er dann, während er Clemens Hände greift.

«Ja natürlich. Das verstehe ich. Denk drüber nach.» antwortet ihm Clemens.

Natürlich hat er sich erhofft, dass Jonas ihm mit einem Ja um den Hals fallen würde, aber er ist auch erleichtert, dass es kein direktes Nein ist. Er kann verstehen, dass Jonas erstmal darüber nachdenken muss, schliesslich hat er ihn mit seinem Vorschlage gerade etwas überfallen. Er hofft nur, dass Jonas sich schon bald für ein Ja entscheiden wird.


	15. Eigenes Leben

Jonas ist von Clemens Angebot hin und hergerissen. Einerseits kann er sich wirklich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit Clemens zusammen zu wohnen, andererseits würde das auch viele Probleme mit sich bringen. Allen voran weiss er immer noch nicht, wie er ein Zusammenleben mit seinem Beruf vereinbaren soll. Ausserdem würde er sich dann von Clemens abhängig machen. Sollte es zwischen ihnen in die Brüche gehen, würde er wieder auf der Strasse landen, denn er würde kaum zu Peter zurück gehen können. Der würde sein Zimmer sicherlich so schnell wie möglich weitervermieten. Und mit seinem kargen Einkommen und der Arbeitsreferenz ‘Stricher’ würde er sicherlich keine Wohnung in Berlin finden. Eine Tatsache, die ihm Bauchschmerzen bereitet. Natürlich liebt er Clemens wirklich und er ist sich auch sicher, dass Clemens ihn liebt, doch sie sind erst seit inzwischen einem Monat ein Paar. Das ist nichts. Ihre ganze Beziehung ist noch viel zu fragil und entweder kommt Clemens mit Jonas Beruf tatsächlich viel besser klar, als Jonas befürchtet hatte, oder, was Jonas eher vermutet, Clemens ist sich über die Tragweite einfach immer noch nicht bewusst. Sollte das der Fall sein, kann es schneller eskalieren, als es Jonas lieb ist und er hat die Befürchtung, dass die Beziehung dann ziemlich schnell in die Brüche gehen wird. Dementsprechend schlägt das Pendel seit einigen Tagen in die Nein Richtung, doch Jonas hat bis jetzt noch nicht den Mut gehabt, dies Clemens auch mitzuteilen. Er weiss, wie sehr Clemens auf ein Ja hofft und er will ihm nur ungern diese bittere Botschaft überbringen. Clemens hat sich einfach einen Platz in Jonas Herz erobert, was dazu führt, dass Jonas es nicht erträgt, ihn leiden zu sehen, schon gar nicht, wenn Jonas selbst der Grund dafür ist. Deshalb ist er Clemens immer noch eine Antwort schuldig und er ist gerade wahnsinnig froh, dass Clemens ihn nicht bedrängt und noch nicht ein weiteres Mal mit dieser Frage auf ihn zugekommen ist. Natürlich kann er ihn nicht ewig anschweigen, das wäre Clemens gegenüber nicht fair, doch jetzt sind es erst fünf Tage und das ist ein Zeitrahmen, den Jonas noch mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann.

Trotzdem hat Jonas bemerkt, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen Beiden seit dieser Frage leicht angespannt ist. Es ist nur subtil und ein Aussenstehender würde es wohl kaum bemerken, doch für Jonas ist es offensichtlich. Jonas hat Angst vor den Konsequenzen, wenn er Ja sagt, aber genau so hat er auch Angst davor, was passiert, wenn er Nein sagt. Clemens hingegen hat Angst vor einer Abfuhr, die mit jedem Tag, an dem Jonas deswegen schweigt, grösser wird. Er hat Angst, dass er zu schnell gehandelt hat, dass er Jonas damit überfordert und dieser sich deswegen zurückziehen wird. Und obwohl sie sich weiterhin jeden Tag gesehen haben und die Abende soweit es geht mit einander verbracht haben, hat Jonas das Gefühl, dass sie sich auseinanderleben. Das mag völlig übertrieben klingen, weil diese Frage ja erst seit fünf Tagen im Raum steht, doch Jonas ist sensibel genug, um das zu bemerken. Und er will das nicht. Er will nicht, dass sich schon jetzt eine kleine Kluft zwischen ihnen auftut. Ausserdem kann er nicht leugnen, dass er Clemens fast schon schmerzhaft vermisst, wenn er nach getaner Arbeit allein in seinem Zimmer liegt und versucht, irgendwie Schlaf zu finden. Dies veranlasst ihn nach genau acht Tagen zu handeln.

«Peter? Hast du kurz Zeit?» ruft er aus der Küche, während er sich mit einer Kaffeetasse etwas umständlich hinsetzt, denn die Nacht hat leichte Spuren bei ihm hinterlassen.

Es ist Sonntag kurz nach elf Uhr und Jonas ist erst gerade aufgestanden. Sein gestriger Arbeitstag war lange und er ist erst um halb Fünf morgens, total ausgelaugt und fertig mit den Nerven ins Bett gefallen. Oder besser gesagt, auf seine Matratze. Obwohl er todmüde war, hat ihn die Sehnsucht nach Clemens erst eine halbe Ewigkeit später einschlafen lassen.

Es dauert nicht lange, da streckt Peter auch schon den Kopf durch die Tür. Fragend schaut er Jonas an.

«Setz dich bitte. Ich wollte mit dir was bereden.»

Peter schaut ihn zwar weiterhin skeptisch an, setzt sich dann aber Jonas gegenüber an den kleinen Küchentisch.

«Okay, schiess los» fordert ihn Peter nun auf.

«Ich möchte mit dir was besprechen wegen Clemens» beginnt dann Jonas.

«Clemens?» fragt jedoch Peter direkt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

«Ja Clemens, mein Freund. Ich hab dir doch von ihm erzählt.» antwortet Jonas etwas ungläubig, da Peter solche Dinge normalerweise nicht vergisst.

«Ach der heisst Clemens? Du hast mir nie gesagt, wie er heisst.» 

Kurz gerät Jonas ins Stocken. Hat er tatsächlich nie Clemens Namen erwähnt? Doch als er darüber nachdenkt, stellt er fest, dass Peter tatsächlich Recht hat. Er hat immer nur von seinem Freund gesprochen, nie von Clemens und er fragt sich wieso. Vermutlich um ihn zu schützen. Er wollte Clemens von Anfang an aus dieser Welt fernhalten und je weniger von ihm wissen, desto besser.

«Wie auch immer, wir sind jetzt jedenfalls seit nem Monat zusammen und Clemens hat mich gebeten bei ihm einzuziehen.»

«Mhhhhh» brummt Peter etwas skeptisch.

«An und für sich, würde ich gerne bei ihm einziehen, aber es gibt da halt Probleme mit meiner Arbeit. Ich kann schlecht einen Kunden mit zu ihm nehmen und wie du weißt, verrichte ich grosse Dinge ungern auf der Strasse.»

Peter nickt bestätigend, schliesslich hat auch er Jonas dazu geraten, Kunden mit nach Hause zu nehmen, damit er ein Auge auf sie werfen kann. Sicher ist sicher, der Strassenstrich ist schliesslich schon so gefährlich genug.

«Naja, deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob ich für die Arbeit immer noch hierher kommen könnte?»

Peter lehnt sich nun in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaut Jonas skeptisch an.

«Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Dass du hier die Fliege machst und zum Vögeln wieder hierher kommst? Jonas, wenn du ausziehen willst, ist das dein Ding. Ich bin nicht dein Vater. Aber wenn du hier weg bist, dann bist du weg. Dann werde ich das Zimmer an den Nächsten weiter vermieten. Du weißt selbst, dass es genügen Stricher auf der Strasse gibt, die nur darauf warten, ein Dach über den Kopf zu kriegen.»

Jonas seufzt auf. Natürlich hat Peter recht. Jonas wusste ja eigentlich, dass die Situation ausweglos ist, dennoch hat er irgendwie darauf gehofft, dass sie eine Lösung finden würden. Naja, eine Lösung gäbe es da noch, doch die würde Jonas nur ungerne in die Tat umsetzen. Aber was hat er denn noch für eine andere Wahl?

«Okay...und...und wenn alles so weiterläuft wie bisher? Wenn ich dir weiterhin Miete zahle?» fragt er dann nach.

Peter schaut ihn wieder irritiert an, so dass sich kleine Falten auf seiner Stirn bilden.

«Das heisst du ziehst aus, zahlst aber weiterhin die Miete, damit du mit Kunden hierherkommen kannst?» fragt Peter nochmals zur Sicherheit nach.

Jonas nickt bestätigend.

«Wenn du dir das leisten kannst, mach. Ich steh dir nicht im Weg.»

Ob er sich das leisten kann? Nein, kann er definitiv nicht. Es gibt nur einen Weg, damit das funktioniert und das ist die Tatsache, dass Jonas auf Clemens Kosten leben müsste. Ein Umstand den er um jeden Preis verhindern wollte. Ausserdem weiss er nicht mal, ob Clemens damit auch einverstanden wäre.

«Okay...gut...ich werde das nachher mit Clemens besprechen. Und damit du Bescheid weißt, ich werde heute Abend nicht arbeiten und bei Clemens übernachten.»

Peter nickt nur, bevor er aufsteht und die Küche wieder verlässt. Jonas sitzt noch einige Minuten da und sortiert seine Gedanken. Er hofft, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Zwei Stunden später, betritt er auch schon Clemens Wohnung. Am Anfang hat er immer geklingelt, bis Clemens ihm mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass er den Ersatzschlüssel nicht umsonst hat. Seitdem betritt er die Wohnung unangekündigt. Etwas unwohl ist ihm dabei immer noch, weshalb er sofort ‘Hallo’ ruft, wenn er durch die Haustür tritt. Er will nicht, dass er Clemens irgendwie in eine unangenehme Situation bringt, wenn er unverhofft plötzlich vor ihm steht. 

Es dauert keine zwei Sekunden, da taucht Clemens auch schon aus dem Wohnzimmer auf und kommt lächelnd auf Jonas zu. Dieser wollte sich eigentlich direkt Schuhe und Jacke ausziehen, aber das kann bei dem Anblick warten. Einladen breitet Jonas seine Arme aus und greift direkt nach Clemens Gesicht, als dieses in Reichweite ist, um ihm einen sanften Begrüssungskuss zu geben. Clemens drängt zwar nach mehr und will den Kuss vertiefen, doch Jonas löst sich lächelnd wieder. Erstens ist es in Clemens Wohnung so gut geheizt, dass ihm langsam warm wird und er seine Jacke ausziehen möchte und zweitens will er direkt mit Clemens über sein Angebot sprechen, bevor er sich komplett verrückt macht. Clemens hat sich nur ungern von Jonas Lippen gelöst, doch er hat es zugelassen. Jetzt beobachtet er Jonas beim Ausziehen und geht mit ihm dann schweigend ins Wohnzimmer. Jonas schmeisst sich direkt schwungvoll auf das Ledersofa und verzieht kurz schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Da hat er kurz vergessen, dass sein Hintern noch etwas reizempfindlich ist. Clemens ist das kurze Zucken nicht entgangen, aber er sagt nichts. Schliesslich weiss er genau, woher es kommt. Nichts worüber er jetzt mit Jonas sprechen wollen würde und sicherlich auch nichts, worüber Jonas mit ihm sprechen wollen würde. Also lässt er sich wortlos neben Jonas sinken und geniesst lieber die Tatsache, dass Jonas sich anscheinend hier sehr wohl fühlt.

«Clemens, ich bin dir noch ne Antwort schuldig» beginnt Jonas dann auch gleich zu reden, bevor er das Alles noch zehnmal zerdenkt.

Clemens schaut ihn mit grossen Augen erwartungsvoll an. Doch der kann seine Angst nicht verstecken. Jonas bemerkt sie sofort und greift deshalb sanft nach Clemens Händen.

«Okay hör zu. Ich hab mir das echt lange überlegt, alle Vor- und Nachteile abgewogen und bin eigentlich zum Schluss gekommen, dass die Nachteile überwiegen.»

Sofort verkrampft sich Clemens leicht und seine Pupillen weiten sich kaum merklich. Jonas würde also Nein sagen. Verdammt.

«Eigentlich!» redet Jonas weiter, der natürlich Clemens Gefühlslage direkt durchschaut hat.

«Trotzdem sind mir die Vorteile, nämlich die Möglichkeit, viel mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, viel wichtiger.»

«Heisst das, du ziehst bei mir ein?» fragt Clemens nun leicht hoffnungsvoll.

«Naja, ich würde gerne, aber es gibt da ein paar Probleme.»

«Und die wären?» fragt Clemens nun wieder mit leicht gedämpfter Stimmung.

«Erstens muss dir klar sein, dass es viele Nächte geben wird, wo ich direkt von der Arbeit komme und mich dann zu dir ins Bett legen werde. Sicherlich kein schöner Gedanke für dich. Und zweitens, brauch ich einen Ort, wo ich Kunden für grössere Dinge mitnehmen kann. Die will ich nicht auf der Strasse erledigen.»

Clemens Augen weiten sich und er schaut Jonas etwas entsetzt an.

«Keine Sorge, ich will keine Kunden hierher bringen. Meine Güte, was denkst du denn von mir?» beruhigt ihn Jonas jedoch gleich.

«Ich hätte dafür immer noch das Zimmer bei Peter. Was aber bedeutet, dass ich dafür weiterhin Miete bezahlen müsste. Das wiederum bedeutet, dass ich keine Möglichkeit hätte, dir Miete zu bezahlen.»

Jetzt muss Clemens kurz auflachen, weshalb Jonas verwirrt zu ihm schaut.

«Was ist daran so witzig?» fragt Jonas leicht aufgebracht.

«Man Jonas, du musst mir doch keine Miete zahlen. Hast du dir jetzt echt deswegen solang einen Kopf gemacht?» 

«Ja hab ich und nicht nur deswegen. Wie gesagt, das ist ja nicht das einzige Problem, das mich beschäftigt hat.» sagt Jonas kopfschüttelnd.

«Aber die Probleme kann man doch alle lösen. Du ziehst bei mir ein und musst mir keine Miete zahlen. Ausserdem verdiene ich genug für uns Beide, dass du auch nicht mehr auf den Strich musst. Dann ist das auch kein Problem mehr.»

Jonas steht etwas ungläubig auf.

«Nein, Clemens. Nein!»

Clemens schaut ihn verwundert an.

«Clemens ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich nicht aufhöre und du hast gesagt, dass du es akzeptierst. Bitte tu mir das jetzt nicht an.»

Mitleidig greift Clemens nach Jonas Arm und zieht ihn wieder zu sich auf das Sofa.

«Aber wieso nicht?» fragt er dann seufzend.

«Weil ich nicht von dir abhängig sein will. Ich will nicht auf deine Kosten leben. Ich will auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Da reicht es schon, dass ich kostenlos bei die wohne. Da will ich nicht auch noch mein Einkommen aufgeben.» 

Jonas schaut Clemens flehend an und will, dass dieser das versteht und Clemens versteht es auch... irgendwie.

«Aber wieso hörst du nicht auf und suchst dir einen anderen Job?» will Clemens jedoch nicht aufgeben.

«Weil ich nichts anderes kann! Clemens ich hab nie ne Ausbildung gemacht. Ich hab nicht mal nen Schulabschluss. Das Einzige was ich kann, ist auf den Strich zu gehen und das kann ich gut... das weißt du selbst am besten. Also bitte lass mich das machen, was ich am besten kann.» sagt Jonas leicht verzweifelt.

Clemens schaut ihn etwas traurig an.

«Es ist für mich schon ne Überwindung auf deine Kosten hier einzuziehen. Bitte verlang nicht noch mehr von mir.»

Clemens seufzt innerlich auf. Eigentlich hat Jonas recht. Dieser hat Clemens mehr als deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht aufhören wird und Clemens hat gesagt, dass es für ihn okay ist. Jetzt kann er nicht von Jonas was anderes verlangen. Ausserdem kann er verstehen, dass Jonas auf eigenen Beinen stehen will. Und schlussendlich ist Clemens doch eigentlich einfach froh, dass Jonas bei ihm einziehen will. Deshalb gibt er nach und zieht Jonas in seine Arme.

«Ist okay, ich verlang es nicht von dir. Ich bin schon froh, wenn du bei mir einziehst.»

Jonas atmet erleichtert aus.

«Danke», sagt er, während er sich wieder aus der Umarmung löst.

Die Stimmung ist immer noch leicht angespannt und Clemens will das direkt ändern.

«Komm, das muss gefeiert werden» sagt er euphorisch während er vom Sofa aufsteht und Jonas dabei gleich mithochzieht.

Jonas hat erwartet, dass sie nun in die Küche gehen würden, um mit einem Bier anzustossen, doch Clemens hat andere Pläne und führt sie direkt ins Badezimmer. Etwas verwirrt steht Jonas in dem grossen Raum. Clemens deutet auf den Whirlpool.

«Du wolltest doch schon immer mal darin baden und bis jetzt hast du es nie gemacht» erklärt sich Clemens und Jonas Augen beginnen zu glitzern.

«Echt jetzt? Aber du kommst mit, oder?»

«Na logo!» antwortet Clemens, während er den Wasserhahn aufdreht. 

Grinsend beginnt Jonas sich nackt auszuziehen und steht dann wie ein ungeduldiges Kind vor dem Whirlpool. Clemens tut es ihm grinsend gleich, fühlt nebenbei immer wieder nach der Wassertemperatur und gibt entsprechend etwas mehr oder weniger kaltes Wasser dazu. Als der Pool endlich voll ist und auch eine angenehm heisse Temperatur hat, steigen Beiden ein und setzten sich hin. Jonas seufzt genüsslich auf, als das warme Wasser seinen Körper umspielt. Das fühlt sich wie purer Luxus für ihn an. Als dann Clemens auch noch die Düsen anwirft und Jonas Rücken nun sanft durch die Wasserdüsen massiert wird, kann er sich ein leises, wohliges Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

«Alter ist das geil!»

Clemens lächelt zufrieden.

«Gefällts dir?» fragt er unnötigerweise nach.

«Und wie. Das ist wie ne Massage für meinen verspannten Rücken.»

«Komm mal her» sagt dann Clemens direkt, während er seine Beine etwas spreizt und Jonas damit zu verstehen gibt, dass dieser sich zwischen seine Beine setzen soll.

Jonas folgt Clemens Anweisung und setzt sich vor ihn hin. Gleich darauf spürt er auch schon dessen warmen Finger an seinem Nacken, die ihn mit sanftem Druck beginnen zu massieren. Jonas brummt wohlig. Mit gekonnten Griffen löst Clemens Jonas Verspannungen und dieser fragt sich, woher Clemens das so gut kann. Doch er sagt nichts, sondern schliesst seine Augen und geniesst es in vollen Zügen. Als die Muskulatur unter Clemens Fingern immer weicher wird, legt er sanft seine Lippen auf Jonas Nacken und küsst ihn immer wieder, während seine Hände nach vorne zu Jonas Brust wandern. Jonas lässt seinen Kopf etwas nach vorne fallen, um Clemens mehr Fläche zu bieten. Als Clemens dann beginnt, mit leichtem Druck Jonas Brustwarzen zu manipulieren, seufzt dieser wieder auf. Das fühlt sich einfach zu gut an. Dann dreht er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, um Clemens Mund zu erreichen. Sofort tauscht Clemens Jonas Nacken gegen dessen Lippen aus und nimmt auch sogleich dessen Zunge in Empfang. Gierig gleitet diese durch Clemens Mundhöhle, nur um sich immer wieder zurück zu ziehen und dann leicht ans Clemens Unterlippe zu saugen. Clemens geht gerne auf das Spiel ein, lässt währenddessen von Jonas Brustwarzen ab und gleitet immer tiefer. Jonas keucht überrascht auf, als Clemens gezielt nach seinem Penis greift. Er war so in das Gefühl von Clemens Lippen und Zunge vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hat, dass Clemens Hände auf Wanderschaft gegangen sind. 

Während nun Clemens linke Hand mit leichtem Druck Jonas Penis auf und abfährt, massiert seine rechte Hand sanft dessen Hoden. Ein leichtes Zucken durchfährt Jonas, ausgelöst durch Clemens gekonnte Berührungen. Angespannt sitzt Jonas da und spürt das Kribbeln, das sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Clemens nimmt zufrieden wahr, wie Jonas unter seinen Berührungen langsam hart wird und merkt dabei, wie auch ihm das Blut langsam in die Lenden schiesst. Aber jetzt soll es nicht um ihn gehen. Jetzt soll es nur um Jonas gehen. Als Jonas Mitte schlussendlich vollkommen hart ist, stöhnt dieser laut auf, als Clemens einmal mit Druck über dessen Eichel fährt. Dann löst er seine Hand komplett von Jonas Erektion, was dazu führt, dass Jonas seine Augen öffnet, um zu sehen, was der Grund dafür ist. Clemens zieht seine Hand nun aus dem Wasser und drückt damit Jonas nach hinten. Dieser lässt sich führen, liegt nun mit vollem Gewicht und völlig entspannt an Clemens Oberkörper gelehnt und legt den Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab. Zufrieden taucht Clemens seine Hand wieder in das Wasser. Einerseits will er, dass Jonas völlig entspannt bei der Sache ist und andererseits hat er so die Möglichkeit Jonas über die Schultern blicken zu können und was er da sieht, lässt ihn ganz schön heiss werden. Wieder greift er nach Jonas Penis, woraufhin dessen Körper erschaudert, weil er schon bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers erregt ist. Clemens leckt sich einmal über die Lippen, als er wieder beginnt seine Hand zu bewegen. Das Wasser plätschert und schlägt auf Grund der Bewegungen unruhige Wellen. Das Surren der Wasserdüsen vermischt sich mit dem lauten Atem von Jonas, welchem immer mal wieder ein leises Stöhnen entkommt, wenn Clemens über dessen empfindliche Eichel streicht. Als er merkt, dass sich Jonas Körper langsam anspannt und dessen Kopf sich immer stärker gegen seine Schulter presst, erhöht er etwas den Druck und die Geschwindigkeit. Wie gebannt schaut er auf das Schauspiel, dass sich ihm unter der Wasseroberfläche bietet und er muss hörbar Schlucken, als Jonas ganzer Körper sich verkrampft und Jonas vom Orgasmus überrollt wird. Mit langsamen, sanften Bewegungen lässt er diesen ausklingen, während er sachte Jonas Hals küsst. Dann zieht er seine Hände zurück, wäscht sie im Badewasser sauber und platziert sie dann wieder auf Jonas Brust, um ihn in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen.

Jonas will sich nach kurzer Zeit in Clemens Armen umdrehen, schliesslich spürt er Clemens Erregung mehr als deutlich an seinem Rücken, doch Clemens lässt es nicht zu.

«Was ist?» fragt Jonas deshalb etwas unsicher.

«Heute geht’s nur um dich» antwortet Clemens dann.

«Aber ich muss mich doch revanchieren» erwidert Jonas.

«Du musst dich bei mir nicht revanchieren und schon gar nicht mit Sex. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Freier, ich bin nun dein Freund. Und in der Liebe gibt man, ohne dafür etwas zu wollen.»

«Aber...» stammelt Jonas unsicher und trotzdem auch gerührt.

«Nichts aber. Heute geht’s um dich und dein Wohl. Also bleib bitte so liegen und entspann dich.»

Jonas gibt schliesslich nach, lässt sich wieder nach hinten sinken und geniesst die warmen, sanften Lippen auf seiner Stirn.


	16. Neues zu Hause

Sie lagen noch lange schweigend im Whirlpool und genossen einfach das Zusammensein. Jonas ist sogar an Clemens Brust eingedöst und wenn Clemens ihn nicht geweckt hätte, dann würden sie jetzt wohl wie verschrumpeltes Gemüse aussehen. Jetzt liegen sie sich in Clemens Bett gegenüber, stützen sich mit ihren Ellbogen auf der Matratze ab und beobachten den Anderen. 

«Du ziehst also bei mir ein» sagt dann Clemens lächelnd, weil er es immer noch nicht ganz glauben kann.

Jonas lächelt einfach nur zurück, während er ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen hinter Clemens Ohr streicht.

«Wann?» fragt dann Clemens.

Jonas zieht seinen Ellbogen zurück und legt sich komplett auf das Bett, da die Körperhaltung langsam unangenehm wird. Clemens tut es ihm gleich und kuschelt sich tief in die Kissen. Ihre Gesichter sind sich nun so nahe, dass sich ihre Stirnen berühren.

«Morgen?» stellt dann Jonas die Gegenfrage und stellt direkt zufrieden wahr, wie Clemens Augen freudig aufblitzen.

«Liebend gerne. Dann hohl ich dich nach der Arbeit ab und wir können dein Zeugs hierher bringen.» 

Jonas muss kurz schlucken. Das ist nicht das, was er wollte. Er will nicht, dass Clemens sieht, wo er wohnt und wo er auch in der Zukunft einen Teil seiner Arbeit verrichten wird. Und er will auch nicht, dass Clemens und Peter sich über den Weg laufen. Peter ist zwar wirklich okay, doch wer will schon, dass der eigene Freund seinen Zuhälter kennen lernt? Richtig, niemand. Jonas hat sich geschworen, dass er Clemens so gut es geht aus dieser Welt fernhalten will und wenn dieser morgen mitkommen würde, würde er automatisch einen grossen Teil seiner Welt zu Gesicht bekommen.

«Nicht nötig. Ich hab sowieso nicht viel. Das kann ich holen, während du bei der Arbeit bist. Dann können wir uns direkt einen schönen Abend machen und müssen nicht noch hin und her fahren.»

Jonas hofft, dass seine Argumente überzeugend genug sind, damit Clemens nicht auf andere Ideen kommt und bemerkt, dass Jonas ihn einfach nicht dabeihaben will. Clemens hingegen ist natürlich nicht dumm und auch nicht blind. Er ist zwar nicht so ein Gefühlsmensch wie Jonas und hat nicht dessen wahnsinnige Empathie, um sich direkt in alles und jeden hineinversetzen zu können, doch er hat sehr wohl die leichte Panik in Jonas Augen und das kurze Zögern wahrgenommen. Doch er sagt nichts, sondern stimmt Jonas Vorschlag zu. Dieser seufzt innerlich erleichtert auf und gibt dann Clemens einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

«Sicher, dass du keine Revanche willst?» fragt dann Jonas nochmals nach, weil er irgendwie immer noch ein komisches Gefühl dabei hat, dass er im Whirlpool gerade einfach nur genommen und nichts gegeben hat.

Clemens schüttelt aber lächelnd den Kopf.

«Ich will nur in deinen Armen liegen, mehr brauch ich nicht.»

Bevor er den Satz wirklich beendet hat, hat Jonas schon seine Arme ausgebreitet und Clemens nur zu gerne in eine Umarmung geschlossen. Zufrieden kuschelt Clemens sein Gesicht nun in Jonas Halsbeuge und schläft mit einem warmen Kribbeln in seinem Bauch ein, ausgelöst durch das Wissen, dass er nun immer in Jonas Armen einschlafen kann.

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker die Stille mit Füssen tritt, öffnet Jonas verschlafen seine Augen, während Clemens schon damit beschäftigt ist den Ruhestörer zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es ist gerade mal kurz nach 6 Uhr und Jonas ist es definitiv nicht gewohnt so früh aufzustehen. Er hat schlicht und ergreifend einen anderen Schlafrhythmus, kommt er doch normalerweise nicht vor 1 Uhr ins Bett. Gestern sind sie zwar schon viel früher in den Federn gelegen und Clemens ist auch relativ schnell eingeschlafen, Jonas hingegen lag noch lange wach. Sein Körper ist einfach nicht darauf ausgelegt, so früh auf Schlaf umzustellen. Deshalb lag er einfach nur da, hat der regelmässigen Atmung von Clemens gelauscht und ihm leicht durch die Haare gekrault. Doch das rächt sich nun, denn er ist todmüde. Clemens hingegen, ist sich nichts anderes gewohnt. Für ihn ist es sogar ein Fortschritt seit er hier in Berlin wohnt und nicht mehr permanent auf Geschäftsreisen ist. Damals bekam er noch weniger Schlaf. Ausserdem hatte er in Jonas Armen exzellent geschlafen und die Vorfreude, dass dieser heute bei ihm einziehen wird, lässt ihn motiviert in den Tag starten. Als er sich aber vom Wecker ab und Jonas wieder zuwendet und dessen müdes Gesicht erblickt muss er schmunzeln. Jonas Haare stehen wirr in alle Richtungen und seine Augen sind so klein, dass Clemens nicht sicher ist, ob dieser überhaupt was sehen kann. Er streicht im gezielt die Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt.

«Schlaf weiter» sagt Clemens leise.

Obwohl Jonas sowieso noch halb in der Traumwelt ist, fühlt er sich bei dem Angebot, wie auch schon beim letzten Mal, etwas unwohl.

«Das ist jetzt auch dein zu Hause» redet Clemens aber direkt wissend weiter, während er erneut eine sich verirrte Haarsträhne zurück hinter Jonas Ohr streicht.

Jonas geniesst diese federleichten Berührungen sehr und schliesst seine müden Augen wieder. Clemens hat recht, er wohnt jetzt auch hier. Er ist nicht mehr einfach nur Gast. Ein Umstand, an den er sich erst noch gewöhnen muss. Das hier jetzt, ist gerade eine erste Möglichkeit dazu. Und die Option, jetzt einfach weiterhin in diesem kuschligen Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen, ist doch sehr verlockend, auch wenn dies nur noch halb so schön sein wird, wenn Clemens gleich verschwindet.

«Okay» murmelt deshalb Jonas mit tiefer, vom Schlaf gezeichneter Stimme.

Dann spitzt er seine Lippen und gibt Clemens damit zu verstehen, dass er gerne noch einen richtigen Kuss hätte. Dieser stummen Aufforderung kommt Clemens natürlich nur zu gerne nach und liebevoll legt er seine Lippen auf Jonas. Dann erhebt er sich vom Bett, um sich fertig zu machen. 

«Viel Spass bei der Arbeit...bis später» nuschelt dann Jonas etwas unverständlich, da er sein Gesicht in dem Kissen vergraben hat.

Das Ding ist aber auch verboten weich. 

«Bis Später» antwortet Clemens grinsend und sein Grinsen wird noch breiter, als Jonas keine zehn Sekunden später schon wieder tief und fest schläft. 

Leise sucht sich Clemens neue Klamotten aus dem Schrank und verschwindet auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer. Sein Grinsen ziert auch immer noch sein Gesicht, als er im Büro ankommt. Der Gedanke daran, dass Jonas jetzt im Moment gerade bei ihm zu Hause im Bett liegt und es ab heute sowieso nicht mehr mein zu Hause, sondern unser zu Hause heissen wird, lässt sein Herz immer schneller schlagen und dabei wie ein verliebter Teenager vor sich hin lächeln. Nur zu gut, dass er im Büro alleine ist und ihn deshalb niemand beobachten kann, denn Clemens ist sich sicher, dass er ziemlich dumm aussieht, wie er so verträumt am Lächeln ist. Allerdings hat Clemens nicht daran gedacht, welch gute Auffassungsgabe und Neugierde der Herr Nielsen an den Tag legt. Und so kommt es, dass Jan nach dem Mittagessen Clemens kommentarlos ins Büro gefolgt ist, obschon Clemens überzeugt war, dass er sich bei Mittagessen gerade nichts hat anmerken lassen. Obwohl er weiss, das Jan sowieso nicht Ruhe geben wird, bevor er alles aus Clemens herausgekitzelt hat, versucht er es doch erst Mal auf die naive Art. Mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue lässt er sich auf den Bürostuhl fallen und holt den Computerbildschirm mit einer kurzen Bewegung der Maus aus dem Ruhezustand.

«Kann ich dir noch irgendwie helfen?» fragt er dabei beiläufig, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm abzuwenden, welcher nun grell entgegen leuchtet.

Jan bleibt für einige Sekunden still, während er weiterhin direkt vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen bleibt. Clemens dreht deshalb seinen Kopf nun doch in Jans Richtung und als hätte Jan nur darauf gewartet, beginnt er dann laut loszulachen und läuft nun auf Clemens zu, um ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

«Fast hättest du mich gehabt. Aber nur fast. Also raus mit der Sprache, du weißt nämlich genau, wieso ich hier bin.»

«Nein weiss ich nicht, bitte klär mich auf» versucht es Clemens noch ein letztes Mal, obwohl er weiss, dass er keine Chance hat. Nicht gegen den Nielsen.

«Ach Clemens» lacht Jan wieder auf «du bist ein miserabler Schauspieler.»

Seufzend dreht sich Clemens wieder weg und Jans Grinsen wird breiter, weiss er doch, dass er gerade gewonnen hat. 

«Also, was ist los? Woher die gute Laune? Hattest du gestern heissen Sex?» beginnt Jan zu plappern und ohne Clemens überhaupt die Möglichkeit zu geben, irgendwie auf das Gespräch einzugehen, redete er direkt weiter.

«Nein das war kein heisser Sex, oder zumindest nicht nur heisser Sex. Da steckt mehr dahinter. Du hattest doch vor ein paar Wochen ein Date mit deinem Callboy.» beginnt Jan zu grübeln.

Clemens lehnt sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück und überlässt Jan die Detektivarbeit. Soll der doch selbst draufkommen. Clemens hat ihm zwar nie bestätigt, dass er mit Jonas damals ein Date hatte, aber das war auch nicht nötig, Jan wusste es ja so oder so. Clemens hat sich dann vorgenommen, sich bei der Arbeit nichts mehr anmerken zu lassen und er hatte damit auch Erfolg, oder Clemens glaubte das zumindest, denn Jan hat ihn nie mehr darauf angesprochen. So kam es nie zur Sprache, dass er inzwischen mit Jonas zusammen ist. Das mit dem nichts anmerken lassen, hat aber augenscheinlich nicht mehr geklappt, seit Clemens Herz noch wilder rum hüpft, weil sein Jonas endlich bei ihm einzieht.

«Das ist sicher nicht das einzige Date gewesen und wie bei Pretty Woman hat sich der edle Geschäftsmann in die Prostituierte verliebt, nur dass in diesem Fall die Prostituierte keine Möpse hat, sondern einen Penis. Ihr seid jetzt ein süsses Pärchen und du hast die arme Seele von dem dreckigen Geschäft auf der Strasse befreit. Hab ich recht?»

Jan ist bei seinen Mutmassungen immer euphorischer und lauter geworden, so dass Clemens schon Angst bekommen hat, man würde draussen was hören. Er wusste ja, dass Jan es sowieso rausfinden würde, doch er wünscht sich gerade, dass Jan mit all seinen Vermutungen richtig liegen würde. Leider ist dem nicht so. Er konnte Jonas nicht von dem dreckigen Geschäft auf der Strasse befreien. Er spürt kurz ein kleines Ziehen in seinem Herzen, doch er lässt sich nichts anmerken. Jan weiss schon genug, da muss er nicht auch noch wissen, dass Jonas immer noch auf den Strich geht. Er will gar nicht wissen, was das für einen Eindruck macht. Es ist nicht so, dass er sich für Jonas schämt. Überhaupt nicht. Er hat mehr Angst davor, was die Leute über ihn selbst denken. 

‘Wie kann er sagen, dass er Jonas liebt und trotzdem lässt er ihn dann auf den Strich gehen?’

‘Verdient einen Arsch voll Geld, aber lässt seinen Freund sich prostituieren...’

«Kein Wort von wegen Callboy, Prostitution oder Stricher, zu irgendjemandem, ist das klar?!» sagt Clemens nun ernst zu Jan.

Wie gesagt, es ist nicht so, dass er sich für Jonas schämt, aber er will Jonas und auch sich selbst schützen. Dass er schwul ist und jetzt einen Freund hat, ist sicherlich kein Problem und vermutlich wäre es bei seinem jetzigen Chef auch nicht so schlimm, wenn dieser erfahren würde, wie er Jonas kennen gelernt hat. Clemens hat nicht mehr so viel Kundenkontakt und ist nicht mehr in dieser Rolle als Repräsentant für die Firma tätig, dennoch will er nicht nochmals ein Risiko eingehen und seinen Job und damit seine und auch Jonas Existenz riskieren. Und ausserdem würde es wohl spätestens dann Probleme geben, wenn sich irgendwie rausstellen würde, dass er Jonas ja doch nicht von der Strasse geholt hat, sondern dass dieser immer noch als Stricher arbeitet. Da könnte er selbst bei seinem jetzigen Chef nicht davon ausgehen, dass der kein Problem damit hat. 

Jan grinst ihm nun entgegen. Er hatte also recht gehabt. Clemens versteht das Grinsen jedoch falsch.

«Nielsen ich warne dich. Kein Wort, verstanden?! Ich hab schon mal meinen Job deswegen verloren. Das kann ich nicht nochmals gebrauchen.»

«Mensch Clemens, wie denkst du denn von mir? Ich sag niemandem, wie du deinen Casanova kennen gelernt hast. Ich freu mich doch einfach nur für dich.»

Mit diesen Worten zieht Jan Clemens in eine Umarmung und dieser ist davon so dermassen überrumpelt, dass er einfach nur wie ein schlaffer Sack Kartoffeln in seinen Armen liegt und nicht im Geringsten in der Lage ist, irgendwie auf die Umarmung einzugehen. Dann hat sich Jan auch schon wieder von ihm gelöst und verlässt lachend das Büro. Zurück bleibt ein völlig verwirrter Clemens. 

‘Was war das denn?’

Jan hat Clemens noch nie umarmt und diese Umarmung schien wirklich echt und von Herzen zu kommen, dabei war Clemens doch überzeugt, dass Jan nur aus Sarkasmus und Schadenfreude besteht. Natürlich wusste er, dass Jan eigentlich ein lieber Kerl ist und er mag ihn ja auch. Aber dass dieser sich wirklich ehrlich für ihn freut, damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Über sich selbst und über die Situation den Kopf schüttelnd wendet er sich wieder der Arbeit zu. Er ist sich sicher, dass Jan dicht halten wird und das lässt ihn beruhigt wieder seine Konzentration auf das Geschäft richten.

Jonas hat noch ein paar Stunden gemütlich in Clemens Bett, das inzwischen auch sein Bett ist, geschlafen, bevor er sich erholt und motiviert aus den Federn geschwungen hat. Nachdem er sich kurz frisch gemacht hatte, ist er zurück zu Peter gefahren, um sich seine Sachen zu holen. Peter hat zum Glück noch ein paar Kartons rum liegen, welche Jonas nun langsam befüllt. Allzu viel, gibt es da aber nicht. Er stopft die wenigen Klamotten, die er hat in einen der Kartons, während er ein paar frische Boxershorts und T-Shirts hier behält, damit er sich nach der Arbeit umziehen konnte. Auch ein paar Hygieneartikel wie Zahnbürste, Zahnpaste, Mundspülung, Deo, Shampoo und Duschgel lässt er hier. Er würde nicht nach verrichteter Arbeit ungeduscht zurück zu Clemens gehen. Das will er weder ihm noch sich antun. Auch nicht zu denken, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Jonas zurückkäme und Clemens feststellen muss, dass dessen Zunge nach Sperma schmeckt. Nein, da heisst es zuerst ordentlich Zähne putzen und den Mund spülen. 

In einen zweiten Karton verfrachtet Jonas nun sein zweites paar Schuhe, ein Ordner mit ein paar Dokumenten, Hygieneartikel und schlussendlich noch ein Foto seiner Mutter. Das ist der einzige persönliche Gegenstand, den er besitzt und der ihm wahnsinnig wichtig ist, schliesslich ist dieses Foto seine einzige Erinnerung und auch Verbindung zu seiner toten Mutter. Er stapelt die Kartonschachteln übereinander und balanciert sie in Richtung Tür, was ihm nur schwer gelingt, da er irgendwie seitlich neben den Kartons vorbei linsen muss, um zu sehen, wo er hintritt. Gerade versucht er irgendwie die Tür mit einer Hand aufzumachen, während er auf einem Bein steht und das andere hochgezogen hat, um die Kartons auf seinem Knie abzulegen, damit er eine Hand frei hat. Peter hat das Rumoren im Flur gehört und kommt nun aus seinem Zimmer. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bietet, lässt ihn schmunzeln. Dann läuft er zu Jonas und nimmt ihm eine der Schachteln ab.

«Danke» sagt Jonas dankbar, da er nun endlich die Tür aufmachen kann, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

«Komm ich fahr dich kurz hin» sagt dann Peter kopfschüttelnd.

«Nein ist nicht nötig» antwortet Jonas jedoch direkt.

«Und wie das nötig ist. Wenn du so unterwegs bist, brauchst du Stunden für den Weg und fällst wahrscheinlich in der U-Bahnstation die Treppe runter und brichst dir das Genick.»

Peter hat natürlich recht. Jonas würde so wirklich nicht gut vorwärts kommen. Da wäre es um einiges angenehmer, mit dem Auto hinzufahren. Trotzdem zögert Jonas. Er will ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Peter weiss, wo Clemens wohnt. Er weiss nicht wieso, schliesslich weiss er ja, dass er Peter vertrauen kann, aber er hat trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er Clemens vor dieser Welt, zu der auch Peter gehört, beschützen muss.

«Jonas es ist mir egal, wo der Typ wohnt und was er macht. Das geht mich nichts an. Solange ich mein Geld von dir bekommen, ist es mir doch egal, mit wem du wo zusammen bist. Ich werde euch schon nicht bei ihm zu Hause auflauern.»

Ja Peter hat definitiv recht, weshalb Jonas ihn etwas schüchtern anlächelt.

«Das wäre wirklich lieb, wenn du mich fahren könntest.»

Peter klopft ihm nur auf die Schulter, holt seine Autoschlüssel und schnappt sich dann wieder den zweiten Karton vom Boden. Schnell ist alles im Kofferraum verstaut und wenig später kommt der Wagen auch schon vor Clemens Wohnung zu stehen.

«Nicht schlecht» sagt dann Peter, als er sein Blick über das Haus schweifen lässt. 

«Da bist du echt ein paar Luxusstufen hochgeklettert.»

«Ich bin nicht mit Clemens zusammen, wegen dessen Luxus» verteidigt sich Jonas jedoch direkt.

«Ganz ruhig. Das hab ich ja auch nicht gesagt. Man ich kenn dich doch Jonas. Wenn es dir um das gehen würde, hättest du dir schon lange einen reichen Freier geangelt.»

Jonas atmet erleichtert aus. Er will nicht, dass irgendjemand denkt, dass er Clemens nur ausnutzen will. Er dankt nochmals Peter fürs Bringen und steigt dann aus. Als er beide Kartons aus dem Kofferraum geholt hat, schliesst er diesen schwungvoll und klopft kurz auf das Auto, um Peter das Zeichen zu geben, dass dieser wieder fahren kann. Der Weg in die Wohnung hoch war dann nochmals ein Balancierakt, aber jetzt stehen die Kartons heile im Schlafzimmer. Zufrieden und erleichtert räumt Jonas die Kleider aus. Clemens hat ihm gestern Abend ein Abteil frei geräumt. Seine wenigen Klamotten füllen dies aber bei weitem nicht aus. Auch die Hygieneartikel sind schnell im Bad versorgt und der Ordner mit den Dokumenten findet seinen Weg in eine Schublade in einer von Clemens Kommoden im Arbeitszimmer. Die Schuhe stellt er ordentlich im Flur an die Wand. Jetzt steht er etwas unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer und hält das Foto seiner Mutter in der Hand. Es bedeutet ihm wahnsinnig viel und doch hat er es bei sich zu Hause immer nur in einer Schublade gehabt. Er konnte es einfach nicht aufstellen. Konnte es nicht ertragen auf der Matratze gerade irgendeinen Freier zu befriedigen, während das Fotos seiner Mutter gegenüber auf dem Tisch steht und ihn dabei beobachtet. Aber hier ist es anders. Hier gibt es keine Freier. Hier gibt es keine Scham und Demut. Hier gibt es nur Liebe und Heimat. Deshalb stellt er das Fotos auf einer der Kommoden im Wohnzimmer, wo schon weitere Fotos von Clemens Familie stehen.

Als Clemens endlich Feierabend hat, kann er es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Auf der Autofahrt hat er so viel geflucht, wie schon lange nicht mehr, da es ihm einfach nicht schnell genug gehen konnte und seiner Meinung nach, jeder andere Autofahrer keine Daseinsberechtigung hatte. Jetzt hat er endlich den Wagen vor dem Haus parkiert und flitzt die Treppe hoch, wobei er immer direkt zwei Stufen auf einmal nimmt. Als er die Tür aufschliesst, hört er leise den Fernseher. Schnell streift er sich die Schuhe von den Füssen und nimmt schon mal zufrieden wahr, dass hier nun Jonas Schuhe stehen. Dieser kommt gerade eben aus dem Wohnzimmer und läuft lächelnd auf ihn zu. Clemens stellt sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen, damit er Jonas einen Begrüssungskuss geben kann. 

«Wie war die Arbeit?» fragt Jonas dann, während er Clemens aus dem Mantel hilft.

«War gut. So wie immer. Wie wars mit dem Umzug? Hat alles geklappt?» fragt Clemens zurück.

«Naja» beginnt dann Jonas etwas unsicher zu sprechen.

«Ich hatte ja nicht viel, nur zwei Kartons, aber die waren dann doch ganz schön schwer und mühsam zum Tragen, deshalb hat mich Peter hierher gefahren.»

Jonas hat den Blick abgewandt, weil er nicht weiss, wie Clemens darauf reagieren wird. Dieser greift nun nach seinem Kinn, um ihm wieder in die Augen sehen zu können.

«Hey Jonas, sieh mich an. Das ist doch kein Problem. Ich bin sogar froh, dass dir Peter geholfen hat. Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf, okay?»

Jonas lächelt ihm dankbar entgegen bevor er ihm nochmals einen Kuss gibt. Ja, er liebt diesen Mann definitiv. Als sie dann gemeinsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen, fällt Clemens direkt das neue Foto auf der Kommode auf. Er geht hin und nimmt es vorsichtig in die Hand.

«Das war meine Mutter» sagt dann Jonas mit trauriger Stimme, während er hinter Clemens getreten ist und seine Arme um dessen Bauch und sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter gelegt hat.

«Sie ist wunderschön» sagt dann Clemens.

«Ja das war sie.»

Clemens stellt das Foto wieder zurück und dreht sich dann in Jonas Armen um.

«Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe und du nun hier bist» sagt er dann, während er seine Arme um Jonas Rücken schliesst.

«Ich auch, Hase» antwortet Jonas, während er sein Kinn auf Clemens Kopf ablegt.

Lange bleiben sie einfach so stehen, Arm in Arm und geniessen die Wärme und Geborgenheit des Anderen.


	17. Heile Welt?

Jonas hat sich vorgenommen, an diesem Abend nicht zur Arbeit zu gehen. Er hat zwar schon letzte Nacht nicht gearbeitet und der Monat neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu, wobei Jonas bei weitem noch nicht genügend Geld für die Miete zusammen hat, aber er will nicht direkt an dem ersten Tag wieder verschwinden. Die Realität kommt noch schnell genug, jetzt will er kurz die heile Welt geniessen. Sie hatten sich gerade notdürftig mit den Resten was zu Essen hergerichtet und Jonas räumt gerade das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine ein. Clemens hat ihm zwar gesagt, dass Jonas das nicht mache muss, doch diesmal war Jonas derjenige, der Clemens daran erinnert hat, dass er nun auch hier wohnt. Wenn er dadurch schon alle Rechte hat, dann will er auch allen Pflichten nachkommen und deshalb hat er Clemens auch mitgeteilt, dass er morgen einkaufen gehen wird, damit der Kühlschrank endlich etwas hergibt. Clemens Kühlschrank ist zwar riesig, doch er war bis jetzt so gut wie immer leer. Für sich selbst, hat Clemens nun mal kaum gekocht. Er hatte nie das Bedürfnis danach. Doch jetzt ist das was anderes. Sie sind jetzt eine Familie und sitzen zusammen, um zu essen und zu reden. Da hat das plötzlich einen Sinn.

«Gehen wir heute Abend ins Kino?» fragt dann plötzlich Jonas, während er den letzten Teller in die Maschine steckt.

Clemens schaut ihn total perplex an, weil er überhaupt nicht mit so einer Bitte gerechnet hat. Jonas ist aber ab diesem Gesichtsausdruck so verunsichert, dass er direkt zurückrudert.

«Oder wir bleiben hier und machen es uns gemütlich. Wir müssen nicht raus gehen.»

«Nein!...Nein, Kino klingt gut» klinkt sich Clemens aber direkt ein, als er bemerkt, dass Jonas ab seiner Reaktion gerade total verunsichert ist. 

«Aber?» fragt Jonas immer noch etwas unsicher nach.

«Nichts aber, ich hab nur nicht mit sowas gerechnet. Musst du...musst du nicht arbeiten?» fragt er dann und schafft es bei diesen Worten nicht Jonas in die Augen zu sehen. 

Egal wie sehr er es sich einredet, er kommt einfach nicht damit klar, dass Jonas immer noch auf den Strich geht. Jonas bemerkt das natürlich sofort und seufzt innerlich. Er wusste es schon immer, dass Clemens damit nicht wirklich klar kommt. Egal wie oft Clemens ihm beteuert hat, dass es für ihn okay sei und dass er es akzeptiert, solange er dafür mit Jonas zusammen sein kann, wusste Jonas tief in seinem Herzen immer, dass es für Clemens eben alles andere als okay ist. Einerseits erfreut ihn das. Es zeigt ihm, wie sehr Clemens ihn wirklich liebt. Andererseits macht es das einfach viel komplizierter und ist wie Gift für ihre Beziehung, welches sie wohl über kurz oder lang töten wird. Aber Jonas geht es halt wie Clemens. Lieber nimmt er all das in Kauf und kann dafür mit Clemens zusammen sein, auch wenn es total egoistisch ist und er weiss, dass er Clemens verletzen wird. Es ist nicht die Frage ob, sondern nur wann. Wann das Gewitter über ihnen ausbrechen wird. Aber bis dahin geniesst er die schönen Tage voller Sonnenstrahlen und Regenbögen... und Kinobesuchen.

«Nein, ich geh heute nicht arbeiten. Das ist unser erster Abend im gemeinsamen Heim, den will ich mit dir und nur mit dir verbringen.»

Clemens schaut wieder in Jonas braunen Augen und nickt erfreut.

«Sehr schön. Dann lass uns ins Kino gehen.» sagt er dann, während er auffordernd in die Hände klatscht.

Jetzt strahlt Jonas über das ganze Gesicht. Also schnappen sie sich das nötigste und fahren mit Clemens Auto zum Kino. Sie haben keine Ahnung was gerade so läuft, aber es wird sich schon was finden. Deshalb stehen sie nun vor den Infotafeln und betrachten das Abendprogramm. Jonas beginnt zu Grinsen und zeigt dann mit dem Finger auf einen Film.

«Dein Ernst?» fragt dann Clemens amüsiert.

«Wieso denn nicht?» lässt sich Jonas jedoch nicht von seinem Vorschlag abbringen.

«Na, weil das ein Schweighöfer Film ist» sagt dann Clemens kopfschüttelnd, aber dennoch grinsend.

«Na und? Ich mag den.»

Clemens schnaubt einmal belustigt auf.

«Gut, wie der Herr wünscht» gibt sich Clemens geschlagen und zieht von Dannen, um die Eintrittskarten zu holen.

Jonas geht indes zum Essensstand, um Getränke und Popcorn zu besorgen. So viel Geld gibt sein Geldbeutel noch her. 

Auch wenn es Clemens niemals zugeben würde, so was der Film doch ganz witzig und er musste sogar das ein oder andere Mal laut loslachen. Doch was ihm viel besser gefallen hat, als der Film, ist Jonas Hand, die permanent die seinige gehalten hat. Nur manchmal hat Jonas sie weggezogen, doch lediglich, um Clemens ein paar Popcorn in den Mund zu stecken. Jetzt sitzen sie wieder im Auto auf dem Heimweg und Clemens kann nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelnd, weil Jonas in einer Tour über Matthias schwärmt. 

«Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass du den Typen nicht kennst. Sonst hätte ich noch allen Grund eifersüchtig zu werden» scherzt dann Clemens.

«Wer weiss, auch Promis haben Bedürfnisse, die mit Geld gestillt werden können» antwortet Jonas grinsend.

Noch bevor das letzte Wort seinen Mund verlassen hat, hätte er sich am liebsten selbst eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Wie kann er nur so einen dummen Scherz gegenüber Clemens machen. Dieser Schluckt einmal schwer und das Lachen ist aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

«Sorry, das sollte ein Scherz sein. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte nicht...» beginnt sich Jonas zu entschuldigen.

«Schon gut» unterbricht ihn aber Clemens.

Er versucht Jonas ein Lächeln zu schenken, doch selbst ein Blinder würde sehen, dass es ein gequältes Lächeln ist. Dann konzentriert er sich wieder völlig auf den Strassenverkehr und es herrscht absolute Stille im Auto. Unangenehme Stille, die einen droht zu erdrücken. Jonas ist gerade richtig sauer auf sie selbst. Wie um alles in der Welt kommt er darauf, so einen Spruch rauszuhauen?! Er weiss doch genau wie empfindlich Clemens auf dieses Thema reagiert. Wie sehr ihn das verletzt. Natürlich machen es solche Sprüche für Jonas selbst leichter. Solange er noch Witze über seinen Beruf machen kann, ist es noch nicht so schlimm. Aber seit er nun mit Clemens zusammen ist, betrifft seine Berufswelt nicht mehr nur ihn selbst, sondern auch Clemens und da muss er verdammt nochmal Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen. 

Als dann Clemens das Auto parkiert hat, will Jonas schon aussteigen, als eine warme Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel ihn zum Warten animiert. Er dreht seinen Kopf schüchtern zu Clemens, welcher ihm zwar unsicher, aber liebevoll entgegen schaut. 

«Jonas, es ist wirklich alles gut, okay? Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Ich muss lernen damit klar zu kommen.»

Clemens hat während der Autofahrt an nichts anderes mehr gedacht, als an diesen Satz. Zuerst haben sich die Worte wie kleine Nadelstiche in sein Herz gebohrt, weil es einfach jedes Mal schmerzt, wenn Clemens daran erinnert wird, was Jonas tun muss, um überleben zu können. Danach stieg eine leichte Wut in Clemens hoch. Wieso macht Jonas Witze über so was? Findet er das etwa lustig? Macht es ihm sogar Spass, mit anderen Männern zu vögeln, während er mit ihm zusammen ist? Dann wurde die Wut noch grösser, aber nicht auf Jonas, sondern lediglich auch sich selbst. Er sieht es doch Jonas an, wie sehr es auch ihn belastet, das zu tun, was er tun muss. Er sieht immer noch die schamerfüllten und traurigen Augen vor sich, als er Jonas das erste Mal auf dem Strassenstrich gegenüberstand. Nein, Jonas machte das Ganze alles andere als Spass und Clemens hat ihm mehrmals versprochen, dass er für ihn da ist und hinter ihm steht, da hat er jetzt kein Recht, irgendwie wütend auf Jonas zu sein und schon gar nicht, wenn dadurch die wenige Zeit, die sie miteinander haben, darunter leidet. Jonas soll sich geliebt und geborgen fühlen, wenn er mit Clemens zusammen ist. Deshalb ist es Clemens wichtig, dass er nochmals Jonas zu verstehen gibt, dass dieser nichts Falsches gemacht hat.

Jonas bemerkt zwar, dass Clemens immer noch ein Problem damit hat, aber was er genauso merkt, ist die Tatsache, dass Clemens das eben gesagte wirklich ernst meint und das bedeutet Jonas gerade unglaublich viel. Deshalb legt er seine Hand nun auf die von Clemens, welche immer noch auf seinem Oberschenkel ruht. Sanft, aber gezielt, drückt er einmal zu und streicht ein paar Mal mit dem Daumen über Clemens Handrücken. Sein Blick ruht auf Clemens Gesicht, während Clemens dafür wie gebannt auf ihre Hände schaut. Ein kleines Lächeln legt sich auf seine Lippen und erst als Jonas ‘Danke’, welches so viel Liebe transportierte, sein Trommelfell traf, blickt er hoch und direkt in die braunen, warmen Augen. Sein Lächeln wird etwas breiter und auch Jonas lächelt nun zurück, während er noch einmal Clemens Hand drückt, um danach seine eigene zurück zu ziehen und gemeinsam mit Clemens auszusteigen. 

Kurze Zeit später, steht Clemens im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel. Er hat sich gerade die Zähne geputzt und den Mund ausgespült, als Jonas das Bad nur in Boxershorts betritt, sich hinter Clemens stellt, seine Hände auf Clemens Bauch ablegt und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Nacken gibt. Clemens hat sofort seine Augen geniesserisch geschlossen und seinen Kopf etwas nach vorne geneigt, damit Jonas mehr Fläche zur Verfügung hat. Einzelne Haarsträhnen sind dadurch nach vorne gefallen und hängen Clemens nun vor dem Gesicht. Jonas hat Clemens Reaktion durch den Spiegel beobachtet. Er setzt einen weiteren Kuss, direkt hinter Clemens rechtem Ohr, wodurch sich dort direkt eine Gänsehaut bildet. 

«Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?» flüstert Jonas nun Clemens ins Ohr.

Dieser erschaudert ab dem heissen Atem, so nah an seinem Körper. Gleichzeitig wird er leicht rot. Er kann mit Komplimenten einfach nicht umgehen. Auch das bleibt Jonas natürlich nicht verborgen. Einerseits findet er es durchaus niedlich und auch ein bisschen witzig, dass Clemens ab solch einem harmlosen Kompliment, das ja eigentlich nur eine Tatsache ist, rot wird, andererseits schmerzt es ihn etwas, dass Clemens diese Worte anscheinend noch nie gehört hat und deshalb nicht weiss, wie er damit umgehen soll.

«Das bist du wirklich» beteuert er deshalb nochmals.

«Und verdammt heiss» stöhnt er nun absichtlich in Clemens Ohr.

Danach nimmt er vorsichtig das Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Lippen und saugt und knabbert sachte daran. Ein Stromschlag breitet sich von Clemens Ohr, über seinen Nacken, durch die ganze Wirbelsäule, bis zu seinem Steissbein aus. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entkommt Clemens Kehle und überreizt zuckt er zusammen, so dass Jonas seine Arme fester um Clemens Körper schliesst, um ihm zusätzlichen Halt zu geben. Er entlässt Clemens Ohrläppchen wieder und küsst sich nun weiter über den Kieferknochen. Doch bevor er Clemens Lippen erreichen kann, dreht dieser schon erwartungsvoll das Gesicht etwas nach hinten. Während eine Hand in Jonas Nacken wandert, um ihn zu sich runterzuziehen, kommt die andere auf Jonas Hände an seinem Bauch zu liegen. Sofort legt er seine Lippen nun auf Jonas. Umschliesst zuerst sanft dessen Unterlippe, nur um sie wieder zu entlassen und dafür direkt seine Oberlippe in Beschlag zu nehmen. Dieses Spiel wiederholt Clemens einige Male, saugt dabei immer wieder an seinem Gegenspieler, bis er schlussendlich sanft, aber bestimmt Jonas Lippen mit seiner Zunge entzwei drückt, um auch noch diesen Gegenspieler zu begrüssen. Jonas schmeckt nun den Geschmack von Zahnpaste auf seiner Zunge. Er überlässt Clemens diesmal komplett die Führung. Reagiert nur, anstatt zu agieren. Doch Clemens hat andere Bedürfnisse. Er zieht die Hand in Jonas Nacken zurück, löst sich von dessen Lippen und dreht sich zu ihm um. Bevor Jonas diese Handlung überhaupt wirklich verarbeiten konnte, hat Clemens seine Arme fest um Jonas geschlossen und presst nun seine Wange an dessen nackte Brust. Es ist ihm unangenehm, seine Bitte laut auszusprechen und er schafft es nicht, Jonas dabei in die Augen zusehen.

«Bitte nimm mich so wie früher. Lass mich in meine andere Welt abtauchen.» 

Jonas antwortet nicht auf Clemens Bitte. Ein dummer Spruch, über Clemens Schüchternheit und die Tatsache, dass dieser sich schämt, Jonas darum zu bitten, wäre jetzt völlig fehl am Platz. Er ist froh, dass Clemens offen mit ihm spricht und ihm seine Bedürfnisse mitteilt. Da will er sich definitiv nicht darüber lustig machen. 

Er schliesst nun seinerseits seine Arme um Clemens und drückt ihn einmal fest an sich. Zeigt ihm damit, wie dankbar er für Clemens Offenheit ist. Dann löst er sich von ihm, greift nach seinem Handgelenk und führt ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Es gibt nun keine Worte mehr. Das gab es früher auch nie. In einer fliessenden Bewegung streift er Clemens das T-Shirt über den Kopf und greift ihn danach an der Hüfte. Mit leichtem Druck dreht er ihn um 180 Grad, so dass Clemens nun vor dem Bett und mit dem Rücken zu Jonas steht. In der nächsten Sekunde landet Clemens Shorts auf dem Boden und Jonas Hand zwischen Clemens Schulterblättern, dirigiert ihn auf das Bett. Vollkommen nackt liegt Clemens nun auf dem Bauch. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in dem Seidenbezug seines Kissens, schliesst die Augen und lässt sich seit langem wiedermal komplett fallen. Jonas kennt Clemens Bedürfnisse immer noch in und auswendig. Inzwischen kennt er sie vermutlich sogar noch mehr. Und so kommt es, dass Jonas nicht mal Clemens Penis zusätzlich manipulieren musste, sondern Clemens alleine durch die harten und gezielten Stösse von Jonas zu seinem Orgasmus kam. 

Nun liege sie frisch geduscht in den Federn. Das Bett hat Clemens frisch bezogen, während Jonas noch am Duschen war. Clemens hat sich, wie immer in letzter Zeit, an Jonas Brust gekuschelt und streicht nun mit seinen Fingern hauchzart über Jonas Brustbein. 

«Werden wir es hinbekommen?» fragt er dann in den stillen, dunklen Raum.

Obwohl die Frage mehr an sich selbst, als an Jonas gerichtet war, antwortet dieser.

«Ich hoffe es, denn ich wünsche mir nichts mehr.»

Clemens ist Jonas für seine Ehrlichkeit sehr dankbar. Er hat nicht einfach so dahingesagt, dass sie es natürlich schaffen werden und sich bis ans Ende ihres Lebens mit Herzchen in den Augen ansehen werden. Er ist ehrlich und realistisch, denn auch Jonas weiss, dass ihre Beziehung gerade auf einem Hochseil balanciert und jeder Zeit abstürzen kann. Und das Wissen, dass auch Jonas die Fragilität ihrer Beziehung sieht, beruhigt Clemens, auch wenn dies irgendwie absurd klingen mag. Doch so haucht Clemens noch einen sanften Kuss auf die weiche Haut unter seinen Lippen, bevor er seine Augen schliesst und einschläft. 

Jonas liegt mal wieder für längere Zeit wach. Das hat drei Gründe. Erstens ist er, wie immer um diese Uhrzeit, einfach noch viel zu wach. Zweitens liebt er es jetzt schon, Clemens beim Schlafen beobachten zu können. Wie er da angekuschelt auf seiner Brust liegt, den Mund leicht geöffnet und seine Gesichtszüge so dermassen entspannt, als gäbe es weit und breit keine Probleme. Und drittens kreisen seine Gedanken. ‘Werden wir es hinbekommen?’ hat Clemens gefragt und genau das fragt sich Jonas jeden Tag und was ihn noch mehr beschäftigt ist die Frage, was mit ihm und Clemens passieren wird, wenn sie es denn nicht schaffen werden. Er will es sich gar nicht vorstellen, denn es wäre schrecklich und er weiss nicht, wer mehr darunter leiden würde. Vermutlich würden sie Beide daran zu Grunde gehen. Aber noch sind sie nicht in dieser Situation. Noch liegt Clemens friedlich schlafend in seinen Armen und die Welt ist noch okay. Nein, sie ist nicht okay, momentan ist sie perfekt. 

Als am Morgen der Wecker los geht, stellt ihn Clemens schon nach wenigen Sekunden auf stumm. Er hat den Klingelton extra leise eingestellt, um Jonas nicht zu wecken. Er selbst ist auf den Wecker so sehr trainiert, dass er wohl auch aufwachen würde, wenn dieser nur die Lautstärke eines fallenden Stück Papiers hätte. Er will sich nun gerade aus Jonas Armen schälen, die immer noch um seinen Körper liegen, als Jonas diese noch etwas fester um ihn legt. 

«Sorry, wollte dich nicht wecken» flüstert dann Clemens.

«Aber ich will...ich muss dir doch einen Abschiedskuss geben» brummt Jonas, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Clemens lächelt verliebt, bevor er sich etwas hochstemmt, um Jonas einen Kuss zu geben. Dieser hat schon erwartungsvoll die Lippen gespitzt und grinst nun in den Kuss. Dann löst er seine Arme von Clemens und entlässt dessen Körper in die Freiheit. Während Clemens nun das Bett verlässt, dreht sich Jonas auf die Seite, zieht sich die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze und kuschelt sich tief in das Kissen. 

«Wann bist du zurück?» fragt dann Jonas und Clemens hätte ihn fast nicht verstanden, weil dessen Stimme vom Kopfkissen verschluckt wird.

«So ungefähr 18:30» flüstert dann Clemens immer noch, während er im Dunkeln seine Klamotten zusammensucht.

Vielleicht sollte er beginnen sich die Kleidung für den nächsten Tag schon am Vorabend im Bad zu platzieren.

«Gut. Sei pünktlich. Ich koch was.» 

Clemens hält in seiner Bewegung inne und dreht sich zum Bett um. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er Jonas gerade richtig verstanden hat, dass dieser für sie Beide was kochen wird, oder ob das Kissen Jonas Worte irgendwie verändert hat. Doch bevor er nachfragen kann, ist Jonas auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Kopfschüttelnd verlässt Clemens das Schlafzimmer und hofft, dass er Jonas richtig verstanden hat.

Als er dann aber kurz vor halb Sieben die Wohnungstür aufschliesst und ihm ein herrlicher Duft entgegenkommt, hat er die Bestätigung, dass er Jonas heute Morgen sehr wohl richtig verstanden hat. Dieser ist so sehr mit dem Kochen beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hat, dass Clemens nach Hause gekommen ist. Deshalb verzieht sich Clemens direkt ins Schlafzimmer, um seinen Anzug auszuziehen und ihn durch eine bequeme Jogginghose und einen Hoodie zu ersetzen. Dann betritt er die Küche, in der Jonas gerade den Küchentisch deckt. Jonas ist der Meinung, dass der riesige Esstisch im Wohnzimmer nur für sie Zwei viel zu gross ist. Kurz hat er sich überlegt, wie in alten Königshäusern Clemens an das eine Ende des Tisches zu packen und sich selbst an das andere Ende. Die Vorstellung war zwar sehr witzig, aber trotzdem zu dumm, als dass er es wirklich getan hätte.

«Du bist ja schon da» ruft Jonas begeistert aus, als Clemens nun in seinem Blickfeld auftaucht.

Clemens läuft direkt zur Küchenzeile, um zu schauen, was denn da so gut riecht.

«Roulade und Klösse» sagt dann Jonas lächelnd und stolz auf sich selbst.

Clemens dreht sich nun zu ihm um.

«Es riecht fabelhaft» sagt er dann, bevor er ihm endlich einen Kuss gibt.

Dann schnappt er sich noch das restliche Besteck aus der Schublade, während Jonas das Essen auf den Tellern anrichtet. Zu Clemens Begeisterung schmeckt es sogar noch zehnmal besser, als es gerochen hat. Jetzt sitzt er pappsatt auf dem Sofa und kann sich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen. Jonas hat es mit der Portionengrösse echt gut gemeint. Aber Clemens will sich nicht beklagen. Bei solch leckerem Essen isst er gerne mal eine Portion mehr als sonst üblich. Auch Jonas ist komplett vollgefressen und liegt neben Clemens auf dem Sofa, sein Kopf in Clemens Schoss gebettet. Er schaut nun auf die Uhr und seufzt auf. 

«Was ist?» fragt Clemens nach, während er mit einer von Jonas seidig glatten Haarsträhnen spielt.

«Ich muss zur Arbeit» antwortet dann Jonas wenig euphorisch, während er sich umständlich in eine aufrechte Position hievt. 

Jetzt muss auch Clemens seufzen. Aber er wusste, dass der Moment kommen wird und er weiss ebenso, dass dieser auch noch in Zukunft sehr, sehr häufig kommen wird. 

«Wann bist du zurück?» fragt er nach und kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme leicht traurig klingt.

«Es wird spät. Vor 1 Uhr werde ich wohl kaum zurück sein.»

«Okay. Pass auf dich auf, ja?» sagt dann Clemens, während er aufsteht.

Jonas nickt nur, während er nach Clemens Schultern greift, um ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Beiden fällt es schwer, sich wieder zu lösen. Jonas will nicht gehen und Clemens will ihn nicht gehen lassen. Doch sie haben keine Wahl. Deshalb ist es Clemens, der den ersten Schritt macht und sich langsam aus der wärmespendenden Umarmung zurückzieht. Er will damit zeigen, dass er hinter Jonas steht und ihn gehen lässt. Es akzeptiert, wie er es versprochen hat. Dann dreht sich Jonas um und geht. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, setzt sich Clemens wieder auf das Sofa. 

«Reiss dich zusammen Hoffmann. Das gehört jetzt zu deinem Alltag.» schimpft er sich selbst.

Deshalb greift er zur Fernbedienung und schaltet den Fernseher ein. Seine Gedanken schweifen zwar immer mal wieder zu Jonas ab, doch er zwingt sich direkt wieder dazu, sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Er kann nicht von jetzt an jeden Abend auf dem Sofa sitzen und sich Sorgen um Jonas machen. Er muss verdammt nochmal lernen damit umzugehen. Tatsächlich schafft er es, bei der zweiten Hälfte des Filmes Jonas komplett aus den Gedanken zu verbannen. Als er aber später alleine in seinem Bett liegt, ist das ungute Gefühl direkt wieder da. Unruhig wälzt er sich hin und her. Er will seinen Kopf dazu zwingen, endlich Ruhe zu geben und einzuschlafen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Immer wieder greift er nach seinem Handy, um die Uhrzeit zu prüfen. Bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch schreckt er auf, um zu lauschen, ob es Jonas ist, der nach Hause kommt. Und als er dann tatsächlich endlich die Wohnungstür hört, schlägt ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals. Eine Mischung aus Freude, Erleichterung und Angst rumort in seinem Magen und nervös blickt er zur Schlafzimmertür, welche er im Dunkeln nur schemenhaft erkennt. Einige Minuten lang hört er leise Geräusche aus der Wohnung. Er hört wie die Badezimmertür geöffnet wird. Er hört den Wasserhahn und die Toilettenspülung und dann endlich hört er wie leise Schritt immer näher kommen. Als dann die Türklinke nach unten gedrückt wird, schliesst Clemens panisch seine Augen. Er weiss nicht wie er auf Jonas reagieren soll. Soll er überhaupt reagieren? Will Jonas jetzt irgendwie mit ihm in Kontakt treten, oder will er einfach nur ins Bett und schlafen? Er hält weiterhin die Augen geschlossen, während sich neben ihm raschelnd die Bettdecke anhebt und er spüren kann, wie die Matratze etwas einsinkt. 

Jonas hat sich hingelegt, doch er hält genügend Abstand zu Clemens, um ihn in keinster Weise zu berühren. Auch Jonas ist total unsicher und weiss nicht wie er auf Clemens reagieren soll. Er will sich nicht an ihn kuscheln und ihn damit je nach dem wecken. Und er weiss auch nicht mal, ob Clemens momentan Nähe überhaupt ertragen würde, immer mit dem Wissen, woher Jonas gerade kommt. 

Clemens liegt immer noch da, stellt sich schlafend, obwohl er das Gefühl hat, dass Jonas sein rasendes Herz fast hören müsste. Er ist total unsicher, weil Jonas so viel Abstand zu ihm hält. Sonst hat sich Clemens immer an Jonas Brust gekuschelt, wenn sie zusammen in einem Bett lagen, doch jetzt liegt Jonas so weit entfernt wie möglich. Erträgt er momentan keine Nähe? Clemens könnte es verstehen und doch schmerzt es ihn auch. Nach kurzer Zeit hält es Clemens nicht mehr aus. Langsam öffnet er seine Augenlider. Er braucht einige Sekunden, um sich an die dunklen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen, als er endlich Jonas erkennt. Er liegt auf dem Rücken, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet. Wach. 

«Jonas?» flüstert Clemens schon fast.

Angesprochener presst einmal die Augenlider aufeinander und atmet geräuschvoll ein- und wieder aus, bevor er langsam seinen Kopf zu Clemens dreht.

«Geht’s dir gut?» fragt dann Clemens immer noch flüsternd nach.

Jonas lächelt ihn etwas unsicher an und nickt dann.

Einige Sekunden schauen sie sich schweigend an.

«Brauchst du Abstand?» fragt dann Clemens nach, auch wenn er Angst vor der Antwort hat.

«Ich brauche gerade nichts dringender als dich» flüstert dann Jonas, auch wenn er Angst hat, dass Clemens gerade derjenige ist, der Abstand braucht.

«Gott sei Dank» antwortet jedoch Clemens, bevor er zu Jonas rüber rutscht und sich so eng an ihn kuschelt, dass kein Blatt mehr zwischen sie passen würde.

Erleichtert atmet Jonas aus und schliesst seine Arme um Clemens. Und diese Umarmung und die Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, die diese den Beiden schenkt, lässt sie Beiden innert kürzester Zeit einschlafen.


	18. Zwölf Worte

Die Tage vergehen und ihr Zusammenleben nimmt immer mehr ritualisierte Züge an. Jeden Morgen klingelt um Punkt 06:10 der Wecker. Clemens, der definitiv ein Morgenmensch par excellence ist, sitzt keine Sekunde später aufrecht im Bett, während Jonas es nicht mal schafft, seine Augen zu öffnen. Clemens Vorschlag, den Wecker leiser zu stellen, damit Jonas nicht wach wird, wurde von Jonas, der wiederum die Personifizierung von Müdigkeit ist, strikt abgelehnt. Er will nicht morgens aufwachen und Clemens ist einfach schon weg. Er will Clemens am frühen Morgen verabschieden können. Er will ihm einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss geben und ihm einen schönen Tag wünsche. Und deshalb wendet sich Clemens jedes Mal wieder Jonas zu, sobald er den Wecker ausgeschaltet hat, um sich seinen allmorgendlichen Kuss zu holen, gefolgt von Jonas genuscheltem ‘Viel Spass bei der Arbeit, pass auf dich auf, ich liebe dich’. Es sind jeden Morgen die gleichen zwölf Worte und Clemens hat das Gefühl, dass diese Worte in Jonas Gehirn schon komplett abgespeichert und ritualisiert sind, so dass Clemens sich nicht mal sicher ist, ob Jonas das Gesagte überhaupt noch aktiv wahrnimmt, oder schon längst wieder am Schlafen ist, denn es dauert danach keine zwei Sekunden und Jonas schnarcht schon wieder leise vor sich hin. Egal wie oft Clemens schon diesen morgendlichen Ablauf erlebt hat, er muss einfach jedes Mal wieder grinsen, wenn er Jonas beobachtet, wie dieser schon mit gespitzten Lippen auf den Kuss wartet, danach seinen Monolog aufsagt und dann wieder tief und fest schläft. Ja es ist ein Monolog, denn Clemens hat gar nicht die Möglichkeit, ihm irgendwie zu antworten. Zu schnell übermannt Jonas wieder der Schlaf. Deshalb versucht er seine Antwort schon in den Kuss davor zu packen und Jonas damit mitzuteilen, dass er auch ihn liebt. 

Ein weiteres eingebürgertes Ritual ist, dass Jonas eigentlich den kompletten Haushalt übernimmt. Er geht einkaufen, putzt die Wohnung und macht die Wäsche. Clemens war mit diesem Ritual anfangs gar nicht einverstanden. Natürlich ist es für ihn eine grosse Erleichterung, wenn er abends nach Hause kommt und er solche Dinge nicht noch erledigen muss, doch er wollte es auch nicht komplett auf Jonas abschieben. Er kam sich damit total schlecht vor. Clemens hatte das Gefühl, er würde Jonas damit ausnutzen und sich selbst als was Besserer ansehen, in dem er den kompletten Haushalt Jonas machen lässt. Jonas konnte zuerst nicht verstehen, wieso Clemens dagegen war. Wieso er nicht einfach dankbar ist, dass Jonas die Arbeit übernimmt. Als Clemens ihm aber seine Bedenken mitgeteilt hat und ihm gesagt hat, dass er sich damit schlecht fühlt, konnte Jonas ihn verstehen. Doch dann hat Jonas erklärt, wieso es ihm wiederum so wichtig ist, dass er all diese Arbeiten übernimmt. Dass er ja schliesslich kostenlos bei Clemens wohnen kann und deshalb seinerseits nicht will, dass Clemens das Gefühl hat, er nutze ihn nur aus. Ausserdem hat er ja schlicht und ergreifend durch den Tag genügend Zeit, den Haushalt zu schmeissen. Wieso also die Zeit nicht nutzen, damit sie nachher in der kurzen Zeitspanne zwischen dem Feierabend von Clemens und dem Arbeitsbeginn von Jonas Zeit füreinander haben. Das wiederum hat dann Clemens verstanden und sich deshalb dankbar damit abgefunden. Jonas bügelt nun sogar Clemens Hemden und Anzüge, und das noch dazu sehr gut. Clemens war völlig überrascht und er hat Jonas gefragt, woher dieser das so gut kann. Der hat nur mit der Schulter gezuckt und gemeint Youtube-Anleitung und eine Prise Talent.

Und so, wie Jonas jeden Tag den Haushalt schmeisst, konnte er es sich auch nicht nehmen lassen, jeden Abend für Clemens und sich zu kochen. Dieses Ritual hat Clemens sehr gerne akzeptiert, denn Jonas kann einfach unglaublich lecker kochen. Er zaubert Dinge in der Küche, die Clemens sich nicht mal hätte träumen lassen. Deshalb hat er auch darauf bestanden, dass sie am Wochenende zusammen kochen und Jonas ihm dabei das ein oder andere beibringen soll. Diesen Deal ging Jonas sehr gerne ein, denn er liebt einfach jede Möglichkeit mit Clemens Zeit verbringen zu können.

Zeit wiederum ist ein knappes Gut in ihrer Beziehung. Ihre Arbeitszeiten sind einfach so verschieden, dass sich ihre gemeinsame Zeit auf ein Fenster von ungefähr drei Stunden beschränkt. Dann muss Jonas zur Arbeit und er kommt erst mitten in der Nacht wieder nach Hause, wenn Clemens schon längst im Bett ist, weil dieser ja morgens wieder früh raus muss. Am Wochenende haben sie zwar mehr Zeit für ihre Beziehung, doch die Abende sind dafür für Jonas noch arbeitsintensiver. Gerade Freitag- und Samstag Nacht, kann er einfach nicht aussetzen. Da steht er locker von abends um Zehn bis morgens um Vier auf der Strasse. Er setzt zwar jeden Mittwoch aus, um wenigstens einen Abend pro Woche komplett mit Clemens verbringen zu können, doch Fakt ist, dass es seit seinem Einzug vor drei Wochen, keinen einzigen Tag gab, den die Beiden von morgens bis abends zusammen verbringen konnten. Und so wie Jonas es sich nicht nehmen lassen kann, jeden Morgen mit Clemens geweckt zu werden, kann Clemens es sich nicht nehmen lassen, jede Nacht geweckt zu werden, wenn Jonas von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt. 

Nach der ersten Nacht, in der Jonas gearbeitet hatte und sie Beide so unsicher waren, wie sie nun aufeinander reagieren sollen, hat Clemens am nächsten Tag darauf bestanden, dass Jonas ihn immer wecken soll, wenn er ins Bett kommt. Er will Jonas dann in den Arm nehmen können und ihm zeigen, dass dieser geliebt wird. Er will Jonas zeigen können, dass er hinter ihm steht und für ihn da ist. Jonas war sehr gerührt von Clemens Bitte, hat ihm doch genau dieser Moment vor dem Einzug am meisten Sorgen bereitet. Deshalb hat er Clemens versprochen ihn immer zu wecken, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Doch bis jetzt war es noch nie nötig. Clemens ist inzwischen zwar etwas entspannter, wenn Jonas auf den Strich geht, doch wirklich damit umgehen kann er immer noch nicht. Es schmerzt ihn immer noch jeden Tag Jonas dahin gehen zu lassen und auch wenn es langsam zur Normalität wird, kann er nicht verhindern, dass er den ganzen Abend regelmässig mit den Gedanken zu Jonas abschweift. Es ist in erster Linie nicht Eifersucht, die ihm Probleme bereitet, sondern die Angst um Jonas. Natürlich mag er auch den Gedanken nicht, dass andere Männer mit seinem Jonas schlafen und er mag es natürlich nicht, dass andere Männer von Jonas Liebe erhalten, denn das tun sie. Er weiss zwar, dass Jonas nur ihn liebt und er weiss, dass die anderen Männer für ihn nur Arbeit sind, aber er kennt Jonas und dieser ist nun mal ein herzensguter Mensch. Ein Mensch voller Empathie und Fürsorge. Ein Mensch, der will, dass es anderen Menschen gut geht und ein Mensch, der seinen Job perfekt machen will. Und dazu gehört nun mal, dass er seinen Freiern auch Liebe schenkt, wenn sie Bedarf danach haben. Aber all diese Gedanken sind nicht so schlimm, wie die Angst, dass Jonas irgendwann etwas passieren könnte. Natürlich hat dieser Peter, der in der Wohnung ein Auge auf ihn hat und seine Arbeitskollegen, die auf der Strasse gegenseitig aufeinander aufpassen, und Clemens ist diesen Leuten dafür auch unheimlich dankbar, doch es ist keine Garantie dafür, dass Jonas nicht doch irgendwann mal an einen falschen Typen geraten wird. Bei dem Gedanken daran wird Clemens regelmässig schlecht und er muss sich zwingen an etwas anderes zu denken. Weil er diesen Gedanken aber nie ganz los werden kann, lag er die ersten Nächte wache, bis Jonas endlich nach Hause kommt. Inzwischen döst er zwar immer mal wieder für kurze Zeit weg, ist aber beim leisesten Geräusch sofort wieder wach. 

Und so kommt es, dass Clemens jedes Mal schon wach im Bett liegt, wenn sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnet und Jonas eintritt. Er schaut ihm dann erleichtert entgegen, hält die Bettdecke hoch und wartet bis Jonas sich entspannt hingelegt hat, um danach seine Arme um ihn zu schlingen und sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Auch das ist ein Unterfangen, mit dem Clemens teilweise seine Mühe hat, denn nach einer arbeitsintensiven Nacht, kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass Jonas sich mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hinlegt. Ein Anblick den Clemens nicht erträgt. Doch wenn sie dann endlich eng aneinander gekuschelt daliegen, ist es Clemens, der einen Monolog hält.

«Ich hab dich vermisst, ich liebe dich über alles, du bist wundervoll!» 

Es sind immer dieselben zwölf Worte, doch Clemens ist es unheimlich wichtig, diese auszusprechen, um Jonas zu vermittelt, wie wichtig und wertvoll dieser ist. Jonas antwortet nicht verbal darauf. Er schlingt nur seine Arme etwas fester um Clemens Körper und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Manchmal, wenn Jonas das Gefühl hat, dass Clemens bereits eingeschlafen ist, kann Clemens das leichte Zittern von Jonas Brustkorb spüren. Jonas gibt dann keinen Mucks von sich, doch Clemens weiss, dass dieser am Weinen ist und er weiss, dass es eine ziemlich anstrengende Nacht gewesen sein muss. Obwohl es ihm jedes Mal das Herz zerreisst, reagiert Clemens nicht. Er weiss, dass Jonas das Gefühl hat, dass er schläft und er weiss, dass es Jonas mehr als unangenehm wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass Clemens es doch mitbekommt. Deshalb stellt er sich weiterhin schlafend und versucht dafür all seine Liebe und Fürsorge in diese zwölf Worte davor zu packen.


	19. Distanz

Clemens zieht den Kragen seines Mantels etwas höher und vergräbt seine Nase in dem weichen Kaschmirschal, während er über den Parkplatz zum Gebäude eilt. Es ist zwar inzwischen schon Ende Februar, doch der Frühling lässt augenscheinlich noch auf sich warten. Über Nacht sind nochmals dicke Schneeflocken vom Himmel gefallen und hüllen das graue Berlin in ein weisses Gewand. Nur auf den Strassen hat sich durch den vielen Berufsverkehr der weisse Puderzucker bereits in grau-braunen Matsch verwandelt. Die Temperaturen sind auf knapp unter Null Grad gefallen und Clemens beeilt sich, schnell ins Warme zu kommen. Er ist nicht für die Kälte gemacht. Das war er noch nie. Doch gerade jetzt erträgt es sein Körper überhaupt nicht. Er ist schon leicht angeschlagen, denn seit ein paar Tagen quält ihn ein Reizhusten. Doch er kann es nicht gebrauchen, jetzt noch krank zu werden, denn in zwei Tagen verschlägt es ihn auf eine Geschäftsreise nach Hamburg. Es ist die erste Geschäftsreise, seit er hier vor zwei Monaten begonnen hat zu Arbeiten. Irgendwie freut sich Clemens auch, endlich mal wieder aus dem Büro rauszukommen und andere Welten zu sehen. Die Tatsache, dass er dann aber von Donnerstag bis Montag von Jonas getrennt sein wird, gefällt ihm aber weniger. Nicht nur weil er ihn und dessen Anwesenheit schmerzlich vermissen wird, sondern auch, weil er Jonas ungern allein mit dessen Arbeit zurücklassen will. Er versucht sich zwar immer wieder einzureden, dass Jonas früher auch ohne ihn klar kommen musste und auch klar kam, aber trotzdem hat er das Gefühl ihn im Stich zulassen. Aber schlussendlich hat er sowieso keine Wahl, da er ja schlecht direkt bei der ersten Dienstreise nein sagen kann.

Auch Jonas hätte natürlich lieber etwas anderes gehört, als Clemens ihn gestern Abend aufs Sofa zu einem Gespräch gebeten hatte. Auch er ist nur ungern von Clemens getrennt, viel zu sehr braucht er momentan dessen Geborgenheit und jetzt auch noch am Wochenende komplett von ihm getrennt zu sein, klingt nicht sehr verlockend. Er ist selbst von sich überrascht, wie schnell er von Clemens und dessen Anwesenheit abhängig, ja gar süchtig geworden ist. Gerade mal einen Monat wohnt er nun mit Clemens zusammen und trotzdem kann er es sich nicht mehr vorstellen, von ihm getrennt zu sein. Doch genauso wie Clemens akzeptiert, dass Jonas ihn nun mal nachts für die Arbeit verlassen muss, so akzeptiert Jonas, dass Clemens nun für die Arbeit ein paar Tage verreisen wird. Eigentlich hat es sogar einen Vorteil. Der Monat ist fast zu Ende und Jonas hat bei Langem noch nicht genügend Geld zusammen, um Peter dessen Anteil und die Miete zu bezahlen. Die letzten Tage waren relativ kalt, weshalb es nur wenige Freier auf die Strasse verschlagen hat. Die meisten Kunden waren arrangierte Treffen, die Peter organisiert hat. Und auch Jonas konnte sich in der Nacht besseres vorstellen, als in der Kälte zu frieren und zu warten. Meistens hat es ihn deshalb frühzeitig nach Hause in das warme Bett und die schützenden Arme von Clemens getrieben. Doch jetzt würde kein Clemens warten, also kann er auch ruhig die ganze Nacht draussen verbringen und so hoffentlich noch genug Geld verdienen, um mit einem positiven Saldo den Monat abzuschliessen. Er hat Peter auch schon mitgeteilt, dass er diese fünf Tagen 24 Stunden zur Verfügung steht und Peter ihm ruhig auch Kunden tagsüber vermitteln kann. Was soll er auch am Wochenende allein zu Hause sitzen. 

Wie immer ist Jonas am Mittwoch Abend zu Hause geblieben. Das traf sich perfekt, da Jonas den letzten Abend vor Clemens Abreise allein mit ihm verbringen wollte. 

«Wann bist du wieder zurück?» fragt Jonas, als sie dann im Bett liegen.

Wie immer hat Clemens sich an Jonas Brust gekuschelt. Jonas Herzschlag ist für Clemens besser als jedes Schlafmittel.

«Ich hab am Montag Nachmittag noch einen Termin. Vermutlich bin ich so gegen 21 Uhr zu Hause.»

Jonas seufzt auf und Clemens dreht fragend seinen Kopf zu ihm.

«Dann bin ich schon wieder weg» erklärt dann Jonas.

Natürlich, daran hatte Clemens gar nicht gedacht. Deshalb seufzt nun auch er, während er sein Gesicht wieder in das weiche T-Shirt unter sich kuschelt.

«Was hast du für die nächsten Tage geplant?» fragt dann Clemens, weil er einfach noch nicht schlafen will.

Kurz überlegt sich Jonas, ob er Clemens die Wahrheit sagen soll. Dann kommt er aber zum Schluss, dass er ihn nicht anlügen will. So was macht man einfach nicht in einer Beziehung.

«Ich hab Peter gesagt, dass ich die nächsten Tage permanent zur Verfügung stehe» sagt er dann etwas unsicher.

Könnte er in Clemens Gesicht blicken, würde er sehen, dass dieser gerade die Lippen aufeinander presst und für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schliesst. Doch Jonas sieht es nicht und trotzdem weiss er es.

«Weißt du, ich dachte mir, wenn ich eh allein hier in Berlin sitze, kann ich die Zeit auch nutzen, um etwas Geld zu verdienen. Der Monat war nicht gerade produktiv, die kalten Temperaturen treibt die Leute einfach zurück ins warme Daheim.»

Jonas weiss, dass diese Worte Clemens auch nicht gerade glücklicher stimmen werden, doch er will ihm einfach die ganze Wahrheit sagen.

«Verstehe» murmelt dann Clemens, darauf bedacht, nicht zu verletzt zu klingen.

«Wenn es gut läuft, kann ich vielleicht genug beiseitelegen, so dass ich mir den Sontag frei nehmen kann. Dann hätten wir mal wieder einen ganzen Tag nur für uns.»

«Das wäre wirklich toll» antwortet dann Clemens ehrlich, während er seinen Arm etwas enger um Jonas schlingt und diesem damit vermittelt, dass ihn diese Möglichkeit wirklich etwas besänftigt. 

«Schlaf jetzt, du musst morgen früh raus.»

Jonas setzt einen Kuss auf Clemens Scheitel, bevor er nach dem Lichtschalter der kleinen Nachttischlampe greift und den Raum in Dunkelheit taucht. Eigentlich will Clemens immer noch nicht schlafen. Er will die letzten Stunden noch mit Jonas verbringen können. Er würde liebend gerne noch stundenlang dessen Herzschlag lauschen und die Zweisamkeit geniessen, doch Jonas hat recht. Er muss morgen um 6 Uhr früh losfahren, damit er sicherlich pünktlich in Hamburg ankommt. Am klügsten wäre es gewesen, wenn er schon heute Abend angereist wäre und im Hotel geschlafen hätte, doch das war für ihn keine Option. Er will nicht noch eine weitere Nacht von Jonas getrennt sein und schon gar nicht, wenn dieser seinen arbeitsfreien Tag hat. Da ihn das leise Bu-Dup unter seinem Ohr bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers entspannt, dauert es auch nicht lange und Clemens ist eingeschlafen. 

Als der Wecker die doch relativ kurze Nacht beendet, seufzen beide synchron auf. Clemens, der sonst wie ein Stehaufmännchen aus dem Bett hüpft, würde gerade alles dafür geben, weiter in Jonas Armen zu liegen. So kommt es, dass er sich direkt wieder an Jonas kuschelt, nachdem er den Wecker zum Verstummen gebracht hat. Diese Handlung wiederrum, lässt nun Jonas, der sonst kaum aus den Federn zu bekommen ist, sich etwas irritiert aufsetzen. 

«Was ist denn los?» fragt er dann mit tiefer, kratziger Stimme, ohne jedoch seine Arme um Clemens Körper zu lösen.

«Ich will nicht gehen» nuschelt dann Clemens mit ebenso vom Schlaf gezeichneter Stimme.

Jonas muss etwas Schmunzeln ab den vertauschten Rollen. Ausserdem ist es für seine Seele wie Balsam, solche Worte zu hören. Doch er ist sich bewusst, dass er hier wohl gerade die Stimme der Vernunft sein muss.

«Komm schon Clemens, du musst aufstehen, sonst kommst du zu spät» sagt er deshalb sanft und liebevoll, damit Clemens nicht das Gefühl bekommt, Jonas wolle ihn loswerden.

Clemens drückt sich noch einmal kurz an Jonas, bevor er sich gänzlich von dem warmen Körper, der sein zu Hause repräsentiert, löst und sich aus dem Bett erhebt. 

«Und wo ist mein Gute-Morgen-Kuss?» fragt dann Jonas gespielt empört, während er Clemens zuschaut, wie dieser seine Klamotten zusammensucht. 

Clemens dreht sich nun mit Krawatte, Hemd und Anzug im Arm zu Jonas um und lächelt ihn an. 

«Später, ich geh erst mal Duschen. Dann komm ich nochmals vorbei um mich richtig zu Verabschieden.»

Bevor Jonas irgendwie darauf reagieren kann, ist Clemens auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu. Doch Jonas hat nicht vor hier im Bett zu bleiben und nochmals vor sich hin zu dösen, bis Clemens wiederkommt. Deshalb rollt er sich nun schwungvoll aus dem Bett, schnappt sich seine völlig zerknitterte Jogginghose, welcher er gestern einfach unachtsam in eine Ecke geschmissen hatte und zieht sich diese flink an, bevor auch er das Schlafzimmer verlässt. Er hört bereits das Rauschen der Dusche durch die Badezimmertür, weshalb er unentdeckt in die Küche eilt. Mit dem Ungetüm an Kaffeemaschine hat er sich längst angefreundet und so stehen nur kurze Zeit später zwei Tassen frisch gebrühter Kaffee auf dem Tisch. Daneben Brötchen, Käse und Wurst. Clemens betritt nun nur in Boxershorts und Unterhemd die Küche und rubbelt sich dabei mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken. Als er Jonas und das von ihm vorbereitete Frühstück erblickt, bleibt er sofort stehen und blinzelt zweimal. Mit dem hat er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Das gehört nicht zu ihrer Routine. Clemens steht auf und Jonas schläft weiter. Das ist ihre Routine. Doch jetzt ist Jonas hier und hat Frühstück gemacht. 

«Wieso bist du nicht im Bett?» fragt dann Clemens verwirrt, ohne sich einen Zentimeter zu Bewegen.

Dann wird ihm jedoch direkt klar, dass das nun nicht gerade sehr erfreut geklungen hat. Aber er freut sich ja wirklich sehr, er ist nur von dieser Aktion etwas überrumpelt. Um jedoch keinen falschen Eindruck bei Jonas zu hinterlassen, setzt er sich in Bewegung und lächelt Jonas milde an.

«Ich wollte den letzten Morgen mit dir verbringen» erklärt sich Jonas jedoch trotzdem leicht unsicher.

Spätestens, als dann aber Clemens Jonas zu einer Umarmung an sich ran zieht und ein ‘Danke’ an dessen Brust nuschelt, ist sich auch Jonas sicher, dass Clemens sich freut. Er wuschelt ihm einmal durch die feuchten Haare, welche sowieso in alle Richtungen abstehen, bevor sie sich Beide hinsetzen und frühstücken. Gerne wären sie noch stundenlang dagesessen und hätten einfach nur geredet, doch Clemens muss sich langsam beeilen, damit er pünktlich in Hamburg ankommt. Deshalb flitzt er wieder ins Bad, um seine Haare zu richten, Zähne zu putzen und sich komplett anzuziehen, während Jonas mal wieder die Geschirrspülmaschine befüllt. Dann stehen sie im Flur, Clemens im schicken Anzug, Mantel und mit dem Reisekoffer in der Hand und Jonas immer noch in Jogginghose und Schlafshirt. 

«Bekomm ich jetzt endlich meinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss?» fragt dann Jonas und Clemens stellt sich lächelnd auf die Zehenspitzen, um diese unglaublich weichen Lippen zu erreichen. 

Länger als sonst üblich verharren sie in dieser Position. So als wollten sie all die Küsse der nächsten Tage schon mal vorhohlen. Als Clemens sich dann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder von Jonas löst, streicht er diesem mit seinem Daumen noch einmal sanft über dessen Wange, bevor er sich zur Tür begeben will. Doch Jonas greift ihn am Handgelenk und gibt ihm so keine Möglichkeit sich wegzubewegen. Fragend blickt Clemens wieder zu Jonas hoch.

«Und wo ist mein Abschiedskuss?» fragt dann Jonas todernst.

Mit einem Schmunzeln dreht sich Clemens wieder zu Jonas um, greift in dessen Nacken, um ihn etwas zu sich runterzuziehen und legt dann ein weiteres Mal seine Lippen auf Jonas. Zufrieden und auch etwas traurig seufzt Jonas in den Kuss. Mit leichtem Druck krault Clemens Jonas Nacken, bevor er sich ein weiteres Mal von ihm löst, ihm nochmals einen Kuss auf die Stirn setzt und dann endgültig die Wohnung verlässt, bevor der Abschied noch mehr schmerzt.

Obwohl es noch nicht mal sieben Uhr ist und Jonas um diese Zeit normalerweise bei langem noch nicht wach ist, ist er zu aufgewühlt, als dass er sich jetzt nochmals in die Federn legen und weiterschlafen könnte. Deshalb beginnt er damit akribisch und penibel genau die Wohnung zu putzen. Eine Tätigkeit, die ihn von den Gedanken ablenkt, dass er Clemens erst wieder in fünf Tagen sehen wird. Ausserdem schadet es der Wohnung sicherlich nicht, wenn er sie gründlich putzt. Sie ist natürlich nicht verdreckt, dafür geht Jonas seinen haushälterischen Tätigkeiten viel zu gewissenhaft nach, doch wenn man das Sofa und die Möbel mal etwas verrückt, kommt doch die ein oder andere Staubschicht hervor. Drei Stunden später könnte man nun wohl vom Boden essen und Jonas wischt sich den Schweiss von der Stirn, als er sich zufrieden im Wohnzimmer umblickt. Die Putzutensilien sind schnell in der kleinen Abstellkammer versorgt und dann steht Jonas auch schon unter der Dusche. Die hat er nun dringend nötig. Es ist natürlich nicht beim Staubwischen geblieben. Mit vollem körperlichem Einsatze hat er den Küchenboden geschrubbt und seine Schultermuskulatur ist von dieser Tätigkeit ganz schön verspannt. Da hilft das warme Wasser gerade perfekt, um diese Verspannungen wieder etwas zu lösen. Kurz hat sich Jonas überlegt, ob er in den Whirlpool steigen soll, doch irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke daran, allein da drin zu sitzen, nicht so sehr, weshalb er nun doch seit fast zwanzig Minuten in der Duschkabine steht und mit geschlossenen Augen das Gefühl geniesst, dass das prasselnde Wasser auf seiner Haut hinterlässt. Als er dann endlich frisch angezogen das Badezimmer verlässt, sucht er direkt nach seinem Handy. Durch seine Putzaktion hat er alle Gegenstände hin und hergeschoben und auch sein Handy hat dadurch mehrmals den Standort gewechselt. Erst nach langem Suchen und dutzenden Schimpftiraden hat er das Objekt der Begierde endlich gefunden. Kurz den Code zum Entsperren eingeben, dann blinken ihm auch schon zwei Nachrichten entgegen.

Die erste ist von Clemens, eingetroffen um 10:47.

«Hey mein Schatz. Bin gerade im Hotel angekommen. Muss aber gleich weiter, da ich um 12 Uhr das erste Geschäftsessen habe. Ruf mich doch heute Abend an, wenn du mal Zeit hast. Ich liebe dich.»

Jonas hat gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hat, während er Clemens Nachricht gelesen hatte. Auch wenn Clemens seine Nachricht wohl erst später lesen kann, antwortet ihm Jonas direkt.

«Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon unglaublich. Dafür ist jetzt die Wohnung blitz blank sauber. Du weißt schon...Ablenkung und so...Ich melde mich definitiv heute Abend. Ich liebe dich!»

Dann öffnet er die zweite Nachricht. Sie kommt von Peter.

«Ansgar ist in der Stadt. 21 Uhr im Ritz-Carlton. Zimmer 612. Sei bitte pünktlich.»

Jonas schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. Als wenn er jemals nicht pünktlich gewesen wäre. Peter sollte doch am besten wissen, wie gewissenhaft er seinen Beruf ausübt. Aber Ansgar ist ein wahnsinnig wichtiger und vor allem sehr gut zahlender Kunde, da will Peter wohl einfach auf Nummer sicher gehen. Jonas kennt ihn schon seit mehr als fünf Jahren. Er war schon Stammkunde, als Jonas noch beim Escort-Service gearbeitet hatte. Als Jonas dann dort rausflog, ging es nicht lange und Ansgar hat ihn über seine weitläufigen Kontakte bei Peter ausfindig gemacht. Jonas konnte es zwar zuerst nicht glauben, dass ein Mann wie Ansgar, seines Zeichens Millionär, sich nicht jemand neues bei einem Edel-Escort gesucht hat, sondern lieber auf einen Strassenstrichen zurück griff. Doch Ansgar scheint sich wohl einen Narren an Jonas gefressen zu haben. 

«Ich werde da sein» schreibt Jonas knapp zurück, bevor er sich in die Küche verzieht, um sich etwas zu Essen zu kochen. 

Auch wenn er eigentlich ein begnadeter Koch ist und es auch liebt, abends für Clemens und sich selbst zu kochen, so hat er keine Lust gross was herzuzaubern, wenn er allein war. So blieb es auch heute bei einer simplen Lasagne aus dem Tiefkühlfach. Viel zu schnell, hat er die Fertigware in sich reingeschaufelt und nun sitzt er etwas verloren am Küchentisch und betrachtet die grosse, schwarze Wanduhr, welche neben der Küchentür hängt. Es ist gerade mal 13 Uhr. Seufzend streicht er sich durch das Gesicht und reibt sich über seinen Nasenrücken. Wie soll er nur die nächsten Tage überstehen, wenn er jetzt schon komplett damit überfordert ist, allein in dieser Wohnung zu sitzen und auf Clemens zu warten. Selbstverständlich ist er auch sonst allein, da Clemens ja arbeitet, doch dann weiss er, dass dieser abends nach Hause kommen wird. Dieses Wissen lässt ihn entspannt den Tag geniessen. Doch heute kann er das nicht. Er hält es hier in diesen vier Wänden nicht mehr aus. Ja, er hat sich hier schon ab der ersten Sekunde wie zu Hause gefühlt. Clemens Heim, war sofort auch sein Heim geworden. Doch jetzt ohne Clemens, fühlte es sich einfach nur falsch an, hier zu sein. Deshalb steht er auf und räumt kurz noch das Geschirr weg, bevor er sich seine sieben Sachen greift und nach draussen geht. Auch wenn er weiss, dass es wohl kaum viel bringen wird, jetzt schon auf die Strasse zu gehen, bricht er trotzdem auf in Richtung Berlin Mitte. Wenn er schon nur lustlos rumsitzt, dann kann er auch auf den Strich gehen. Vielleicht hat sich ja doch ein Kunde tagsüber dorthin verirrt. 

Viele Stunden später steht er total durchgefroren unter Peters Dusche. Die Temperaturen sind immer noch beissend kalt und wie zu erwarten war bei diesem Wetter und der Uhrzeit so gut wie kein Freier auf der Strasse. Doch Jonas stand nicht um sonst in der Kälte, denn ein Vorteil hat die kalte Jahreszeit trotzdem. Es wird früh dunkel und das treibt die Kunden auch früher auf die Strasse. Zumindest zwei Blowjobs konnte er sich so ergattern und somit schon mal 100 Euro einnehmen. Jetzt versucht er seine unterkühlten Körper wieder aufzuwärmen und sich ausserdem gründlich zu reinigen. Auch eine ordentliche Rasur, und dies nicht nur im Gesicht, ist wichtig, denn Ansgar ist da nämlich sehr heikel. Doch bei dem Geld, was Jonas heute Abend einnehmen wird, ist es den Aufwand allemal wert. Jonas war ziemlich glücklich gewesen, als er Peters Nachricht las, denn mit dem heutigen Abend wird Jonas genug verdienen, um die monatlichen Ausgaben zu decken. Wenn er nun die restlichen Tage, bis Clemens wieder zurück kommt, fleissig weiterarbeitet, kann er sich einiges auf die Seite legen und so das ein oder andere Mal kürzer treten. Ein sehr motivierender Gedanke. Als er sich sicher ist, dass er für Ansgar perfekt vorbereitet ist, legt er sich nochmals in sein altes Zimmer. Er hat noch fast einen Stunde Zeit, bevor er los muss und diese Zeit will er wie versprochen nutzen, um Clemens anzurufen. Lässt sich nur hoffen, dass dieser schon wieder zurück im Hotel ist, denn sonst wäre es das gewesen mit dem Telefonat, denn vor morgen früh wird Jonas Ansgars Hotelzimmer nicht verlassen. Es klingelt einige Male und Jonas will schon traurig wieder auflegen, als es doch kurz in der Leitung knackt und Clemens etwas gehetzt ein ‘Hallo Jonas’ in den Hörer keucht.

«Sag mal hast du einen Marathon hinter dir?» fragt Jonas etwas amüsiert.

«Ne, aber ich war unter der Dusche und hab plötzlich gehört, dass mein Handy klingelt. Da bin ich rausgesaust, um dich noch zu erwischen.» erklärt Clemens bevor er einmal tief durchatmet.

«Also wenn du von der kurzen Strecke von der Dusche zum Handy schon so ausser Atem bist, solltest du echt mit dem Rauchen aufhören» witzelt dann Jonas und auch Clemens muss lachen.

«Und wie war dein Tag?» fragt dann Jonas nach.

«Der war sehr gut. Ich bin mit dem Auto super durch gekommen, nirgends Stau oder so. Das Geschäftsessen war jetzt zwar nicht so produktiv und wie du ja weißt, sind diese Edelschuppen auch nicht so mein Ding, aber das Meeting danach lief perfekt. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, wie gut ich doch in solchen Dingen bin. Wenn die nächsten Tage auch so verlaufen, dann kann sich die Firma echt freuen. Das wären nämlich sehr wichtige Geschäftspartner.»

Clemens klang richtig euphorisch. Jonas freut sich auch sehr für ihn, doch er kann nicht verhindern, dass es ihn auch etwas verletzt. Vermisst Clemens ihn denn gar nicht? Ist dieser sogar froh, endlich wieder mal raus aus Berlin zu kommen? Weg von Jonas?

«Jonas was ist los?» fragt Clemens sanft nach, weil Jonas seit mehreren Sekunden einfach schweigt.

«Ich...ach nichts» antwortet dann Jonas ertappt.

«Jonas...Schatz, wir wollten doch immer ehrlich zu einander sein.»

Jonas seufzt auf.

«Ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, ob du froh bist, mal von mir weg zu sein» gibt er dann leise zu.

Am liebsten würde Clemens durch den Hörer greifen und Jonas in seine Arme ziehen. Wie kommt dieser Blödmann nur auf solche Gedanken? 

«Jonas, wie kommst du denn auf so was?» 

«Naja, du klingst so euphorisch.»

«Aber doch nur, weil es beruflich super gelaufen ist und doch nicht, weil ich von dir entfernt bin. Man Jonas, ich würde grad nichts lieber haben, als dich hier bei mir im Hotelzimmer, um mit dir Auge in Auge reden zu können. Dir dabei den Nacken kraulen zu können und dir immer mal wieder einen Kuss zu geben.»

Als Jonas nicht antwortet, redet Clemens weiter.

«Jonas ich liebe dich. Das weißt du, oder?»

«Ja» nuschelt dann Jonas.

«Gut, dann vergiss das nie und komm bitte nie mehr auf solche Gedanken, okay?»

Wieder antwortet Jonas mit einem leisen ‘Ja’. Clemens Worte beruhigen ihn zwar, ändern aber gar nichts an der Tatsache, dass er Clemens schrecklich vermisst. Nein, sie machen es sogar noch schlimmer. 

«So ist’s brav.» 

«Komm bitte einfach bald wieder zurück» antwortet Jonas.

«So schnell ich kann. Versprochen!» 

So langsam die Zeit am heutigen Tag vergangen ist, so schnell vergeht sie jetzt und Jonas muss seufzend das Telefonat beenden, nicht dass er doch noch zu spät bei Ansgar auftaucht. Doch so steht er punkt neun Uhr vor Zimmer 612 und klopft dreimal an. Kurze Zeit später öffnet Ansgar im Bademantel die Tür und bitte Jonas herein. Jonas geht neben ihm durch zu einer kleinen Sitzecke im hinteren Teil der Suite. Dort zieht er seine Klamotten aus und legt sie ordentlich auf einen der Sessel. Komplett nackt dreht er sich wieder zu Ansgar um. Der mustert ihn einmal von oben bis unten und gibt ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, sich umzudrehen. Jonas tut, wie ihm befohlen wird und dreht Ansgar den Rücken zu. Doch auch damit scheint Ansgar zufrieden zu sein, da er nun von hinten an Jonas herantritt und seine Arme um Jonas Körper schlingt, während er das Kinn auf Jonas Schulter platziert. Ansgar ist ein liebender Familienvater Anfang Fünfzig, der ausserhalb seiner Ehe dem Bedürfnis nach Männern in Form von Jonas nachkommt. 

«Hallo mein Schatz» begrüsst ihn nun Ansgar, während er eine Hand an Jonas Wange legt, um Jonas Kopf zu sich zu drehen und ihm seine Lippen aufzulegen.

Ansgar ist definitiv ein Kunde, der sich in diesen Treffen Liebe sucht. Jonas ist sich teilweise nicht sicher, ob Ansgar sich bewusst ist, dass die Liebe auf Einseitigkeit beruht, doch er tut alles, um ihm in diesen Stunden das zu geben, was er braucht. Jonas hat noch nie viele seiner Kunden geküsst, nur bei wenigen tat er das. So auch bei Ansgar. Doch seit er mit Clemens zusammen ist, fällt es ihm immer schwerer. Jonas hat das Gefühl, er muss wenigstens einen intimen Akt allein für Clemens aufheben. Doch hier in dieser Situation hat er keine andere Wahl, denn Ansgar braucht das. Deshalb schliesst er die Augen, streicht Clemens komplett aus seinen Gedanken und konzentriert sich nur noch auf seinen Freier.


	20. Alte Heimat

Wie zu erwarten hat Jonas die ganze Nacht mit Ansgar verbracht. Dieser ist eigentlich gar nicht so gross anders als Clemens es damals war. Er sucht in diesen Treffen mit Jonas mehr als nur sexuelles Vergnügen. Er sucht Liebe und Geborgenheit. Jonas versucht ihm das so gut es geht zu geben. Einen grossen Unterschied gibt es jedoch zwischen Ansgar und Clemens. Denn bei Ansgar beruht diese Liebe definitiv nur auf Einseitigkeit. Bei Clemens musste Jonas nie etwas vorspielen. Er musste sich eher sogar zurücknehmen, um professionell zu bleiben. Doch bei Ansgar muss er nun Mal etwas vortäuschen. Das heisst nicht, dass Jonas es nicht gut kann. Er ist unglaublich sanft mit Ansgar. Küsst ihn und lässt es zu, dass Ansgar ihn Schatz nennt. Er liegt die ganze Nacht mit ihm in einem Bett, hält ihn fest und streicht ihm sanft über den Rücken. Doch es ist nicht echt. Früher hatte Jonas keine Probleme damit. Er hat es sogar genossen, wenn er dadurch einem Kunden ein paar glückliche Stunden bescheren konnte. Nur wenn er bemerkt hat, dass sich sein Freier gerade komplett in etwas verrennt und nicht mehr die Grenzen zwischen echten Gefühlen und Liebe gegen Geld unterscheiden konnte, hat er das Ganze gestoppt. Doch seit er mit Clemens zusammen ist, hat sich einiges geändert. Es fällt ihm allgemein schwerer seinen Beruf auszuüben, da er unweigerlich immer das Gefühl hat, Clemens damit zu betrügen. Doch wenn er dann auch noch Emotionen vortäuschen muss, nimmt es für ihn langsam Grenzen an, die er nur schwer überwinden kann. Diese Tatsache hat auch dazu geführt, dass er eigentlich fast die ganze Nacht wach lag. Jetzt ist es kurz nach 9 Uhr und müde verlässt Jonas das Hotel. Kurz bleibt er unschlüssig auf dem Bürgersteig stehen, bevor er einen Entschluss fasst und direkt zu Peter geht. Für was jetzt noch nach Hause gehen. Er würde dort sowieso nur Clemens vermissen. Deshalb geht er lieber direkt zu Peter, schläft dort noch ein paar Stunden und kann sich dann direkt wieder auf die Strasse stellen. Schliesslich ist ja Freitag, da stehen die Chancen auf Kunden gut.

Clemens hingegen hetzt gerade durch Hamburg. Er hat doch tatsächlich verschlafen. Etwas, das ihm noch nie passiert ist. Er, der sonst schon bei der ersten Millisekunde, in der sein Wecker los trällert, wach im Bett sitzt, hat heute Morgen den Wecker schlicht und ergreifend einfach nicht gehört. Das lag wohl daran, dass auch er die halbe Nacht wach lag. Früher hatte er nie Probleme in fremden Hotelzimmern einzuschlafen. Ihm war es egal, wo er war. Hauptsache er hatte ein weiches Bett und dann lies der Schlaf auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Doch gestern kreisten seine Gedanken unaufhörlich um Jonas. Er machte sich Gedanken über ihr Telefonat und dass Jonas die Angst hatte, dass Clemens froh ist von ihm wegzukommen. Er machte sich Gedanken darüber, dass Jonas die nächsten Tage pausenlos arbeiten wird und er machte sich Gedanken darüber, dass er hier allein in diesem Hotelzimmer liegt und sein Schlafmittel in Form von Jonas Herzschlag vermisst. Am liebsten hätte er Jonas angerufen, um einfach nur seine Stimme zu hören, doch er wusste, dass dieser gerade einen Kunden hat. Das war also auch keine Option. Deshalb lag er stundenlang wach und ist so spät eingeschlafen, dass sein Körper im Tiefschlaf war, als sein Handy in anbrüllte, dass er aufstehen soll, bis es irgendwann klein bei gab und verstummte. Deshalb wurde er erst von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt und als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es die Sonne ist, die ihn gerade aus der Traumwelt zurück in die Realität befördert hat, sass er kerzengerade im Bett. In rekordverdächtiger Zeit sprang er unter der Dusche und hat sich danach angezogen. Ohne zu frühstücken ist er aus dem Hotelzimmer geeilt und hat zum Glück auch direkt ein Taxi erwischt. Dumm nur, dass dieses nun kurz vor dem Ziel vor einer Baustelle festhängt. Nach dem Clemens mehrmals verzweifelt die Uhrzeit gecheckt hat, ist er schlussendlich aus dem Taxi gesprungen, um den restlichen Weg zu laufen. So schafft er es aber zum Glück gerade noch pünktlich zu dem Meeting und Clemens atmet erleichtert auf, dass er nicht direkt die erste Geschäftsreise in den Sand gesetzt hat.

Als er dann kurz vor 19 Uhr das Gebäude wieder verlässt, ist er fix und fertig. Der Tag war von früh bis spät anstrengend. Er wurde von einer Abteilung zur nächsten geschoben und musste sich bei jeder davon präsentieren und rechtfertigen, wieso die Firma nun diesen Deal mit seinem Chef eingehen soll. Er hat sich den Mund fusslig geredet und er kam bei einigen Rückfragen teilweise wirklich ins Schwitzen. Natürlich nichts, was der Kunde bemerkt haben könnte, dafür ist Clemens einfach Profi genug. Doch auch der heutige Tag scheint wirklich erfolgreich zu sein. Es wird morgen nochmals ein kürzeres Meeting geben, welches aber zu Clemens Glück erst am Nachmittag sein wird. Wenn dann alles passt, gibt’s am Sonntag ein Geschäftsessen mit dem Chef höchstpersönlich und am Montag würde dann alles Nötige in die Bahnen gelenkt werden, damit eine zukünftige Zusammenarbeit starten kann. 

Da Clemens nun aber endlich Feierabend hat und auch morgen nicht früh aus den Federn muss, zückt er direkt sein Handy, um Mark anzurufen. Wenn er schon mal wieder in seiner alten Heimat ist, muss er auch seinen alten Kumpel besuchen. Schliesslich hatten sie seit seinem Umzug so gut wie keinen Kontakt mehr. Zu Clemens Erleichterung ist Mark auch in der Stadt und hat freudig einem Treffen zugestimmt. Deshalb sitzen sie nicht mal eine Stunde später wie zu guten, alten Zeiten in ihrer alten Lieblingskneipe und stossen mit einem Bier an. Sein Handy hat Clemens gut sichtbar auf dem Tresen platziert, damit er keinen Anruf verpasst. Schliesslich hat Jonas gestern versprochen, dass er sich heute Abend wieder melden wird. Da er aber nie weiss, wann er einen Kunden haben wird, konnten sie keinen Zeitpunkt fixieren.

«Clemens altes Haus, da muss dich dein Chef erstmal auf ne Geschäftsreise nach Hamburg schicken, damit wir uns mal wieder sprechen.»

Mark hat die Aussage ohne jeglichen Vorwurf formuliert und doch fühlt sich Clemens deswegen schlecht. Er hatte sich tatsächlich so gut wie nie bei Mark gemeldet. Sie haben sich mal ein, zwei Nachrichten geschickt, aber das war es dann auch schon. Clemens war zuerst einfach zu sehr mit seinem Liebeskummer beschäftigt und danach hat er jede freie Sekunde mit Jonas genossen. Mark ging da einfach irgendwie unter und gerade schämt sich Clemens dafür, denn Mark war schliesslich immer ein guter Freund gewesen und hat ihm bei Problemen immer zur Seite gestanden. Er war jahrelang so ziemlich der einzige fixe Ansprechpartner, den er in seinem Leben hatte.

«Ey, mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Ist doch alles gut. Du hattest in der letzten Zeit sicherlich viel Stress, da kann ich verstehen, dass du dich nicht gemeldet hast.» versucht Mark ihn aufzumuntern, als er bemerkt, wie sehr sich Clemens wohl gerade mit dieser Tatsache abmüht.

Clemens lächelt ihn dankbar an, bevor er zu einem grossen Schluck Bier ansetzt. Das kühle Gold rinnt seine Kehle entlang und Clemens fühlt die entspannende Wirkung noch bevor der Alkohol überhaupt in seinem Magen, geschweige denn in seiner Blutbahn angekommen ist. Gerade, als er nun zum Sprechen ansetzen will, um sich wenigsten einigermassen erklären zu können, wieso er sich einfach nicht bei Mark gemeldet hat, klingelt sein Handy und vibrierend hüpfte das mobile high end Gerät auf dem Tresen rum. Clemens greift blitzschnell danach, weil seine Netzhaut das Wort Jonas auf dem Display gelesen hat, noch bevor Mark überhaupt wahrgenommen hat, dass sich eine weitere Geräuschquelle in den Klangteppich der Kneipe angesiedelt hat. Clemens hebt entschuldigend die Hand und verschwindet mit dem Handy nach draussen. Während er mit der einen Hand über das Display wischt, um das Gespräch anzunehmen, fischt er mit der anderen Hand eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel in seiner Jackentasche. Wenn er schon hier in der Kältet steht, kann er auch direkt eine Zigarette rauchen.

«Jonas?» spricht er freudig in das Mikrofon, so also ob da vielleicht doch jemand anderes am anderen Ende der Leitung sitzen könnte.

«Hase...wie geht’s dir?» kommt es aber prompt mit Jonas markanter Stimme zurück und Clemens hat gerade das Gefühl, er fühlt sich um ein paar Kilo leichter.

«Bin etwas gestresst, aber jetzt wo ich dich höre geht’s mir wieder super» antwortet er ehrlich und wird dabei sogar leicht rot, weil normalerweise solch kitschige Sachen einfach nicht über seine Lippen kommen.

Würden sie sich jetzt gegenüberstehen, könnte Clemens sehen, dass Jonas verliebt lächelt, während er sich der Hauswand entlang zu Boden gleiten lässt. Jonas sitzt gerade auf dem Gassenboden, auf dem er und Clemens sassen, als sie ihr verzweifeltes Gespräch geführt hatten, nur um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass sie es miteinander wagen werden. So ausladen, wie diese Seitengasse sich für Aussenstehende präsentiert, so vertraut ist sie für Jonas. Hier fühlt er sich mit Clemens verbunden. Hier hat Clemens um ihn gekämpft und meine Güte wie sehr ist Jonas dankbar, dass Clemens gekämpft hat. 

«Wieso den gestresst? Ist es nicht gut gelaufen?» fragt Jonas dann nach.

Also beginnt Clemens zu erzählen, wie er heute morgen verschlafen hatte, weil er einfach nicht den Wecker gehört hat. Jonas kann es zuerst gar nicht glauben, schliesslich hat er noch nie einen Menschen kennengelernt, der so sehr auf den Wecker konditioniert ist, wie Clemens. Als dieser dann aber kleinlaut zugibt, dass er einfach tot müde war, weil er die halbe Nacht wach lag und an Jonas denken musste, kann es Jonas verstehen. Ihm ging es schliesslich genau gleich. Und obwohl Clemens ihm gestern am Telefon gesagt hat, dass er ihn liebt und vermisst, tut es doch gut zu hören, dass Jonas nicht der Einzige war, der die halbe Nacht wach lag, aus Sehnsucht nach dem Anderen. Clemens hat noch kurz von seinem restlichen Arbeitstag erzählt, ging aber nicht zu sehr ins Detail. Erstens will er Jonas nicht langweilen und zweitens will er ihm nicht wieder einen falschen Eindruck vermitteln.

«Und wie läufts bei dir so?» fragt dann Clemens nach, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich auch für Jonas Leben interessiert.

«Läuft gut. Kann mich nicht beklagen.» antwortet Jonas knapp.

Auch er will nicht ins Detail gehen. Er will Clemens auch nicht erzählen, dass er schon genügend Geld für den restlichen Monat eingenommen hat und er deshalb sein Angebot, nächsten Sonntag nicht zu arbeiten, ohne Probleme wahrmachen kann. Damit will er ihn persönlich überraschen. 

«Das ist doch gut» meint dann Clemens.

«Ja das ist es.»

Jonas seufzt kurz auf und bevor Clemens überhaupt danach fragen kann, redet Jonas schon weiter.

«Aber ich vermisse dich trotzdem unglaublich.»

«Ich dich doch auch» antwortet Clemens direkt.

Kurz ist es still und Beide lauschen fast schon krampfhaft dem Atem des Anderen. Es ist, als könnten sie durch diese Geräusche direkt die Energie des Anderen aufsaugen. Dann ist es Jonas der leise die Stille durchbricht. 

«Ich muss wieder los.»

Jonas sagt es mit so viel Wehmut in der Stimme, dass Clemens sich direkt Vorwürfe macht, dass Jonas sich nur so schlecht fühlt, weil er selbst damit nicht klarkommt.

«Okay, kein Problem» sagt er deshalb und Jonas blickt etwas irritiert ins Nichts, was Clemens jedoch nicht sehen kann.

«Meldest du dich morgen wieder?» schiebt er direkt hinter her.

«Natürlich» verspricht Jonas sofort.

«Ich liebe dich!»

«Ich dich auch, Hase!»

Dann ist das Telefonat beendet. Clemens schwebt nun irgendwie in einer Grenzwelt zwischen Positiv und Negativ. Einerseits hat er sich wahnsinnig gefreut, mit Jonas zu sprechen und dessen Stimme zu hören, andererseits vermisst er ihn nun nur noch mehr. Clemens muss wohl immer noch ziemlich irritiert aussehen, als er sich wieder zu Mark setzt und das Handy zurück auf den Tresen legt.

«War das der Grund, weshalb du dich nicht gemeldet hast?» fragt Mark direkt und Clemens schaut ihn kurz mit offenem Mund an. 

«Hab ich also recht. Wer ist es?» fragt Mark lächelnd nach und Clemens fragt sich immer noch, ob er tatsächlich zu lesen ist, wie ein Buch.

Aber gut, er wollte es Mark ja sowieso erzählen, schlussendlich hat er das Drama ja schon ab Sekunde Eins mitbekommen. Da ist es nur fair, wenn er ihn nun aufklärt.

«Jonas» sagt Clemens dann schlicht, wohlwissend, dass Mark sich wohl kaum an den Namen erinnern kann.

«Jonas?» fragt Mark nach und scheint nun zu überlegen.

Clemens kann richtig sehen, wie es in Marks Kopf rattert und er muss fast grinsen, als er sieht, wie diesem ein Lichtlein aufgeht.

«Nein?!» fragt dann Mark geschockt nach.

«Doch» nickt Clemens zur Bestätigung.

«Du und der Callboy?» fragt Mark einfach nochmals zu Sicherheit nach.

«Ja, ich und der Callboy» bestätigt Clemens ein weiteres Mal.

«Scheisse man, ich wusste ja, dass es dich echt erwischt hat, aber dass du tatsächlich eine Beziehung mit ihm anfängst, hätte ich nicht gedacht?»

«Hast du ein Problem damit?» fragt Clemens in einem etwas zu ernsten Tonfall und Mark hebt direkt beschwichtigend die Hände.

«Nein, überhaupt nicht. Mir ist es doch egal, mit was der sich früher sein Geld verdient hat.»

«Geld verdient» nuschelt Clemens kaum hörbar in sein Bierglas.

«Hmmm?» fragt Mark nach, weil er Clemens akustisch nicht verstanden hat, ohne zu merken, dass das ja genau Clemens Plan war.

«Geld verdient» wiederholt Clemens wiederwillig etwas deutlicher.

Mark schaut ihn weiterhin fragend an.

«Was, Geld verdient?» fragt er nach, da er einfach nicht kapiert, was Clemens ihm damit sagen will.

«Na er verdient immer noch so sein Geld.»

«Nein?!» fragt Mark wieder geschockt nach.

«Doch» nickt Clemens wieder zur Bestätigung und er kommt sich vor, als würde sich ihr Gespräch im Kreis drehen.

«Aber warum?» fragt Mark nach, weil er es einfach nicht verstehen kann.

Also beginnt Clemens seufzend die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Wie Jonas einfach verschwunden war und Clemens deswegen Liebeskummer par excellence hatte. Wie er dann Jonas endlich wieder auf dem Strassenstrich gefunden hat und wie er als verliebter Volltrottel allen Bedingungen zugestimmt hat, nur damit er mit Jonas zusammen sein kann.

«Und du kommst damit klar?» fragt dann Mark am Ende der Erzählungen nach.

Clemens vergräbt seufzend sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

«Nein komm ich nicht. Wie soll man bitteschön damit klarkommen, dass sein Freund auf den Strich geht?!» 

«Und wieso änderst du es dann nicht?» fragt Mark vorsichtig nach.

«Na weil ich nicht gelogen habe. Lieber akzeptier ich all das, als dass ich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein kann.»

«Aber das ist nicht gesund Clemens. Das macht dich doch über kurz oder lang kaputt. Das merkst du doch selbst.»

Clemens seufzt wieder auf. Natürlich hat Mark recht.

«Und ganz ehrlich, du kannst mir doch nicht sagen, dass es Jonas gefällt, was er da tut?!»

«Natürlich gefällt es ihm nicht. Aber er weigert sich aufzuhören.»

«Aber warum?»

«Keine Ahnung. Weil er nicht von mir abhängig sein will. Weil er nichts anderes kann und das seine einzige Möglichkeit ist.»

«Ach das ist doch Quatsch. Es gibt immer Alternativen.» meint dann Mark.

«Ja sag das Jonas, nicht mir!» antwortet Clemens, während er die Hände verzweifelt über dem Kopf zusammenschlägt.

«Hast du mal mit ihm darüber gesprochen?» fragt Mark weiter.

«Ja, aber er blockt sofort ab. Er meint dann nur, dass ich ihm versprochen habe, dass ich es akzeptiere und ich hab einfach Angst, dass er geht, wenn ich mein Versprechen breche und ihn zu was dränge.»

«Aber ist es das wert?» fragt dann Mark nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.

Fragend und leicht genervt schaut Clemens nun Mark in die Augen.

«Was?!»

«Na ist es das wert, dass du unter der Situation leidest, nur damit du mit ihm zusammen sein kannst?»

«Mark, ich liebe ihn! Natürlich ist es das wert. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie ich drauf war, als ich dachte, ich habe ihn verloren. Ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben.»

Mark seufzt auf und greift dann nach seinem Bier. Eine weitere Diskussion würde jetzt wohl sowieso nichts bringen.

«Denk einfach mal in Ruhe darüber nach. Und denk vor allem an dich selbst.»

Clemens antwortet nicht auf diese Aufforderung, sondern greift nun auch selbst wieder zu seinem Bier. Wieso muss Mark sich auch immer wie ein Psychiater in seine Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt einmischen. Und wieso verdammt nochmal muss er damit auch noch immer recht haben. 

Clemens Schweigen reicht Mark als Bestätigung, dass dieser sich Gedanken über dieses Gespräch machen wird. Deshalb leert er sein Bier in einem Zug und bestellt sich selbst und auch Clemens direkt ein Neues. Jetzt soll gefeiert werden, schliesslich haben sie keine Ahnung, wann es Clemens mal wieder nach Hamburg verschlagen wird. Dieser Aufforderung kommt Clemens nur zu gerne nach, den Kopf über seine Beziehung kann er sich schliesslich auch noch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu genüge brechen.

Der Moment, wo er sich aber aktiv mit diesem Gedanken befassen will und auch kann, verschiebt sich weiter in die Zukunft, denn am nächsten Morgen verkündet Clemens Kopf ihm direkt, dass er gestern wohl ein Bier zu viel getrunken hat. Wieso muss das auch immer so ausarten, wenn er mit Mark unterwegs ist. Gott sei Dank, hat Clemens aber noch einige Stunden, in denen er sich regenerieren kann, bevor er zum Meeting muss. Ausserdem hat das Wundermittel Aspirin ihn bis jetzt noch nie im Stich gelassen und selbst wenn, müsste er sich höchsten zwei bis drei Stunden zusammenreissen. Doch das ist nicht nötig, denn schon kurze Zeit später beginnt die weisse Brausetablette ihre Wirkung zu entfalten und eine intensive Dusche tut ihr restliches zu Clemens Auferstehung.

Die Tage vergehen dann überraschend schnell und Clemens hat es tatsächlich geschafft, nicht einmal einen Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Mark zu verschwenden. Auch wenn er weiss, dass Mark vermutlich recht hat, hat er dieses Problem schlicht und ergreifend wieder mal in die letzte Ecke seines Bewusstseins verbannt. Darin ist er schliesslich ein absoluter Vollprofi. Ausserdem hat ihm jedes abendliche Telefonat, welches er mit Jonas geführt hat, nur wieder die Bestätigung gegeben, wie sehr er den Blondschopf vermisst und wie stark er von diesem abhängig ist. Umso grösser ist die Freude, als er nun endlich am späten Montag Nachmittag in seinem Auto sitzt und den lang ersehnten Rückweg nach Berlin antritt. Zurück in sein zu Hause. Zurück zu Jonas. Der wird zwar nicht mehr da sein, wenn Clemens heim kommt, aber die paar Stunden, bis Jonas von der Arbeit zurück kommt, wird er auch noch alleine überstehen. Deshalb schlurft er nun gerade gemächlich die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hoch, für was sollte er sich auch beeilen. Als er die Wohnungstür aufschliesst, sollte er eigentlich stutzig werden, dass im Wohnzimmer Licht brennt. Doch bevor er diese Tatsache wirklich verarbeiten kann, stürmt auch schon Jonas aus besagtem Raum, eilt mit schnellen Schritten durch den Flur zu ihm hin und zieht ihn in seine Arme. Er klammert sich regelrecht an Clemens fest, so als sei Clemens ein verloren gegangenes Kind, das nach ewig langer, verzweifelter Suche wieder auftaucht und man es so fest halten möchte, dass es nie wieder verloren gehen kann. Und genau so fühlt sich Jonas momentan. Er hat Clemens so dermassen vermisst, dass es schon fast körperlich schmerzte. Ihn nun endlich wieder bei sich zu haben, ist wie ein Sechser im Lotto. Ausserdem hat ihn die letzten Tage permanent das Gefühl beschlichen, dass Clemens den Abstand von ihm geniesst. Dass dieser froh ist endlich mal Abstand von Jonas und dessen Welt zu haben. Clemens hat ihm zwar in jedem Telefonat versucht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch die Angst, dass Clemens es eines Tages einfach nicht mehr mit ihm aushält, ist tief in ihm verankert und er kann nichts dagegen machen. 

Deshalb steht er nun hier, presst Clemens Kopf fest an seine Brust, während er sein eigenes Gesicht in Clemens Halsbeuge vergräbt. Er fühlt das weiche Haar unter seiner rechten Hand und den rauen Stoff von Clemens Jacke unter seiner linken. Er riecht Clemens Aftershave, obwohl dieser dieses immer nur dezent aufträgt. Und er hört den leisen Atem ganz nahe an seinem Ohr. Jonas saugt all diese Einflüsse auf, klammert sich so lange an ihnen fest, bis er auch sein Innerstes damit beruhigen kann, dass Clemens nun wieder hier ist. Dieser stand schweigend und zugegebenermassen etwas überrumpelt da. Erstens hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jonas zu Hause sein würde und zweitens ist er von diesem emotionalen Ausbruch etwas überrascht. Er wusste ja, dass Jonas ihn sehr vermisst hat, aber dass es anscheinend so schlimm war, hat er nicht geahnt. Als er sich vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, hat er direkt seine Arme um Jonas Rücken geschlossen und ihm sachte über den Rücken gestreichelt. Erst als Jonas sich langsam in seinen Armen entspannt und nicht mehr dermassen fest klammert, als würde dieser gerade an Ort und Stelle von Treibsand verschlungen werden, löst sich Clemens leicht von ihm, um in dessen Gesicht blicken zu können.

«Wieso bist du hier?» fragt er denn nach, darauf bedacht, dass es um Himmelswillen nicht negativ rüber kommt.

«Ich hab genügend verdient, um mir heute frei zu nehmen. Ich wollte da sein, wenn du endlich zurückkommst.»

Clemens lächelt ihn sanft an, bevor er ihn nochmals in seine Arme zieht. Vielleicht hat Mark ja doch nicht recht. Vielleicht muss er sich gar nicht mit diesen Gedanken rumschlagen. Vielleicht hat Jonas ja gerade von selbst den ersten Schritt gemacht.


	21. Ausflug

Diesmal ist es Clemens, der Jonas fest in seine Arme schliesst. Die Tatsache, dass Jonas sich den heutigen Tag frei genommen hat, um den Abend allein mit ihm zu verbringen, beruhigt seine aufgewühlte Gefühlswelt gerade ungemein. Ihn hat die letzten Wochen, und vor allem auch die letzten Tage seit er mit Mark darüber gesprochen hat, der Gedanke belastet, dass Jonas den Job ihm vorzieht. Dass dieser lieber auf eine Beziehung mit Clemens verzichtet, als dass er seine Arbeit aufgibt. Er kann Jonas ja irgendwie verstehen. Kann verstehen, dass er auf eigenen Beinen stehen will. Aber wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn er existenziell für eine gewisse Zeit von Clemens abhängig wäre, bis er einen neuen Beruf gefunden hätte? Er versteht nicht ganz, vor was Jonas Angst hat. Clemens würde Jonas niemals hängen lassen. Er würde sich nicht plötzlich von ihm Trennen und ihn vor die Tür setzen, wo Jonas dann ohne irgendwas stehen würde. Und selbst wenn er sich, aus welchem Grund auch immer, von Jonas trennen würde, würde er ihn dennoch um Himmelswillen nicht einfach im Regen stehen lassen. Er würde ihn unterstützen, bis dieser auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann. Doch die Tatsache, dass Jonas heute einen ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht hat, lässt ihn in einem Zustand des seelischen Friedens zurück. Gut, es war nur ein Mini-Schritt, doch das reicht Clemens für den Anfang. Er will Jonas ja zu nichts drängen und ihm die Zeit geben, die dieser braucht, um den Mut zu finden einen Neuanfang zu starten und mit dem Abzuschliessen, was bisher sein Leben war. 

Als Jonas dann wieder zu sprechen beginnt, macht Clemens Herz nochmals einen Hüpfer, weil Jonas ihm gerade nochmals einen Mini-Schritt offenbart.

«Ich habe mir den Sontag auch frei genommen. Wir haben den ganzen Tag, von früh bis spät, nur für uns.»

Clemens verfestigt seinen Griff um Jonas Rücken noch etwas mehr und Jonas lächelt ab dieser Tatsache glücklich vor sich hin.

«Wirklich?» fragt Clemens etwas ungläubig nach, weil er einfach nicht glauben kann, dass es wirklich in die richtige Richtung geht.

«Ja» ist Jonas schlichte Antwort.

«Danke» antwortet dann Clemens.

Jonas erkennt an dessen Stimmlage direkt, dass Clemens gerade echt gerührt ist und obwohl ihn das freuen sollte, schmerzt es ihn. Wie kann es sein, dass sein Freund, sein eigener fester Freund, sich bedanken muss, dass Jonas die Zeit mit ihm und nicht mit irgendwelchen anderen Männern verbringt? Und wiedermal schreit die kleine Stimme in Jonas Kopf, dass es einfach so falsch ist, was er da tut. Was er Clemens und auch sich selbst damit antut. Doch die Stimme der Angst ist einfach viel lauter und erlaubt es ihm nicht, so zu handeln, wie er es wohl tun sollte. Jonas schluckt einmal hart, weil seine Kehle sich zuschnürt. Er will jetzt nicht daran denken. Er will jetzt nur die Zeit mit Clemens geniessen. 

Clemens ist während dieser Umarmung so viel seelischer Ballast abgefallen, dass sich nun Müdigkeit schwer auf seinen Körper legt. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend und er ist nicht gerade zu viel Schlaf gekommen. Ausserdem ist erst Montag und vor ihm liegt noch eine komplette Arbeitswoche. Er braucht nun wirklich etwas Erholung in der Form von Schlaf. Doch er will jetzt nicht schlafen gehen. Jonas hat sich extra für ihn den heutigen Abend freigenommen, da kann und will er sich jetzt nicht einfach ins Bett verziehen. 

«Komm, du gehörst ins Bett» sagt dann aber Jonas leise, während er immer noch kleine Kreise auf Clemens Rücken malt.

Clemens ist nicht mal verwundert, dass Jonas ihn direkt durchschaut hat. Am Anfang war es fast beängstigend, wie gut Jonas ihn lesen konnte. Das begann ja schon damit, dass dieser noch vor Clemens wusste, dass dieser sich in Jonas verliebt hatte. Inzwischen hat sich Clemens aber an diese Tatsache gewöhnt.

«Du hast dir extra den Abend frei genommen, damit wir die Zeit zusammen verbringen könne. Da kann ich doch jetzt nicht einfach schlafen gehen» versucht es Clemens aber dennoch, während er sich extra noch mehr in die Umarmung lehnt.

Dass er immer noch komplett bekleidet ist und es in seinem Mantel langsam heiss wird, interessiert ihn nicht.

«Ich bin schon überglücklich, wenn du in meinen Armen liegst und ich dich beim Schlafen beobachten kann. Ausserdem brauchst du deinen Schlaf.» erwidert jedoch Jonas, während er sich sanft von Clemens löst, um ihn wieder anzusehen und dabei anzulächeln.

«Du bist zu gut für diese Welt, weißt du das? Du denkst immer nur an die Anderen und nie an dich selbst.» antwortet Clemens ganz leise.

Dann stellt er sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Jonas einen Kuss zu geben. Jonas nimmt Clemens Lippen nur zu gerne in Empfang. Ja, Clemens hat recht. Er denkt wirklich immer nur an die Anderen. Aber doch nur, weil wenn es den Anderen gut geht, dann geht es auch ihm gut. Als Clemens sich wieder von Jonas löst, streift er sich nun endlich den Mantel von den Schultern und die Schuhe von den Füssen. Jonas geht derweil wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um den Fernseher auszuschalten und das Licht zu löschen. Dann legt er sich schon mal ins Bett. Geduscht hat er schliesslich schon vorhin. Clemens macht sich indes im Bad bettfertig und zieht erleichtert die Krawatte vom Hals. Es ist wie ein symbolischer Akt. Die Arbeit ist zu Ende, jetzt kommt das private Glück. Nur kurz hüpft er unter die Dusche. Seine Haare kann er auch noch morgen früh waschen. Jetzt will er einfach nur zurück in diese warmen Arme. Als er dann das Schlafzimmer betritt, hebt Jonas sofort die Decke an und breitet seine Arme aus. Clemens löscht das Licht, tapst im Dunkeln zur Bettkante und schlüpft unter die warme, kuschlige Decke direkt in seine seelische Heimat in Form von Jonas Umarmung. Er kuschelt sein Kopf an Jonas Brust, welcher zu Clemens Freude heute mal kein Schlafshirt angezogen hat, sondern oberkörperfrei daliegt. So fühlt er direkt die warme, weiche Haut an seiner Wange und das erlösende Bu-Dup von Jonas Herzen dringt ungefiltert an sein Ohr. Gott wie sehr hatte er das die letzten Tage vermisst. Er seufzt wohlig auf, haucht noch einen federleichten Kuss auf die samtig weiche Haut unter ihm und schliesst dann seine Augen.

«Ich hab das so vermisst, dass glaubst du gar nicht» murmelt dann Clemens leise vor sich hin.

Er kann Jonas Lächeln hören, doch das ‘ich auch’ hört er nicht mehr, denn da ist er auch schon eingeschlafen. Glücklich und losgelöst von allen Problemen.

Vermutlich ist es die Aussicht auf einen arbeitsfreien Sontag, die Beide beflügelt durch die Woche fliegen liess. Die gute Laune blieb von Tag zu Tag bestehen, so dass Jan sich schon Sorgen gemacht hat, dass Clemens von Aliens entführt und durch einen Doppelgänger ersetzt worden ist. Clemens hatte über den schlechten Scherz nur laut aufgelacht, was Jan noch mehr irritiert hat. Natürlich hatte Clemens sich mal wieder geweigert, Jan irgendwelche Details zu berichten. Der Herr Nielsen musste sich einfach damit zufrieden geben, dass Clemens offensichtlich glücklich ist. Wieso ist ja eigentlich auch egal.

Auch Jonas hatte permanent gute Laune. Das beschränkte sich jedoch auf die Zeiten, wenn er mit Clemens zusammen war. Auf der Arbeit wollte sich irgendwie keine gute Stimmung breit machen. Dabei liess sich nun langsam doch noch der Frühling blicken. Die Temperaturen wurden stetig wärmer und wenn die Sonne schien, war es tagsüber richtig angenehm. Auch nachts kühlte es nicht mehr dermassen ab, was dazu führt, dass es die Kunden endlich wieder zahlreich auf die Strassen trieb. Gut, mit wachsender Anzahl Freier, stieg auch die Anzahl an Strichern, doch Jonas konnte sich weiss Gott nicht darüber beklagen, dass er zu kurz kommt. Eigentlich eine Tatsache, die ihn freuen sollte, doch eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Jonas kann sich während der Arbeit nicht mehr entspannen und fallen lassen. Früher hatte er keinerlei Probleme damit, doch seit er auf der Strasse ist, hat sich das geändert. Das liegt sicherlich auch daran, dass Jonas hier immer auf der Hut sein muss. Er ist zwar, unter anderem dank des einigermassen geschützten Rahmens, den Peter ihm bietet, noch nie an einen Typen geraten, bei dem er sich wirklich hätte Sorgen machen müssen, doch das Klientel auf der Strasse ist halt doch etwas anders, als bei einem Escort-Service. Da braucht Jonas teilweise doch etwas mehr Überwindung, das zu tun, was der Kunde von ihm will. Und nicht nur dieses Problem behindert ihr bei der Arbeit, selbstverständlich ist auch die Beziehung zu Clemens eine grosse Belastung für seinen Beruf. Einerseits geht es Jonas selbst gegen den Strich, das zu tun was er tut, während Clemens zu Hause ist, andererseits spürt er permanent die stumme Aufforderung seitens Clemens, dass er damit aufhören soll und muss. Und wenn er nun sieht, wie euphorisch Clemens schon fast ist, weil Jonas sich den Sontag frei genommen hat, schlagen wieder zwei Herzen in seiner Brust. Das eine ist überglücklich, weil Clemens überglücklich ist. Das andere hat Angst und schreit nach Vorsicht und versucht Jonas davor zu warnen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bevor Clemens ihn vor die Wahl stellen wird. Liebe oder Beruf. 

Auch wenn es Jonas das Herz zerreisst, wenn er nur daran denkt, so ist diese Wahl keine leichte. Er wünscht sich, er könnte sich einfach so für die Liebe entscheiden. Mein Gott wie sehr wünscht er sich das. Doch es ist für ihn nicht so leicht, wie es für einen Aussenstehenden scheint. Sein Beruf ist schliesslich so viel mehr als nur Arbeit. Es ist Jonas Leben. Jonas Existenz. Er kann sich nicht mehr an die Zeit erinnern, als er nicht mit anderen Männern für Geld schlief. Sex für Geld gehört zu ihm wie sein rechter Arm. Es ist ein Teil seines Ichs. Ein Teil seines Selbstbewusstseins, der ihm versichert, dass er wenigstens etwas auf dieser Welt kann. Dass er wenigstens für etwas zu gebrauchen ist. Und Jonas ist nicht bereit, diesen Teil von sich aufzugeben. Er hat weder den Mut, noch die Kraft dazu. 

Bevor er mit Clemens eine Beziehung eingegangen ist, hat er diesen vor die Wahl gestellt. Hat ihm gesagt, dass es ihn nur in Kombination mit seinem Beruf gibt und Clemens hatte zugestimmt. Obwohl Jonas immer gespürt hatte, dass Clemens nicht für alle Ewigkeit zu seinem Versprechen stehen wird, macht es ihm nun Angst, wenn er merkt, dass der Tag immer näher kommt. Umso mehr geniesst er nun die Zeit, die er mit Clemens verbringen kann, weiss er doch nicht, wie lange dieses Glück noch andauern wird. Er versucht so viel Liebe und Erinnerungen aufzusaugen, wie nur möglich, so dass er noch lange Zeit später davon zehren kann. 

«Was willst du morgen machen?» fragt Clemens.

Wie so oft sitzt dieser auf dem Sofa, während Jonas sich hingelegt und seinen Kopf in Clemens Schoss positioniert hat, so dass Clemens mit Jonas Haarsträhne spielen kann. Ein Ritual, dass sich in der Stunde, bevor Jonas zur Arbeit muss, eingebürgert hat.

«Ich weiss nicht» beginnt Jonas zu sprechen.

«Wir könnten...ach nein, das ist Quatsch.»

Jonas schliesst seine Augenlider, weil er sich dumm vorkommt.

«Na los, sag schon. Ich mach alles mit dir, worauf du Lust hast.» antwortet aber Clemens direkt, während er einmal sachte über Jonas Wange streicht.

Jonas öffnet nun wieder seine Augen und schaut zu Clemens hoch, direkt in das tiefe Blau, das ihn erwartungsvoll anblickt.

«Naja, als Kind habe ich es geliebt in den Zoo zu gehen, doch seit meine Mutter gestorben ist, war ich nie mehr im Zoo.»

Jonas wird etwas rot, denn er schämt sich. Welcher erwachsene Mann will in seine Freizeit schon in den Zoo gehen.

«Dann gehen wir morgen in den Zoo» sagt aber Clemens bestimmt.

«Wirklich? Du willst mit mir in den Zoo gehen?» fragt Jonas etwas ungläubig nach.

«Natürlich. Ich war auch schon lange nicht mehr im Zoo und habe es als Kind auch immer geliebt. Wenn ich dir damit nun auch noch ne Freude machen kann, umso besser!»

Jetzt beginnt Jonas über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, greift währenddessen mit seiner rechten Hand in Clemens Nacken und zieht ihn für einen Kuss zu sich runter. Er wird Clemens Liebe definitiv vermissen und er weiss nicht, ob er ohne diese Liebe überleben kann.

Am nächsten Tag ist es dann also soweit und sie machen sich auf den Weg zum Zoo. Es ist zwar schon fast Mittagszeit, doch Jonas hat bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet und war erst kurz vor vier Uhr zu Hause gewesen. Da wollte Clemens ihn nicht direkt am frühen Morgen wieder wecken. Also hat er ihn schlafen lassen und dafür ein paar Sandwiches vorbereitet, damit sie im Zoo nicht in die, von schreienden Kindern überfüllten, Restaurants gehen müssen. Er hat sogar noch eine Überraschung für Jonas vorbereitet und Clemens hofft sehr, dass Jonas sich darüber freuen wird.

Clemens parkt gerade das Auto auf einen der wenigen freien Parkplätze und Jonas hat schon wie ein ungeduldiges Kind die Gurten gelöst, um endlich aus dem Auto zu hüpfen. Clemens beobachtet das Schauspiel schmunzelnd. Ihm geht jedes Mal das Herz auf, wenn er Jonas so glücklich sieht. Dieser hat sich inzwischen schon ungeduldig an der Schlange vor der Kasse angestellt und Clemens gesellt sich nun wieder zu ihm. 

«Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten?» meint dann Clemens lächelnd und Jonas lächelt einfach nur zurück.

Als sie dann das Zoogelände betreten und sie direkt vor dem Nashorngehege stehen, werden Jonas Augen noch einen Tick grösser und funkeln wie bei einem kleinen Kind, welches vor dem Weihnachtsmann steht. Jonas stellt sich sofort an den Zaun, verschränkt seine Arme auf dem Geländer, stützt das Kinn auf seine Armen ab und beobachtet schweigend die majestätischen Tiere beim Fressen. Clemens stellt sich neben ihn und lässt seinen Blick über die Infotafel schweifen. 

«Nayla» sagt er dann und Jonas blickt ihn fragend an.

«Die Kuh heisst Nayla» redet Clemens weiter, während er auf das Tier zeigt.

«Kuh? Clemens das ist ein Nashorn.» sagt dann Jonas lachend.

Auch Clemens lacht und klopft dann Jonas auf die Schultern.

«Ja Herr Beck, das weiss ich auch, aber ein weibliches Nashorn nennt man Kuh.»

«Oh, das wusste ich nicht» sagt dann Jonas peinlich berührt.

«Na dann solltest du vielleicht auch die Infotafeln lesen. Da kann man viel lernen.»

Jonas nimmt sich diesen Ratschlag tatsächlich zu Herzen und beginnt nun bei jedem Gehege die Infotafel zu lesen und Clemens freudig zu berichten, was für erstaunliche Sachen da draufstehen. Z.B. dass Eulen drei Augenlieder haben, welche sie für unterschiedliche Zwecke nutzen, oder dass männliche Clownfische sich in Weibchen verwandeln können, wenn das Weibchen stirbt. Taranteln können sich neue Beine wachsen lassen, Kängurus können nicht rückwärts gehen und Faultiere verlassen nur einmal pro Woche den Baum, um sich am Boden zu versäubern. Doch am meisten faszinierte Jonas der Fakt, dass der Orgasmus bei einem Schwein bis zu 30 Minuten andauern kann.

«Schwein müsste man sein» hat Clemens darauf lachend geantwortet.

Und wie sie gerade so beim Streichelzoo stehen und Clemens immer noch lachend die Schweine beobachtet, huscht Jonas weiter zum nächsten Gehege. 

«Komm Clemens. Hier kann man Zwergziegen füttern.» 

Jonas winkt Clemens euphorisch zu sich heran und dieser kommt zögerlich auf Jonas zu.

«Na los. Komm schon rein.» drängt Jonas ihn, während er das Tor aufhält.

«Ach geh du allein rein. Ich warte hier draussen.» winkt aber Clemens ab.

«Wieso? Komm doch mit rein.»

«Ne, ich warte hier» weigert sich Clemens aber immer noch.

Jonas schaut ihn nun kritisch an.

«Wieso? Hast du etwa Angst?» fragt er dann lachend.

Clemens schnaubt auf.

«Nein, ich mag einfach keine Ziegen.»

«Wie kann man Ziegen denn nicht mögen?! Guck dir doch die süssen Tiere mal an.»

Jonas hat Clemens am Oberarm gegriffen und wollte ihn in Richtung der Tiere ziehen, doch Clemens versteift sich sofort am ganzen Körper und stemmt die Fersen in den Boden. Jonas lässt von ihm und schaut ihn wieder kritisch an. 

«Schau mich nicht so an» giftet Clemens Jonas an, weil er mit der Situation gerade überfordert ist und sich ausserdem ziemlich dumm vorkommt.

«Clemens» sagt Jonas sanft.

«Okay, ich hab Angst vor den Viechern, zufrieden?!» antwortet Clemens aufgebracht.

Jonas schaut ihn kurz etwas mitleidig an, bevor er ihn einfach in seine Arme zieht. 

«Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Jeder hat vor irgendwas Angst.» redet Jonas sanft weiter.

Wieder schnaubt Clemens resigniert an Jonas Brust auf.

«Aber kein erwachsener Mann hat Angst vor Ziegen.»

«Andere haben Angst vor kleinen Spinnen, die einem weiss Gott nichts tun können. Wieso hast du denn Angst vor Ziegen?» fragt dann Jonas, während er sich wieder von Clemens löst, um ihn ansehen zu können.

«Meine Grosseltern hatten einen Bauernhof. Ihr Ziegenbock hatte es immer auf mich abgesehen. Als ich Sieben war, hat er mich dann umgehauen. Seitdem vertraue ich diesen Tieren nicht mehr.» sagt Clemens etwas beschämt, während er im Augenwinkel sieht, wie die kleinen Kinder mit den Tieren interagieren.

«Clemens, das ist nichts, wofür du dich nicht schämen musst. Das kann ich sogar sehr gut nachvollziehen.»

Clemens lächelt ihn etwas unsicher, aber sehr dankbar an.

«Komm lass uns weiter gehen» sagt dann Jonas.

Clemens schaut auf seine Uhr und direkt legt sich ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

«Komm, wir müssen los. Ich hab noch ne Überraschung für dich.» sagt er dann.

Jonas schaut ihn fragend, aber freudig an. Den ganzen Weg hört er nicht auf zu fragen, was denn die Überraschung ist, doch Clemens bleibt stumm und grinst vor sich hin. Als sie an ihrem Ziel ankommen, wartet schon ein Pfleger vor dem Gehege auf sie. Clemens begrüsst den Mann, der sich nun als Paul vorstellt, freundlich und Jonas tut es ihm gleich, voller Neugier, was nun passieren wird.

«Also, gehen wir rein?» fragt dann Paul und Jonas Augen werden gross.

«Rein? Da rein?» fragt er nach, während er auf das Erdmännchengehege hinter sich zeigt.

«Ja genau» bestätigt Paul, während er schon auf das Tor zuläuft.

Jonas schaut Clemens strahlend an und Clemens Herz beginnt freudig zu hüpfen. Die Überraschung scheint definitiv geglückt. Nach einer kurzen Einweisung sitzen sie nun still am Boden des Geheges und beobachten die Erdmännchen, die um sie herum wuseln. Es dauert auch nicht lange und die Ersten werden mutiger und kommen vorsichtig auf die Drei zu. Die saftigen Mehlwürmer, welche Jonas und Clemens in einer kleinen Dose in ihren Händen halten, helfen dabei sicherlich ziemlich nach. Und kaum hat das erste Erdmännchen sich mutig einer der Snacks geschnappt, sind nun Beiden komplett von der Erdmännchenbande umzingelt und kommen gar nicht mehr nach, jedem süssen Fratz einen Mehlwurm zu geben. Jonas spürt die spitzen Krallen der kleinen Pfoten, wenn sie sich einen Snack aus seiner Handfläche greifen. Die Erdmännchen haben die Scheu inzwischen soweit abgelegt, dass Jonas sogar das eine oder andere davon streicheln kann. Ganz vorsichtig streicht er durch das kurze, etwas struppige Fell, darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel Druck auszuüben und die kleinen Tierchen nicht zu erschrecken. Sein Blick ist stur auf die kleinen Raubtiere gerichtet und seine Augen glitzern vor Freude. Clemens Blick hingegen ist stur auf Jonas gerichtet und auch seine Augen glitzern vor Freude. Doch nicht wegen den Erdmännchen, welche selbstverständlich auch Clemens Herz erweicht haben, sondern weil Jonas glücklich ist. Und wenn Jonas glücklich ist, ist auch Clemens glücklich.

Die halbe Stunde Interaktionszeit mit den Erdmännchen, die Clemens gebucht hatte, geht wie im Flug vorbei und etwas traurig verlassen sie die Truppe wieder. Sie verabschieden sich noch von Paul und als sie wieder vor dem Gehege stehen zieht Jonas Clemens ganz fest in seine Arme.

«Danke! Das war die beste Überraschung, die ich jemals in meinem Leben bekommen habe.»

Clemens kann Jonas Gesicht nicht sehen, doch dessen Stimme ist verräterisch brüchig. Er scheint wirklich zu tiefst gerührt zu sein. Das wiederum rührt Clemens zu tief.

«Für dich doch immer» antwortet Clemens und er muss sich Mühe geben, dass seine Stimme ihn nicht auch verrät.


	22. Dinner for three

Dieser Zoobesuch hat Beiden unglaublich gut getan. Es waren endlich mal wieder ein paar Stunden, wo sie einfach ein ganz normales, glückliches Pärchen sein konnten. Alle Gedanken und Sorgen, welche sie tagein und tagaus begleiten, hatten sie am Eingang abgegeben und einfach nur die Zweisamkeit genossen. Diese Glückseligkeit hat aber auch über den Ausflug hinaus angehalten. Clemens ist richtig euphorisch und hat das Gefühl, ihre Beziehung hat ein neues Level erreicht. Ein gefestigteres Level. Er sieht nicht, wie die Panik in Jonas langsam grösser wird. Oder vielleicht sieht er es sehr wohl und versucht gerade deswegen, es mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu verdrängen und ignorieren. Nicht mal die Momente, wenn Jonas zur Arbeit gehen muss, können Clemens Stimmung dämpfen. Sie sind beide blind. Clemens sieht Jonas schon mit einem Bein im Berufsausstieg und Jonas verschliesst weiterhin die Augen vor den Konsequenzen, wenn er so weiter macht, wie bisher. Doch diese Seifenblase, in der sie schweben, wird sie nicht ewig vor dem Bösen beschützen. Sie wird früher oder später platzen und die Realität wird ungebremst auf sie Einstürzen. 

Als Jonas dann Donnerstag Nacht mal wieder auf der Strasse steht, ist er mehr als frustriert. Er steht nun schon mehrere Stunden da und hatte noch keinen einzigen Kunden. Heute scheint einfach niemand unterwegs zu sein. Wieso auch immer. Eigentlich könnte es Jonas egal sein, da er immer noch ein paar Reserven von den letzten Tagen übrig hat, doch es ist ihm nicht egal. Er wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy. Eigentlich würde er in zwei Stunden Feierabend machen und zu Clemens zurück gehen, doch sein Inneres sträubt sich dagegen. Den ganzen Abend für nichts auf der Strasse gestanden zu haben, kommt für ihn nicht in Frage. Kurze Zeit später kommt jedoch ein Typ auf ihn zugelaufen. Jonas hat beobachtet, wie er vorhin schon bei zwei anderen Strichern war, doch anscheinend wurden sie sich nicht einig. Entweder ist es ein neuer Kunde, der noch sehr unsicher ist, oder das genaue Gegenteil ist der Fall. Die Art wie dieser auf Jonas zugelaufen kommt, verrät Jonas, dass das definitiv kein Neukunde ist. Es liegt nicht an Schüchternheit oder Nervosität, dass der Typ einen Freier nach dem anderen anquatscht, da steckt was anderes dahinter. Als dieser nun kurz vor Jonas zum Stehen kommt, lässt dieser einmal den Blick an ihm rauf und runter wandern. Jonas tut es ihm gleich. Der Typ ist etwa gleich gross wie Jonas, jedoch deutlich kräftiger gebaucht und ungefähr Anfang 40. Seine Haare sehen ungepflegt aus und stehen teilweise wirr in alle Richtungen ab. Auch der Bart hat schon lange keinen Rasierer mehr gesehen und die Augen sind knallrot, so dass Jonas kein Detektiv sein muss, um zu erkenne, dass der Typ gerade high ist. Das wäre normalerweise der Moment, wo Jonas sich zurückziehen würde. Er lässt sich nicht auf Drogenjunkies ein und schon gar nicht, wenn diese gerade zugedröhnt sind. 

Normalerweise...doch nicht heute. Heute scheint alles anders zu sein. Deshalb bleibt Jonas an Ort und Stelle stehen, schaut den Typen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend an und wartet darauf, dass dieser mit der Sprache rausrückt, was er denn für Wünsche hat. Die lassen auch nicht lange auf sich warten und Jonas schluckt einmal lautlos. Kein Wunder haben ihn die anderen Stricher bisher alle abblitzen lassen. Das lag definitiv nicht nur daran, dass der Typ gerade auf Drogen ist. Was der Typ da gerade für Wünsche geäussert hat, überschreitet auch Jonas Grenzen bei Weitem.   
«Und was ist?» fragt der Typ nun etwas genervt, da Jonas immer noch schweigend vor ihm steht.

Dessen Geduld scheint wohl langsam am Ende zu sein, da er schon einige Abweisungen einstecken musste. Jonas schliesst für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er sie wieder öffnet und in die trüben Augen seines Gegenübers blickt. Jonas weiss nicht, was heute Nacht mit ihm los ist, doch noch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken kann, hört er sich schon selbst sagen «Komm mit».

Ein schiefes Grinsen legt sich auf das Gesicht des Typen während er Jonas folgt. Der Weg zu Peters Wohnung ist nicht weit und keine fünf Minuten später betreten sie die Wohnung. Während Jonas den Flur entlang zu seinem Zimmer läuft, fällt sein Blick in das Wohnzimmer auf seiner Rechten. Peter blickt ihm entgegen. Ein Blick von Jonas reicht und Peter nickt ihm zu. Ohne ein Wort zusagen verschwindet Jonas mit dem Freier in seinem Zimmer, doch eine kleine Last ist ihm gerade von den Schultern gefallen. Peter wird auf ihn aufpassen. Er wird bereitstehen, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können. Während der Typ sich noch auf dem Weg zum Bett das Shirt über den Kopf zieht, schliesst Jonas die Schlafzimmertür. Er bleibt für ein paar Sekunden mit dem Gesicht zur Tür stehen, atmet tief durch und bereitet sich innerlich auf das vor, was jetzt kommen wird.

Zwei Stunde später steht Jonas unter der Dusche. Viel zu lange steht er schon unter der Dusche, so dass er ein gedämpftes Klopfen an der Badezimmertür vernimmt.

«Jonas, alles gut?» hört er gleich darauf Peters Stimme durch das dicke Holz.

«Ja, alles gut. Danke fürs Aufpassen.» antwortet ihm Jonas, ohne zu zögern.

Aber eigentlich ist nichts gut, denn gerade eben hat sich Jonas noch übergeben. Etwas, dass ihm schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert ist. Das letzte Mal, dass er sich vor Ekel übergeben musste, war damals, als er als Minderjähriger begonnen hat anzuschaffen. 

Der Typ gerade wurde nicht übergriffig und hat sich an die Abmachungen gehalten, doch das ändert nichts daran, dass diese Abmachungen Jonas Grenzen eigentlich schon lange überschritten haben. Jonas hat Dingen zugestimmt, bei denen er sich sonst immer geweigert hatte und dadurch unteranderem auch schon seinen Job verloren hatte. Und jetzt? Jetzt hat er für 350 Euro eingewilligt, obwohl er das Geld nicht mal so dringend bräuchte. 

Seufzend streicht er sich über das Gesicht, während weiterhin das warme Wasser auf seine Haut prasselt. Er weiss selbst nicht, warum er das gerade getan hat. Vermutlich wollte er sich einfach nur selbst beweisen, dass er immer noch diesen Job ausführen kann. Dass sich nichts geändert hat, seit er mit Clemens zusammen ist. Dass alles so ist wie früher. 

Als er dann endlich die Dusche wieder verlässt, steht er unschlüssig im Schlafzimmer. Es ist kurz nach zwei Uhr. Eigentlich ist es höchste Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Eigentlich...doch Jonas fühlt sich elendig. Sein Magen rebelliert immer noch etwas und sein Körper fühlt sich an, als wäre er von einem Bus überfahren worden. Von seinem Hintern, will er gar nicht erst anfangen. Jonas fühlt sich so schmutzig, wie schon lange nicht mehr und es steht für ihn nicht zur Option, Clemens so unter die Augen zu treten. Deshalb greift er nach seinem Handy.

«Ich schlafe heute bei Peter und komme erst morgen.»

Es wundert ihn nicht, dass es nur wenige Sekunden dauert, bis Clemens online kommt und die Nachricht liest. Natürlich hat dieser noch wachgelegen, oder zumindest einen so oberflächlichen Schlaf gehabt, um Jonas nicht zu verpassen. Es wundert Jonas auch nicht, dass es einen Moment dauert, bis Clemens zurückschreibt. Dieser liegt nämlich im Bett, liest zum dritten Mal Jonas Worte und weiss nicht was er davon halten und wie er darauf reagieren soll. Was ist geschehen? Wieso will Jonas nicht nach Hause kommen? Hat er was falsch gemacht? Will Jonas ihm damit zeigen, dass der Job doch an erster Stelle steht? Oder ist er einfach nur zu müde, um nach Hause zu kommen? Aber sonst ist er doch auch immer gekommen? Clemens Gedanken drehen sich und er weiss einfach, was er glauben soll. Aber was kann er jetzt schon tun. Morgens um halb Drei diese Fragen per Whats app zu klären macht keinen Sinn und er kann Jonas ja auch nicht dazu zwingen, nach Hause zu kommen.

«Okay» schreibt er deshalb nach längerem Zögern zurück.

«Geht’s dir gut?» schickt er aber dennoch direkt hinterher.

Solange diese Frage nicht geklärt ist, könnte Clemens nämlich kein Auge zumachen.

«Ja, alles gut» antwortet Jonas.

Er hat nicht das Gefühl, dass er Clemens damit belügt. Körperlich geht es ihm ja gut. Natürlich ist sein Körper ausgelaugt, doch das gehört irgendwie auch zum Job dazu. Dass es ihm seelisch gerade nicht so gut geht, ignoriert Jonas. Was bringt es ihm, wenn er dies Clemens nun schreibt. Dann macht dieser sich nur Sorgen und hat erst noch einen Grund mehr, Jonas zum Aufhören überreden zu wollen. Also handelt Jonas nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen.

Während Jonas ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen war, da er einfach nur fix und fertig war, lag Clemens noch lange wach. Er wusste, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, doch er wusste weder was, noch wie schlimm es wirklich ist. Als er dann am nächsten Morgen zur Arbeit musste, war Jonas natürlich noch nicht zurück. Wer konnte es ihm auch schon verübeln, wenn dieser bis tief in die Nacht gearbeitet hatte. Doch es war mehr als ungewohnt für Clemens. Er hat sich an die morgendliche Routine gewöhnt. Dass jetzt plötzlich kein Jonas neben ihm lag, der auf einen Gute-Morgen-Kuss wartet, fühlte sich komisch, befremdlich und einfach nur falsch an. Clemens musste unweigerlich daran denken, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Jonas ihn verlassen würde. Ein Gedanke der nicht aushaltbar ist. 

Da Clemens einfach immer noch nicht wirklich wusste, was Sache ist, litt seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit bei der Arbeit sehr. Er schaffte es gerade mal fünf Minuten sich auf die Zahlen vor sich zu konzentrieren, bevor seine Gedanken zu Jonas und ihrer Beziehung abschweifte. Er hatte die letzten Tage das Gefühl, dass sich alles in die richtige Richtung entwickelt und jetzt das. Ihm wird immer deutlicher bewusst, dass er Jonas einfach an seine Seite braucht. Ohne ihn geht es einfach nicht mehr.

Da er an dem heutigen Tag sowieso nicht viel zustande bekommen hat, hat Clemens relativ früh Feierabend gemacht. Er muss einfach nach Hause zu Jonas. Muss sich versichern, dass alles gut ist. Als er dann seine Wohnungstür öffnet und Jonas ihm wie gewohnt entgegen kommt, fällt eine kleine Last von seinen Schultern. So muss es sein. So und nicht anders.

Jonas hatte den ganzen Tag Zeit, um sich wieder zu fangen. Sein Körper ist wieder einigermassen fit, wobei er in Clemens Bett sicherlich einen erholsameren Schlaf gehabt hätte. Auch psychisch hat er sich wieder einigermassen gefangen. Wobei Verdrängen da das grosse Stichwort ist. Jonas kann in Sache Verdrängen Clemens langsam echt Konkurrenz machen. Der gestrige Abend ist aus seinen Gedanken gelöscht. Es war ein Kunde wie jeder Andere und er hat nur seine Arbeit gemacht. Kein Grund, um sich selbst deswegen irre zu machen. Als wenn alles wie immer wäre, ist er zu Clemens in den Flur gegangen, hat ihm kurz einen Begrüssungskuss gegeben und ihn dann in eine Umarmung geschlossen. Natürlich hat er bemerkt, dass Clemens sich etwas fester als sonst an ihm festgeklammert hat. Dass da eine gewisse Unsicherheit in Clemens Augen aufblitzte. Aber wie gesagt, Jonas ist inzwischen ein Weltmeister im Verdrängen. 

Als sie dann aber gemeinsam beim Abendessen sitzen, kann Clemens nicht mehr länger an sich halten.

«Wieso bist du gestern Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen?»

Clemens Stimme ist gezeichnet von Unsicherheit und Sorge, so dass Jonas sich wirklich zusammenreissen muss, um seine eigene Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

«Es war spät, ich war fix und fertig und wollte nach dem Duschen einfach nicht nochmals aus dem Haus.»

Clemens nickt zwar verstehend, doch seine Augen verraten ihn, dass ihn die Antwort nicht komplett überzeugt.

«Es hat wirklich nichts mit dir zutun» sagt deshalb Jonas.

Da ist sie also. Die erste offizielle Lüge. Dabei hat Jonas sich doch vorgenommen, immer ehrlich zu Clemens zu sein. Aber was soll er den machen. Er kann doch Clemens nicht erzählen was Sache ist. Er weiss doch genau, was dann von Clemens kommt. Und dafür ist er einfach nicht bereit. Genauso wenig wie er aber auch dafür bereit ist, Clemens zu verlieren. Also bleibt nur diese Lüge übrig.

Clemens Blick wird zwar etwas weicher, doch er ist sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob Jonas die Wahrheit sagt. Aber was kann er anders tun, als Jonas einfach zu glauben. Also nickt er nochmals verstehend und wendet sich wieder seinem Schnitzel zu. Doch so ganz in Ruhe lassen ihn seine Sorgen trotzdem nicht. So gross wie Anfangs Woche seine Freude noch war, weil er dachte, alles wird nun besser, so gross ist nun seine Sorge, dass er Jonas langsam verliert. Doch sie hatten so viel Spass zusammen im Zoo. Sie haben allgemein immer so viel Spass, wenn sie zusammen sind. 

«Lass uns am Sontag in der Pizzeria zu Mittag essen. Du weißt schon, die Pizzeria, wo wir unser erstes Date hatten.»

Obwohl er seinen Vorschlag souverän und selbstbewusste rüberbringen wollte, kann er eine gewisse Nervosität in seiner Stimme nicht verstecken. Die Sorge bleibt einfach bestehen, dass Jonas sich langsam wirklich gewollt von ihm entfernt. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er ja gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen. Aber wieso hat Jonas dann so dermassen gelitten, als Clemens auf Geschäftsreise war? Noch bevor Clemens wieder komplett in seinem Gedankenstrudel versinken kann, befördert ihn Jonas Stimme zurück in die Realität.

«Das klingt super. Ich würde mich mega freuen.»

Und Clemens hört sofort, dass das nicht gelogen war. Da schwang gerade pure Freude in Jonas Stimme mit und Clemens Herz macht ein paar extra Hüpfer.

«Okay toll. Dann werde ich da morgen direkt anrufen, um einen Tisch zu reservieren.»

Jonas nickte lächelnd, während er sich eine Gabel voll Erbsen in den Mund steckt. Das ist eine gute Idee. Er freut sich auf einen Restaurantbesuch mit Clemens. Er liebt es ja schliesslich ungemein Zeit mit Clemens zu verbringen. Er hat es ja kaum ausgehalten, von Clemens getrennt zu sein und hatte selten so schöne Stunde, wie letztes Wochenende, als er mit Clemens im Zoo war. Ein gemeinsames Essen würde ihnen auch sicherlich gut tun und es würde Clemens hoffentlich etwas beruhigen, schliesslich wissen Beide, dass Clemens noch sehr unsicher ist, was die letzte Nacht zu bedeuten hatte.

Als dann Clemens am Sonntag im Bad steht und sich die Haare für den Restaurantbesuch richtet, tritt Jonas zögerlichen Schrittes hinter ihn. Clemens blickt ihm über den Spiegel direkt in die Augen und Jonas muss nichts sagen, Clemens merkt auch so, dass irgendwas gerade ganz und gar nicht stimmt. Langsam lässt Clemens seine Hände auf das Waschbecken sinken und blickt dabei Jonas weiter über den Spiegel an.

«Peter hat mir geschrieben. Ansgar, ein wichtiger Kunde, ist wieder in der Stadt. Ich muss in einer Stunde bei ihm sein...es tut mir leid»

Die letzten Worte waren fast geflüstert und Jonas fühlte sich elendig. Er wollte mit Clemens in dieses Restaurant gehen. Das wollte es wirklich. Doch er hat keine Wahl. Er muss zu Ansgar gehen. Jonas Magen fühlt sich an, als hätte er gerade einen heissen Klumpen Blei verschluckt, als er Clemens traurigen Blick wahrnimmt.

«An einem Sonntag Nachmittag?» fragt Clemens traurig nach. 

Jonas nickt kaum merklich.

«Er fliegt heute Abend wieder zurück. Da will er die letzten Stunden mit mir verbringen.»

«So so...ER will die letzten Stunden mit dir Verbringen» wiederholt Clemens Jonas Worte und er gibt sich dabei nicht mal die Mühe zu verbergen, wie sehr ihn das gerade verletzt.

«Clemens» seufzt Jonas auf.

«Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich würde auch viel lieber jetzt die Zeit mit dir verbringen.»

Jonas fühlt sich wirklich hundeelend.

«Und wieso tust du es dann nicht?!» und Clemens kann diesmal nicht verhindern, dass das erste Mal ein klarer Vorwurf in seiner Stimme mitschwingt.

Ein Fehler, wie er schnell bemerkt, denn sofort spannt sich Jonas ganzer Körperhaltung an und dessen Augen verfinstern sich leicht.

«Weil es mein Job und dementsprechend meine Pflicht ist, Clemens! Ich habe auch nichts gesagt, als du auf Geschäftsreise gegangen bist. Es ist und bleibt mein Job. Basta! Akzeptier das endlich.»

Mit diesen Worten verlässt Jonas das Bad und direkt darauf auch die Wohnung. Zurück bleibt ein Clemens mit einem gebrochenen Herzen.


	23. "Das ist Scheisse!"

Na toll. Da konnte Clemens einmal nicht auf seinen Mund sitzen und schon ist Jonas weg. Aber ist Clemens denn so dermassen im Unrecht? Er hatte doch bis jetzt immer Verständnis für Jonas und seine Arbeit gezeigt. Er hat es akzeptiert, so gut es eben ging. Weil mal ganz ehrlich, wer ist schon damit einverstanden, dass der eigene Freund auf den Strich geht?! Und trotzdem hat Clemens ihn machen lassen, obwohl er nie verstehen konnte, wieso Jonas unbedingt damit weitermachen will. Er hat sich um ihn gesorgt und nachts auf ihn gewartet. Hat ihn in seine Arme geschlossen, obwohl er wusste, woher Jonas gerade kam und was er da gerade getan hatte. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er für Jonas da ist. Dass zu Hause jemand wartet, der ihn wirklich liebt. Und jetzt?! Ein einziges Mal hat Clemens sich beklagt und hat Jonas zu verstehen gegeben, dass es ihn schmerzt, dass dieser nun die Arbeit ihm vorzieht und Jonas Abgang gerade eben, hat Clemens doch mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Jonas die Arbeit wichtiger ist. Es ist diese Tatsache, die Clemens gerade dermassen schmerzt, dass es ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nimmt. 

Jonas hingegen taumelt gerade durch die Strassen Berlins. Er musste weg. Weg von Clemens. Er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und nachdem er erstmal auf Angriff gegangen war, hatte danach der Fluchtinstinkt gesiegt. Natürlich weiss er, dass er Clemens gerade verletzt hat. Natürlich weiss er auch, dass das nicht das erste Mal war und er hasst sich selbst dafür. Genau das wollte er doch immer verhindern und doch tut er es immer wieder. Aber er hatte Clemens doch gewarnt. Das hat er doch mehr als deutlich?! Und Clemens hatte dem Ganzen zugestimmt. Wie naiv und blöd, konnte Jonas nur sein, zu glauben, dass das mit ihnen in dieser Konstellation wirklich funktionieren könnte? Dass Clemens damit klarkommt und es akzeptiert. Jonas wusste doch, dass es nicht geht. Wieso war er so egoistisch und hat sich auf eine Beziehung eingelassen, in dem Wissen, dass er Clemens verletzen wird? Immer und immer wieder. Wieso schafft er es nicht, einfach einmal die Verantwortung zu übernehmen und Clemens und sich selbst zu schützen? Einmal die Handbremse zu ziehen, bevor sie mit Vollgas gegen die Mauer knallen? Dass Jonas auch einfach das Lenkrad etwas nach rechts ziehen könnte, um mit Clemens einen anderen, hindernisfreien Weg einzuschlagen, sieht Jonas einfach nicht. Er sieht nur die Strasse, auf der er sich gerade befindet und die Sackgasse an deren Ende, die immer näher kommt. Er hört Clemens Stimme nicht, die ihn immer wieder anfleht, einfach den Blinker zu setzten und die Route zu ändern. Er hört sie einfach nicht.

Clemens hat sich alle Mühe gegeben, nicht im Badezimmer an Ort und Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen. Was würde ihm das schon bringen? Nein, der werte Herr Hofmann beginnt lieber die Situation zu analysieren und die Fehler bei sich selbst zu suchen. Wieso musste er Jonas nur so dumm von der Seite anmachen? Jonas hat doch schliesslich recht. Er ist auch einfach auf Geschäftsreise gegangen und hat Jonas alleine zurück gelassen. Und er hat Jonas versprochen, dessen Job zu akzeptieren. Was für ein Recht hat er nun also, ihm deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen? Aber trotzdem kann Clemens nicht verleugnen, dass es einfach verdammt schmerzt, so wie es gerade ist. Ist es denn so verwerflich, dass er an sich selbst denkt? Wobei er ja nicht mal nur an sich selbst denkt. Er denkt doch auch an Jonas und dieser kann sagen was er will, dieser Beruf macht ihn Stück für Stück kaputt. Da kann Clemens doch nicht einfach daneben stehen, Däumchen drehen und zuschauen.

Clemens hat das Gefühl er ist an einem Punkt angekommen, wo er selbst nicht mehr weiterkommt. Er weiss nicht mehr was falsch und richtig ist. Was er tun soll und was nicht. Er braucht Hilfe. Deshalb verlässt er nun zielstrebig das Badezimmer in Richtung Wohnzimmer, um sein Handy zu holen, welches einsam und verlassen auf dem Couchtisch liegt. Gott sei Dank ist auf Mark verlass und es dauert nur wenige Sekunden, bis Clemens dessen Stimme hören kann.

«Clemens, hey was gibt’s?»

«Mark...ich brauch deine Hilfe. Ich stecke fest und ich dreh hier gleich durch.»

Obwohl Clemens für einen Aussenstehenden gerade sehr wirr geredet hat, merkt Mark sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

«Okay, ganz ruhig. Was ist denn los?»

«Jonas» seufzt Clemens in den Hörer und Mark kann sich direkt denken, was das Problem ist.

«Verstehe. Hast du mit ihm denn nun endlich geredet?» 

«Ja...nein...nicht so wirklich»

«Clemens du redest wirr. Erzähl mir einfach genau was passiert ist.»

Mark versucht beruhigend auf seinen Kumpel einzureden, da er Clemens Verzweiflung durch den Hörer förmlich spüren kann.

«Naja, ich wollte mit ihm darüber sprechen, aber als ich aus Hamburg zurück kam, hat er sich extra den Abend frei genommen um da zu sein, wenn ich heim komme. Und dann hat er sich sogar noch den ganzen Sonntag frei genommen, so dass wir den kompletten Tag nur für uns hatten. Wir waren im Zoo und waren so glücklich. Ich dachte wirklich unsere Beziehung entwickelt sich in die richtige Richtung und dass Jonas von selbst reagieren wird und ich nicht mit ihm sprechen muss und jetzt ist er weg.»

Clemens hat sich vor Verzweiflung richtig in Rage geredet und hat nicht einmal Luft geholt. Deshalb atmet er nun einmal hörbar tief ein, während Mark gerade verarbeitet, was ihm von Clemens in Höchstgeschwindigkeit berichtet wurde.

«Was heisst, ‘jetzt ist er weg’?» fragt er dann etwas ungläubig nach.

«Na weg. Wir wollten heute zusammen Essen gehen. Ich hab extra einen Tisch bei dem Italiener reserviert, wo wir unser erstes Date hatten. Doch gerade eben ist er gekommen, und hat gemeint, dass er spontan einen Kunden rein bekommen hat und er jetzt gehen muss.»

Clemens hat inzwischen begonnen unruhig in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab zugehen. Vom Sofa zum Esstisch, einmal um diesen herum und wieder zurück zum Sofa. Immer und immer wieder.

«Und du hast ihn einfach gehen lassen?» 

«Natürlich nicht! Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ICH meine Zeit mit ihm verbringen will und nicht irgendein Freier. Da wurde er wütend, warf mir Dinge an den Kopf und ist gegangen.»

«Er wurde gewalttätig?!» fragt nun Mark empört nach.

«Was?!» Clemens steht kurz für einige Sekunden auf dem Schlauch, bevor er begriff, was Mark denkt.

«Nein! Er hat mir verbale Dinge an den Kopf geworfen.»

Mark atmet erleichtert aus. Er hatte sich gerade echt Sorgen gemacht, dass Jonas gegenüber Clemens handgreiflich wurde.

«Sag mal, was denkst du denn von ihm?!» fragt Clemens etwas aufgebracht.

Egal wie sauer und enttäuscht er gerade von Jonas ist, Clemens hat immer noch das Bedürfnis ihn zu beschützen.

«Nichts... gar nichts...» versucht sich Mark aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

«Nur weil er anschaffen geht, ist er noch lange kein schlechter Mensch!» setzt Clemens aber direkt nach.

«Ist ja schon gut. Ganz ruhig Clemens. Erzähl mir lieber, was er dir verbal an den Kopf geworfen hat.»

Clemens schnaubt noch einmal auf, bevor er vor dem Sofa anhält und sich drauf plumpsen lässt.

«Dass ich ja auch für die Geschäftsreise einfach weggegangen bin und dass das sein Job ist und ich das endlich akzeptieren soll.»

Clemens klingt inzwischen nur noch resigniert. Fast schon kleinlaut.

«Aber du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass Jonas recht hat?» fragt Mark deshalb nach.

«Naja...ich mein...»

Clemens ist sich wirklich nicht mehr sicher, wer denn nun im Recht steht und wer unrecht hat. 

«Okay, stopp! Sofort» unterbricht ihn Mark direkt.

«Clemens, das ist Scheisse was Jonas da erzählt! Ja, du hast ihm damals zwar gesagt, dass du es akzeptierst, aber ganz ehrlich, Jonas kann doch nicht verlangen, dass du auf Ewigkeiten damit klarkommst, dass er für Geld mit anderen Männern schläft. Er kann dankbar sein, dass du es so lange akzeptiert hast. Ganz ehrlich, niemand hätte sich so lange mit dieser Situation abgefunden wie du. Aber jetzt wird es endlich Zeit, dass du mal an dich denkst. Deshalb bitte, versprich mir, dass du mit Jonas darüber sprichst, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Bitte Clemens, versprich mir das.»

Clemens hat still zugehört. Am Anfang wollte er Mark noch wiedersprechen, doch je länger er ihm zuhört, desto klarer wird ihm, dass Mark einfach recht hat. Bei aller Liebe, das geht so einfach nicht.

«Und was, wenn er dann endgültig geht?» fragt Clemens ganz leise.

«Dann ist er dumm und du hast definitiv was Besseres verdient.»

Clemens seufzt, bevor er Mark endlich das Versprechen gibt, mit Jonas zu sprechen. Jetzt sitzt er aufgewühlt auf dem Sofa und streicht sich einmal mit Druck über die müden Augen. Einerseits hat ihm das Telefonat Kraft gegeben. Clemens war so verunsichert, dass er einfach nicht mehr klar einschätzen konnte, ob er Jonas gerade unrecht getan hat. Dass aber Mark voll und ganz hinter Clemens steht, beruhigt ihn ungemein. Zu wissen, dass er aber, sobald Jonas zurück ist, mit diesem darüber sprechen und Jonas vor die Wahl stellen muss, bereitet ihm Magenschmerzen. Er wünscht sich, er könne mit 100% Überzeugung sagen, dass Jonas sich für die Liebe entscheiden wird, doch die Vergangenheit hat ihn etwas anderes gelehrt. Was, wenn Jonas sich wirklich für die Arbeit und gegen Clemens entscheidet? Könnte Clemens damit leben? Etwas, dass er gar nicht rausfinden will. 

Jonas hat inzwischen einen Zwischenstopp bei Peter eingelegt und sich für das Treffen mit Ansgar vorbereitet. Er ist Peter so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte keine Lust jetzt mit irgendjemandem zu Sprechen und schon gar nicht mit Peter, der ja unteranderem eine Mitschuld für diese Situation trägt. Jetzt steht er vor Ansgars Hotelzimmer und selten hatte er so wenig Lust seiner Arbeit nachzukommen, wie gerade eben. Trotzdem klopft er an die Tür und wartet darauf, dass sein Kunde ihm die Tür öffnet. Wie jedes Mal bei Ansgar, zieht sich Jonas direkt komplett nackt aus und präsentiert sich ihm. Dieser lässt seinen Blick einmal kritisch über Jonas Körper wandern, bevor sich seine Gesichtszüge entspannen und er zufrieden zu Jonas geht. Das Spiel kann also beginnen. Doch egal welche grosse Mühe Jonas sich gibt, es gelingt ihm diesmal einfach nicht den fürsorglichen Liebhaber zu spielen. Das bemerkt auch Ansgar viel zu schnell und noch bevor irgendwas passieren konnte, löst sich Ansgar von Jonas und schaut diesen wieder kritisch und ernst an. 

«Jonas Schatz, was ist los? Du bist heute überhaupt nicht bei der Sache. Du bist total abwesend und distanziert. Gefalle ich dir nicht mehr?»

Am liebsten würde Jonas ihm entgegenbrüllen, dass Ansgar ihm noch nie gefallen hat. Dass er ein verdammter Stricher ist und kein liebender Partner und dass zu Hause sein Freund auf ihn wartet, mit dem er eigentlich heute Essen gehen wollte und dies nicht konnte, weil er jetzt in diesem verfluchten Hotelzimmer sitzt. Und dass Clemens nun sauer, enttäuscht und verletzt ist und ihre Beziehung langsam den Bach runtergeht. Doch natürlich sagt er das nicht. 

«Natürlich gefällst du mir noch. Wie kommst du denn auf sowas? Ich bin doch hier, nur bei dir.»

Das ist es, was leise aus Jonas Mund kommt. Keine Vorwürfe oder Richtigstellungen, nur reine Lügen. Ansgar scheint dies zu beruhigen, denn er beginnt nun wieder Jonas zu küssen und Jonas küsst zurück, so gut er es eben in seiner Situation gerade hinbekommt. 

Selten war Jonas so dankbar, dass Ansgar nur zwei Stunden Zeit hatte, weil er danach los zum Flughafen musste. So schnell wie nur möglich hat er das Hotelzimmer verlassen und eilt nun zu Peters Wohnung, um sich dort nochmals frisch zu machen. Fast vier Stunden nachdem er kopflos Clemens Wohnung verlassen hatte, steht er nun wieder vor der Haustüre und traut sich nicht, die Wohnung zu betreten. Wie wird Clemens wohl auf ihn reagieren? Da er das aber nur rausfinden wird, wenn er endlich die Wohnung betritt, öffnet er wagemutig die Tür. Es ist mucksmäuschenstill in der Wohnung, doch Clemens Schuhe stehen neben dem Schuhrank. Also muss er da sein. Zögerlich begibt Jonas sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer und bleibt im Türrahmen stehen, als er Clemens auf dem Sofa erblickt. Diese schaut ihm mit immer noch traurigen Augen entgegen, so dass Jonas schwer schlucken muss.

«Jonas wir müssen reden.»

Na toll. Das war’s also. So beginnt es doch immer. Wir müssen reden und danach ist die Beziehung beendet. Trotzdem betritt Jonas das Wohnzimmer und setzt sich neben Clemens auf das Sofa. Ihm in die Augen zu schauen, traut er sich jedoch nicht.

«Jonas ganz ehrlich, ich kann das nicht mehr. Das geht so nicht weiter.» 

Clemens Stimme ist von Schmerz gezeichnet und Jonas vergräbt sein Gesicht schamerfüllt in seinen Händen.

«Du musst das beenden. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, dich mit anderen Männern zu teilen.»

Bäm. Todesstoss. Jonas wusste ja, dass der Tag kommen wird und trotzdem zieht es ihm gerade den Boden unter den Füssen weg. Und wiedermal brennen bei ihm ein paar Sicherungen durch. Die Panik nimmt Überhand und lässt ihn rot sehen. Entrüstet blickt er wieder zu Clemens auf.

«Du hältst es NICHT mehr aus? Clemens, du hast es noch nie ausgehalten. Es war immer ein Problem für dich.»

Angriff scheint für Jonas wohl die beste Verteidigung zu sein. Clemens hingegen schaut nun genau so entgeistert zurück. Ist das gerade Jonas scheiss Ernst?!

«Was soll das den jetzt heissen? Ich habe es bis zum heutigen Tag IMMER akzeptiert und dich machen lassen!»

«Ja, weil du es mir verdammt noch mal versprochen hast! Muss ich dich daran erinnern?!»

«Nein, aber...»

«Nichts aber! Ich hab dich gewarnt Clemens. Ich hab dich so oft gewarnt und du wolltest es einfach nicht einsehen. Hast gesagt, du akzeptierst es, Hauptsache wir können zusammen sein. Wieso tust du mir das jetzt an?»

Clemens ist kurz davor einzuknicken, dann denkt er jedoch wieder an Marks Worte zurück. Nein, das geht so nicht! Ja, er hat Jonas dieses scheiss Versprechen gegeben, doch das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr.

«Wieso ich dir das jetzt antue? Wie kannst du uns das antun?!»

Clemens ist vom Sofa aufgesprungen und funkelt nun Jonas wütend entgegen.

«Es ist und bleibt mein Job. Das wusstest du von Anfang an!»

Jonas kann schon lange nicht mehr neutral an dieses Thema ran gehen. 

«Wieso kannst du dir nicht einfach einen anderen Job suchen?!»

Clemens klingt wütend und verzweifelt zugleich.

«Wieso sollte ich?!»

«Weil es unsere Beziehung kaputt macht! Weil es DICH kaputt macht!»

Clemens brüllt die Worte nun Jonas entgegen, worauf hin dieser nun auch wütend aufspringt.

«Es macht mich nicht kaputt. Ich komm damit sehr gut klar!» 

«Ach ja?! Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich Jonas?! Denkst du, ich merke nicht, dass du dich regelmässig in den Schlaf weinst?!»

Jetzt bleibt Jonas erstmal für einige Sekunden sprachlos vor Clemens stehen. Er wusste nicht, dass Clemens das mitbekommt. Er war sich immer sicher, dass dieser schon schläft.

«Na und?! Scheiss drauf, das Leben ist kein Ponyhof. Es können nicht alle so reiche Geschäftsmänner sein wie du! Andere müssen halt etwas leiden um zu Überleben.»

Jonas weiss selbst nicht, warum er nicht einfach mal die Augen öffnet und sich der Wahrheit stellt. Warum er wie ein Irrer, an seinem Standpunkt festhält und Clemens anbrüllt, als wäre dieser schuld an Jonas beschissenem Leben.

«Wieso bist du so scheiss stur?!» brüllt Clemens nun Jonas entgegen.

«Weil es einfach so ist. Akzeptier es einfach!»

Jonas schaufelt sich gerade sein eigenes Grab und trotzdem hört er nicht auf.

«Das kann ich aber nicht!»

«Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen...»

Mit diesen Worten dreht sich Jonas um und verschwindet ins Schlafzimmer. Clemens kann nicht glauben, was er da aus Jonas Mund hört. Er hat ja damit gerechnet, dass es kein gutes Ende nehmen wird, aber wenn es dann wirklich passiert, ist es doch nochmal eine andere Sache. Clemens ist für einen kurzen Moment wie versteinert im Wohnzimmer stehen geblieben, bevor er Jonas folgt. Dieser beginnt gerade seine Sachen aus dem Schrank zu reissen.

«Was machst du da?» fragt Clemens unsicher.

Ist es jetzt wirklich vorbei? 

«Ich pack meine Sachen. Du hast dich vorhin ja deutlich ausgedrückt.» 

Clemens hat also Schuld, dass Jonas geht? Er ist schuld, dass die Beziehung in die Brüche geht und Jonas nicht? Clemens ist verzweifelt, verletzt und sauer. Und diese Kombination lässt ihn komplett austicken.

«Weißt du was?! Dann pack doch deinen Scheiss und verpiss dich!»

Und diesmal ist es Clemens der wütend die Wohnung verlässt.


	24. Wo bist du?

Clemens ist kopfüber aus der Wohnung gestürmt. Als er gesehen hat, dass Jonas einfach seine Sachen packt und gehen will, war er so enttäuscht und wütend. Er hatte gehofft sie würden konstruktiv über die Sache reden und gemeinsam irgendwie eine Lösung oder einen Kompromiss suchen. Aber dass Jonas einfach so, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ihre Beziehung beendet, hätte er nicht erwartet. Und diese Enttäuschung, die in pure Verzweiflung umschlug, lies ihn diesen Satz sagen, den er bereits keine Minute später zu tiefst bereut.

«Dann pack doch deinen Scheiss und verpiss dich!»

Wie konnte er das nur sagen?! Jetzt wird Jonas definitiv gehen. Aber vielleicht ist es ja besser so. Wenn Jonas so sehr an seinem Entscheid festhält, dann hat ihre Beziehung ja wohl ohnehin keine Chance. Clemens kann aber einfach nicht glauben, dass er sich in Jonas so dermassen getäuscht hat. Hat er ihm wirklich gar nichts bedeutet? Jonas hat ja nicht mal Anstalten gemacht, irgendwie um ihre Beziehung zu kämpfen.

Wenn Clemens nicht blind aus der Wohnung gestürmt wäre, hätte er gesehen, dass Jonas sich geschockt zu Clemens umgedreht hat, als er diese Worte aus Clemens Mund gehört hatte. Dass er verzweifelt die Hand nach Clemens ausgestreckt hat. Dass ein verzweifeltes «Clemens» über seine Lippen kam, bevor dieser die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Und dass er schluchzend zusammenbrach, als Clemens weg war. Was hat er gerade getan?! Wieso hat er Clemens wieder und wieder von sich weggestossen? Wieso hat er nicht für ihn gekämpft? Er war so dankbar gewesen, dass Clemens damals in dieser schmutzigen Seitengasse um ihn gekämpft hat und jetzt wo es mal an ihm gewesen wäre, hat er einfach nichts getan. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Er hat alles dafür getan, dass Clemens so in die Ecke gedrängt war, dass dieser nur noch so reagieren konnte. 

«Verpiss dich» hallt es unaufhörlich in Jonas Kopf wider.

Er hat Clemens noch nie so wütend erlebt und das macht ihm gerade eine ungeheure Angst. Es ist vorbei. Clemens würde ihm das niemals verzeihen. Wie könnte er auch? 

Clemens hat inzwischen angehalten, sich an einer Hauswand angelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und versucht sich wieder einigermassen zu beruhigen. Die Wut auf Jonas ist inzwischen komplett verpufft und tiefstem Schmerz gewichen. Es ist wieder so ein Schmerz, der so stark ist, dass Clemens ihn körperlich spüren kann. Wieder hat er das Gefühl, jemand reisst ihm mit blossen Händen sein Herz raus. Wie damals in dieser verdammten Seitengasse, als Jonas einfach gegangen war. Clemens greift sich an seine Brust und vergäbt seine Finger krampfhaft in den Stoff seines Pullovers. Jeder Atemzug fühlt sich an, als würde er Feuer Schlucken und wenn es Clemens nicht besser wüsste, würde er glauben, er hat gerade einen Herzinfarkt. 

Jonas lag sicherlich zwanzig Minuten wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Schlafzimmerboden, hat sich eingerollt und bitterliche Tränen geweint. Seine Kehle schmerzt schon vom viele Schluchzen und an einen normalen Atemrhythmus ist gar nicht zu denken. Doch Jonas kann nicht ewig so erbärmlich auf dem Boden liegen bleiben. Ja, es ist erbärmlich. Jonas hat ja schliesslich nicht mal das Anrecht, hier so in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Er ist ja schliesslich komplett selbst schuld an der Situation. Er hat lange genug Clemens dafür verantwortlich gemacht, doch jetzt kann er es nicht mehr leugnen, dass er allein Schuld hat. Er hat ihre Beziehung immer wieder mit kleinen Messerstichen malträtiert und sie langsam ausbluten lassen, bis Clemens nicht mehr anders konnte, als endlich den erlösenden Todesstoss zu setzen, um dem ganzen Leid endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Und wenn Jonas wenigstens noch ein bisschen Anstand hat, beeilt er sich hier weg zu kommen, bevor Clemens wieder nach Hause kommt. Er will ihn nicht noch wütender machen und noch mehr verletzen. Deshalb rappelt er sich langsam auf, wischt sich mit seinem Ärmel das nasse Gesicht trocken und beginnt seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen und in die Kartonschachteln zurück zu befördern. Wieso hat er die überhaupt aufbewahrt? War es vielleicht von Anfang an klar, dass er sie nochmals brauchen wird? Hat er innerlich gewusst, dass er es aufs Übelste verkacken wird? Das alles spielt jetzt aber keine Rolle mehr. Es ist wie es ist und Jonas kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Beschämt steckt er das Foto seiner Mutter zwischen zwei Shirts. Was würde sie nur über ihn denken, wenn sie sehen könnte, was aus ihrem Sohn geworden ist? Sie würde sich wohl in Grund und Boden schämen. Als er alles gepackt hat, schnappt er sich einen Zettel und Stift.

«Es tut mir so leid Clemens. Ich wollte nie, dass es so endet und trotzdem habe ich es zugelassen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen. Ich werde dich immer lieben.»

Clemens kann endlich wieder wie ein vernünftiger Mensch atmen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, nur Wasser einzuatmen. Da er sowieso schon wie ein Aussätziger angeschaut wird, weil er wie ein Häufchen Elend an dieser Hauswand lehnt, setzt er sich wieder in Bewegung. Diesmal jedoch nicht kopflos und unorganisiert. Diesmal hat er ein genaues Ziel und das ist die Bar, welche nur zwei Blocks von seinem aktuellen Standpunkt entfernt liegt. Es ist zwar noch nicht mal 18 Uhr, aber wann gibt es schon einen besseren Grund sich zu betrinken, als wenn man gerade seine Beziehung in den Sand gesetzt hat. Deshalb sitzt er keine fünf Minuten später am Tresen und kippt sich direkt drei Vodkashots rein. Es sollte der Beginn von vielen weiteren Shots sein. 

Der Wecker reisst Clemens unsanft aus seinem Schlaf. Es dauert sicherlich eine Minute, bis er in seinem Zustand das Geräusch richtig zuordnen kann und es irgendwie schafft blind den Ruhestörer auszuschalten. Als er die Augen mit mehr als brummendem Schädel öffnet, merkt er, dass er in seinem Schlafzimmer liegt. Jedoch nicht auf dem Bett, nein er liegt davor auf dem Boden. Er hat es wohl nicht mehr ins Bett geschafft. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiss er nicht mal mehr, wie er es überhaupt nach Hause geschafft hat. Seine Erinnerungen sind vom Alkohol komplett weggefegt und so wie er sich momentan fühlt, kann er wohl froh sein, dass er auf dem Heimweg nicht vor ein Auto gelaufen ist. Plötzlich steigt ein säuerlich beissender Geruch in Clemens Nase und angewidert verzieht er sein Gesicht. Ein Blick runter zeigt das Ausmass seines Elends. Er liegt hier in vollgekotztem Pullover auf dem Boden seines Schlafzimmers. Okay, er kann wohl nicht nur froh sein, dass er nicht vor ein Auto gelaufen ist, sondern auch, dass er nicht an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickt ist. 

Nach mehreren Anläufen schafft es Clemens endlich aufzustehen und ins Bad zu schlurfen. Noch bevor er sich seiner schmutzigen Klamotten entledigt, wirft er sich zwei Aspirin ein. Schliesslich muss er in nicht mal einer Stunde im Büro sein. Aber selbst nach dieser Medikation, einem Kaffee und einer kalten Dusche, fühlt sich Clemens immer noch wie ein Zombie. Während des Kaffees hat er sogar darüber nachgedacht, ob es überhaupt legitim ist jetzt Auto zu fahren, oder ob sein Restalkoholspiegel noch zu hoch ist. Gerade als er sich entschliesst ein Taxi zu rufen, weil er das Schicksal einfach nicht noch weiter herausfordern will, klingelt es an der Tür. Für einen kurzen Moment bleibt ihm das Herz stehen. Wer kommt um diese Uhrzeit bei ihm vorbei? Ist es vielleicht Jonas? Aber der hat ja einen Schlüssel, wieso sollte er dann klingeln? Trotzdem drückt er mit der kleinen Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht doch Jonas ist, auf den Summer und ist mehr als verwirrt, als Jan vor seiner Tür auftaucht.

«Nielsen?» fragt er völlig verwirrt.

Was will denn der hier? Woher weiss der überhaupt wo Clemens wohnt?

«Gott siehst du Scheisse aus» ist Jans grinsende Begrüssung.

Clemens blinzelt ein paarmal verwirrt. Okay, er muss wirklich noch betrunken sein. Anders kann er sich diese Situation nicht erklären.

«Was....was machst du hier?» 

«Erstens schauen, ob du überhaupt noch lebst und zweitens dich abholen, da du wohl kaum selbst fahren kannst.»

Clemens schaut Jan so verwirrt an, dass dieser laut auflachen muss und sich dann einfach neben Clemens durchdrängt und die Wohnung betritt.

«Aber woher weißt du, dass...ich meine...und überhaupt...»

Okay Sätze und Fragen formulieren, ging schon mal besser.

«Ach Clemi, du hast dir wohl alle Erinnerungen weggesoffen, was?»

Während sich Clemens verzweifelt die pochenden Schläfen massiert, beginnt Jan zu erzählen.

«Du hast mich gestern Abend stockbesoffen angerufen und irgendwelches wirres Zeugs gelabbert. Da ich nun mal ein guter Freund bin, bin ich vorbeigekommen. Das war gar nicht so einfach, weil aus dir nicht rauszubekommen war, in welcher Bar du bist, bis ich dich überreden konnte, das Handy mal dem Barkeeper zu geben. Der hat mir dann die Adresse gegeben. Nach einer weiteren langen Diskussion mit dir, hab ich dann auch endlich mal aus dir rausbekommen, wo du wohnst und hab dich nach Hause gefahren. Du Idiot hast aber die Haustür vor meiner Nase zu geschlagen und ich kam nicht mehr rein. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt verwundert, dass ich dich gerade eben nicht im Hausflur gefunden habe. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es selbst in dein Bett schaffst.»

Okay, das erklärt mal, wie es Clemens geschafft hat, heil nach Hause zu kommen. Beschämt vergräbt Clemens sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

«Hab ich nicht» murmelt er dann zwischen den Fingern durch.

«Was?» fragt Jan nach, da er nicht versteht, was Clemens meint.

«Ich habs nicht ins Bett geschafft. Ich lag vor dem Bett...vollgekotzt.»

Clemens schämt sich in Grund und Boden, doch Jan lacht nur auf. 

«Ach Clemens, so wie du aussiehst, solltest du echt noch ein paar Stunden INS Bett liegen. Ich meld dich beim Chef krank.»

Doch Clemens winkt direkt ab.

«Ne, schon gut. Wer saufen kann, kann auch arbeiten.»

«Wie du meinst. Dann mach hinne, mein Auto steht im Halteverbot.»

Jetzt muss auch Clemens schmunzeln. Der Nielsen ist einfach ein Unikum. Als sie dann im Auto sitzen und Clemens die letzten Minuten Ruhe geniesst, indem er seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen an die Seitenscheibe lehnt, erhebt Jan seine Stimme.

«Tut mir wirklich leid was mit Jonas passiert ist.»

Clemens öffnet verwundert die Augen und blickt zu Jan, der ihm ausnahmsweise mal ohne irgendwelche Ironie oder Sarkasmus entgegenblickt. Nein da ist reines Mitgefühl und Mitleid, dass in Jans Augen aufblitzt. Clemens weiss zwar nicht, was er Jan alles erzählt hat, aber in dem Zustand, in dem er gestern wohl war, hat er ziemlich sicher einfach alles erzählt. Aber das spielt ja jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. Es ist ja sowieso vorbei.

«Danke» sagt er deshalb nur, bevor er wieder seine Augen schliesst.

Die Aussage ‘wer saufen kann, kann auch arbeiten’, war natürlich der grösste Mist überhaupt. Clemens weiss nicht wie er den Tag überstanden hat und er hat so viel erledigt, wie er sonst in einer Stunde erledigt. Und hätte Jan ihm nicht regelmässig frischen Kaffee vorbei gebracht, hätte er wohl nicht mal das geschafft. Jetzt hält Jan gerade vor Clemens Wohnung und wartet darauf, dass dieser aussteigt. Clemens dreht sich jedoch zu Jan um und zieht ihn kurzer Hand in seine Arme.

«Danke!» mehr bekommt Clemens nicht raus. 

Aber er ist Jan wirklich unglaublich dankbar. Er hat immer gedacht sie seien einfach Arbeitskumpel. Aber dass Jan sich gestern den Aufwand gemacht hat, Clemens sicher nach Hause zu bringen und sich heute den ganzen Tag um ihn gekümmert hat, zeigt ihm, dass Jan mehr als nur ein Arbeitskumpel ist. Er ist wirklich ein Freund. Jan tätschelt Clemens ein paar Mal auf den Rücken, bevor er sich von ihm löst und ihn mit einem «Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen!» aus dem Auto schiebt, weil hinter ihnen schon ein Hupkonzert losgeht. In der Wohnung angekommen, streift Clemens sich schnell seinen Anzug ab und lässt sich direkt ins Bett fallen. Er muss dringend etwas Schlaf nachholen, wenn er den Rest der Arbeitswoche überleben will. Ein letztes Mal linst er auf sein Handy. Keine Nachricht von Jonas. Wie schon den ganzen Tag. Seufzend schliesst er die Augen und schläft direkt ein.

Als Clemens am nächsten Morgen geweckt wird, fühlt er sich deutlich besser. Zumindest körperlich. Der Kater ist weg, doch sein Herz schmerzt immer noch. Und weil nun der Kater weg ist, hat er auch wieder die Möglichkeit seine Konzentration auf Jonas zu lenken. Wie konnte das alles nur passieren? Wie konnte er nur so naiv sein und glauben, dass eine Beziehung mit Jonas funktionieren würde. Mit einem Callboy, der sich weigert seinen Job aufzugeben. Wie konnte er nur glauben, Jonas würden ihn genau so sehr lieben, wie er Jonas liebt. Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass sich Jonas für die Liebe entscheiden wird. Nichts von alle dem ist der Fall. Jonas hat sich gegen ihn entschieden und ihm nicht mal im Geringsten zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihm die Beziehung wichtig wäre. Vielleicht war ihm die Beziehung ja auch nicht wichtig. Vielleicht hat Jonas ihn ja gar nie geliebt. Vielleicht war Clemens nur ein netter Zeitvertreib. Clemens ist verzweifelt. Was macht er denn jetzt nur? Er hat sich doch auf ein Leben mit Jonas eingestellt. Er kann doch nicht ohne ihn leben. Wie soll das gehen?! Aber Jonas will ja anscheinend nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.

Bevor Clemens beim Gedanken daran wieder in Tränen ausbricht, rollt er sich aus dem Bett und geht ins Bad. Es hat ja alles keinen Sinn. Das Beste ist es wohl, wieder zu seinem alten Leben zurück zu kehren. Zurück zu seiner Liebesbeziehung namens Arbeit. Die würde ihn wenigstens nicht im Stich lassen. Als er dann frisch geduscht und mit einem Kaffee in der Hand auf den Balkon will, um noch eine Zigarette zu rauchen, bleibt er wie versteinert vor dem Couchtisch stehen. Da liegt ein Zettel. Da liegt sonst nie ein Zettel. Mit zittrigen Händen greift er nach dem Stück Papier und faltet es auf.

«Es tut mir so leid Clemens. Ich wollte nie, dass es so endet und trotzdem habe ich es zugelassen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen. Ich werde dich immer lieben.»

Langsam lässt er das Papier wieder sinken. Jetzt kann er nicht mehr verhindern, dass einzelne Tränen über seine Wangen rollen und auf das Papier fallen. Sich dort vermischen mit der Tinte, die bereits von Jonas Tränen verschmiert war. Hat er sich vielleicht doch nicht in Jonas getäuscht? Lag Jonas doch was an ihrer Beziehung? Oh Gott, er muss das klären. Wie soll er sonst weiterleben könne? Entschlossen zückt er sein Handy und ruft Jonas an. Doch da kommt direkt die Mailbox. Weil er seiner Stimme nicht traut, legt Clemens wieder auf und öffnet dafür den Chat mit Jonas.

«Jonas bitte, wir müssen reden. Das kann doch nicht so enden.»

Die Nachricht ist gesendet, doch der fehlende zweite Haken zeigt Clemens, dass Jonas die Nachricht noch nicht erhalten hat. Er muss wohl sein Handy ausgeschaltet haben. Jetzt heisst es wohl Geduld haben und warten, bis Jonas die Nachricht liest. Und dann heisst es hoffen, dass sich Clemens nicht schon wieder irrt und Jonas bereit ist, nochmals über ihre Beziehung zu sprechen.

Clemens Geduld ist aber nach drei Tagen zu ende. Jonas meldet sich einfach nicht zurück. Doch er hat auch keine seiner inzwischen siebzehn Nachrichten erhalten. Entweder ignoriert Jonas Clemens knallhart, oder es steckt etwas anderes dahinter. Aber Clemens will nicht aufgeben. Er hat schon mal um Jonas gekämpft und er wird es wieder tun. Vielleicht ist er naiv und dumm. Vielleicht rennt er gerade wieder kopflos in sein Verderben, aber er kann einfach nicht anders. Er braucht diesen Blondschopf, um zu leben und er hofft einfach, dass es Jonas gleich geht, auch wenn es ihm etwas widerstrebt, dass es schon wieder Clemens ist, der für sie kämpft und die Initiative nicht endlich mal von Jonas kommt. Aber was bringt es, wenn sie Beide wie sture Esel darauf warten, dass der andere den ersten Schritt macht? Richtig, gar nichts. Aber wie soll er Jonas finden? Über sein Handy kann er ihn nicht erreichen. Clemens vermutet, dass Jonas nun wohl wieder bei Peter lebt, aber er hat ja keine Ahnung wo dieser Peter wohnt und er hat auch keine Ahnung wie Peter zum Nachnamen heisst. Sprich, er würde nicht rausfinden, wo er ihn suchen müsste. Deshalb bleibt also nur eine Möglichkeit und die ist der Strassenstrich. 

Und so kommt es wieder Mal, dass Clemens abends los zieht, um auf den Strich zu gehen und Jonas zu suchen. Wie sarkastisch ist eigentlich diese Welt, dass er immer auf dem verfluchten Strassenstrich nach Jonas suchen und dort um seine Liebe kämpfen muss?! Aber das Schicksal meint es wohl einfach nicht gut mit Clemens, denn er kann Jonas nirgends finden. Er ist stundenlang die Strassen hoch und runtergelaufen. Natürlich wurde er deswegen von allen möglichen Strichern angesprochen, doch das störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, so konnte er jeden nach Jonas fragen. Manche hatten keine Ahnung, wen er überhaupt sucht, andere kannten zwar Jonas, hatten ihn aber auch seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Jonas schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und für Clemens fühlte es sich an, wie ein Déjà-vu. Wie konnte es sein, dass er Jonas immer wieder verliert und nicht mehr findet? Doch Clemens gibt nicht auf. Jeden Abend ist er auf den Strassen und sucht nach Jonas. Stundenlang. Doch mit jedem Tag ohne Erfolg schwindet Clemens Hoffnung. Vielleicht ist Jonas ja gar nicht mehr in Berlin. Vielleicht ist er schon längst sonst wo. Weg von Clemens. Unerreichbar. 

Es ist Samstag Abend und Clemens will sich gerade die Schuhe anziehen, um wieder nach Jonas zu suchen, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopft.


	25. Heimat

Das Klopfen war so leise, dass Clemens es vermutlich nicht mal gehört hätte, wenn er nicht direkt im Flur gestanden hätte. Er lässt seine Schuhe wieder zu Boden sinken und öffnet langsam die Tür. Was er dann erblickt, lässt ihn sofort in seiner Bewegung innehalten. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt steht er da. Er hat das Gefühl, die Zeit steht still und gleichzeitig auch sein Herz. Er starrt einfach nur sein Gegenüber an. Jonas. Mit blauem Auge, aufgeschlagener Lippe und Platzwunde an der linken Schläfe. Dieser steht da, bewegt sich kein Millimeter und schaut Clemens einfach nur direkt in die Augen. 

«Darf ich bitte wieder nach Hause kommen?»

Jonas Stimme ist so leise, wie sein Klopfen vorhin. So unsicher und brüchig, dass sie wohl beim kleinsten Windstoss weggetragen worden wäre. Doch es reicht, um Clemens aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Er zieht die Tür ganz auf und noch bevor er seine Arme komplett öffnen kann, hat sich Jonas auch schon schutzsuchend an ihn geklammert. Clemens streicht ihm zaghaft über den Rücken. Ganz vorsichtig, da er nicht weiss, wo Jonas sonst noch überall Verletzungen hat. Mit seinem Fuss schubst er die Tür zu und mit einem lauten Knall fällt sie ins Schloss. Clemens hält weiterhin seine Arme schützend um den, inzwischen zitternden Körper und lässt seinen Blick unruhig durch den Raum gleiten, so als müsse er Jonas gerade tatsächlich vor einer reellen Gefahr beschützen. Dabei war dieser der reellen Gefahr schon längst ausgesetzt gewesen. Clemens wollte sich wieder von Jonas lösen, um ihn genauer betrachten zu können und damit genauer abschätzen zu können, wie schwer dieser verletzt ist, doch wenn Clemens auch nur einen Muskel anspannt, presst sich Jonas nur noch näher an ihn. Okay, trennen scheint wohl noch nicht drin zu sein. Als lässt er die Arme um Jonas geschlossen, lässt eine Hand höher gleiten und krault beruhigend dessen Nacken.

Es ist doch echt nicht zu glauben. Jedes Mal verschwindet Jonas spurlos aus Clemens Leben und jedes Mal, wenn Clemens ihn wieder findet, ist die Situation noch beschissener als zuvor. Wo soll das denn bitte noch enden?!

Als Clemens nach einigen Minuten spürt, wie sich die angespannten Muskeln unter seinen Fingern langsam entspannen und Jonas sich nicht mehr an ihm festklammert wie ein Koala Baby an seiner Mutter, startet Clemens einen neuen Versuch die Umarmung zu beenden und dieses Mal lässt es Jonas zu. Kurz treffen sich ihre Blicke. Jonas ist gekennzeichnet von Angst und Scham, während der von Clemens aus Sorge und Unsicherheit besteht. Innerlich seufzt Clemens auf. Ihre Beziehung, sollten sie denn noch eine haben, steckt wirklich in einem Teufelskreis fest. Sanft greift er Jonas an die Schultern, dreht ihn von sich weg und dirigiert ihn mit leichtem Druck ins Badezimmer. Dort platziert er ihn auf dem Rand des Whirlpools, kniet sich vor ihm hin und greift vorsichtig nach seinem Kinn. Das Auge hat schon alle erdenklichen Farben angenommen, doch es scheint nicht wahnsinnig geschwollen. Die aufgeschlagene Lippe ist schon verkrustet und auch die Platzwunde an Jonas Schläfe scheint in Heilung. Auch wenn Clemens kein Arzt ist, erkennt er sofort, dass die Wunden schon älter sind. Clemens lässt seine Hand wieder sinken und greift dafür nach Jonas Händen, welche regungslos in dessen Schoss liegen. Er dreht sie um und betrachtet die Knöchel. Keine Verletzungen. Das war also keine Schlägerei. Zumindest keine, die von Jonas ausging. 

«Was ist passiert?» fragt er dann, den Blick wieder in Jonas Gesicht gerichtet.

Also hätte Jonas nur auf die Erlaubnis gewartet sprechen zu dürfen, sprudelt es direkt wie ein Wasserfall aus seinem Mund.

«Clemens es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen. Wirklich nicht! Und trotzdem hab...»

Weiter kommt er nicht.

«Jonas...was ist passiert?» wiederholt Clemens seine Frage, nun etwas eindringlicher.

Er will jetzt keine Entschuldigungen oder sonst was hören. In erster Linie, will er wissen, was Jonas wiederfahren ist und wo dieser die letzten zwei Wochen war. Doch Jonas schluckt nur und wendet den Blick ab. Jetzt wird Clemens langsam ungeduldig. 

«Jonas, wo warst du die letzten vierzehn Tage, verdammt nochmal?! Ich hab dich überall gesucht. Und wieso hast du meine Nachrichten ignoriert? Jonas ich werde aus dir einfach nicht schlau. Zuerst beendest du die Beziehung, tauchst unter und jetzt kommst du wieder hier an. Bitte sag mir jetzt endlich einfach was passiert ist!»

Clemens ist wütend. Nicht in erster Linie auf Jonas, sondern einfach auf die ganze beschissene Welt. Würde Clemens nicht immer noch Jonas Hände halten, würde dieser denken, dass Clemens ihn nicht hier haben will und dass es ein Fehler war zu kommen. Doch die warmen, weichen Hände, welche sanft Jonas Finger umschliessen, stehen in so einem Kontrast zu Clemens wütender Stimme, dass Jonas zaghaft den Blick wieder hebt und beginnt zu reden.

«Clemens ich habs verbockt. Ich habs so dermassen verbockt. Ich war blind und stur und dumm. Hab dich in die Ecke getrieben, bis du gar nicht mehr anders reagieren konntest, als mich zum Teufel zu jagen. Aber als du es dann getan hast, mir gesagt hast, ich soll verschwinden, ist für mich eine Welt zusammengebrochen.»

Jonas sieht wie Clemens ihn mitleidig anschaut. Doch er will nicht, dass Clemens sich irgendwelche Vorwürfe macht, schliesslich hat Clemens an alle dem keine Schuld.

«Aber ich konnte dich verstehen! Du hattest keine andere Wahl. Also bin ich gegangen.» sagt er deshalb.

«Wohin?» fragt dann Clemens.

«Zurück zu Peter. Wo hätte ich auch sonst hinsollen.»

«Und hast du gearbeitet?» fragt Clemens weiter.

«Ja» antwortet Jonas beschämt.

Aber er hatte doch keine andere Wahl. Er musste doch irgendwie über die Runden kommen. 

«Und wieso habe ich dich dann nie gefunden?» 

Jonas schaut ihn erstaunt an.

«Du warst auf dem Strich?» 

«Ja wo denn sonst?! Das war doch der einzige Anhaltspunkt, welchen ich hatte, um dich zu finden. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung wo Peter wohnt. Und über das Handy konnte ich dich ja auch nicht erreichen. Warum eigentlich? Warum hast du mich ignoriert?»

«Hab ich nicht.»

Clemens schaut ihn fragend und auffordernd an.

«Ich hab mein Handy hier liegen lassen. Habs im Eifer des Gefechts vergessen und mich nicht getraut, wieder hierher zu kommen, um es zu holen, weil ich dachte, du willst mich nie wieder sehen.»

«Was?» fragt Clemens mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Das ist jetzt doch ein Scherz?! Das hätte er doch gemerkt, wenn hier irgendwo Jonas Handy liegen würde. Doch Jonas steht auf und verlässt das Bad. Ungläubig folgt er Jonas ins Wohnzimmer, wo dieser gerade sein Handy von einer der Kommoden pflückt.

«Heilige Scheisse, wie konnte ich das nicht sehen?»

Jonas zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Das spielt jetzt doch auch keine Rolle mehr. Clemens lässt sich nun auf das Sofa fallen. Jonas bleibt weiterhin etwas unsicher vor der Kommode stehen. 

«Okay, das erklärt, wieso ich dich nicht erreichen konnte. Aber wieso hab ich dich nie gefunden und vor allem wer hat dir das angetan?»

«Naja, die ersten paar Tage war ich noch auf dem Strich, am gleichen Ort wie immer, ich weiss nicht, wieso du mich nicht gefunden hast.»

«Weil ich die ersten Tage noch nicht da war. Ich hab ja gehofft, du meldest dich auf einer meiner tausend Nachrichten.»

Jonas hat inzwischen sein Handy angeschlossen, um den Akku wieder aufzuladen und passend zu Clemens Worten vibriert das Handy unaufhörlich in Jonas Hand und unzählige Nachrichten von Clemens tauchen auf.

Nachricht Nummer 1: «Jonas bitte, wir müssen reden. Das kann doch nicht so enden.»

Nachricht Nummer 2: «Jonas bitte melde dich»

Nachricht Nummer 3: «Bitte Jonas, es tut mir leid, ich wollte doch nicht, dass du gehst!»

Nachricht Nummer 4: « Ich mach mir Sorgen. Wo bist du?»

Jonas schluckt den Kloss in seinem Hals runter. Die restlichen dreizehn Nachrichten liest er nicht mehr. Fuck, er hatte es verbockt und trotzdem macht sich Clemens Sorgen und schreibt, dass es ihm leid tut. 

«Und wo warst du danach?» fragt Clemens ungeduldig nach und reisst damit Jonas aus seinen Gedanken.

«Ich war immer noch bei Peter.»

Jonas schluckt einmal hörbar.

«Es kam ja wie es irgendwann kommen musste. Ich hab mir den falschen Typen auf der Strasse aufgegabelt. Er sah total harmlos aus und ich hab mir nicht viel dabei gedacht. Da hab ich echt schon schlimmere Kerle mitgenommen. Leider ist das Ganze dann relativ schnell eskaliert und das Ergebnis siehst du ja.»

Jonas zeigt einmal auf sein geschundenes Gesicht.

«Peter hatte zum Glück wie immer ein Auge auf mich und ist reingekommen und konnte Schlimmeres verhindern.»

Clemens lacht einmal abschätzig auf, so dass Jonas ihn irritiert ansieht.

«Schlimmeres?! Hast du dich mal angesehen? Fuck Jonas, wie lange ist das jetzt her? Ne Woche?»

Jonas nickt nur.

«Das ist jetzt ne Woche her und du siehst immer noch übel aus. Ich will nicht wissen, wie es vor ner Woche aussah.»

Clemens schüttelt mit dem Kopf und streicht sich einmal über das Gesicht. Genau das, wovor er Jonas immer gewarnt hat, ist passiert. Was hat sich Jonas nur gedacht? Dass er immer Glück haben wird? Dass er nie unter die Räder kommen wird? Das war doch schon fast vorprogrammiert.

«Es sah nicht gut aus» gibt dann Jonas kleinlaut zu.

«Deshalb bin ich auch nicht mehr auf die Strasse gegangen. Hätte bei dem Anblick ja sowieso keinen Kunden bekommen.»

Jetzt funkelt Clemens ihn böse an.

«Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?! Du willst nach alle dem was passiert ist, mal unsere Beziehung ganz davon ausgenommen, immer noch weiter anschaffen gehen?! Sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig?»

Jonas senkt beschämt den Blick.

«Was hätte ich den tun sollen? Irgendwo muss ich ja mein Geld verdienen. Und ich dachte, dass mit uns ist gelaufen. Ich hab gedacht du willst kein Wort mehr mit mir sprechen, was ich auch absolut verstanden hätte. Aber als ich dann tagelang einfach nur bei Peter zu Hause rumgelegen bin, bin ich fast durchgedreht. Ich hab dich so abartig vermisst, dass es mir fast mein Herz zerrissen hat. Und heute konnte ich einfach nicht mehr. Clemens ich brauch dich einfach. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich! Deshalb hab ich all meinen Mut zusammen genommen und bin hier her gekommen, in der Hoffnung, dass du mich nicht wieder zum Teufel jagst.»

Jonas Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort brüchiger bis ihm schlussendlich einzelne Tränen über die Wangen rollen. Clemens ist zwar immer noch relativ wütend auf Jonas. In erster Linie vor allem, weil er so fahrlässig mit seinem Körper und seinem Leben umgeht, aber auch weil Jonas nicht einfach von Anfang an zu ihm gekommen ist. Sie hätten sich viel Leid ersparen könne. Trotzdem erhebt sich Clemens vom Sofa und geht auf Jonas zu, wischt ihm vorsichtig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zieht ihn dann ein weiteres Mal in seine Arme. Damit legt er in Jonas einen Schalter um und dieser beginnt ungehemmt zu weinen. Zum grössten Teil aus Erleichterung, weil Clemens ihn nicht verstossen hat, obwohl Jonas ihn so oft verletzt hatte.

Als Jonas sich wieder etwas beruhigt hat, löst sich Clemens wieder von ihm und schaut ihn ernst an.

«Jonas, du bist hier jederzeit Willkommen und ich habe gedacht, du wüsstest das auch. Ich habe das damals ernst gemeint, als ich gesagt habe, ich werde dich nicht hängen lassen und dich immer unterstützen, scheiss egal ob wir noch zusammen sind oder nicht. Aber eins muss dir klar sein. Wenn du willst, dass ich unserer Beziehung nochmals eine Chance gebe, dann nur unter der Bedingung, dass du endlich damit aufhörst. Du gehst nicht mehr auf den Strich, ist das klar?»

Jonas versucht die wiederaufsteigenden Tränen zurück zu halten. Dann nickt er.

«Ich will einfach nur wieder nach Hause kommen.»

Clemens lächelt ihn sanft an und zieht ihn dann wieder zurück in seine Arme.


	26. Was ist passiert?

Sollten sie es jetzt endlich geschafft haben? Können sie jetzt endlich eine glückliche Beziehung führen, ohne irgendwelche Hindernisse und Rückschläge? Clemens ist sich dessen nicht sicher. Die Vergangenheit hat ihn nun mal etwas anderes geleert und er ist nicht naiv. Aber er ist nun mal auch verliebt und er würde Jonas wohl noch Tausend Chancen geben. Deshalb ist die Wut auf ihn, mit jeder Sekunde, die er ihn in den Armen hält, verblasst. Jetzt ist er einfach nur froh, dass Jonas wieder da ist. Um sich selbst diese Tatsache zu verdeutlichen, streicht er unaufhörlich über Jonas Rücken und spürt dabei den weichen Stoff des Hoodies und die Wärme, die Jonas Körper ausstrahlt. Als er jedoch mit seinen Fingern über Jonas Seite gleitet, zuckt dieser kaum merklich zusammen und zieht zischend Luft ein. Sofort lässt Clemens von ihm ab.

«Zieh den aus» sagt Clemens, während er zur Verdeutlichung auf den Hoodie zeigt.

Jonas seufzt kaum hörbar und folgt dann Clemens Anweisung. Mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zieht er sich das Kleidungsstück samt Shirt über den Kopf und steht nun mit nacktem Oberkörper vor Clemens. Diesmal ist es Clemens, der zischend Luft einzieht, als er das faustgrosse, dunkelviolette Hämatom über Jonas rechtem Rippenbogen erblickt.

«Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht» versucht Jonas direkt die Sache runterzuspielen, doch Clemens schaut ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an.

«Wo sonst noch überall?» fragt er dann, während er seinen Blick wieder auf die Verletzung richtet.

«Nirgends. Das ist alles.» versichert ihm Jonas.

Clemens glaubt ihm und sollte Jonas doch gelogen haben, dann würde er es sowieso früher oder später rausfinden. Doch Jonas hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Er hatte wirklich Glück, ist es bei einem Hämatom und einem leicht ramponierten Gesicht geblieben. Wäre Peter nicht da gewesen…Jonas will gar nicht dran denken, denn allein der Gedanke daran, lässt seinen Herzschlag sich verdoppeln. Doch Clemens bemerkt dies nicht, sondern schaut immer noch wie gebannt auf das Hämatom, so als wäre es ein Kunstwerk. Ganz vorsichtig wandern seine Finger zu der Verletzung, stoppen jedoch wenige Millimeter davor. Für einige Sekunden schweben sie über dem Bluterguss, bevor Clemens seine Hand wieder zurückzieht und wieder zu Jonas aufblickt.

«Hat ein Arzt sich das angesehen?»

Clemens Frage ist mit so viel Ernsthaftigkeit und Nachdruck belegt, dass sich Jonas sicher ist, dass Clemens ihn hier und jetzt ins Krankenhaus zerren würde, wäre die Antwort nein. Doch die Antwort ist nicht nein, weshalb Jonas nickt. Da er aber weiss, dass Clemens sich mit einem Nicken nicht zufriedengeben wird, antwortet er direkt.

«Ja, Peter war mit mir im Krankenhaus. Die haben alle Wunden desinfiziert und mir Schmerzmittel mitgegeben.»

Clemens nickt erleichtert. Kaum zu glauben, wie dankbar er inzwischen Peter ist. Völlig absurd, schliesslich ist er der Zuhälter seines Freundes. Doch das ist ja nun endlich Teil der Vergangenheit. Doch dann stellt Clemens die Frage, vor der sich Jonas viel mehr gefürchtet hat.

«Warst du bei der Polizei?»

Und diesmal lautet die Antwort nein. Doch kein Wort verlässt Jonas Lippen. Lediglich ein zaghaftes Kopfschütteln, gibt seine Antwort preis.

«Du musst zur Polizei gehen und das Schwein anzeigen!» kommt es sofort wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück.

Doch Jonas Antwort ist wieder ein Kopfschütteln. Diesmal jedoch energischer.

«Wieso nicht? Der hat dich verprügelt. Hätte dich vielleicht sogar umgebracht, wenn Peter nicht da gewesen wäre. Der Typ gehört hinter Gitter!» 

Clemens ist richtig aufgebracht. Es ist, als wäre ihm erst jetzt richtig klar geworden, wie viel Glück Jonas eigentlich hatte und dass Clemens genau so gut jetzt hier stehen könnte und Jonas für immer verloren hätte. Doch Jonas schüttelt immer noch mit dem Kopf.

«Was soll ich denn bei der Polizei? Was denkst du, wem die glauben werden? Dem Typen oder mir, dem Stricher? Ganz klar dem Typen. Der Polizei ist es doch scheiss egal, was mit Menschen wie mir passiert. Die sind doch froh, wenn einer weniger auf den Strassen rumrennt. Da krieg ich nur Ärger.»

«Aber…»

«Nichts aber!» unterbricht ihn Jonas direkt ernst.

«Bitte Clemens, es ist mein Leben…mein Körper...meine Entscheidung. Bitte akzeptier das.» redet er dann sanfter weiter.

Clemens ringt mit sich selbst. Wie kann er akzeptieren, dass da draussen ein Irrer frei rumrennt, der Jonas so dermassen verletzt hat? Aber Jonas hat recht, es ist dessen Entscheidung und nicht die von Clemens. Deshalb nickt Clemens, auch wenn sein Gesicht alles andere als zufrieden und beruhigt aussieht.

«Danke» antwortet Jonas mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, da er weiss, wie schwer es Clemens gerade fällt, das zu akzeptieren.

«Aber du gehst nicht mehr auf den Strich! Verstanden?!» will sich Clemens noch einmal versichern.

Doch Jonas nickt erneut, bevor er sich seine Klamotten wieder über den Kopf zieht. 

«Das heisst, du ziehst auch wieder hier ein?» fragt dann Clemens etwas unsicher nach.

«Clemens, ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich will wieder nach Hause kommen. Wenn du das auch willst, dann bin ich sofort wieder hier bei dir.»

«Natürlich will ich das!» antwortet Clemens euphorisch wie ein Kind, das gerade gefragt wurde, ob es einen Hundewelpen haben möchte.

Er muss sich zusammenreissen, Jonas nicht einfach um den Hals zu fallen und ihn so fest zu drücken, wie er es gerade gerne möchte. Auch Jonas fällt gerade ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Clemens hat ihm also tatsächlich vergeben und ihm eine neue Chance geschenkt. Da schlummert zwar die Panik in ihm, dass er jetzt wirklich Nägel mit Köpfen machen muss und sein Versprechen, endlich auf dem Strich aufzuhören, umzusetzen muss, doch momentan überwiegt die pure Erleichterung und Freude, dass er Clemens zurück hat. Und weil Jonas sieht, dass Clemens vor Emotionen fast explodiert und sich nur wegen Jonas körperlicher Verfassung zurück hält, kann er nicht anders, als sachte nach Clemens Gesicht zu greifen und ihn endlich zu küssen. Dieser Kuss lässt ihn schweben. Egal wie oft sie sich schon geküsst haben, dieser Kuss ist überflutet von Emotionen und purer Liebe. Er katapultiert Jonas in eine andere Sphäre und für diesen kurzen Augenblick spürt er nicht mal mehr seine Verletzungen. Clemens scheint es aber wirklich eilig zu haben, denn nach für Jonas Geschmack, viel zu kurzer Zeit, löst Clemens den Kuss wieder und sieht Jonas erwartungsvoll an. 

«Holen wir deine Sachen?»

«Jetzt?» erwidert Jonas etwas überrumpelt.

«Es ist schon fast zehn Uhr.»

«Na und?» ist jedoch Clemens schlichte Antwort.

«Das ist doch jetzt viel zu spät. Ich kann doch Peter um diese Uhrzeit nicht noch nerven. Ich hole es Morgen.» 

«WIR holen es morgen. Nicht du! Den Fehler mache ich nicht noch einmal. Wäre ich das letzte Mal dabei gewesen, hätte ich gewusst wo du wohnst und hätte dich nicht wie ein Irrer suchen müssen.»

Jonas muss automatisch selig lächeln. Die Tatsache, dass Clemens ihn gesucht hat, und das schon zum zweiten Mal, macht ihn glücklich. Er fühlt sich dadurch geliebt und wertvoll. Gefühle, die er so bisher nicht gekannt hatte, die er aber nie mehr missen will. Trotzdem macht es ihm Bauchschmerzen, dass Clemens sehen wird, wie er bisher gehaust hat und dass Clemens zwangsläufig Peter treffen wird.

«Aber das kommt ja jetzt nicht mehr vor. Du wirst mich nicht mehr suchen müssen.» startet Jonas deshalb einen Versuch, auch wenn er weiss, dass er zum Scheitern verurteilt ist.

«Vergiss es. Sicher ist sicher. Man Jonas, weisst du eigentlich wie viele schwere Stunden du mir schon bereitet hast, weil ich dich nicht finden konnte?»

Jonas schaut ertappt zu Boden. Natürlich weiss er es und es schmerzt sein Herz zu wissen, dass Clemens wegen ihm leidet.

«Das will ich nicht nochmal durchmachen müssen.»

Jonas nickt verstehend, hält den Blick aber immer noch zu Boden gerichtet.

«UND ich will Peter kennenlernen.»

Jetzt schaut Jonas irritiert wieder hoch. Wieso will er unbedingt Peter kennen lernen? Wer will schon den Zuhälter, oder besser gesagt den zukünftigen Ex-Zuhälter, seines Freundes kennen lernen? Obwohl Jonas Clemens nur als friedfertigen Menschen kennen gelernt hat, ist er jetzt doch etwas unsicher, was Clemens vorhat.

«Wieso? Was willst du mit ihm machen?» fragt er deshalb.

Jetzt muss Clemens auflachen.

«Mensch Jonas, was denkst du denn? Dass ich ihn verprügeln werde?»

«Naja, nein…eigentlich nicht, aber….» Jonas lässt den Satz unbeendet, da er sich gerade sehr dumm vorkommt.

«Man Jonas du bist ein Idiot. Ich will ihn nicht verprügeln, ich will ihm danke sagen, dass er auf dich aufgepasst hat.»

«Echt jetzt?»

Damit hätte Jonas nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Da hätte er wirklich eher geglaubt, Clemens würde Peter höchstpersönlich ins Krankenhaus befördern.

«Ja, echt jetzt. UND ich werde ihm klar machen, wie scheisse sein ‘Job’ als Zuhälter ist.»

Das Wort ‘Job’ hat Clemens extra in Anführungszeichen gesetzt, denn als Job kann man das wirklich nicht bezeichnen. Das ist einfach nur Bereicherung am Elend Anderer. Trotzdem möchte er sich wirklich bei Peter bedanken, dass dieser wenigstens auf Jonas aufgepasst hat. 

«Verstehe» sagt Jonas nickend.

«Dann gehen wir morgen zusammen hin und holen meine Sachen.»

Clemens lächelt ihn zufrieden an. Kurze Zeit später liegen sie auch schon im Bett. Normalerweise würde Clemens sich jetzt an Jonas Brust kuscheln, doch er hat Angst Jonas damit Schmerzen zuzufügen. Doch ohne kuscheln geht es für Clemens einfach nicht. Zu lange musste er auf Jonas verzichten und lag allein in seinem viel zu grossen Bett. Also zieht er kurzerhand Jonas vorsichtig auf seine Brust und schliesst behutsam seine Arme um ihn. 

Jonas ist einfach nur gerührt von Clemens fürsorglicher Art und der Tatsache, dass er ihn einfach so zurücknimmt, nach allem was Jonas doch getan hatte. Jonas hat wirklich gedacht, er habe Clemens für immer verloren. Als Clemens ihm vor zwei Wochen gesagt hat, er soll seine Sachen packen und gehen, da war für Jonas eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Er war überzeugt, dass nun alles verloren ist und er war sich sicher, dass Clemens ihn auch heute zum Teufel jagen wird. Und trotzdem ist er hierher gekommen, weil er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten hat. Er musste es einfach riskieren, auch wenn das Risiko gross war, dass dann sein Herz endgültig gebrochen wäre, wenn Clemens ihn wieder wegschicken würde. Doch das hat Clemens nicht getan. Er hat Jonas mit offenen Armen empfangen. Natürlich war er am Anfang wütend, doch das ist ja selbstverständlich. Gut, Clemens hat ihm auch gesagt, er müsse mit seiner Arbeit aufhören, aber momentan ist es Jonas, der alles in Kauf nehmen würde, nur um mit Clemens zusammen sein zu können. Schliesslich würde er nie mehr einen Menschen wie Clemens finden. Jemand der so gut zu ihm ist, der ihn unterstützt, behütet und einfach nur von ganzem Herzen liebt. Jonas kann über sich selbst nur den Kopf schütteln, dass er all das einfach so weggeworfen hatte. Doch jetzt liegt er wieder hier in Clemens Armen und weiss, er ist endlich wieder zu Hause.

Clemens driftet langsam aus seiner Traumwelt, weil ein leises Wimmern seine Ohren erreicht. Als er das richtig realisiert, spürt er auch wie zwei Hände sich an seinem Shirt festklammern. Es ist stockfinster im Zimmer und Clemens kann so gut wie nichts erkennen. Trotzdem weiss er sofort, dass es Jonas ist.

«Nein….nicht…» ertönt es zwischen dem Wimmern immer wieder leise.

Clemens setzt sich unter dem klammernden Griff langsam etwas auf und schliesst seine Arme etwas fester um Jonas, immer darauf bedacht, nicht Jonas Verletzungen zu berühren. Ganz sachte streicht er über Jonas Rücken.

«Hey Jonas, es ist alles gut…du träumst nur» sagt er dann leise, weil er Jonas nicht erschrecken will.

Jonas wimmert noch zwei Mal, bevor er das Gesicht in Clemens T-Shirt kuschelt und einmal laut aufseufzt. Dann ist es still und nur Jonas regelmässiger Atem ist zu hören. Erleichtert atmet Clemens aus. Er verharrt noch eine Weile in seiner Position und streicht regelmässig über Jonas Rücken. Erst als er sicher ist, dass Jonas wirklich wieder ruhig schläft, rutscht er wieder in eine liegende Position zurück und gibt sich selbst abermals der Traumwelt hin.

Am nächsten Morgen kann es Clemens kaum erwarten endlich loszufahren, um Jonas Hab und Gut zu holen. Es ist, als wäre er erst dann sicher, dass alles wieder gut ist, wenn Jonas offiziell wieder hier wohnt. Vorher hat er immer noch eine Unruhe tief in sich drin, die ihm Angst macht, dass sich doch wieder alles zum Negativen ändern könnte. Dass Jonas doch plötzlich wieder geht und ihn allein zurücklässt. Deshalb hat er sich Jonas kurzerhand direkt nach dem Frühstück geschnappt und in sein Auto befördert. Jetzt ist es still. Nur die kurzen Anweisungen seitens Jonas, welche Strasse Clemens als nächstes nehmen soll, durchbricht gelegentlich die Ruhe.

«Was hast du heute Nacht eigentlich geträumt?» fragt dann plötzlich Clemens, während er kurz erwartungsvoll zu Jonas rüber blickt.

«Hm?» ist Jonas geistreiche Antwort, da er mit seinen Gedanken gerade etwas abwesend war.

Die Tatsache, dass Clemens gleich sehen wird, wo er wohnt und erst noch Peter kennenlernen wird, macht ihm mehr und mehr Bauchschmerzen.

«Naja, du hast die ganze Zeit ‘Nein’ gesagt und dich an mich geklammert. Warst total unruhig. Deshalb meine Frage, was hast du geträumt?»

«Wirklich? Kann mich nicht dran erinnern. Kann wohl nicht so schlimm gewesen sein.»

Doch wäre Jonas ehrlich, würde er Clemens antworten, dass er sich sehr wohl an den Traum erinnern kann. Es ist schliesslich immer derselbe Traum, der ihn seit Tagen Nacht für Nacht verfolgt und schweissgebadet hochschrecken lässt. Nur diese Nacht nicht. Diese Nacht ist er nicht hochgeschreckt, weshalb er auch sehr verwundert ist, dass Clemens es überhaupt mitbekommen hat. Irgendwas war diesmal anders. Es war immer noch derselbe Traum, doch Jonas fühlte sich nicht so verloren wie die letzten Nächte. Irgendwas hat ihm Kraft gegeben. Es ist offensichtlich, dass es Clemens Anwesenheit gewesen sein muss. Wieso er dennoch Clemens nicht die Wahrheit sagt und ihn anlügt? Weil er Angst hat. Angst vor Clemens Reaktion. Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Angst vor der Realität. Jonas könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen, dass er die Beziehung wieder mit einer Lüge startet, doch die Angst lähmt ihn und lässt nicht zu, richtig zu handeln.

Clemens ist natürlich nicht dumm. Er kennt Jonas inzwischen zu gut, um ihn lesen zu können wie ein Buch. Jonas Stimme war ein Tick höher, als er geantwortet hat. Er hat zwar zu Clemens geschaut, doch sein Blick lag irgendwo verloren auf Clemens Gesicht. Er hat Clemens nicht in die Augen geschaut. Und jetzt fummelt er gerade irgendwelche Flusen von seinem Hoodie. Alles Dinge, die Clemens längst verraten haben, dass Jonas lügt. Doch würde er ihn jetzt darauf ansprechen, würde er erst recht nichts aus Jonas rausbekommen. Aber Clemens hat eine Vermutung, wovon Jonas geträumt hat.

«Wieso hat der Typ dich eigentlich angegriffen?» fragt er deshalb nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.

«Was weiss ich. War halt irgendein Psycho, dem es wohl Spass macht, andere Menschen zu verletzen.»

Wieder eine Lüge. 

«Du hast ihn also mit nach Hause genommen und dann hat er dich einfach so angegriffen?» hakt Clemens nach.

«Was willst du damit sagen? Dass ich ihn provoziert habe? Dass ich schuld bin, dass er mich verprügelt hat?»

Jonas ist richtig hysterisch geworden. Was sollen diese Fragen? Was will Clemens damit erreichen? Vermutet er etwas?

«Nein! Will ich nicht. Ich weiss doch, dass du ein friedfertiger Mensch bist. Ich will es doch nur verstehen.»

«Da gibt es nichts zu verstehen. Der Typ ist durchgedreht und fertig. Keine Ahnung wieso. Spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. Passiert ist passiert. Können wir jetzt bitte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen?»

Clemens seufzt, stimmt dann aber zu. Es gibt also wirklich einen Zusammenhang zwischen Jonas Albtraum und dem Zwischenfall mit der Freier. Und hinter diesem Angriff steckt definitiv mehr, als Jonas gerade zugibt. Aber Clemens hat Angst, dass Jonas kopflos wieder die Flucht ergreift, wenn er jetzt weiter nachhakt. Deshalb lässt er das Thema erstmal ruhen. Er wird es hoffentlich schon noch früh genug erfahren.

Als sie dann endlich bei Peter ankommen, steigt Clemens mit einem mulmigen Gefühl aus. Das ist wirklich keine schöne Gegend und er befürchtet, dass Jonas Bleibe nicht viel besser aussehen wird. Er folgt Jonas zur Tür des Wohnhauses und weiter in den dritten Stock. Der Flur ist verdreckt und stinkt nach Zigarettenrauch und Gras. Es würde Clemens nicht mal verwundern, wenn er hier irgendwo noch eine Spritze rumliegen sehen würde. Vor der Wohnungstür angekommen, bleibt Jonas stehen, sammelt sich kurz und steckt dann den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Kaum hat er die Wohnung betreten, kommt auch schon Peter aus der Küche.

«Mensch Jonas, wo warst du die ganze Nacht?»

Peter klang offensichtlich besorgt. Jonas hat ihm nicht gesagt, dass er zu Clemens gehen wird. Er hat in einer Kurzschlussreaktion einfach die Wohnung verlassen, ohne Peter Bescheid zu geben. Der war natürlich aufgrund der aktuellen Lage in grosser Sorge und hatte schon die Befürchtung, Jonas hätte sich selbst was angetan, so desolat wie dessen Zustand die letzten Tage war.

«Du arbeitest schon wieder? Findest du das eine gute Idee?» redet Peter direkt weiter, als er Clemens im Schlepptau erblickt.

«Was? Nein! Das ist Clemens» antwortet dann Jonas.

«Oh, ach so… heisst das?»

«Ja das heisst es. Wir sind wieder zusammen und sind nun hier, um Jonas Sachen wieder zu holen. Er wird wieder bei mir einziehen und er wird nicht mehr auf die Strasse gehen.» schaltet sich Clemens nun ein, während er von vier grossen Augen betrachtet wird.

«Okay…du hörst also auf?» antwortet Peter an Jonas gerichtet.

«Ähm ja. Ich hör auf.» antwortet Jonas mit einem eindringlichen Blick, der Peter zu verstehen geben soll, dass dieser nicht mehr weiterreden soll.

«Schön für dich. Dann endet hier unsere Zusammenarbeit?» fragt Peter genau so eindringlich nach.

Jonas nickt nur und verzieht sich dann in sein Zimmer, um mit dem Packen zu beginnen. Peter will auch schon wieder gehen, als ihn Clemens zurückhält.

«Können wir reden?»

Peter ist zwar etwas verwundert, nickt dann aber und führt Clemens in die Küche. 

«Was gibt’s?» fragt er dann nach, während er sich auf einen der Stühle setzt.

Clemens bleibt neben dem Tisch stehen.

«Ich wollte dir mal sagen, was ich von dir halte» beginnt Clemens zu reden, doch Peter unterbricht ihn direkt.

«Spar es dir. Ich kenn die Leier. Ich bin ein Arschloch, ein scheiss Zuhälter, bla bla bla. Fakt ist jedoch, dass ich Jonas geholfen habe. Ich hab ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben, als er auf der Strasse war und ich hab auf ihn aufgepasst. Ich war derjenige, der ihm geholfen hat, als er angegriffen wurde und ich war derjenige der mit ihm ins Krankenhaus gefahren ist. Ich und nicht du.»

«Und dafür möchte ich dir danken!» unterbricht ihn diesmal Clemens und Peter schaut ihn verwundert an.

Damit hat er nicht gerechnet.

«Ich möchte dir danken, dass du auf ihn aufgepasst und dich um ihn gekümmert hast. Doch das ändert nichts daran, was ich von deinem ‘Beruf’ halte.»

«Schon klar. Aber ab jetzt ist er wieder dein Problem und du kannst auf ihn aufpassen. Ich mag Jonas und wenn er mit dir glücklich ist, will ich dem nicht im Weg stehen.»

Clemens antwortet noch einmal mit einem «Danke» und verlässt dann die Küche, um zu Jonas zu gehen. Im Türrahmen bleibt er stehen. Das Bild was sich ihm hier bietet, ist wie ein Stich in sein Herz. 

«So hast du gewohnt?» fragt er dann traurig, als er das kleine, heruntergekommene Zimmer betrachtet.

Jonas antwortet nur mit einem knappen «Ja», ohne sich zu Clemens umzudrehen, während er verzweifelt versucht alle Klamotten in den kleinen Karton zu pressen. Ja, er schämt sich für sein zu Hause, welches er aus gutem Grund nie zu Hause genannt hat. Und er schämt sich für sich selbst und sein Leben. 

Clemens ist nun zu Jonas hingetreten, hat ihm wortlos das inzwischen vollkommen verknitterte Shirt aus der Hand gezogen, dieses achtlos auf die Matratze geworfen und nimmt dann Jonas in seinen Arm.

«Jetzt wird alles besser. Versprochen!» sagt er dann an Jonas Brust und hofft, dass er damit auch recht behalten wird.


	27. Offenbarung

Jonas konnte es nicht schnell genug gehen, diesen Ort wieder zu verlassen. Er hat sich hier noch nie wirklich zu Hause gefühlt und seit dem letzten Ereignis, verbindet er dieses Zimmer sowieso nur noch mit etwas Negativem. Er will einfach nur nach Hause. Sein richtiges zu Hause. Seine Zuflucht. Clemens. Er will dem Ganzen hier endlich den Rücken zukehren. Er will sich nicht länger selbst belügen, dass er in dieser Welt klarkommt, denn er kommt damit nicht klar. Sie hat ihn zerstört, seit er als Teenager unfreiwillig da reingerutscht ist und nicht mehr selbst rauskam. Das Einzige, was ihn durchalten liess, war die eigens aufgebaute Illusion, dass es für ihn okay ist. Dass es sein Beruf und sein Leben ist. Dass es so vorbestimmt war. Doch es ist zu viel passiert, als dass er weiterhin diese Illusion aufrecht erhalten kann. Zu viele Demütigungen, zu viele Schläge, zu viel Schmerz. Und jetzt ist da endlich diese rettende Hand, die ihn aus dem Sumpf rausziehen will. Zu oft hat er sie ignoriert und weggeschlagen. Erst als er schon komplett im Morast versunken war und kurz davor war zu sterben, hat er nach der Hand griffen, welche immer noch nach ihm suchte. Welche nicht aufgab und alles daran setzte, ihn zu retten. 

Jonas kann es nicht verstehen. Er kann es beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wieso Clemens ihm hilft. Wieso dieser so viel Leid auf sich nimmt, nur um ihm aus diesem schäbigen Leben zu helfen. Aber er ist endlich gewillt, die Hilfe anzunehmen. Er will endlich alles besser machen. Endlich etwas zurück geben. Endlich seine Versprechen wahr machen. Ja, er will wirklich mit der Prostitution aufhören und sich von der Strasse abwenden. Doch er wusste auch in dem Moment, als er Clemens dieses Versprechen gab, dass es nicht so leicht werden wird. Jonas hat Schulden bei Peter und egal wie nett Peter ist, er wird ihm diese Schulden nicht einfach so erlassen. Es bereitet Jonas Bauchschmerzen und es rattert unaufhörlich in seinem Kopf, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn irgendwann ein Geistesblitz treffen wird und er eine Möglichkeit findet, um Peter diese Schulden abzubezahlen. 

Doch dieses Problem, ist nicht das Einzige, dass ihn non Stopp begleitet. Er sitzt nun bei Clemens, ohne Job und ohne Perspektiven. Dieser hat ihm zwar verboten, sich jetzt im geringsten darüber Sorgen zu machen, oder sich um irgendwas zu kümmern. Clemens hat Jonas befohlen, sich auszuruhen und zu genesen, bevor er irgendwas anderes in Angriff nimmt. Doch Jonas kann nicht einfach nur allein zu Hause rumsitzen und nichts tun. Sein ganzer Körper sträubt sich dagegen. Weil er aber sowieso nicht weiss, was er beruflich überhaupt für Perspektiven hat, folgt er Clemens Anweisung. Zumindest teilweise. Wenn er schon sonst nichts tun kann und zu ihrem Zusammenleben finanziell nichts beitragen kann, widmet er sich eben wieder dem Haushalt. So kann er wenigstens sein schlechtes Gewissen und seine Sorgen etwas besänftigen. Clemens sieht es zwar auch nicht gerne, dass Jonas in seinem Zustand den Haushalt schmeisst, aber Jonas hat ihm klar gemacht, dass er sicherlich nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen wird, wie ein alter, gebrechlicher Mann. Er hat sich kein Bein oder Arm gebrochen, er hat lediglich ein paar geprellte Rippen und Hämatome. 

Clemens ist bei dem Gedanken daran zwar immer noch nicht ganz wohl, aber er akzeptiert es. Vielleicht hilft es Jonas auch, wenn er mit Haushalt etwas abgelenkt ist, denn seit drei Tagen wohnt er nun wieder bei Clemens und weiterhin verging keine Nacht, in der er nicht von Albträumen geplagt wurde. Inzwischen ist die Angst vor diesen Träumen so gross geworden, dass Jonas bis tief in die Nacht wachliegt, bevor er irgendwann doch vor Erschöpfung einschläft. Die Tatsache, dass sein Körper immer noch auf einen vollkommen anderen Schlafrhythmus ausgerichtet ist, macht das Einschlafen nicht gerade leichter. Er schreckt zwar nicht mehr schweissgebadet hoch, denn Clemens Präsenz und Körperwärme vermittelt ihm in den Träumen eine gewisse Ruhe, doch sie bleiben weiterhin einfach nur furchtbar und belastend. Natürlich bleibt dies auch Clemens nicht verborgen. Er hat inzwischen wieder einen solch oberflächlichen Schlaf angenommen, dass er bei der kleinsten Regung seitens Jonas wach im Bett sitzt. Dann versucht er Jonas durch die schrecklichen Momente zu begleiten und für ihn da zu sein. Hält ihn fest in seinen Armen und redet leise auf ihn ein. Jonas wacht nie auf, doch er entspannt sich. Mal schneller, mal langsamer. Doch er spricht nie darüber. Er tischt jedes Mal die Lüge auf, dass er sich nicht mehr an den Traum erinnern kann, obwohl Beide wissen, dass es Lügen sind. 

Dennoch traut sich Clemens nicht, Jonas darauf anzusprechen und ihn zu einer ehrlichen Antwort zu drängen. Er hat Angst, ihrer Beziehung, welche momentan mehr als fragil ist, damit noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen. Doch als er ein paar Tage später gerade zur Arbeit gehen will und plötzlich Jonas Schreie aus dem Schlafzimmer hallen, kann er sich dieses Schauspiel nicht mehr länger tatenlos mitansehen. Die Träume werden anscheinend immer heftiger und es vergehen teilweise keine zwei Stunden, bis Jonas vom nächsten Albtraum geplagt wird. 

Schnellen Schrittes eilt Clemens in Schlafzimmer und findet Jonas fast schon zitternd im Bett vor. Diesmal jedoch wach. Besorgt schaut er ihm entgegen, bevor er sich neben ihn setzt, kurzerhand dessen Kopf auf seinen Schoss zieht und federleicht mit seinen Fingern durch die weichen, nassgeschwitzten Haare gleitet.

«Bitte sag mir endlich, was für Albträume dich so sehr belasten» sagt dann Clemens schon fast verzweifelt. 

«Ich kann mich nicht erinnern» widerholt Jonas die Worte, welche er in den letzten Tagen schon so oft gesagt hat.

«Jonas bitte! Wieso lügst du mich immer an?» 

In Clemens Worten schwingt nicht mal wirklich ein Vorwurf mit. Er ist einfach nur traurig, dass Jonas ihm nicht vertraut.

«Mach ich nicht» antwortet Jonas halbherzig, während er ergeben die Augen schliesst und den beruhigenden Effekt von Clemens Finger aufsaugt.

Daraufhin herrscht Stille. Es ist so still, dass Jonas das Rascheln seiner Haare hören kann, jedes Mal, wenn Clemens Finger sich um einer seiner Strähnen wickelt. Die Minuten vergehen und keiner der Beiden macht irgendwelche Anstalten, die Situation zu beenden.

«Du musst zur Arbeit» kommt es dann leise von Jonas, ohne dass er sich jedoch irgendwie von Clemens Schoss zurück zieht.

Doch auch Clemens reagiert überhaupt nicht auf Jonas Worte. Natürlich hat dieser recht. Er ist mehr als spät dran und wenn er jetzt nicht geht, kommt er definitiv nicht mehr pünktlich an. Aber er will Jonas jetzt nicht allein zurücklassen. Nicht bevor dieser geredet hat.

«Bitte Jonas…» sagt er dann ganz sanft, als er einmal federleicht mit seinem Daumen über Jonas Wange gleitet und mit erschrecken feststellt, dass einzelne Tränen darüber kullern.

Jonas vergräbt daraufhin sein Gesicht schutzsuchend noch mehr in Clemens Schoss.

«Es hat mit dem Typen zu tun, der dich angegriffen hat, oder?» 

Clemens will jetzt nicht aufgeben, denn er hat das Gefühl, dass Jonas kurz davor ist, endlich auszupacken. Ein zaghaftes Nicken seitens Jonas gibt ihm die Bestätigung auf sein Gefühl und seine Frage.

«Was hat er getan?» fragt Clemens mit trockener Kehle nach, denn er weiss, dass es ihm kaum gefallen wird, was er nun zu hören bekommen wird.

Jonas atmet einmal tief durch und schliesst die Augen wieder. Dann beginnt er zu reden. Ganz leise, doch laut genug, dass Clemens jedes Wort versteht.

«Ich hab ihn auf der Strasse getroffen. Hab ihn dort noch nie gesehen. Doch er schien ganz okay. Er war nicht auf Drogen, hatte lediglich zwei Bierflaschen in der Hand. Doch er war auch nicht betrunken. Er hat mich dann angesprochen und gefragt, wie das Ganze hier abläuft, weil er sowas noch nie getan hat. Habs ihm dann erklärt und er wollte mitkommen. Also sind wir los zu Peter. Er hat auf dem Weg sein Bier ausgetrunken und mir die zweite Flasche in die Hand gedrückt. Ich hab sie angenommen. Nach einer Flasche bin ich ja noch nicht betrunken, also hab ich dabei kein Problem gesehen.»

Clemens hört ihm gebannt zu. Er ist bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers angespannt, denn er weiss, dass er gleich nichts Schönes zu hören bekommen wird. 

«Peter war gerade unter der Dusche, als wir ankamen. Der Typ schien mir wirklich harmlos, deshalb bin ich direkt mit ihm in mein Zimmer, ohne Peter Bescheid zu sagen. Ich war froh, als wir endlich da waren und hab mich direkt auf die Matratze gesetzt, da das Bier seine Wirkung wohl doch nicht verfehlt hat und ich mich leicht beduselt fühlte.»

Jonas macht eine kleine Pause und Clemens weiss, dass es jetzt richtig losgehen wird. Haltvermittelnd zieht er Jonas noch etwas mehr auf seinen Schoss und schliesst seine Arme fest um ihn. Dass dabei sein Anzug gerade völlig verknittert, ist gerade seine geringste Sorge.

«Ich hab ihn dann gefragt, was er will…»

Jonas schluckt und ringt nach den Worten. In seinem Kopf sind sie alle präsent, doch kein einziges verlässt seine Kehle.

«Du musst es mir nicht sagen» versucht Clemens ihm den Druck zu nehmen.

Clemens ist sich nicht mal wirklich sicher, ob er überhaupt hören möchte, was der Typ von Jonas wollte.

«Es war widerliches Zeugs. Dinge, die ich nie wieder in meinem Leben tun wollte. Das hab ich ihm auch direkt gesagt, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er kam zu mir auf die Matratze und wollte trotzdem einfach loslegen. Ich hab versucht ihn von mir wegzudrücken, doch ich hatte keine Kraft. Ich verstand nicht wieso, schliesslich war er kleiner und schmächtiger als ich. Doch es ging einfach nicht.»

Jonas klingt ziemlich aufgebracht und verzweifelt. Clemens Herz schlägt derweil viel zu schnell in seiner Brust.

«Gib dir keine Mühe, du hast sowieso keine Chance… GHB, hat er dann gesagt, während er auf meine Bierflasche zeigte.»

«GHB?» fragt Clemens etwas verwirrt nach.

«K.O. Tropfen» 

Clemens schluckt. Scheisse, halt es ihm durch den Kopf. Instinktiv verfestigt er den Griff um Jonas Körper, so dass er dessen kräftigen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern spüren kann.

«Ich bekam Panik. Alles drehte sich und ich konnte einfach nichts tun. Ich hab nach Peter geschrien, doch darauf hin hat der Typ begonnen auf mich einzuschlagen, damit ich ruhig bin. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren…konnte nicht mal mein Gesicht mit meinen Armen schützen.»

Jonas hat wieder begonnen am ganzen Körper zu zittern und Clemens weiss, dass sich in seinem Kopf wohl gerade die Szenen wieder abspielen, welche ihn auch jede Nacht verfolgen. 

«Ich konnte nicht mehr…konnte nichts tun» schluchzt Jonas nun.

«Er wollte mir gerade meine Hose runterziehen, als dann Gott sei Dank Peter reinkam. Er hat diesen Typen von mir runtergezogen, ihm eine verpasst und ihn aus der Wohnung geschmissen.»

Erleichtert atmet Clemens aus. Er will sich gar nicht vorstellen, was alles noch passiert wäre, wenn Peter nicht da gewesen wäre. 

«Ich hab gerade noch mitbekommen, wie Peter zurück in mein Zimmer kam, dann war ich weg und bin erst im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht.»

Etwas verwundert blickt Jonas zu Clemens hoch, als er etwas nasses auf seiner Wange spürt. Clemens sieht ihn mit verweinten Augen direkt an und versucht irgendwas zu sagen, doch es verlässt kein Wort seine Lippen. Er weiss nicht, was er jetzt sagen könnte, um Jonas irgendwie zu helfen. Er schüttelt nur leicht seinen Kopf, während seine Lippen ein stummes ‘es tut mir leid’ formen.  
Und diesmal ist es Jonas, der sich aufsetzt, Clemens einmal über die Wangen streichelt und ihn dann fest in seine Arme schliesst.

«Es passiert immer wieder… jede Nacht…doch Peter kommt nicht…er hilft mir nicht…ich bin allein.»

«Du bist nicht allein…ich bin da» flüstert nun Clemens unaufhörlich in Jonas Ohr. 

Die Sonne ist schon längst aufgegangen und Clemens sollte bereits im Büro sitzen, doch er wird Jonas nicht allein lassen. Nicht nochmals. Nie mehr.


	28. Eskalation

Clemens hat sich kurzerhand wieder auf das Bett gelegt und Jonas in seine Arme genommen. Dieser ist tatsächlich nach kurzer Zeit noch einmal eingeschlafen und liegt nun relativ entspannt auf seiner Brust. Es scheint, als hätte er endlich einen traumlosen Schlaf. Als Clemens Handy klingelt, zieht er es hastig aus seiner Hosentasche, um Jonas nicht zu wecken.

«Was ist?» flüstert er ins Telefon, ohne aufs Display zu schauen, wer ihn überhaupt anruft.

«Ähm…hier ist Silas. Ich soll Sie Anrufen, weil Sie noch nicht im Büro sind und es ist schon nach 10 Uhr» kommt es unsicher zurück.

Clemens muss schmunzeln, weil auch Silas ins Telefon flüstert. Er lässt kurz seinen Blick nach unten schweifen und blickt in das tiefenentspannte Gesicht von Jonas. Nein, er würde ihn jetzt nicht wecken, oder noch schlimmer, raus schleichen und ihn allein lassen. Er will gar nicht daran denken, dass Jonas wieder einen Albtraum haben könnte und niemand da ist, um ihm zu helfen.

«Ich kann gerade nicht. Ich komm später.» flüstert er deshalb zurück.

«Und wann kommen Sie?» 

«Keine Ahnung. Später halt. Ich muss jetzt auch Schluss machen.» fügt Clemens direkt an, da er Jonas wirklich nicht wecken will.

Silas bekommt nur noch ein verdattertes ‘aber’ raus, da hat Clemens auch schon aufgelegt. Die Arbeit kann warten. Jonas geht definitiv vor. Deshalb legt er das Handy auf den Nachttisch und schliesst dann ganz vorsichtig und behutsam seine Arme wieder um Jonas warmen Körper.

Er weiss nicht, wie lange er mit dieser beruhigenden Schwere von Jonas auf seiner Brust da lag, als plötzlich Bewegung in Jonas kommt. Clemens ist sofort alarmiert und will schon seine Arme noch fester um Jonas schliessen, um ihm den Halt zu geben, den Jonas während der Albträume braucht, als Clemens merkt, dass Jonas lediglich am Aufwachen ist. Sofort fällt die Anspannung aus seinem Körper und erleichtert streicht er sanft über Jonas Rücken. Dieser driftet langsam aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf zurück in die Realität. Er ist verwundert, wie erholsam dieser Schlaf war, da er nicht eine einzige Sekunde von Träumen geplagt wurde. Als er langsam all seine Sinne wieder beisammen hat, weiss er auch wieso. Er liegt immer noch in Clemens Armen. Etwas verwundert hebt er seinen Kopf etwas an und schaut Clemens aus müden Augen an. Dieser lächelt ihn liebevoll an.

«Wie spät ist es?» fragt dann Jonas mit vom Schlaf gezeichneter Stimme.

Clemens greift nach dem Handy und wischt einmal über das Display, so dass ihm die Uhrzeit entgegen blinkt.

«Kurz nach 12 Uhr» sagt er dann, während er das Handy wieder sperrt und zurück auf den Nachttisch befördert.

Ungläubig setzt sich Jonas auf und Clemens vermisst direkt das warme Gefühl auf seiner Brust. 

«Wieso bist du noch hier? Du musst doch zur Arbeit.»

Es ist nicht so, dass Jonas nicht froh und auch sehr gerührt ist, dass Clemens die ganze Zeit bei ihm geblieben ist, aber er macht sich Sorgen, dass Clemens deswegen Ärger bekommt.

«Die kommen auch mal einen halben Tag ohne mich aus» antwortet Clemens, während auch er sich wieder aufsetzt.

Jonas schüttelt gerührt lächelnd den Kopf, bevor er Clemens einen federleichten Kuss gibt.

«Dann geh jetzt los, dass die dich wenigstens noch einen halben Tag haben. Ich komm hier schon klar.»

«Sicher?» fragt Clemens kritisch nach, auch wenn er weiss, dass er sowieso nicht 24 Stunden bei Jonas sein kann.

«Ja sicher» antwortet dieser immer noch lächelnd, bevor er Clemens einen weiteren Kuss gibt und dann sanft aus dem Bett schiebt.

Dieser streicht seinen Anzug glatt, richtet vor dem Spiegel nochmals seine Krawatte und dreht sich dann wieder zu Jonas um.

«Melde dich, wenn was ist» sagt er eindringlich und Jonas nickt dankbar.

Dann macht sich Clemens endlich auf den Weg. Wenn er sich beeilt, wäre er um kurz nach 13 Uhr mit fünf Stunden Verspätung im Büro. So etwas ist ihm noch nie passiert. Clemens war ein Leben lang immer überpünktlich bei der Arbeit. Schon fünf Minuten Verspätung waren für ihn inakzeptabel. Doch Clemens stört es diesmal nicht. Die Arbeit war lange genug sein Leben und jetzt ist es endlich Jonas. Ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, voller Gefühle, Liebe und Bedürfnisse. So sollte es doch sein. Das ist es doch, was Clemens sie eigentlich schon so lange gewünscht hatte, aber er hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass er es irgendwann auch haben wird.

Die Strassen sind zum Glück leer und Clemens kommt zügig voran, so dass er sogar früher als erwartet sein Auto auf dem grossen Firmenparkplatz abstellt. Als er dann zwei Minuten später gerade seine Bürotür aufschliessen will, kommt ihm Jan auf dem Flur entgegen. Er scheint wohl gerade aus der Mittagspause zu kommen. Ein breites Grinsen legt sich auf dessen Gesicht, als er Clemens erblickt.

«Clemens altes Haus. Haben wir uns auch mal zur Arbeit bemüht?» sagt er mit einer, für Clemens Geschmack ein Ticken zu guter Laune.

«Ja ja, der Hofmann ist zu spät. Ich weiss. Sehr witzig.» sagt Clemens, während er kurz die Augen verdreht.

Als Jan bei Clemens ankommt, legt er ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und schaut ihn eindringlich an.

«Ein gut gemeinter Tipp. The Big Boss wartet auf dich. Ich würde zügig zu ihm gehen und ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung warum du unangemeldet fünf Stunden zu spät kommst und erst noch Silas am Telefon abwimmelst.»

Clemens muss einmal schlucken. Natürlich hatte das schon seine Runden im Büro gemacht. Vielleicht ist sein Chef doch wütender als erwartet. Mit einem ‘Danke’ windet Clemens sich aus Jans Griff und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung Chef-Etage. Das ‘Viel Glück’, welches Jan ihm hinterer gerufen hat und alles andere als sarkastisch, sondern tot ernst klang, macht ihn nur noch nervöser. Unsicher klopft er an der Tür seines Chefs und tritt dann ein.

«Guten Tag Herr Link» sagt Clemens, während er die Tür leise zurück ins Schloss fallen lässt.

«Herr Hoffmann. Setzen Sie sich.» kommt es wenig erfreut zurück.

Clemens folgt der Anweisung seines Chefs und setzt sich ihm gegenüber auf den freien Stuhl an den grossen Schreibtisch.

«Dürfte ich erfahren, wieso Sie unangemeldet von der Arbeit fern bleiben?» 

Clemens streicht sich einmal unsicher eine Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr.

«Erst Mal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen. Auch, dass ich Silas keine weitere Auskunft gegeben habe. Meinem Lebenspartner geht es aber momentan nicht so gut und ich wollte ihn nicht allein lassen.»

Sofort werden die Gesichtszüge von Herrn Link weicher.

«Oh das tut mir leid zu hören. Kann ich denn irgendwie helfen?»

Clemens ist von dieser Frage völlig überrumpelt. Er hat damit gerechnet einen Anschiss zubekommen und jetzt wird ihm gerade nur Empathie entgegengebracht.

«Ähm nein» beginnt Clemens zu sprechen, gerät dann aber ins Stocken.

«Wobei, vielleicht doch.»

Sein Chef schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an und Clemens überlegt sich, wie er ihm sein Anliegen nun sinnvoll vorlegen kann. 

«Nun ja, es ist so. Meinem Lebenspartner, Herr Beck, geht es momentan wie schon erwähnt nicht so gut. Er ist vor kurzem Opfer einer Gewalttat geworden und ist seitdem ohne Arbeit und zweifelt etwas an seiner Zukunft. Deshalb habe ich gerade gedacht, ob irgendwie die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er vorübergehend hier ein paar Sekretariatsaufgaben übernehmen könnte, bis wir was Neues für ihn gefunden haben.»

Unsicher schaut Clemens seinem Chef entgegen. Erst kommt er hier zu spät an und dann bittet er ihn auch noch um sowas.

«Oh das tut mir leid zu hören. Wo hat Herr Beck denn früher gearbeitet?»

Clemens schluckt. Kann er ihm das erzählen? Was für Auswirkungen wird das auf seine Arbeit haben und würde Jonas es überhaupt wollen, dass er seinem Chef das einfach erzählt. Clemens hat inzwischen Herr Link aber als von Grund auf gute Person kennen gelernt und riskiert deshalb einfach aufs Ganze zu gehen. Herr Link würde sowieso niemandem was erzählen. 

«Ähm…» beginnt Clemens zu stammeln.

«Sie wissen ja, dass ich meine letzte Arbeitsstelle verloren habe, wegen eines Treffens mit einem Callboy.»

Herr Link nickt, scheint aber noch nicht verstanden zu haben, was das nun mit Jonas zu tun hat.

«Naja, dieser Callboy war Herr Beck.»

Herr Link scheint mehr als überrascht und muss sich anscheinend erst sammeln, bevor er darauf reagieren kann. Clemens rutscht etwas nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. War es ein Fehler, das zu erzählen?

«Okay, damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Sie haben gesagt, er wurde tätlich angegriffen und ist seitdem ohne Job. Liege ich richtig mit der Annahme, dass Herr Beck während der Arbeit angegriffen wurde?»

«Ja…und seitdem habe ich ihm schlichtweg verboten, weiter in diesem Berufsfeld zu arbeiten, denn das kann so nicht weitergehen.»

Wieder nickt Herr Link verstehend.

«Sie werden verstehen, dass ich erst Mal über Ihre Bitte nachdenken muss» sagt er dann.

«Natürlich. Selbstverständlich.» antwortet Clemens direkt.

Schon nur die Tatsache, dass sein Chef darüber nachdenken will und ihn nicht hochkant aus dem Büro geworfen hat, ist ein Sieg. Clemens wollte gerade aufstehen und wieder gehen, als ihn Herrn Links Stimme zu stoppen animiert.

«Herr Hofmann. Nehmen Sie sich auch noch den restlichen Tag frei und fahren Sie zurück zu Ihrem Lebenspartner.» sagt er dann mit einem milden Lächeln.

Jetzt lächelt auch Clemens zurück.

«Danke vielmals Herr Link. Das werde ich Ihnen nie vergessen.»

Jonas hat inzwischen begonnen die Küche zu putzen, als sein Handy klingelt und Peters Name ihm entgegen blinkt. Scheisse ist Jonas erstes Gedanke. Er wusste, dass der Anruf irgendwann kommen würde, denn seit seinem überstürzten Auszug hat er sich nicht mehr bei Peter gemeldet. Mit einem unguten Gefühl nimmt er den Anruf entgegen.

«Peter?» fragt er unsicher ins Telefon.

«Ich vermute, du weisst, wieso ich anrufe?» kommt es ohne Begrüssung zurück.

Jonas seufzt. Natürlich weiss er das.

«Ich habs noch nicht» antwortet er dann.

«Nicht mein Problem Jonas. Du wusstest, dass ich dir mit den Schulden nicht im Nacken liege, solange du für mich arbeitest, aber jetzt arbeitest du nicht mehr für mich und jetzt will ich auch mein Geld und zwar pronto. So läuft das und das weisst du auch.»

Wieder seufzt Jonas. Natürlich weiss er auch das.

«Aber was soll ich denn machen Peter?» fragt er zurück, wohlwissen, dass es sowieso nichts ändern wird.

«Mir scheiss egal, wie du an die Kohle kommst. Das ist nicht mehr mein Problem. Deine Schonfrist ist abgelaufen, scheissegal ob ich dich mag oder nicht.»

«Aber ich weiss wirklich nicht, wie ich das Geld besorgen soll.»

«Dann will ich, dass du jetzt sofort dein Arsch hierher schwingst und wir zusammen ne Lösung finden.»

Ohne auf Jonas Antwort zu warten hat Peter wieder aufgelegt.

«Shit» flucht Jonas vor sich hin, während er den Putzlappen ins Spülbecken wirft und sich ergeben seine Schuhe anzieht, um sich auf den Weg zu Peter zu machen.

Clemens parkt gerade sein Auto wieder vor dem Haus, als er gerade noch sieht, wie Jonas um die nächste Hausecke in Richtung U-Bahn verschwindet. Kurz bleibt Clemens neben dem Auto stehen und betrachtet die Stelle, auf der Eben noch Jonas zu sehen war. Dann geht er hoch in die Wohnung. Er findet weit und breit keinen Zetteln von Jonas, auf dem dieser eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat, wo er hin geht. Auch auf seinem Handy hat er keine Nachricht bekommen. Natürlich steht es Jonas zu, zu kommen und zu gehen, wie er will, ohne dass er Clemens deswegen Rechenschaft nötig wäre, doch Clemens hat ein ungutes Gefühl. Ausserdem mag er den Gedanken nicht, dass Jonas draussen rumläuft, obwohl er immer noch nicht komplett genesen ist. Kurz bleibt er etwas unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer stehen, doch dann greift er entschlossen wieder nach seinem Autoschlüssel. Er möchte Jonas zwar vertrauen, doch der Gedanke, dass dieser gerade wieder heimlich auf den Strich geht, macht ihm eine heillose Angst. Mit einem stark klopfenden Herz setzt er sich wieder in sein Auto und fährt los. Es ist noch viel zu früh, um auf den Strassenstrich zu gehen. Wenn Jonas also wieder heimlich arbeitet, dann bei Peter zu Hause. Clemens fühlt sich gerade bestätigt, dass es gut war, dass er darauf bestanden hatte, zu wissen wo Peter wohnt. 

Er weiss nicht wieso, aber je länger Clemens fährt und je näher er Peters Wohnung kommt, desto sicherer ist er, Jonas hier zu treffen. Clemens ist wütend und macht sich vor allem in erster Linie Sorgen um Jonas. Er hat immer noch Verletzungen, Albträume, die ihn nicht schlafen lassen und trotzdem schafft er wieder an?! Etwas zu übereilig parkt er den Wagen ein paar Häuser entfernt auf einen der wenigen freien Parkplätze. Er sieht wie ein Typ das Haus betritt und eilt hin, um ihm ins Treppenhaus zu folgen. Erst als dieser vor Peters Wohnungstür anhält, muss Clemens schlucken. Ist das etwas der Kunde? Ist das Jonas Freier? Clemens läuft neben ihm vorbei, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er betritt gerade die nächste Etage, als er hört, wie die Tür geöffnet und gleich wieder geschlossen wird. Langsam schleicht er zur Haustür und lauscht daran.

«Das Geld kannst du direkt mir geben. Er wartet hinten im Zimmer auf dich.»

Auch wenn er die Stimme nur undeutlich durch das dicke Holz der Türe wahrnehmen kann, erkennt er sofort, dass es Peters Stimme ist. Er hat also recht. Jonas hat heimlich wieder Kunden. Er hat nicht mit der Arbeit aufgehört. Er hat ihn wieder belogen. Clemens Herz schmerzt und wütend reisst er die Haustür auf. Er wird von vier grossen Augen angesehen, während er voller Wut auf Peter und den Freier zuläuft. 

«Clemens, was willst du denn hier?» fragt Peter überrascht nach, doch Clemens ignoriert ihn komplett.

Bei den Beiden angekommen, hält er an, holt aus und schlägt mit voller Wucht seine Faust in das Gesicht des Freiers. Dieser keucht schmerzhaft auf, verliert das Gleichgewicht und fällt zu Boden. Clemens will gerade nachsetzen, als er von zwei Händen an der Schulter gepackt und nach hinter gerissen wird. Clemens stolpert ein paar Schritte, bis er wieder festen Stand hat. In dem Moment öffnet sich die Zimmertür und ein schlanker, schwarzhaariger Mann in Boxershorts tritt aus dem Zimmer. Aus Jonas Zimmer. Clemens bleibt wie versteinert stehen. Während dieser schwarzhaarige Typ sich zu dem Freier, welcher sich seine blutende Nase hält, auf den Boden kniet, um sicher zu gehen, dass es diesem sonst gut geht, dreht sich Clemens in Zeitlupentempo um und blickt direkt in die braunen Augen von Jonas. 

Scheisse…es war nicht Jonas, der im Zimmer auf seinen Kunden gewartet hat.


	29. Verzweiflung

«Was soll die Scheisse hier?!» 

Peters Worte dringen an Clemens Gehör, woraufhin dieser sich wieder zu ihm umdreht. Er sieht wie Peter wütend auf ihn zugelaufen kommt und will schon schützend seine Arme anheben, als Jonas ihn an den Schultern ein weiteres Stück zurück zieht und sich dann vor ihn stellt.

«Reg dich ab Peter. Lass gut sein.» sagt Jonas ruhig, aber eindringlich zu diesem.

Peter hält tatsächlich in seiner Bewegung inne und Jonas dreht sich wieder zu Clemens um. Er schaut ihm direkt in die Augen, doch Clemens kann nur schwer aus ihnen lesen.

«Du gehst jetzt besser nach Hause» sagt er dann und seine Stimme ist verdächtig kalt.

Clemens hält den Blickkontakt noch kurz aufrecht, bevor er einknickt und mit einem gemurmelten ‘Okay’ sich umdreht und die Wohnung wieder verlässt. Niemand macht die geringsten Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten, denn jeder weiss, dass man Jonas jetzt besser nicht in die Quere kommt. Dieser sieht nämlich nicht Clemens nach, wie der unsicher die Wohnung verlässt, sondern schaut stur zu den Anderen und lässt mit seinem eindringlichen Blick alle wissen, dass sie sich zurückhalten sollen. Erst als er hört, wie die Tür ins Schloss fällt, fällt auch Jonas Haltung zusammen. Er wird gleich gefühlt zehn Zentimeter kleiner, weil er weiss, dass Clemens Aufritt richtig Ärger geben wird. 

Was wollte der überhaupt hier? Und wieso schlägt er diesen Typen nieder? Gerade Clemens, der doch sonst keiner Fliege was zu leide tun kann.

Jonas wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Peters wütende Stimme wahrnimmt.

«In die Küche. Sofort!»

Ohne zu schauen, ob Jonas ihm auch wirklich folgt, ist Peter schon durch die Tür verschwunden. Jonas blickt nochmals entschuldigend zu Hannes, seinem Nachfolger, welcher gerade seinem Freier vorsichtig auf die Beine hilft, um diesen ins Bad zu bringen.

«Peter, es tut mir leid» beginnt Jonas zu sprechen, als er die Küche betritt.

«Was soll diese verdammte Scheisse?! Was fällt deinem Macker ein, hier aufzutauchen und auf meine Kunden loszugehen?!» brüllt ihm Peter aber direkt dazwischen.

Jonas muss schlucken. Er hat Peter noch nie so wütend erlebt.

«Hör zu, ich weiss nicht, wieso er hier war. Ich weiss auch nicht, was ihn da geritten hat. Er ist eigentlich ein friedfertiger Typ.» sagt er entschuldigend, während er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken lässt.

«Friedfertiger Typ?! Friedfertiger Typ am Arsch. Ich hoffe, du weisst auf was du dich da mit ihm eingelassen hast.»

«Okay…wow…stopp! Clemens würde mir NIE was tun!» erwidert Jonas empört.

«Na dann hoffe ich mal für dich, dass du damit recht hast.»

Jonas merkt, dass es Peter wirklich ernst mein.

«Clemens ist wirklich ein guter Typ. Das war gerade nicht er. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm inzwischen auch wahnsinnig leid tut.»

«Das will ich für ihn hoffen. Jetzt muss ich diesem Typen das Geld zurück geben. Kann doch von dem kein Geld verlangen und dann wird er verprügelt.»

«Es tut mir leid» sagt Jonas wieder etwas beschämt.

«Es tut mir leid, hilft mir auch nicht. Kannst deinem irren Freund sagen, er schuldet mir nen Hunderter. Und du mein Freundchen, hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wann ich mein Geld bekomme.»

Jonas schluckt. Deswegen war er hierher gekommen, doch bis jetzt konnte er Peter noch keinen Lösungsvorschlag unterbreiten. 

«Ich weiss es wirklich nicht Peter. Ich hab doch nichts.» antwortet Jonas verzweifelt, während er sich über das Gesicht streicht.

«Ich kann dir ein Treffen mit Ansgar ausmachen, der…»

«Nein!» unterbricht in Jonas jedoch sofort forsch.

«Ich hab gesagt, ich höre auf und dass meine ich auch so.»

«Dann raub ne Bank aus oder mach sonst was. Mir egal, aber in zwei Wochen will ich mein Geld!»

Seufzend steht Jonas wieder auf und verlässt mit einem murmelnden ‘Okay’ wieder die Küche. Bevor er jedoch die Wohnung verlässt, macht er einen Halt im Bad. Hannes blickt ihm wütend entgegen, während er dem Freier ein Handtuch auf die blutende Nase drückt.

«Kannst froh sein, dass nichts gebrochen ist und Leon keine Anzeige erstatten will.»

Eine kleine Last fällt von Jonas ab, als er das hört. Er hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht, dass Clemens nun, zugegebenermassen gerechtfertigt, eine Anzeige am Hals haben wird. Etwas, dass sich auf dessen Arbeitsstelle sicher nicht positiv auswirken würde. Natürlich ist Jonas auch erleichtert, dass Leon, wie anscheinend der Freier heisst, nicht ernsthaft verletzt wurde. 

«Es tut mir wirklich leid» wiederholt Jonas mal wieder. 

«Ich weiss nicht, wieso Clemens so durchgedreht ist.» 

Jonas holt seinen Geldbeutel aus seiner Hosentasche und zieht den letzten 50 Euro Schein, der sich noch darin befindet, hervor und streckt ihn Leon hin.

«Als Entschuldigung. Und die 100 Euro bekommst du natürlich auch noch von Peter zurück.»

Leon nimmt das Geld entgegen, sagt aber nichts. Mit einem tausendsten ‘es tut mir leid’ dreht sich Jonas um und verlässt Peters Wohnung endgültig. In der U-Bahn auf der Fahrt nach Hause, spielen seine Gedanken verrückt. Er hat immer noch keine Lösung, um Peter die Schulden zu begleichen. Die Deadline von zwei Wochen, hilft ihm da auch nicht gerade weiter. Ausserdem ist er jetzt komplett blank, denn das letzte bisschen, was er noch hatte, hat er gerade Leon gegeben und das nur, weil Clemens Scheisse gebaut hat. Und da liegt der Hund begraben. Jonas hat immer noch keine Ahnung, wieso Clemens bei Peter war, geschweige denn wieso er einfach auf Leon eingeprügelt hat. Jonas hat ihn kaum wiedererkannt, als er aus der Küche kam, weil plötzlich ein grosser Tumult im Flur war. Er war geschockt, als er sah, wie wütend Clemens auf Leon eingeschlagen hat und war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Clemens aufhören würde, wenn er ihn von Leon wegzieht. Gott sei Dank hat er das aber getan. Clemens Blick irritierte Jonas jedoch noch mehr. Als dieser nämlich Jonas erkannte, verschwand die ganze Wut aus dessen Augen und wich kompletter Überraschung und Scham. Es schien, als hätte Clemens nicht damit gerechnet, Jonas anzutreffen, was wiederrum die Frage aufwirft, wieso Clemens heimlich zu Peter geht.

Jonas kann ja nicht wissen, dass Clemens ihm gefolgt ist. Er weiss auch nicht, dass Clemens dachte, Jonas warte in dem Zimmer auf Leon und nicht Hannes und dass er deshalb so geschockt war, als Hannes aus dem Zimmer kam. Dass Clemens in dem Moment klar wurde, was er hier gerade für einen riesigen Fehler begangen hatte. Diese Erkenntnis lässt Clemens nun unruhig in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab tigern. Er hat Scheisse gebaut. Richtige Scheisse. Doch vor allem hat er Angst. Jonas Blick war so verschlossen und seine Stimme eiskalt, als er Clemens nach Hause geschickt hat. So kalt, dass Clemens Angst hat, Jonas würde nicht nach Hause kommen. Doch neben seiner Angst und Scham, für das, was er getan hat, lodert immer noch ein kleines Feuer der Wut in ihm. Schliesslich war Jonas bei Peter. Er war zwar, Gott sei Dank, nicht zum Arbeiten dort, aber er war bei Peter und das wirft wiederrum die Frage auf wieso? Und vor allem wieso er Clemens ein weiteres Mal belogen hat und ihm nicht erzählt hat, wohin er geht. 

Wie vom Blitz getroffen bleibt er angewurzelt stehen, als er hört, wie sich die Wohnungstür öffnet. Jonas ist also doch nach Hause gekommen. Doch bevor die Erleichterung darüber Oberhand nehmen kann, taucht Jonas auch schon im Wohnzimmer auf und diesmal ist sein Blick nicht verschlossen. Nein, Clemens kann dessen Blick lesen wie ein offenes Buch und vor allem das Wort ‘Wut’ scheint wohl der Hauptprotagonist in dem aktuellen Kapitel zu sein. Doch Clemens müsste nicht mal lesen können, es reicht auch nur zu hören, um zu wissen, dass Jonas wütend ist.

«Was sollte das gerade eben?!» knurrt ihm dieser nämlich aufgebracht entgegen, während er seine Jacke achtlos über einen der Stühle am Esstisch wirft.

«Tut mir leid, ich habs etwas übertrieben» antwortet Clemens kleinlaut.

«Etwas übertrieben?! Scheisse Clemens du hast Leon die Nase blutig geschlagen und wäre ich nicht dazwischen, hättest du weiss Gott was getan!» 

«Ach komm, so schlimm war es doch gar nicht. Und dieser Leon hat es verdient, für das, was er da mit seinem Geld unterstützt.» verteidigt sich nun Clemens.

«Sag mal, hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu?! In was für einer scheiss Märchenwelt lebst du eigentlich? Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du mich monatelang fürs Vögeln bezahlt hast und DU deshalb kein Stück besser bist?!»

Clemens Magen zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Einerseits weil Jonas natürlich vollkommen recht hat. Er war kein Stück besser als jeder andere Freier auch. Andererseits schmerzt es aber noch mehr, wie Jonas es gesagt hat. So als sei es monatelang für Jonas nur ein lästiger Beruf gewesen, wenn er Clemens getroffen hat. Dabei hat Jonas doch selbst zugegeben, dass auch er sich schon ziemlich früh in Clemens verliebt hatte.

Jonas merkt sofort an Clemens schmerzhaftem Blick, dass er gerade zu weit gegangen ist, doch bevor Jonas sich dafür entschuldigen kann, holt Clemens schon zum Gegenschlag aus.

«Schieb jetzt nicht mir den schwarzen Peter zu! Ich hab dich bei mir aufgenommen, dich unterstützt und mir den Arsch für dich aufgerissen und das Einzige was du getan hast, war mich zu belügen und zu hintergehen!»

Kurz schauen sie sich einfach nur schweigend an. Dieser Streit bringt gerade nichts, ausser dass sie sich gegenseitig verletzen. Sie müssten einen Schritt rückwärts gehen und Rücksicht nehmen, doch die Emotionen sind bereits am überkochen und ihr Verstand ist nicht mehr wirklich klar.

«Wieso warst du überhaupt bei Peter?» fragt dann Jonas, während er Clemens Aussage einfach unkommentiert lässt, da sie einfach zu schmerzhaft und wahr ist.

«Das kann ich dich genau so fragen!» gibt Clemens trotzig zurück.

«Ich war da, um etwas mit Peter zu klären.»

«Ach ja? Und was? Wann und wo du den nächsten Freier vögeln kannst?»

Clemens würde sich am liebsten selbst Ohrfeigen, weil er einfach weiter Öl ins Feuer giesst, anstatt endlich Anstalten zu machen, den Brand zu löschen.

«Fick dich, Clemens!»

«Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, aber du hast mir in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade leicht gemacht!»

«Dachtest du wirklich, ich bin bei Peter, um einen Freier zu empfangen?»

«Ja genau das dachte ich! Ich komme gerade von der Arbeit zurück, um dich nicht allein zu lassen und sehe, wie du zur U-Bahn gehst. Da bin ich zurück ins Auto gegangen, um zu Peter zu fahren, weil ich sicher sein wollte, dass du nicht da bist. Doch dann betrat dieser Freier die Wohnung und Peter schickt ihn in dein Zimmer und ja, da habe ich geglaubt, du hast heimlich wieder Kunden und hast mich wieder belogen und da bin ich halt durchgedreht!»

Clemens hat die Worte Jonas entgegen gebrüllt, weil die Emotionen in ihm überkochen. Er ist nicht nur wütend auf Jonas, sondern auch wütend auf sich selbst. Weil er Jonas nicht vertraut hat, weil er falsche Schlüsse gezogen hat und weil er gewalttätig wurde.

«Du siehst mich das Haus verlassen und dein erster Gedanke ist, dass ich gelogen habe?» fragt nun Jonas ruhig, aber deutlich verletzt zurück. 

Es ist nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Clemens anscheinend immer direkt mit einer Lüge rechnet, die ihn schmerzt. Es ist vor allem die Tatsache, dass er Clemens anscheinend so viele Gründe dazu gegeben hat, dass dieser nun so denkt.

«Ich hätte keine Sekunde ruhig daheim sein können, wenn nur die geringste Chance besteht, dass du gerade wieder anschaffen gehst.» antwortet Clemens diesmal auch ruhig.

«Wieso?» fragt Jonas, während er sich langsam auf einer der Stühle sinken lässt.

Dieser Streit ist für ihn irgendwie nicht nur emotional anstrengend.

«Das fragst du wirklich?» fragt Clemens etwas ungläubig zurück, während er auf Jonas zu geht.

Vor ihm angekommen, geht er in die Hocke und greift nach Jonas Händen.

«Weil ich mir das nie verzeihen könnte, wenn dir irgendwas passieren würde. Weil ich jedes Mal krank vor Sorge bin, wenn du mit irgendwelchen fremden Männern zusammen bist. Weil ich erst ausatmen kann, wenn du unverletzt wieder in meinen Armen liegst.»

Sanft streicht Clemens mit seiner linken Hand über Jonas Verletzungen.

«Weil ich schon mal nicht da war, als du meine Hilfe brauchtest und weil es mir jedes Mal mein Herz zerreisst, wenn du deswegen einen Albtraum hast.»

Clemens Stimme ist nun ganz leise und so zerbrechlich wie Glas. Seine Augen voller Schmerz. Jonas gibt sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, seine Emotionen zurück zu halten. Einzelne Tränen kullern über seine Wange und verschwinden in den Stoppeln seines Bartes. Jedes einzelne Wort war wie ein Messerstich in sein Herz. Es schmerzt so sehr, weil es einfach so schön ist. Noch nie hat jemand solche Worte zu ihm gesagt. Noch nie war er jemandem so wichtig. Noch nie hat sich jemand Sorgen um ihn gemacht und sich um ihn gekümmert. All das nun zu haben, überfordert ihn dermassen, dass es weh tut. Doch er möchte das um keinen Preis wieder hergeben. 

Clemens ist inzwischen aufgestanden und hat sich kurzerhand rittlings auf Jonas Schoss gesetzt, seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und sein Gesicht in Jonas Halsbeuge vergraben. Jonas hat nur zu gerne, seine Arme ebenfalls um Clemens Rücken geschlossen, um dessen Körper noch näher an seine Brust zu ziehen. Clemens zu fühlen, beruhigt ihn unbeschreiblich. Dessen Körperwärme und Aura ist so beruhigend wie ein gesungenes Gute-Nacht-Lied seiner Mutter. Er entspannt, atmet aus und kann spüren, wie all die Anspannung, Wut und Enttäuschung von ihm abfallen.

«Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe und es tut mir leid, dass ich ausgerastet bin.» murmelt dann Clemens nach langen Momenten der Stille.

«Schon gut… alles gut.» antwortet Jonas ganz nahe an Clemens Ohr.

«Wie geht es ihm? Hab ich ihn schwer verletzt?» fragt Clemens nach.

«War nicht so schlimm. Ist nichts gebrochen oder so. Er will auch keine Anzeige erstatten.»

Jonas kann spüren, wie Clemens nach diesen Worten in seinen Armen noch mehr entspannt und schliesst zufrieden kurz die Augen.

«Ich hab Schulden bei Peter. Deswegen war ich bei ihm.» spricht dann Jonas nach weiterem kurzem Schweigen weiter.

Jonas spürt, wie Clemens sich aufsetzten will, doch er hält diesen fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Er kann auf Clemens Körperwärme noch nicht verzichten.

«Hast du ihm das Geld gebracht?» fragt Clemens nach, während er sich ergeben wieder gegen Jonas Körper sinken lässt.

«Nein…ich habs nicht und ich weiss auch nicht, wie ich es innerhalb von zwei Wochen auftreiben soll.» gibt dann Jonas zu.

«Von wie viel sprechen wir hier?» fragt Clemens etwas besorgt.

«Knapp 2000 Euro» antwortet dann Jonas seufzend.

«Das ist ja nicht viel, ich kann…»

«Nein! Clemens ich will nicht, dass du meine Schulden bezahlst» unterbricht ihn Jonas, während er sich nun doch von Clemens löst und diesen etwas von sich wegdrückt, um ihn anzuschauen.

Clemens blickt ihm verständnislos entgegen.

«Ich will nicht immer auf deine Kosten leben und dass du immer alles zurecht biegen musst, was ich verbockt habe.»

«Dann zahlst du es mir halt zurück.» 

«Wie denn? Ich hab ja nichts.» antwortet Jonas wieder leicht verzweifelt.

«Vielleicht ja doch.»

Nun schaut Jonas ihn ungläubig an.

«Ich war vorhin bei meinem Chef. Er wollte wissen wieso ich zu spät kam. Ich hab ihm dann gesagt, dass es dir nicht gut geht und ich dich nicht alleine lassen wollte. Er zeigte sofort Verständnis und wollte wissen, ob er irgendwie helfen kann.»

Jonas schaut ihn nun mit grossen Augen an.

«Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich dachte, wenn er schon seine Hilfe anbietet, dann kann ich es ja versuchen. Also habe ich ihm gesagt, dass du keine Arbeit mehr hast und ob die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du bei uns im Büro ein paar Hilfstätigkeiten machen kannst, bis wir was Neues für dich gefunden haben.»

«Weiss er, was ich bin?» fragt dann Jonas leise nach.

Clemens beisst sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, bevor er ihm antwortet.

«Er weiss, was du warst…ja. Ich vertraue ihm und ich weiss, dass er es für sich behalten wird.»

Jonas ist mit dieser Information gerade etwas überfordert. Er weiss nicht, was er davon halten soll, dass Clemens mit dessen Chef über ihn und sein Leben gesprochen hat. Aber eigentlich will Clemens ja nur helfen. So wie er es schon immer getan hat. Und ist es so schlimm, wenn jemand weiss, was er tut, beziehungsweise getan hat? Dieser Beruf hat Jonas jahrelang, ja fast ein Leben lang begleitet. Es ist ein Teil von ihm, wieso es also verleugnen? 

«Was hat er gesagt?» fragt deshalb Jonas nach kurzem Grübeln nach.

«Er will es sich überlegen. Aber ich glaube, er wird ja sagen.»

«Okay…» antwortet Jonas trotzdem noch leicht überfordert.

«Okay?» fragt Clemens nach.

«Das heisst, du bist mir nicht böse?»

«Wie könnte ich dir böse sein?» antwortet Jonas nun lächelnd.

Clemens lächelt erleichtert zurück und schmiegt sich wieder an Jonas Brust.

«Das heisst, ich darf auch deine Schulden übernehmen?» fragt er dann nach.

«Ich wäre dir unendlich dankbar dafür» antwortet Jonas, während er die Arme wieder um Clemens legt, seine Augen schliesst und einfach nur glücklich ist, jemand so großartiges, seins nenne zu dürfen.


	30. Erster Schritt

Auch wenn Beide nach dem Streit schon fast euphorisch waren, so als wären nun alle Probleme gelöst, wurden sie spätestens dann zurück in die Realität geholt, als Jonas sich zum wiederholten Male wimmert im Bett umher wälzt und Clemens mit blutendem Herz versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Es ist eben doch noch nicht alles gut. Es ist immer noch weit entfernt von gut. Während Clemens Jonas im Arm hält, dessen Rücken auf und ab streicht und wie ein Mantra ‘Es ist alles gut, ich bin da’ in Jonas Ohr flüstert, wird Clemens klar, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Diese Träume fressen Jonas auf. Sie zerren an dessen Lebensenergie und auch Clemens kann nicht leugnen, dass sie ihn ebenso belasten. Manchmal wünscht er sich, er könnte mit Jonas tauschen, so dass dieser wenigstens einmal einen erholsamen Schlaf hat. Doch das ist nicht möglich. Das Einzige, was er tun kann, ist ihn zu halten und ihm gut zuzureden. 

Am nächsten Morgen geht Clemens nur mit einem unguten Gefühl zur Arbeit. Er hat sich mit einem Kuss von Jonas verabschiedet und dieser war keine zwei Sekunden später auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Kein Wunder, denn Jonas muss richtig erschöpft sein, schliesslich wurde er diese Nacht geschlagene fünf Mal von einem Albtraum geplagt. Das ist trauriger, neuer Rekord. Clemens weiss nicht, dass Jonas im halbstunden Takt aufgewacht war, als er noch bei Peter wohnte und sich der Schlaf um einiges beruhigt hat, seit er wieder Clemens Körpernähe spüren kann. Trotzdem ist es kein Zustand, der so bleiben kann. Clemens weiss, dass er diesen Zustand nicht ändern kann. Er weiss auch, dass es ihm nun mal einfach nicht möglich ist, 24 Stunde bei Jonas zu sein. Er kann von Glück reden, dass sein Chef so viel Verständnis mit ihm hatte. Doch er kann nun nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen. Deshalb hat er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl die Haustür hinter sich zugezogen und ein Stossgebet zum Himmel geschickt, dass Jonas ohne ihn klarkommt.

Jonas kam tatsächlich ohne ihn klar, aber auch nur, weil er nicht mal eine Stunde weitergeschlafen hatte, bevor ihn seine Blase aus dem Bett trieb. Weil er nun sowieso schon einigermassen wach ist und zugegebenermassen auch nur mit einem mulmigen Gefühl schlafen geht, bleibt er nun wach. In so einer grossen Wohnung gibt es ja immer genügend zu tun. Doch zuerst wollte er sich zumindest einen Kaffee gönnen, deshalb stampft er in die Küche, um der riesigen Kaffeemaschine eine Tasse braunes Gold abzuluchsen. Inzwischen kommt er mit den zwanzig verschiedenen Knöpfen bestens zurecht und zufrieden lauscht er dem brummenden Gegurgel, welches die Maschine von sich gibt, während sie unaufhörlich die braune Flüssigkeit in die Kaffeetasse spuckt. Als er sich mit der Tasse in der Hand zufrieden zum Küchentisch umdreht, fällt sein Blick direkt auf einen weissen Umschlag. Natürlich, das hatte er ganz vergessen. Clemens hatte noch gestern Abend das benötigte Geld aus seinem Safe geholt. Jonas wusste bis zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mal, dass Clemens in dem Wandschrank einen kleinen Safe hat. Er dachte immer, es sei ein Klischee, dass wohlhabende Menschen sowas irgendwo in der Wohnung haben. Als Clemens diesen gestern geöffnet hat, hat sich Jonas hektisch umgedreht, was Clemens lächeln lies.

«Keine Sorge, ich vertraue dir, dass du meinen Safe nicht ausräumst.»

Jonas hat sich zögerlich wieder zu Clemens umgedreht, hat es aber nicht gewagt einen Blick in den Safe zu werfen. Er will gar nicht wissen, wie viel Geld da drin liegt, geschweige denn was der Code ist. Auch wenn er natürlich nie und nimmer Clemens bestehlen würde, so findet er trotzdem, dass es ihn nichts angeht und dies Clemens Geheimnis bleiben sollte.

Während er sich an den Küchentisch setzt, stellt er die Kaffeetasse ab und greift dafür nach dem Umschlag. Er holt die Scheine raus und lässt sie kurz durch seine Finger tanzen, bevor er sie wieder zurücksteckt. Es ist nicht zu glauben, dass Clemens ihm einfach so das Geld gegeben hat. Dieser Kerl ist einfach unglaublich. Jonas nimmt einen grossen Schluck Kaffee und verzieht schmerzhaft das Gesicht, weil er sich direkt die Zunge verbrennt. Selbst schuld, wenn er nicht warten kann, bis das Gebräu etwas abgekühlt ist. Über sich selbst fluchend greift er nach dem Handy und scrollt durch sein Telefonbuch, bis er bei Peter ankommt. Einmal auf den grünen Hörer gedrückt und schon ertönt das alt bekannte Tuten. Es dauert auch nicht lange und Peter nimmt ab.

«Jonas? Alles gut?»  
Jonas muss lächeln. Da ist wieder der Peter, den er kennt. Er scheint sich etwas abgeregt zu haben und nicht mehr sauer auf ihn und Clemens zu sein.

«Ja alles gut. Ich hab dein Geld.» berichtet Jonas direkt, ohne um den heissen Brei herum zu reden.

«Okay…das ging ja schnell» kommt es überrascht zurück.

«Clemens hat es mir geliehen. Es tut ihm übrigens sehr leid.»

«Bringst du es mir vorbei?»

«Nein, Clemens will nicht, dass ich nochmals zu dir komme. Kannst du es hier holen kommen?»

«Wie du willst.»

Jonas atmet erleichtert aus. Auch ihm ist es recht, wenn er nicht nochmals diese Wohnung betreten muss.

«Weisst du noch, wo er wohnt?»

«Ja. Bin in ner Stunde da.»

Zufrieden beendet Jonas das Telefon und widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kaffee. Diesmal nippt er jedoch vorsichtig an der Tasse, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht ein zweites Mal verbrennen wird. Peter würde vorbeikommen und das Geld holen und Jonas könnte somit ein für alle Mal der Prostitution den Rücken zukehren. Jonas kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Nie im Leben hätte er sich erträumt, dass er irgendwann den Sprung aus diesem Milieu schaffen wird. Er war überzeugt, dass das immer sein Leben sein würde und er gar keine andere Wahl hatte. Wäre da nicht Clemens, der für ihn gekämpft hat. Wieder und wieder, bis Jonas endlich den Schritt ans sichere Ufer geschafft hat. Er würde Clemens dafür ewig dankbar sein.

Dieser sitzt in seinem Büro und versucht den Stapel Unterlagen abzuarbeiten, welcher sich wegen seiner gestrigen Abwesenheit angesammelt hat. Auch wenn Clemens sich alle Mühe gibt, so schweifen seine Gedanken regelmässig zu dem gestrigen Tag ab. Er muss gestehen, dass er sich wahnsinnig dafür schämt, wie er sich bei Peter benommen hatte. Er war völlig ausgerastet und auf einen Unschuldigen los gegangen. Denn selbst wenn Jonas ihn tatsächlich belogen hätte und der Freier zu Jonas wollte, hätte er noch lange kein Recht gehabt, diesen zu schlagen. Doch er hat es getan, war ausser sich vor Sorge um Jonas und war sich auf der Heimfahrt sicher, dass er mit dieser Aktion alles zerstört hat. Umso erstaunlicher ist es für ihn, dass es trotzdem so ein positives Ende genommen hat und das obwohl sie sich zuerst noch gestritten und weiter verletzt haben. Clemens atmet hörbar aus, während er den Kugelschreiber achtlos auf den Schreibtisch fallen lässt und sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurücklehnt. Er braucht dringend einen Kaffee, um etwas klar im Kopf zu werden. Doch gerade als er sich aus seinem Stuhl erheben will, klingelt sein Telefon und der Name seines Chefs erscheint auf dem Display. 

«Hofmann» meldet er sich zu Wort, ob wohl Herr Link ja genau weiss, wen er angerufen hat.

«Herr Hofmann, hätten Sie kurz Zeit, um in mein Büro zu kommen?» fragt Herr Link.

«Natürlich. Ich komme sofort.» 

Clemens legt den Hörer zurück in seine Verankerung und verlässt sogleich das Büro. Auch wenn er jetzt den Kaffee noch dringender benötigen könnte, will er seinen Chef nicht warten lassen. Nervös betritt er nach einem kurzen Klopfen das Büro. Er kann sich denken, wieso in Herr Link um ein Gespräch gebeten hat und er kann nur hoffen, dass es ein positives Ende nehmen wird.

«Herr Hofmann. Setzen Sie sich bitte.» begrüsst ihn Herr Link während er einladend auf den freien Stuhl deutet.

Clemens setzt sich hin und schaut seinem Chef erwartungsvoll entgegen. Dieser spricht zum Glück auch direkt weiter.

«Wie geht es Herrn Beck?»

«Den Umständen entsprechend» antwortet Clemens.

Auf das Drama von gestern muss er nun wirklich nicht eingehen.

«Nun, ich habe mir über Ihre Bitte Gedanken gemacht und auch mit Frau Fischer gesprochen. Sie könnte tatsächlich etwas Unterstützung im Büro gebrauchen.»

Clemens beginnt sofort zu strahlen und Herr Link lächelt zufrieden.

«Wir würden uns also sehr freuen, wenn Herr Beck für ein kurzes Bewerbungsgespräch vorbei kommen könnte.»

Clemens kann seine Begeisterung nicht verstecken und springt freudig von seinem Stuhl auf, um Herrn Link seine Hand entgegen zu strecken, welche sofort in Empfang genommen wird.

«Herzlichen Dank. Sie werden es nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich Ihnen!»

Herr Link lächelt nur freundlich zurück. Als Clemens zurück in seinem Büro ist, kann er nicht bis zum Abend warten, um Jonas Bescheid zu geben. Er greift sofort nach seinem Handy, um Jonas anzurufen. Während er auf das Freizeichen wartet, wirft er sich etwas zu schwungvoll auf seinen Stuhl und rollt deshalb direkt ein paar Zentimeter zurück. Mit trippelnden Füssen zieht er sich wieder zurück an den Schreibtisch. Er will schon enttäuscht auflegen, weil Jonas nicht abnimmt, als er doch endlich ein Knacken in der Leitung wahrnimmt.

«Jonas?» fragt Clemens direkt ungeduldig in die Stille.

«Hey, was gibt’s?» fragt Jonas ziemlich ausser Atem zurück.

«Was treibst du gerade?» kommt es deshalb etwas erstaunt von Clemens.

«Ich war gerade draussen vor der Tür. Peter war da, um das Geld zu holen. Hab dann, als ich zurück im Treppenhaus war, mein Handy klingeln gehört und bin hoch in die Wohnung gerannt.»

Clemens muss schmunzeln, weil Jonas direkt losrennt, da dieser wahrscheinlich schon vermutet hat, dass Clemens gerade versucht anzurufen.

«Ach so. Ist denn alles gut gegangen?» fragt er dann.

Clemens kann seine leichte Besorgnis wieder mal nicht verstecken. Das wiederum lässt nun Jonas lächeln.

«Ja, alles gut. Du weisst ja, Peter ist eigentlich wirklich okay.» beruhigt er Clemens.

«Das heisst, jetzt ist alles geregelt? Können wir jetzt endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen?»

«Ja, es ist endlich vorbei» antwortet Jonas mindestens genauso erleichtert wie Clemens.

Die Glücksgefühle und Euphorie, welche Clemens beflügeln, seit er das Büro von Herrn Link verlassen hat, verdoppeln sich nun nochmal. Jonas ist nun endlich und endgültig von der Strasse weg. So lange hat Clemens davon geträumt, dass er es nun gar nicht richtig glauben kann.

«Aber sag mal, wieso hast du überhaupt angerufen?» fragt nun Jonas neugierig.

Clemens ist nach Jonas Aussage so glücklich, dass er doch tatsächlich kurz vergessen hatte, dass er Jonas ja wegen was anderem angerufen hat.

«Ich hab super Nachrichten. Ich war gerade beim Chef im Büro und stell dir vor Jonas, er will, dass du zu einem kurzen Vorstellungsgespräch vorbeikommst» erklärt Clemens ihm total euphorisch.

Clemens ist gerade so überflutet von positiver Energie, dass er nicht mehr still sitzen kann und nun begonnen hat, sich wie ein kleines Kind auf seinem Bürostuhl umher zu drehen. Nur gut, dass er ein eigenes Büro hat und ihn deshalb niemand sehen kann.

«Was…jetzt?!» kommt es leicht panisch von Jonas zurück.

Clemens beginnt nun laut los zu lachen und ist sich sicher, dass man ihn im Nachbarsbüro hören wird. 

«Nein, doch nicht jetzt sofort» bringt er dann zwischen ein paar Lachern raus.

«Man, lach mich nicht aus. Ich hatte ja noch nie ein Vorstellungsgespräch. Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, wie das abläuft.» gibt Jonas leicht schmollend zurück.

«Ja sorry, weiss ich doch» antwortet Clemens, nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hat.

«Lena Fischer, die Sekretärin, wird sich noch bei dir melden, um einen Termin auszumachen» fährt er fort.

«Okay…gut»

Clemens kommt etwas ins Stutzen. Er ist völlig euphorisch ab dieser Nachricht, doch Jonas reagiert so zurückhaltend.

«Was ist los? Freust du dich nicht? Willst du das doch nicht?» fragt er deshalb unsicher nach.

«Doch! Doch, natürlich freue ich mich…»

«Aber?»

«Naja, wie gesagt, ich hatte noch nie ein Vorstellungsgespräch…was, wenn ich es verkacke und die mich nicht wollen?»

Jonas klingt ehrlich besorgt und Clemens würde am liebsten durch den Hörer greifen und ihn einmal in den Arm nehmen.

«Erstens wirst du nicht verkacken, zweitens kann ich dich darauf vorbereiten, wenn du denn möchtest und drittens ist das sowieso nur so pro forma. Du hast den Job eigentlich schon so gut wie fix.»

«Meinst du?»

Jonas klingt immer noch etwas unsicher.

«Natürlich. Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf, okay?»

«Okay» antwortet Jonas dann ergeben.

«So ists brav. Und jetzt mach dir nen schönen Tag, wir sehen uns später.»

Als Jonas das Handy wieder zur Seite legt, lacht er einmal ungläubig auf. Er kann es einfach nicht fassen, wie schnell sich nun alles in eine vermeintlich positive Richtung entwickelt. Bis vor kurzem dachte er noch, er habe Clemens für immer verloren und jetzt kann er diesen Mann wieder seins nennen, hat der Prostitution endlich den Rücken zugekehrt, seine Schulden bei Peter abbezahlt und so wie es aussieht, hat er jetzt auch noch seinen ersten, richtigen Job. Auch wenn das nur übergangsmässig sein wird, bis er etwas Festes findet.

Fünf Tage später ist es dann soweit. Jonas Wunden sind so gut wie vollkommen abgeheilt und nun ist er ein komplettes Nervenbündel und steht nervös vor dem Spiegel, während Clemens ihm die Krawatte bindet. Jonas hat keine Ahnung wie das geht, schliesslich hat er noch nie in seinem Leben einen Anzug getragen. Dementsprechend hat er auch noch nie einen Anzug besessen, weshalb Clemens am Vortag mit ihm in der Stadt war, um ihn mit einem Basis Outfit auszustatten. Jetzt spielt Jonas unruhig mit dem Saum seines Jackets und er weiss nicht, wie er den Tag überleben soll. Er hat die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Diesmal jedoch nicht wegen Albträume, sondern weil er schlicht und ergreifend zu nervös war, um einschlafen zu können. Dass der Wecker dann morgens um kurz vor sechs Uhr läutet, hat seine Stimmung auch nicht gerade gehoben. Sein Vorstellungsgespräch ist zwar erst um 10 Uhr, doch er kann nicht alleine zu Hause blieben und warten. Da würde er durchdrehen. Deshalb will er direkt mit Clemens mit und in dessen Büro warten. 

«Ganz ruhig Jonas. Wir haben das geübt. Du kannst das.» sagt Clemens sanft, als er den Krawattenknopf endlich fertig gerichtet hat und wieder hoch in Jonas panisches Gesicht blickt.

Sie haben es wirklich geübt. Clemens fand es zwar unnötig, weil er weiss, dass Jonas den Job eigentlich schon in der Tasche hat, aber Jonas hat darauf bestanden. Er hätte sonst auch die Nächte davor kein Auge zubekommen. Jetzt gerade fühlt er sich aber trotz Vorbereitung alles andere als bereit. Am liebsten würde er aufs Klo gehen und sich übergeben. Jonas weiss nicht, wann er jemals in seinem Leben so nervös war. Es kann auch niemand verstehen, wieso Jonas so nervös ist, es ist ja nur ein Vorstellungsgespräch. Doch für Jonas ist es so viel mehr. Es ist die Chance auf ein neues Leben. Die Chance für einen wichtigen Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Wenn ihm diese Möglichkeit durch die Lappen geht, würde für ihn die kleine Welt namens Hoffnung zusammenbrechen. Das darf nicht passieren.

Eigentlich wollte Clemens im Büro arbeiten, doch er konnte Jonas nicht ignorieren, wie er da kreidebleich auf dem kleinen Sofa sass und ins Nichts starte. Deshalb hat er sich neben ihn gesessen und ungefragt begonnen, ein weiteres Mal das Gespräch mit ihm zu üben. Als es dann kurz vor zehn Uhr ist, zieht er Jonas an dessen Handgelenk vom Sofa hoch, direkt in seine Arme.

«Du packst das» flüstert er dann an Jonas Ohr, während er nochmals sanft über dessen Rücken streicht.

Jonas atmet kurz den beruhigenden Geruch von Clemens ein und versucht sich zu entspannen. Tatsächlich spürt er, wie sein Herzschlag sich etwas verlangsamt, doch von gesund ist dieser immer noch weit entfernt. Aber es hilft alles nichts, deshalb löst er sich wieder von Clemens und folgt ihm nervös zum Büro von Herr Link, obwohl er sich eher vorkommt, als sei er gerade auf dem Weg zum Rektor, weil er in der Schule mal wieder Mist gebaut hat. Die Gänge eröffnen sich vor ihm wie ein Labyrinth und Jonas fragt sich, wie Clemens hier den Überblick bewahren kann. Er wäre hier allein schon längts verloren gegangen. An unzähligen Türen laufen sie vorbei. Gewissen stehen offen und Jonas kann in den wenigen Sekunden, in denen er einen Einblick in das Arbeitsleben Anderer bekommt, nur fleissige Bienchen erkennen, die in Rekordzeit auf ihrer Tastatur einhämmern. Oh Gott, er würde hier nie hinpassen. 

Als Clemens vor im stoppt, bleibt auch Jonas stehen und versucht tief durchzuatmen. Jetzt würde es also losgehen. Clemens dreht sich nochmals zu Jonas um, richtet ein letztes Mal dessen Krawatte, streicht den Anzug und das Hemd mit seinen Handflächen glatt und schaut dann tief in Jonas Augen.

«Ich glaub an dich» sagt er dann und ohne auf eine Reaktion von Jonas zu warten, dreht er sich um und klopft an die Tür.

Noch bevor Jonas dies wirklich verarbeiten kann, erklingt auch schon ein dumpfes ‘Herein’ durch die Holztür, woraufhin Clemens diese öffnet, Jonas hindurchschiebt und die Tür hinter ihm wieder verschliesst. Ab jetzt muss er allein klarkommen.


	31. Stunde der Wahrheit

Die Tür fällt hinter Jonas ins Schloss und irritiert, ja fast schon panisch dreht dieser sich zu der Geräuschquelle um. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Clemens ihn gerade wirklich in dieses Büro geschoben und allein gelassen hat. Natürlich ist das auch absolut richtig so. Clemens kann ja schliesslich nicht mit reinkommen und Händchen halten. Das weiss natürlich auch Jonas. Trotzdem schreit sein Herz gerade nach Clemens Anwesenheit, wie ein kleines Kind, welches im Supermarkt die Eltern verloren hat. 

«Herr Beck, bitte setzen Sie sich.» erklingt es hinter ihm und Jonas weiss nun, dass auch Flucht keine Möglichkeit mehr ist.

Nun gut, Clemens würde vermutlich sowieso vor der Tür stehen und ihn direkt wieder zurück in das Büro schieben. Deshalb strafft er innerlich seine Schultern, versucht nochmals das Geübte zurück in seinen Kopf zu bekommen und dreht sich dann mit dem Wissen um, dass er gerade ein absolutes Black-out hat. Das kann ja heiter werden.

«Guten Tag Herr Link. Danke für die Einladung.» sagt er dann schüchtern lächelnd, während er die Hand ergreift, welche ihm schon erwartungsvoll entgegengestreckt wird.

Uff…der hat aber einen festen Händedruck. Unauffällig seine Hand schüttelnd, setzt sich Jonas auf den ihm angebotenen Platz. Vielleicht würde sich ja darunter ein Loch auftun und ihn direkt samt Stuhl verschlingen. Natürlich geschieht auch dies nicht und Jonas kann das kommende Gespräch nicht mehr verhindern. Nun gut, wenn sein Magen weiter so rebelliert und er Herrn Link vor die Füsse kotzt, vermutlich schon. Dann würde er vermutlich aber auch direkt aus dem Fenster springen, um dieser Scham zu entgehen.

«Wie geht es Ihnen? Konnten Sie sich gut erholen?» 

Jonas wird aus seinen, mehr als schlechten, Gedanken gerissen und schaut völlig überfordert zu seinem Gegenüber. Mit solch einer Frage hat er nicht gerechnet. Solch eine Frage hat Clemens auch nie mit ihm geübt. Da kam nie die Frage vor, ob es ihm gut geht. Da gab es nur Fragen nach seinen Stärken und vermeintlichen Schwächen, welche natürlich allesamt trotzdem wieder als Stärken ausgelegt werden können. Da gab es Fragen nach der Motivation, hier zu arbeiten und Fragen, wieso er besser für den Job geeignet ist als andere. Aber nie kam die Frage, wie es ihm geht und ob er sich gut erholen konnte. Eine völlig banale Frage, doch sie wirft Jonas gerade komplett aus seinem nicht vorhandenen Konzept. Er muss Herrn Link so entgeistert und verwirrt anschauen, dass dieser glaubt, Jonas habe die Frage nicht richtig verstanden.

«Naja, weil Herr Hofmann mir gesagt hat, Sie wurden angegriffen» versucht er deshalb seine Frage zu erklären.

«Ähm ja, ich konnte mich gut erholen. Es ist alles soweit abgeheilt und ich bin bereit, um loszulegen» prasselt es dann aus Jonas raus, ohne sich eine Sekunde lang einen Gedanken darüber zu machen, was er überhaupt gerade sagt.

Es kann aber nicht allzu schlecht gewesen sein, den Herr Link lächelt ihm nun wieder kurz entgegen bevor er mit einem gemurmelten ‘sehr schön’ seinen Blick auf ein paar Dokumente vor sich schweifen lässt.

«Ich muss zugeben, dass jemand mit solch einem Lebenslauf bei uns eigentlich nicht in Frage kommt» sagt er dann, während er die einzelnen Seiten durchblättert.

Jonas senkt beschämt und enttäuscht seinen Blick. Er wusste ja, dass das keinen Sinn macht. Er konnte ja nichts in seinen Lebenslauf schreiben, was irgendwie für einen Arbeitsgeber von Nutzen war. Trotzdem konnte er natürlich nicht ohne Bewerbungsunterlagen zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch aufkreuzen und auch wenn Clemens sein möglichste getan hat, um das Beste aus den Unterlagen herauszuholen, ändert dies nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ein Callboy war, der nicht mal einen Schulabschluss hat. Abermals wünscht sich Jonas, dass sich der Boden unter ihm in Luft auflöst und ihn aus der unangenehmen Situation befreit. 

«Aber Herr Hofmann hat mir die Problematik Ihres Falles ja schon erklärt» redet Herr Link weiter.

Jonas schämt sich zu Tode. ‘Problematik Ihres Falles’ ist ja nett ausgedrückt. Unbeschönigt ausgedrückt heisst das ja nichts anderes, als dass er ein Prostituierter mit Null Erfahrung ist, der nun mit ganz viel Hilfe von Ausserhalb versucht, im normalen Leben Fuss zu fassen.

«Wissen Sie, Herr Beck» fährt Herr Link unbeirrt fort und versucht ihn mit einer direkten Ansprache wieder zu Blickkontakt zu bewegen, was auch funktioniert, da Jonas nun vorsichtig wieder hochblickt.

«Ich finde Menschen wie Sie sollten die gleichen Chancen erhalten wie jeder andere auch. Aufgrund von Herrn Hofmanns Vergangenheit, welche Sie ja auch betrifft, ist es ihm sehr schwer gefallen, eine neue Stelle zu finden. Etwas, was ich nicht verstehen kann, da Herr Hofmann mehr als qualifiziert ist. Für mich war es deshalb eine Selbstverständlichkeit, ihn einzustellen. Ich weiss nicht, wie Sie in Ihren früheren Beruf geraten sind und das geht mich auch beim besten Willen nichts an. Doch Sie scheinen motiviert zu sein, Ihr Leben nun zu ändern und sofern es mir möglich ist, würde ich Ihnen dabei gerne helfen.»

Jonas Miene hat sich von Wort zu Wort erhellt und seine Körpergrösse wurde wohl auch direkt wieder 10 Zentimeter grösser.

«Ich bin unglaublich motiviert, das müssen Sie mir glauben. Ich stecke voller Tatendrang, um einen Teil Ihrer Aufgaben auszuführen. Ich habe zwar noch keine Erfahrung, aber ich lerne wirklich schnell. Ich bin ehrgeizig und sehr zuverlässig.» 

Das alles sprudelt nur so aus Jonas heraus. Schliesslich hat er genau das stundenlang mit Clemens geübt.

«Das glaube ich Ihnen auch sofort. Trotzdem ist Ihnen hoffentlich klar, dass ich Ihnen nur Aushilfsarbeiten übertragen kann und dies auch nur vorrübergehend.» 

«Natürlich. Selbstverständlich! Sie tun mir schon damit einen riesigen Gefallen. Ich weiss, dass das nicht selbstverständlich ist.» lässt sich Jonas nicht in seiner Euphorie bremsen.

«Nun gut. Dann lasse ich von Frau Fischer den Vertrag vorbereiten, damit Sie ab der ersten Maiwoche ein Teil unseres Teams werden.» sagt Herr Link, während er sich bereits aus seinem Stuhl erhebt.

«Aber das ist ja schon in 10 Tagen» stellt Jonas verblüfft fest, während auch er sich erhebt.

«Ist das Ihnen zu schnell?» fragt Herr Link skeptisch nach.

«Nein überhaupt nicht! Ich dachte nur nicht, dass es so schnell funktionieren würde.»

«Nun ja, wir wollen ja keine Zeit verlieren» antwortet Herr Link, während er Jonas die Hand zum Abschied hinstreckt.

«Vielen herzlichen Dank!» sagt Jonas, während er überglücklich nach der Hand greift und wieder einmal feststellt, dass sein neuer Chef einfach einen viel zu festen Händedruck hat.

Und dann ist das Bewerbungsgespräch vorbei. Jonas kann es nicht glauben. Er hat sich das Schlimmste ausgemalt, dabei war das gar nicht nötig. Er wurde von Herrn Link quasi mit offenen Armen empfangen, obwohl dieser ihn ja gar nicht kennt. Und das nur, weil Clemens ihn darum gebeten hat. Herr Link scheint wirklich ein herzensguter Mensch zu sein und Clemens sowieso. Eben dieser wartet ungeduldig vor der Tür und hofft inständig, dass Jonas dort drinnen nicht aus den Latschen kippt, denn so bleich wie der heute Morgen war, ist es nicht auszuschliessen, dass das passiert. Angespannt läuft er im Flur auf und ab und manch ein Arbeitskollege, der an ihm vorbei gegangen ist, hat ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zugeworfen, da sie dachten, Clemens steht ein unschönes Gespräch mit dem Chef bevor. 

Als Clemens gerade zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal an der Tür vorbeiläuft, geht diese auf und sofort dreht sich Clemens ruckhaft um. Er blickt direkt in das freudestrahlende Gesicht von Jonas und eine tonnenschwere Last fällt von seinen Schultern. Nicht etwa, weil er tatsächlich Sorgen hatte, dass Jonas den Job nicht bekommen könnte, sondern weil Jonas diese sehr stressige Situation erfolgreich gemeistert hat. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Jonas daran gescheitert wäre. Dann wäre wahrscheinlich ein kleiner Teil seiner Hoffnung und seines Mutes gestorben und Clemens hätte Angst gehabt, dass Jonas dann wieder rückfällig geworden wäre. Jetzt läuft Jonas aber mit dem breitesten Lächeln und einer Lebensfreude, die Clemens so bei ihm noch nie gesehen hat, auf ihn zu und Clemens hat nicht mal Zeit, seine Arme richtig auszubreiten, da liegt er auch schon Jonas in den Armen.

«Ich bin stolz auf dich» bekommt Clemens keuchend raus, während er von Jonas fast zerdrückt wird. 

Jonas ist immer noch so überwältigt, dass er kein Wort rausbringt. Er drückt Clemens nur noch ein Stückchen fester an sich, wodurch diesem ein fast schon schmerzhaftes Stöhnen entkommt. Jonas entlässt ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick wieder aus seiner Umarmung, kann aber seine übersprudelnde Freude trotzdem nicht zurück halten und wuschelt ihm deshalb einmal über den Kopf, als wäre Clemens ein süsser Hund. Clemens würde ihn gerne mit einem bösen Blick strafen, doch die Freude über Jonas Gelingen, lässt nur eine klägliche Grimasse zu, woraufhin Beide auflachen müssen und Clemens sich kopfschüttelnd in Bewegung setzt. Jonas folgt ihm dicht auf den Fersen, um auch ja nicht in dem grossen Gebäudekomplex verloren zu gehen. Als sie wieder in Clemens Büro ankommen, lässt sich Jonas mit einem erleichterten Seufzen auf das Sofa fallen. Die ganze Anspannung ist von ihm abgefallen und auch das Adrenalin weicht langsam aus seinen Venen, so dass Jonas erstmal die Anstrengung wahrnimmt, dem sein Körper durch den dauerhaft erhöhten Stresspegel ausgesetzt war.

Clemens setzt sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und rollt schwungvoll mit diesem in Richtung Sofa. Nur Jonas reflexartig ausgestreckte Hand, die gezielt nach Clemens Oberarm greift, verhindert, dass Clemens ungebremst gegen den grossen Schrank neben dem Sofa knallt.

«Jetzt erzähl mir schon, was Herr Link gesagt hat» sagt Clemens dann, ohne auf seinen Fauxpas einzugehen.

«Nun ja, im Grunde, dass er mit vertraut und dass ich in 10 Tagen anfangen kann.»

Jonas muss automatisch wieder selig lächeln, während diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen. 

«Siehst du, das ist genau das, was ich dir gesagt habe.»

Clemens legt seine Hände warm an Jonas Wange und zieht ihn etwas zu sich, um ihre Lippen zu versiegeln. Der Kuss ist überhaupt nicht gierig oder leidenschaftlich. Federleicht liegen ihre Lippen aufeinander und transportieren damit mehr Emotionen, als es mit Tausend Wörtern möglich wäre.

«Kannst du noch etwa ne Stunde warten? Dann fahr ich dich in der Mittagspause nach Hause.» fragt dann Clemens, nachdem er Jonas Lippen wieder freigegeben hat.

Sonst müsste Jonas zuerst den Bus nehmen und dann zweimal die U-Bahn wechseln, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Da ist es definitiv angenehmer, wenn Clemens ihn kurz nach Hause fährt.

«Ja natürlich. Danke dir!» 

Nach diesen Worten haucht Jonas noch einen letzten Kuss auf Clemens Lippen, bevor dieser sich endlich an die Arbeit macht. Jonas hingegen zieht sein Jacket aus und legt sich dann etwas umständlich auf das, an seiner Körpergrösse gemessene, viel zu kleine Sofa und beginnt auf seinem Handy zu spielen. Es dauert keine fünf Minuten, da macht sich der Schlafmangel aber auch schon bemerkbar und als Clemens das nächste Mal an seinem Bildschirm vorbei zu Jonas linst, schläft dieser tief und fest. Clemens kommt sich vor wie ein Vater, der gerade sein Kind beim Schlafen beobachtet, denn er ist sich sicher, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck genau so selig aussieht.

Dieser selige Gesichtsausdruck hielt leider genau so wenig lange an, wie das entspannte Gesicht von Jonas. Natürlich. Ein Alptraum. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Leise erhebt sich Clemens aus seinem Stuhl und eilt zum Sofa. Vorsichtig hebt er Jonas Kopf etwas an und setzt sich auf die kleine, frei gewordene Fläche, um dann Jonas Kopf auf seinem Schoss zu betten. Mit beruhigenden Bewegungen lässt Clemens seine Finger über Jonas Rücken und durch seine Haare gleiten. Daraufhin rollt sie Jonas noch etwas mehr zusammen und schaut Clemens aus müden Augen an. Das milde Lächeln, dass Jonas als erstes sieht, lässt seinen Herzschlag direkt wieder sinken.

«Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause» flüstert dann Clemens, während er immer noch Jonas Nacken krault. 

Die Rückfahrt verläuft still und Clemens tut es im Herzen weh, dass Jonas ganze Euphorie durch diesen Alptraum wieder zunichte gemacht wurde. Wieso kann das denn nicht einfach mal aufhören, so dass Jonas einfach nur glücklich sein kann? Es belastet Clemens mindestens genau so fest, wie es Jonas belastet. Und deshalb kann er sich dieses Schauspiel nicht weiter anschauen. Gezielt schiebt Clemens den Stapel Arbeit zur Seite, als er wieder an seinem Bürotisch sitzt. Dann beginnt er zu googlen und nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen.

Jonas hat sich zu Hause direkt aus seinem Anzug geschält. Vor allem diese Krawatte ist für ihn mehr als ungewohnt und er fragt sich, wie Clemens jeden Tag sowas tragen kann. Die alte Jogginghose und der Hoodie sind doch einfach viel bequemer und Jonas vergräbt kurz seine Nase in den weichen Stoff. Er riecht nach Clemens Waschmittel und Jonas liebt diesen dezenten Geruch von Blütenblättern. Der Geruch von frisch gewaschener Wäsche erinnert ihn aber auch daran, dass in der Waschkammer noch ein Berg dreckige Wäsche liegt. Also begibt sich Jonas ohne zu zögern dahin und beginnt die Kleidung zu sortieren. Er kommt sich manchmal schon vor, wie eine alte Ehefrau, aber es gefällt ihm. Clemens hat nie von ihm verlangt, dass er den Haushalt macht, doch für Jonas ist es in der momentanen Situation eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Und wenn man sowieso schon dran ist, kann man auch direkt nochmals mit dem Staubsauger durch. Die Zeit vergeht so schnell, dass Jonas gerade leicht verschwitzt unter die Dusche hüpfen will, als Clemens nach Hause kommt. Etwas überrascht blickt Jonas auf die Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass es tatsächlich schon kurz nach 18 Uhr ist.

«Sorry, hab die Zeit vergessen und noch nichts gekocht» meint dann Jonas, nachdem er Clemens einen Begrüssungskuss gegeben hat.

«Ach kein Ding. Geh du duschen, ich koch in der Zeit.»

Dieses Angebot nimmt Jonas nur zu gerne an und mit einem breiten Grinsen verschwindet er im Badezimmer. Clemens wirft indes einen Blick in den Kühlschrank, um zu schauen, was dieser überhaupt hergibt. Er greift nach ein paar Kartoffeln, Paprika und Zucchini. Ein Gemüseeintopf ist schnell gemacht und auch noch gesund. Also schneidet Clemens das Gemüse in kleine Stücke, wirft alles in die Pfanne und verschwindet dann ins Schlafzimmer. Auch er kann es kaum erwarten, seine Arbeitskleidung abzulegen und den Abend in etwas Gemütlicherem ausklingen zu lassen. Als er das Schafzimmer wieder in Richtung Küche verlässt, hört er schon den Föhn im Badezimmer. Da hat der Beck aber eine flotte Dusche hingelegt. Und so taucht Jonas tatsächlich kurze Zeit später in der Küche wieder auf, bevor das Essen fertig ist. Mit hungrigen Augen wirft er einen Blick in den Kochtopf und setzt sich dann geduldig wartend an den kleinen Tisch in der Küche. Clemens will die Gunst der Stunde direkt nutzen, geht kurz zu seiner Aktentasche und zieht einen Zettel aus eben dieser. Jonas hat ihn kommentarlos aus der Küche beobachtet und blickt ihm nun fragend entgegen, als Clemens wieder die Küche betritt. Er setzt sich Jonas gegenüber hin, hält dann Zettel aber immer noch in seiner Hand, so dass Jonas nichts erkennen kann. Clemens scheint nervös zu sein und das macht Jonas nun ebenso nervös. Er hat Angst, dass er nun schlechte Nachrichten zu hören bekommt.

«Was ist los?» fragt er deshalb direkt heraus.

Clemens atmet einmal tief durch und beisst sich einmal unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Er weiss nicht, wie Jonas darauf reagieren wird, aber er muss es einfach versuchen.

«Hör zu, Jonas. Das kann so nicht weiter gehen. Diese Alpträume lassen dir keine Ruhe mehr. Jede Nacht leidest du und ich leide mit dir. Ich kann mir das nicht mehr mit ansehen.»

Jonas Augen werden gross und er fragt sich, auf was Clemens hinaus will. Dieser streckt ihm nun wortlos den Zettel entgegen und zögerlich greift Jonas danach. Er beginnt zu lesen und schluckt dann einmal hörbar. Selbsthilfegruppe für Opfer von Gewalt, Misshandlung und Missbrauch.

«Vielleicht würde es dir helfen» sagt dann Clemens, als Jonas das Papier wieder auf den Tisch legt.

«Vielleicht» antwortet Jonas etwas undeutlich.

Er merkt ja selbst, wie ihn dieses Problem an seine Grenzen bringt und dass, egal wie sehr sich Clemens auch bemüht, dieser Jonas nicht heilen kann. Er kann Jonas unterstützen und für ihn da sein, aber er kann ihm die Angst nicht nehmen. Nur Jonas allein kann diese Angst besiegen und das wird nur passieren, wenn er sich damit auseinandersetzt. Wenn er darüber spricht. Mit Menschen, die ihn verstehen. 

Clemens ist inzwischen aufgestanden und vor Jonas Stuhl getreten. Behutsam greift er nach Jonas Kopf und zieht diesen an seine Brust. Will ihm damit zu verstehen geben, dass er immer für ihn da sein wird und ihn und sein Problem nicht an irgendjemand anderes abschieben will. 

«Denk darüber nach» flüstert Clemens ganz leise. 

Und Jonas nickt zaghaft an seiner Brust.


	32. Helfende Hand

Drei Tage später ist es tatsächlich soweit. Jonas ist nach ihrem Gespräch in der Küche nicht mehr auf das Thema Selbsthilfegruppe eingegangen. Clemens wollte ihn nicht drängen und hat das Thema deshalb auch selbst nicht mehr angesprochen, obwohl es sich jedes Mal angefühlt hat, als würde jemand ein brennendes Stück Eisen in sein Herz bohren, wenn Jonas wieder wimmernd in seinen Armen lag. Er hat schon befürchtet, Jonas würde den Vorschlag ablehnen, doch jetzt ist dieser unsicher vor ihn getreten, als er von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und hat ihn gefragt, ob er Jonas zu dem Treffen fahren würde. Clemens hat ihn nur angelächelt, genickt und einmal kurz in den Arm genommen. Dann hat er sich seinen Autoschlüssel geschnappt, die Schuhe, welche er eben abgestreift hat, wieder angezogen und ist mit Jonas ins Auto gestiegen. Clemens kennt die Adresse auswendig, denn er hat sich ausgiebig mit dieser Selbsthilfegruppe beschäftigt. Die Fahrt dorthin dauert auch gar nicht lange und so halten sie nur 20 Minuten später auf dem Parkplatz der Schule, denn der Selbsthilfegruppe wird jeweils Donnerstag abends ein Schulzimmer zur Verfügung gestellt. Jonas hatte zuerst gedacht, Clemens hätte sich verfahren. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass solch eine Selbsthilfegruppe sich in einer Schule trifft, doch Clemens hat so selbstverständlich den Wagen geparkt, dass Jonas mit Erstaunen festgestellt hat, dass es wohl doch so ist. 

Jetzt stehen sie auf diesem grossen Parkplatz wo lediglich vier weitere Auto ihren vorübergehenden Aufenthaltsort gefunden haben und Jonas blickt ehrfürchtig zu dem grossen Holztor, durch welches tagtäglich dutzende Kinder rein und raus strömen. Es ist ein altes Gebäude und hier scheinen wohl schon einige Generationen gelehrt und gelernt zu haben. Dieses Gebäude scheint schon viele Geschichten erlebt zu haben und es wirkt fast so, als hätte es ein Teil dieser Geschichten aufgesaugt. Ja es scheint fast so, als würde dieses Gebäude leben. Nicht so wie all diese Neubauten aus Beton und kalter Architektur. Es wirkt einladend und trotzdem sitzt Jonas einfach nur da und starrt auf dieses Tor. Er merkt nicht mal, wie Clemens ihn unsicher von der Seite mustert.

«Ich hol dich dann in ner Stunde wieder ab» sagt dann Clemens, wobei er selbst nicht weiss, ob das nun eine Aussage oder eine Frage war.

Für einige Sekunden bleibt es still und Clemens ist sich nicht sicher, ob Jonas ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen hat.

«Würdest du mit reinkommen?» fragt dieser aber leise und schüchtern, ohne den Blick von dem Gebäude abzuwenden.

Clemens ist kurz etwas mit dieser Frage überfordert. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jonas ihn dabei haben will. Dies bemerkt nun auch Jonas, welcher sein Blick nun endlich vom Gebäude löst und den Kopf in Richtung Clemens dreht.

«Ich glaub, ich pack das allein nicht» sagt er dann.

Clemens hat Jonas noch nie so unsicher erlebt. Das ist auch nicht vergleichbar mit der Unsicherheit, die Jonas vor dem Vorstellungsgespräch ausgestrahlt hat. Jonas sitzt hier gerade wie ein kleines Kind vor ihm, dass ohne seine Eltern nicht überleben würde. Verletzlich und verängstigt. Auch wenn Clemens nicht weiss, ob er hören will, was in diesem Schulzimmer gleich ausgesprochen wird, vor allem was Jonas aussprechen wird, könnte er sich selbst im Spiegel nicht mehr ansehen, wenn er Jonas nun allein da rein schicken würde.

«Natürlich. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen.»

Mit diesen Worten hat er Jonas mit seinem Daumen einmal sanft über dessen Wange gestrichen und ist dann aus dem Auto gestiegen. Jonas tut es ihm gleich und langsamen Schrittes bewegen sie sich in Richtung des Tors. Vorsichtig stösst Jonas dieses auf und ist kurz verwundert, wie leicht es sich öffnen lässt. Sofort steigt ihm der Duft von Holz und Putzmittel in die Nase. Die Putzfrau scheint die Schule schon auf Vordermann gebracht zu haben, denn der geflieste Boden glänzt ihm schimmernd entgegen. An den weiss verputzten Wänden hängen überall selbstbemalte Bilder und Jonas wird sich gerade bewusst, dass das hier eine Grundschule sein muss. Umso absurder kommt es ihm vor, hier gleich über Missbrauch reden zu müssen. 

Direkt in der Eingangshalle steht ein Schild. ‘Helfende Hand: Selbsthilfegruppe für Opfer von Gewalt, Misshandlung und Missbrauch’ steht drauf geschrieben und ein grosse, schwarzer Pfeil nach links weist ihnen den Weg.

Bevor Jonas doch noch der Mut verlässt, setzt er sich in die Bewegung. Am Ende des langen Flurs steht eine Tür offen und mattes Licht dringt auf den Gang. Sein Herzschlag scheint sich von Schritt zu Schritt zu verdoppeln und mit schweissnassen Händen linst er in das Schulzimmer. Wäre er nicht so nervös, würde er wohl ungläubig auflachen. Wie in jedem klischeehaften Film steht da tatsächlich ein Stuhlkreis in Mitten des Raumes. Die Pulte wurden an die Wand geschoben und auf einem wurden ein paar Kekse und Kaffee hingestellt. Es sitzen tatsächlich schon fünf Leute auf bunt angemalten Stühlen und ohne die Leute kennen zu müssen, erkennt Jonas direkt an deren Körperhaltung, wer von den Fünfen hilfesuchend ist, wie er selbst, und welche die Gruppenleiterin ist. Diese erhebt sich nun und läuft lächelnd auf sie zu. Auch sie muss Jonas und Clemens nicht kennen, um direkt zu erkennen, wer von den Beiden der Grund ist, warum sie Beide hier sind. 

«Hallo, ich bin Larissa. Willkommen bei der Helfenden Hand.» sagt die zierliche, blonde Frau, welche wohl kaum älter als 30 ist, während sie ihre Hand Jonas entgegen streckt.

Dieser ergreift sie etwas zögerlich, bevor er sich mit einem kurzen ‘Jonas’ vorstellt. Larissa lächelt ihm entgegen, bevor sie nun auch Clemens begrüsst.

«Clemens. Ich bin nur zur Begleitung hier. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung.» stellt sich nun Clemens vor.

«Ich weiss» sagt Larissa mit einem Zwinkern.

«Und natürlich ist das in Ordnung. Jeder ist hier willkommen.» redet sie dann weiter.

Clemens schaut kurz irritiert zu Jonas, doch Larissa lächelt ihm nur nochmal entgegen, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrem Stuhl begibt und Jonas und Clemens mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gibt, sich auch zu setzen. Also setzen sie sich wieder in Bewegung und lassen sich auf einen neongelben bzw. knallgrünen Stuhl nieder. Jonas schaut einmal schüchtern in die Runde. Hier sitzen nur Frauen und Jonas kommt sich hier irgendwie fehl am Platz vor. Er atmet deshalb erleichtert auf, als kurz darauf ein relativ junger Mann den Raum betritt. Es ist nicht so, dass Jonas nicht weiss, dass genau so Männer Opfer sexueller Gewalt werden können, gerade wenn man einen Beruf hatte wie er, dennoch fällt es ihm als Mann noch schwere sich als Opfer Preis zu geben. Während sich der Mann auf einen freien Stuhl setzt, schweift Clemens blick zur tickenden Uhr über der Tür. Als wäre dies das Startsignal, klatscht Larissa einmal in die Hände und bekommt somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller Leute.

«Gut, lasst uns beginnen. Erstmal Hallo an alle.»

«Hallo» erklingt es im Chor und Jonas hat immer mehr das Gefühl in einem Film zu sein.

Das ist aber an und für sich gar nicht so schlecht, denn dann weiss er wenigstens, was ihn ungefähr erwarten wird.

«Es freut mich, dass wir zwei neue Gesichter begrüssen dürfen» redet Larissa weiter.

Es scheint, als könne diese Frau nie schlechte Laune haben, doch durch ihre positive Ausstrahlung nimmt sie etwas von der Last, die in diesem Raum schwebt. So empfindet es zumindest Jonas. Doch dass die nächste Frage wohl an ihn gerichtet sein wird, macht ihm Angst. 

Clemens kommt sich immer noch etwas fehl am Platz vor. Er hat das Gefühl hier keine Daseinsberechtigung zu haben und Leuten zuzuhören, was ihnen passiert ist, während er das Glück hatte, nie solche Erfahrungen gemacht haben zu müssen. Doch Jonas, der neben ihm nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutscht, lässt ihn wieder wissen, wieso er hier ist. Er ist hier, weil Jonas ihn darum gebeten hat. Weil Jonas momentan einfach den Halt von Clemens braucht. 

«Nun, möchtet ihr euch mal vorstellen?» richtet nun Larissa das Wort an sie und Jonas schluckt einmal hörbar.

Um ihm etwas Zeit zu geben, um sich zu sammeln, beginnt Clemens zu reden.

«Hallo ich bin Clemens und ich bin heute hier als Unterstützung für meinen Freund» sagt er dann unsicher, da er nicht weiss, was er als Vorstellung alles erzählen soll.

Doch mehr scheint nicht von Nöten zu sein, denn alle richten den Blick nun erwartungsvoll auf Jonas. Unbewusst legt Clemens seine Hand auf Jonas Oberschenkel und malt dann mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise auf den Jeansstoff. Jonas lässt seinen Blick noch einmal durch die Runde wandern, bevor er den Blick auf Clemens warme Hand richtet und zu Reden beginnt.

«Hallo ich bin Jonas und ich bin heute das erste Mal hier, weil…weil ich Albträume habe…also davon…ich…»

Jonas lässt den Satz unbeendet, weil er einfach nicht weiss, was er sagen soll. Nein, das stimmt nicht, er weiss eigentlich ganz genau was er sagen will, doch momentan scheint es ihm unmöglich, das auch auszusprechen.

«Alles gut Jonas, du musst hier nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst.»

Obwohl auch dies Jonas von Anfang an bewusst war, nehmen ihm Larissas Worte eine grosse Last von den Schultern und mit einem dankbaren, kleinen Lächeln schaut er zu Larissa. 

«Maja, willst du uns erzählen, wie es dir seit letzter Woche ergangen ist?» richtet dann Larissa das Wort an eine Frau in Jonas Alter und Jonas ist mehr als dankbar, dass nicht mehr gefühlt hundert Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet sind.

Und dann beginnt Maja zu erzählen. Voller Euphorie berichtet sie von ihrem Date, welches sie letzte Woche gehabt hat und wie stolz sie auf sich selbst ist, dass sie hingegangen ist, obwohl alles in ihr danach geschrien hat wegzurennen. Und wie überrascht sie war, wie liebevoll und geduldig ihr Date mit ihr war. Dass er sie zu nichts gedrängt hat und ihre Grenzen stets respektiert hat und dass sie das Gefühl hat, vielleicht endlich mal wieder jemandem vertrauen zu können. Majas Gesicht ist während den ganzen Erzählungen geziert von einem breiten Lächeln, welches so sympathisch und ansteckend ist, dass auch Jonas lächeln muss. Er lässt sich von Majas Geschichte so sehr in eine andere Welt ziehen, dass er kurzzeitig vergisst, warum er eigentlich hier sitzt. 

Während alle interessiert zu Maja schauen, immer mal wieder nicken oder ihr ein lobendes Wort zusprechen, hat Clemens seinen Blick stets auf Jonas gerichtet. Er beobachtet ihn ganz genau und erkennt, wie Jonas Körperhaltung sich immer mehr entspannt. Und als wäre er Jonas Spiegelbild, merkt auch Clemens wie er immer lockerer wird. Seine Schultern sinken nieder, welche er unbewusst schützend hochgezogen hat. Seine Hände, welche sich stets zu Fäusten geballt haben, lassen locker und sein Oberkörper sackt ein Stückchen zurück in den Stuhl. Wie beim Zahnarzt, wenn man die ganze Behandlung über solch eine Körperspannung in sich hatte, dass man erst, wenn die Behandlung vorbei ist, merkt, wie angespannt man unbewusst die ganze Zeit war.

Doch die Stimmung bleibt leider nicht so gut, wie sie nach Majas Erzählungen war, denn sie alle sind hier, weil sie Probleme haben und nicht alle kommen so gut damit klar wie Maja. Suleika beginnt nun nämlich zu erzählen, dass sie wieder eine Panikattacke hatte, als ihr Mann ihr nahe kommen wollte. Sie wollte sich Mühe geben, wollte es wirklich zulassen, doch ihre Gefühle und Ängste haben sie übermannt und in die Knie gezwungen. Mit Tränen in den Augen erzählt sie, dass ihr Mann daraufhin wütend wurde und ihr zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass er sich nun ein halbes Jahr zurück genommen hat und langsam keine Geduld mehr hat. 

Clemens muss einmal den Kloss in seinem Hals runterschlucken. Er kennt Suleika gerade mal 10 Minuten, doch ihre Geschichte geht ihm nahe. Wieder blickt er zu Jonas, welcher sich gerade eine einzelne Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischt. Niemals würde er ihn zu etwas drängen. Das würde nie passieren. Und erst jetzt wird Clemens gerade bewusst, dass sie seit diesem Vorfall nie wieder intim wurden. Clemens hat sich nie etwas dabei gedacht, doch jetzt gerade fragt er sich, ob in Jonas wohl dieselben Ängste schlummern, wie in Suleika. Clemens wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Larissa das Wort wieder an Jonas richtet.

«Möchtest du uns berichten, wie es dir geht, Jonas?» fragt sie ihn.

Jonas schaut etwas panisch zu Larissa. Er ist nach Suleikas Erzählungen mit seinem Nerven schon am Ende, wie soll er da jetzt auch noch über sich sprechen?

«Ähm…ich würde eigentlich heute gerne nur mal zuhören» sagt er dann leise, doch Larissa nickt nur.

«Johannes? Willst du fortfahren?» fragt sie nun den jungen Mann neben Maja.

Jonas ist erleichtert, dass er hier zu nichts gedrängt wird und alles nach seinem Tempo verläuft. Und so vergeht die Zeit und einer nach dem anderen berichtet von seinen Ängsten und seinen Dämonen, aber auch von ihren Erfolgen und Fortschritten. Schneller als gedacht ist die Stunde auch schon vorüber und wie zu Beginn klatscht Larissa wieder in ihre Hände.

«Das wars schon wieder. Ich bedanke mich bei allen für das Vertrauen und freue mich auf nächste Woche.»

‘Danke’ und ‘bis nächste Woche’ erklingt es im wilden Durcheinander und alle erheben sich und verlassen den Raum. Jonas will schon in Richtung Tür gehen, als Larissa ihn sanft am Oberarm zurückhält. Erwartungsvoll dreht er sich zu ihr um.

«Werde ich dich nächste Woche wiedersehen?» fragt sie dann erwartungsvoll, aber ohne jeglichen Druck, dass Jonas nun mit ‘Ja’ antworten muss.

Jonas blickt für eine Millisekunde zu Clemens, bevor er sich wieder auf Larissa konzentriert und mit einem ‘Ja’ antwortet. Zufrieden lächelt Larissa ihn an und zieht dann ihre Hand zurück. Mit einem undefinierbaren Gefühl verlässt nun Jonas zusammen mit Clemens das Schulgebäude. Er kann noch nicht einschätzen, wohin ihn diese Treffen bringen werden, doch er will ihnen eine Chance geben. Er kann ja jederzeit damit aufhören. 

Die Autofahrt zurück verläuft in völliger Stille, nur das Surren des Motors ist zu hören. Beide müssen erst Mal die Eindrücke verarbeiten, die sie in der letzten Stunde gesammelt haben. Als sie dann zu Hause ankommen, machen sie sich direkt bettfertig. Es ist eigentlich noch relativ früh, doch irgendwie war dieses Treffen anstrengend und Müdigkeit macht sich nun breit. Das Zimmer ist in Dunkelheit gehüllt und Clemens ist sich nicht mal sicher, ob Jonas nicht schon längst schläft, als er leise zu reden beginnt.

«Jonas?»

Ein Brummen seitens Jonas, welche Clemens Wange, welche auf Jonas Brust liegt, zum Vibrieren bringt, gibt Clemens die Bestätigung, dass Jonas doch noch nicht schläft.

«Geht es dir wie Suleika?» fragt dann Clemens leise.

Jonas richtet seinen Blick verwundert in Richtung Clemens, auch wenn er ihn in der Dunkelheit gar nicht erkennen kann. Er versteht nicht, was Clemens ihn gerade zu fragen versucht. Das wiederum versteht Clemens, weshalb er sich erklärt.

«Naja, sie hat erzählt welche Probleme sie hat, Intimitäten mit ihrem Mann auszutauschen und, naja…wir wurden auch nie mehr intim seit der ganzen Sache.»

«Ist das ein Problem für dich?» fragt Jonas nun unsicher nach.

«Nein! Um Himmelswillen nein. Ich würde dich nie zu irgendwas drängen.» antwortet Clemens etwas lauter.

Clemens spürt, wie Jonas erleichtert ausatmet. Sanft beginnt er nun über Jonas Brust zu streichen.

«Ich weiss es nicht» sagt dann Jonas nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens.

Und diesmal ist es Clemens, der nicht versteht, was Jonas damit meint.

«Weisst du, es hat sich in letzter Zeit bei uns einfach nie ergeben und das habe ich auch nie hinterfragt. Aber ich weiss ehrlich gesagt nicht, was mit mir passieren wird, wenn wir Sex haben werden.»

«Wir werden es rausfinden, wenn du soweit bist und es wird sich immer nach dir richten, okay? Du musst mit mir reden, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Du musst ehrlich zu mir sein. Ich werde deswegen niemals böse auf dich sein, dich zu irgendwas drängen, oder sonst was. Das darfst du nie vergessen, okay?»

Jonas setzt gerührt einen Kuss auf Clemens weiche Haare und erleichtert atmet er kurz den Geruch von dessen Shampoo ein.

«Danke! Und Danke, dass du heute mit mir mitgekommen bist. Danke, dass du dich um mich sorgst. Danke, dass du mir hilfst eine Zukunft aufzubauen und Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist.»

Für Clemens ist dies eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Deshalb kuschelt er sich nur etwas enger an Jonas, setzt einen liebevollen Kuss auf dessen Brust und lässt sich langsam vom Schlaf übermannen.


	33. Doppelter Windsor und Papierstau

«Ach man, das ist doch scheisse!» flucht Jonas verzweifelt vor sich hin, während er vor dem Spiegel stehend irgendwie versucht einen anständigen Krawattenknoten zu binden.

Clemens greift lachend nach dem Knotenwirrwarr und löst die Enden mit flinken Fingern wieder voneinander. Seit gut zwanzig Minuten stehen sie nun vor dem Spiegel und Jonas versucht irgendwie zu lernen, wie man diesen Knoten richtig bindet, denn morgen früh ist es soweit und Jonas hat seinen ersten Arbeitstag im Büro. Für ihn stand es nicht zur Option, dass Clemens ihm jedes Mal die Krawatte binden muss, deshalb wollte er es lernen. Das kann ja nicht so schwer sein, hat er gemeint. Jetzt ist Jonas von dem Gegenteil überzeugt und am liebsten würde er das gute Stück Stoff mit einer Schere in zehn Teil schneiden, weil er eine solche Wut dagegen aufgebaut hat. Als die Krawatte wieder in ihrem Ursprungzustand um Jonas Hals hängt, greift Clemens wieder nach seiner eigenen Krawatte und beginnt zum hundertsten Mal die Schritte vorzuzeigen. Fast in Zeitlupentempo lässt er die Enden umeinander tanzen und wie gebannt blickt Jonas in den Spiegel und versucht derweil synchron jede Handbewegung nachzumachen. Clemens kommentiert jeden Schritt genau und während am Ende bei ihm ein perfekter Knoten den Hals ziert, kickt Jonas wütend den kleinen Mülleimer neben sich in die nächste Ecke, verteilt dadurch gut ein Dutzend Papierknäuel über den ganze Boden und zieht sich fluchend die Krawatte über den Kopf.

«Ich gebs auf, ich kann das nicht» kommentiert er sein Handeln, während er die Krawatte aufs Bett pfeffert und sich frustriert daneben wirft.

Clemens zieht sich seine Krawatte wieder vom Hals, greift nach dem misshandelten Stück Stoff neben Jonas, entwirrt diesen und legt dann beide Krawatten behutsam über einen Kleiderbügel. 

«Du lernst das schon noch» sagt er dann schmunzelnd, während er nach Jonas Handgelenk greift und diesen, trotz Wiederstand, wieder auf die Beine zieht.

«Wie soll ich das morgen hin bekommen, wenn ich nicht mal nen scheiss Krawattenknoten binden kann?! Meine Güte und ich hab Herrn Link auch noch gesagt, ich lerne schnell.»

Jonas seufzt verzweifelt auf und lässt seine Stirn auf Clemens Schulter fallen. Er ist sowieso schon nervös wegen seinem ersten Arbeitstag und in den letzten Tagen wurde die Frage, ob er das wirklich kann, oder ob er alle enttäuschen wird, in seinem Kopf immer lauter. Dass er nun schon an der Arbeitskleidung scheitert, lässt diese Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht gerade leiser werden. Clemens bemerkt, dass Jonas nicht nur einfach frustriert ist, sondern dass dieser sich gerade wirklich den Kopf zerbricht. Deshalb weicht das Grinsen aus Clemens Gesicht und weicht einem sanften Lächeln. 

«Hey, sieh mich an» befiehlt er dann Jonas und dieser gehorcht und hebt seinen Kopf wieder an.

«Nur weil du eine Krawatte nicht binden kannst, heisst das nicht, dass du deswegen morgen versagen wirst. Mach dir deshalb keinen Druck.»

«Das sagst du so leicht. Was, wenn ich es nicht hinbekomme? Wenn ich es vermassle?» seufzt Jonas wieder.

«Wirst du nicht.»

«Was, wenn doch?!»

«Dann dreht sich die Erde weiter. Das ist kein Weltuntergang. Ich werde immer noch da sein und wir werden was Anderes für dich finden.»

Jonas bleibt stumm und schliesst seine Augen.

«Dir ist doch schon klar, dass ich dich nicht verlassen werde, egal wie es mit diesem, oder jedem anderen Job enden wird, oder?»

Wieder sagt Jonas nichts.

«Man Jonas, was machst du dir nur für Gedanken» seufzt dann Clemens, während er Jonas in seine Arme zieht.

«Dumme Gedanken» nuschelt dann Jonas an Clemens Halsbeuge.

«Sehr dumme Gedanken» antwortet Clemens an Jonas Brust.

Er krault Jonas noch kurz im Nacken, bevor er ihn wieder aus seinen Armen entlässt und streng ansieht.

«Du nimmst jetzt ein entspannendes Bad und ich koch uns derweil was. Danach versuchen wir es nochmal, okay?»

Jonas nickt willig, denn es ist schon viel zu lange her, dass er sich ein Bad gegönnt hat. Dabei liebt er es doch eigentlich zu baden. Während sich Jonas also im Schrank eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt raussucht, geht Clemens schon mal ins Badezimmer, um das Wasser einzulassen. Als er gerade mit seinem Handrücken die Temperatur für akzeptabel bewertet hat und nun das Bad verlassen will, tritt Jonas, beladen mit den frischen Klamotten, den Raum. Er geht auf Clemens zu, wirft in einer fliessenden Bewegung die Kleidung auf den Klodeckel und greift direkt sachte nach Clemens Gesicht, bückt sich etwas zu ihm runter und haucht ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. 

«Danke» nuschelt er dann, ohne ihre Lippen zu trennen und danach Clemens direkt noch einen zweiten Kuss zu schenken.

Clemens lächelt Jonas danach liebevoll an, bevor er das Bad verlässt, um das versprochene Abendessen vorzubereiten. Mit einem guten Gefühl entledigt sich Jonas seiner Kleider, prüft nochmals kurz die Temperatur nach, nur um festzustellen, dass diese perfekt ist und lässt sich mit einem erleichternden Seufzen in diese wohlige Wärme sinken. Erst als das Badewasser droht überzulaufen, dreht er den Wasserhahn zu, lehnt sich zurück und schliesst die Augen. Entspannen. Das würde ihm gut tun. Und mit jeder Minute, die er in dem warmen Wasser liegt, kann er spüren wie seine Anspannung mehr und mehr abfällt, bis er sich fühlt, als könnte er schweben. 

Mit frisch getankter Energie und neuer Motivation steht er nun eine Stunde später wieder im Schlafzimmer vor dem Spiegel. Du kannst das, hat er sich immer wieder gesagt, bevor er nach der Krawatte greift, diese sich um den Hals wirft und nun wieder wie gebannt auf Clemens Finger schaut, die ihm zeigen, was er tun soll. Jonas starrt so sehr auf Clemens Spiegelbild, dass er fast wie in Trance die Bewegungen nachahmt, ein letztes Mal am freien Ende zieht, den Knoten hochschiebt und selbst kaum glauben kann, dass im Spiegel gerade ein Jonas mit einer perfekt gebundenen Krawatte steht. Er schaut so perplex sein Spiegelbild an, dass Clemens auflachen muss.

«War ich das?» fragt Jonas immer noch völlig verwirrt.

Jetzt muss Clemens noch mehr lachen. 

«Solange wir hier keinen Geist haben, warst das du» antwortet Clemens ihm dann grinsend.

Jetzt weicht die Verwirrtheit aus Jonas Gesicht und wird durch ein breites Lächeln ersetzt. Schneller als Clemens schauen kann, hat Jonas die Krawatte gepackt und wieder geöffnet. 

«Nochmal» sagt er ungeduldig und Clemens Herz geht ab Jonas Freude auf.

Also löst er seine eigene Krawatte wieder und das Spiel beginnt von vorne. Und siehe da, wieder ziert eine perfekt gebundene Krawatte Jonas Hals. Diesmal ist es Clemens, der Jonas diese wieder löst.

«Jetzt du allein.»

Jonas Finger wandern zu der Krawatte und beginnen mit dem Stoff zu spielen. Kurz gerät er ins Zögern, doch ein kleiner Hinweis von Clemens reicht und Jonas bekommt es tatsächlich hin, sich allein die Krawatte zu binden. Jonas strahlt nur so vor sich hin. Wie ein kleines Kind, dass gerade das erste Mal sich selbstständig die Schuhe zugebunden hat. Und Clemens liebt es. Er liebt es, wenn dieses kleine Kind in Jonas aufblitzt. Wenn dieser mal an sich selbst glaubt und stolz auf das ist, was er geschafft hat.

Doch dieses Erfolgserlebnis ändert leider nichts daran, dass Jonas wegen seines ersten Arbeitstages so nervös ist, dass er die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen hat. Hätte er nicht permanent Clemens warmen Körper gespürt, wäre er wohl durchgedreht. So ist er aber wenigstens ab und an mal eingenickt und hat wenigstens ein bisschen Erholung gehabt. Clemens hat natürlich gemerkt, wie unruhig Jonas war und wäre am liebsten die ganze Nacht mit ihm wachgeblieben, um ihn irgendwie zu unterstützen. Doch Jonas hat ihn regelrecht dazu genötigt zu schlafen. Es bringt ja nichts, wenn sie Beide am nächsten Tag hundemüde sind. Ausserdem ist sein Stresslevel schon wieder so hoch, dass er von der Müdigkeit gerade nichts zu spüren bekommt. Sein Körper steht unter Spannung und Jonas fragt sich, wie ein normaler Bürojob ihn so aus der Fassung bringen kann, während der Gang auf die Strasse kein Problem war. Diese Frage hat ihn tatsächlich so sehr beschäftigt, dass er lange gegrübelt hat, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, dass er damals einfach nichts gefühlt hat. Anders hätte er es sonst nicht überlebt. Doch jetzt stecken da eine Menge Gefühle in ihm, darunter auch Nervosität und die Angst zu Versagen. Gefühle, die er wohl in Kauf nehmen muss, wenn er auch in den Genuss von Gefühlen wie Liebe und Vertrauen kommen will. Er versucht sie zu akzeptieren und merkt tatsächlich, wie er während er Autofahrt immer ruhiger wird. Die Welt dreht sich weiter, hat Clemens gestern zu ihm gesagt und so banal dieser Satz klingt, er ist wahr. Es wäre ein Rückschlag, an dem Jonas sicherlich zu nagen hätte, doch es wäre nicht das Ende der Welt. 

Als Clemens das Auto auf dem grossen Parkplatz abstellt, fühlt sich Jonas, als wäre er erst gerade für das Vorstellungsgespräch hier gewesen. Als hätten die zehn Tage dazwischen nicht existiert. Er versucht seine Schultern zu straffen, während er aus dem Auto steigt und Clemens in das grosse Gebäude folgt. Die Empfangsdame begrüsst Beide freundlich mit Nachnamen und Jonas schaut völlig perplex zu Clemens, während sie den Fahrstuhl betreten. Das ist sein erster Arbeitstag und trotzdem wurde er erkannt. Oder zumindest konnte die Empfangsdame Eins und Eins zusammenzählen. Aber schon nur die Tatsache, dass sich die nette Dame seinen Namen gemerkt hat, bedeutet Jonas gerade unglaublich viel. Er fühlt sich direkt Willkommen und ein weiterer Teil seiner Anspannung fällt von ihm ab. Eigentlich müsst Clemens in den dritten Stock. Doch jetzt macht er einen Zwischenhalt im Zweiten, damit er Jonas bei der Sekretärin abladen kann. Vor Frau Fischers Büro angekommen, klopft Clemens kurz an und tritt dann ein.

«Ich hab dir was mitgebracht Lena» begrüsst Clemens die schwarzhaarige Dame, welche nicht viel kleiner als Clemens ist.

Diese sieht lächelnd von ihrem Stapel Papier auf und erhebt sich von ihrem Stuhl.

«Aber nicht kaputt machen, ich brauch den noch» redet Clemens grinsend weiter, während er Jonas am Handgelenk ins Büro zieht.

Lena ist inzwischen um ihren Schreibtisch herumgetreten und umarmt kurz Clemens zur Begrüssung, bevor sie Jonas die Hand hinstreckt.

«Hey, ich bin Lena» sagt sie mit warmer Stimme und Jonas fragt sich, ob in diesem Gebäude wirklich nur die freundlichsten und offensten Menschen arbeiten.

«Jonas» antwortet er ihr schüchtern lächelnd, während er die Hand ergreift und kurz zudrückt.

«Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen» erklingt nun wieder Clemens Stimme, während er sich schon umdreht und das Büro verlässt.

Und weg ist er. Hat der Arsch Jonas doch einfach allein gelassen. Doch bevor Jonas darüber nachdenken kann, ob das jetzt nun gut oder schlecht ist, fordert Lena schon wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit ein.

«Ich hab dir den Tisch dort drüben etwas frei geräumt. Normalerweise bin ich allein hier drin und ich brauche den Tisch mehr als Ablagefläche, aber er ist jetzt ganz dein Reich.»

Lena zeigt auf einen Tisch an der rechten Wand. Auf der linken Tischhälfte stehen zwar immer noch einige Ordner aufgereiht, doch die restliche Arbeitsfläche ist tatsächlich frei. Jonas setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl und zuckt etwas zusammen, als Lena über seine Schultern zum Computer greift und diesen anstellt. Das lässt Lena schmunzeln. Clemens war vor ein paar Tagen noch bei ihr gewesen und hat ihr gesagt, dass Jonas sehr nervös ist und sie bitte nachsichtig mit ihm sein soll. Lena hat daraufhin Clemens empört angeschaut.

«Als ob ich jemals nicht nachsichtig wäre» hat sie dann gespielt entrüstet gemeint.

Natürlich wusste Clemens das eigentlich. Lena ist sowas wie die gute Seele des Hauses. Immer zuvorkommend und hilfsbereit. Es sei denn, man heisst Jan Nielsen, aber der ist auch selbst schuld, dass er es sich mit ihr verspielt hat. Aber trotzdem wollte Clemens einfach auf Nummer sicher gehen. Diese Stelle bedeutet Jonas unglaublich viel und er will nicht, dass er sich hier irgendwie verloren fühlt.

«Das sind deine Login-Daten» sagt Lena, während sie Jonas ein Stück Papier in die Hand drückt.

Dann geht sie zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch, der mitten im Raum steht und durchforstet den Stapel an Papier. Im Augenwinkel sieht Jonas, wie der Startbildschirm aufpoppt, weshalb er diesem wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Er tippt die Buchstaben und Zahlen von dem kleinen Zettel ab und siehe da, das Login war erfolgreich. Als wäre alles perfekt getimt, steht nun Lena wieder neben ihm und drückt ihm ein paar Blätter in die Hände. 

«Kannst du gut Handschriften entziffern?» fragt ihn Lena.

Jonas blickt kurz auf das Gekraxelte in seiner Hand und nickt dann. 

«Sehr gut. Herr Pardo und Herr Born haben Morgen ein ganztägiges Meeting. Sie haben hier aufgeschrieben, welche Dokumente sie wie oft ausgedruckt brauchen. Mach immer ein paar Kopien mehr, als sie aufschreiben. Meistens haben sie sich nämlich verzählt, oder sonst was.»

Lena zwinkert im schelmisch zu und Jonas muss kurz Grinsen.

«In diesem Hauptordner findest du alle Dokumente» redet Lena weiter, während sie nach der Maus greift und auf einen Ordner klickt, welcher sich gleich darauf öffnet und Jonas nun eine Menge Dokumentennamen entgegenleuchten.

«Wenn du Glück hast, haben die Herren den richten Titel angegeben und du kannst mit der Suchfunktion arbeiten. Wenn nicht, musst du halt von Hand weitersuchen.»

Jonas nickt eifrig, während er wieder auf die Blätter in seiner Hand schaut. Zufrieden will Lena gerade wieder zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch gehen, als sie innehält und auf ein Buchstabenwirrwarr zeigt, dass auf einem kleinen Stück Papier am unteren Rand des Bildschirmes angeklebt wurde.

«Das ist unser Drucker» sagt sie, während sie mit ihrem Kopf zu dem Ungetüm in der Zimmerecke deutet. 

«Wähl nicht den CP02», sonst musst du jedes Mal zwei Stockwerke höher gehen, um dein Zeugs zu holen.

Wieder nickt Jonas verstehend und diesmal setzt sich Lena wirklich zurück an ihren Tisch. Anscheinend keine Minute zu früh, denn direkt beginnt das Telefon zu klingeln und mit einer freundlichen Stimme, als wäre Lena nur dafür geboren worden, Telefongespräche entgegen zu nehmen, begrüsst sie den Teilnehmer am anderen Ende der Leitung. Jonas hingegen beginnt nun mit seiner eigenen Arbeit. Herr Pardos Schrift ist relativ gut lesbar, was man von Herrn Borns Schrift nicht gerade behaupten kann. Zeile für Zeile beginnt er die Dokumententitel in der Suchfunktion einzugeben. Bei jedem Treffer ohne Erfolg, mach er sich am Rande eine Notiz, um danach genauer auf die Suche zu gehen. Doch glücklicherweise kann er mehr als die Hälfte der Dokumente im ersten Schritt finden und ergiebig spuckt der Drucker eine Seite nach der anderen aus. Auf einem Regal erblickt Jonas ein Stapel an Sichtmappen. Fragend schaut er zu Lena, welche immer noch mit einer Engelsgeduld am Telefonhörer hängt. Zur Verdeutlichung hält er eine der Sichtmappen hoch und Lena nickt kurz, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er sich dort bedienen kann. Während Jonas nun beginnt, die Dokumente zu ordnen und in den Mappen zu verstauen, piepst neben ihm der Drucker auf. Irritiert dreht er sich zu dem Ungeheuer an Maschine. Papierstau. Natürlich.

Etwas verzweifelt schaut er zu Lena, doch die zuckt nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern, da sie immer noch am Telefon festhängt, auch wenn ihre Antworten inzwischen nur noch aus ‘Ja’ und ‘Natürlich’ bestehen. Jonas bleibt also nichts anders übrig, als sich selbst dem Problem anzunehmen. Nachdem er sich einen kurzen Überblick geschaffen hat, weiss er zumindest mal wo überhaupt das Papierfach ist. Er öffnet die Schublade, doch hier sieht alles gut aus. Er versucht den Weg des Papieres nachzuverfolgen, doch das ist gar nicht so einfach. Schlussendlich öffnet er einfach mutig jede Klappe, die sich irgendwie öffnen lässt und tatsächlich erkennt er plötzlich in der tiefe ein zerknittertes, weisses Ding. Vorsichtig schiebt er seine Finger in die Tiefe, kriegt eine Ecke des Blattes gefasst und kann mit bedächtigem Zug den Übeltäter entfernen. Der Drucker beginnt wieder zu rumoren und zu rattern und wenig später arbeitet er weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Jonas streicht sich erleichtert mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, bevor er sich wieder zu Lena umdreht, die ihm lächelnd den Daumen in die Höhe entgegen reckt. Es dauert auch gar nicht mehr allzu lange, bis Jonas auch noch die restlichen Dokumente rausgesucht hat. Er legt nun einen Stapel an Sichtmappen auf Lenas Tisch und diese lächelt ihm dankbar entgegen.

Und dann geht’s weiter. Dokumente müssen kopiert oder eingescannt werden. Briefe müssen verpackt und verschickt werden. Akten müssen in einer der vielen, schon total überfüllten Ordner verstaut werden. Die Zeit rast nur so und Jonas hat das Gefühl, erst gerade mit der Arbeit begonnen zu haben, als Lena mit einem ‘Mittagessen’ schwungvoll aufsteht. Etwas irritiert schaut Jonas auf die Uhr am unteren Rand seines Bildschirmes und bemerkt überrascht, dass es schon 12:32 ist. Erst jetzt merkt er auch, dass sein Magen knurrt und er ganz schön Hunger hat. Also folgt er Lena und irrt mal wieder durch das grosse Gebäude. Er fragt sich, ob er sich hier jemals allein zurecht finden wird. Nachdem sie an gefühlt Tausend Türen vorbei sind, erreichen sie endlich die Cafeteria und egal wie gross diese ist, es dauert keine Sekunde, da hat er auch schon Clemens entdeckt. Sofort beginnt er unbewusst zu lächeln und sein Herzschlag wird langsamer. Clemens hat ihn noch nicht gesehen, denn dieser redet gerade angeregt mit seinem Sitznachbarn. Doch der Stuhl zu Clemens Linken ist leer und wartet nur darauf, dass Jonas sich endlich darauf setzt. Doch zuerst muss er sich etwas zu Essen holen. Die Schlange ist zum Glück nicht allzu lang und kurze Zeit später, platziert er das Tablette auf dem Tisch und lässt sich neben Clemens auf den Stuhl sinken. Dieser stoppt abrupt sein Gespräch mit dem Nachbarn und dreht sich strahlend zu Jonas um.

«Hey, alles gut?» fragt er ihn, bevor er ihm einen kurzen Kuss aufdrückt. 

Es weiss ja sowieso jeder, dass der neue Sekretär und er zusammen sind.

«Ja alles gut. Lena ist mega lieb.» beruhigt er Clemens.

Clemens war tatsächlich den ganzen Morgen total nervös. Am liebsten wäre er ins Sekretariat gestiefelt, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Jonas klar kommt, aber das konnte er ja nicht tun. Er kann ja nicht permanent an dessen Seite stehen und Händchen halten. Also hat er sich zusammen gerissen und versucht sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem hat er gefühlt alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr geschaut, weil er die Mittagspause nicht mehr abwarten konnte. Dass es nun Jonas gut geht und dieser auch nicht mehr wie ein nervliches Wrack wirkt, beruhigt Clemens ungemein. Dankbar blickt er kurz zu Lena, welche am anderen Ende des Tisches sitzt und ihm wissend zuzwinkernd. 

«Ich kenn dich doch» erklingt es dann plötzlich von seiner Rechten und etwas geschockt blickt Clemens zu Jan.

Fuck, Jan hat Jonas natürlich damals auf dem Strich gesehen. Er wird doch jetzt hier nicht vor allen Leuten auspacken?! Während Jan unbeirrt weiter Jonas anschaut, tritt er Clemens kurz gegen das Bein, bevor er weiter spricht.

«Du bist der Typ von dem Foto in Clemens Büro. Ich hab immer gedacht, Clemens hat das irgendwo im Internet gefunden und ausgedruckt und nur gesagt, dass sei sein Freund. Aber anscheinend gibt es dich ja doch wirklich.» sagt er dann mit seinem breitesten Grinsen.

Clemens atmet erleichtert wieder aus und tritt dabei ebenfalls ein bisschen empört gegen Jans Bein. Dieser verzieht aber keine Miene, sondern streckt nur Jonas seine Hand entgegen.

«Jan. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.» sagt er dann ehrlich lächelnd.

Jonas ergreift diese freundlich und blickt etwas irritiert zu Clemens, der etwas blass um die Nase ist. Er weiss ja nicht, was für eine Befürchtung Clemens gerade durch den Kopf geschossen ist und dass Jan weiss, dass Jonas mal ein Callboy und Stricher war.

«Dachtest du wirklich, ich verpfeif Jonas?» fragt dann Jan gespielt empört, als er gemeinsam mit Clemens nach dem Essen zu ihren Büros läuft.

Auch wenn Jan es extra übertrieben empört ausgesprochen hat, merkt Clemens, dass auch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit in den Worten steckt.

«Ja, tut mir leid. Herr Link weiss ja Bescheid, aber alle anderen halt nicht und ich hatte einfach Angst, dass Jonas dadurch in eine unangenehme Lage kommen könnte.» entschuldigt sich Clemens, während sie vor seiner Bürotür zum Stehen kommen.

«Ich dachte wirklich, du kennst mich langsam besser» schmollt Jan weiter.

Clemens hat nun wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen und streicht sich mit einem ‘Sorry’ beschämt durch die Haare. Jetzt lacht Jan wieder auf.

«Aber Moment mal» sagt er dann grinsend.

«Das heisst ja, dass DU…» zur Verdeutlichung presst er seinen Zeigefinger auf Clemens Brust.

«…Dank MIR…» jetzt zeigt er auf sich selbst.

«…dein Herzblatt gefunden hast.»

«Sieht so aus» antwortet dann Clemens etwas unsicher, da er weiss, dass gerade irgendwas in Jans Kopf vorgeht.

«Und was bekomme ich dafür?» kommt es prompt von Jan.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sieht Clemens Jan an.

«Ich will ne Massage» sagt er dann mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

«Vergiss es» lacht Clemens auf, während er Jan einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gibt und immer noch lachend in sein Büro verschwindet, während er Jans gespieltes Gejammer einfach ignoriert.

Der Mann ist echt unglaublich.


	34. Inneres Kind

Clemens steht schmunzelnd mit einer Tasse Kaffee an den Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers gelehnt und beobachtet Jonas dabei, wie dieser sich hochkonzentriert die Krawatte bindet. Immer wenn Jonas das tut, beisst er sich unbewusst auf die Unterlippe, was Clemens jedes Mal zum Lächeln bringt, da es aussieht, als würde Jonas gerade die Wurzel von 526 berechnen, oder sonst irgendwas hoch kompliziertes. Doch schlussendlich ist Jonas immer erfolgreich. So auch heute. Kaum hat er die Krawatte ein letztes Mal gerichtet, verschwindet der verbissene Gesichtsausdruck und grinsend dreht er sich zu Clemens um.

«Na?» fragt er, während er präsentierend die Arme ausstreckt.

«Perfekt» antwortet Clemens grinsend.

Jonas konnte es eigentlich schon immer. Er konnte es bereits, nachdem Clemens ihm das erste Mal vorgezeigt hat, wie man den Knoten bindet, denn Jonas hat Herrn Link nicht angelogen. Er lernt sehr wohl sehr schnell. Doch er stand so dermassen unter Stress und hat sich selbst so viel Druck gemacht, dass er schlicht und ergreifend nicht daran geglaubt hat, dass er es doch eigentlich kann. Er stand sich selbst im Weg, hat sich selbst nicht vertraut und nicht an sein Können geglaubt. Doch jetzt arbeitet er seit einer Woche im Büro und er fühlt sich von Tag zu Tag wohler dort. Er wird von Tag zu Tag entspannter und sein Selbstvertrauen steigt dementsprechend an. Er vertraut wieder sich und seinem Können und realisiert endlich, dass er sehr wohl mehr kann, als auf die Strasse zu gehen und anderen Männern einen zu blasen. Und dieser gewonnene Mut und das steigende Selbstbewusstsein zeigt sich auch in solch banalen Dingen, wie dem Können, eine Krawatte zu binden. Clemens liebt es zu sehen, wie glücklich und motiviert Jonas jeden Tag zur Arbeit fährt. Jonas ist wie ein neuer Mensch. So gelassen und fröhlich wie damals, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Doch diesmal ist es keine Lüge. Diesmal ist es wirklich einfach nur Jonas. So wie er ist und so wie er auch sein sollte.

Doch Clemens bemerkt in Jonas Blick, dass da heute wieder eine grosse Unsicherheit in ihm herrscht. Clemens weiss auch wieso. Es ist nicht dieselbe Unsicherheit, welche Jonas belastet hat, als dieser seinen ersten Arbeitstag hatte. Es ist die Unsicherheit, weil heute Abend wieder das Treffen der Selbsthilfegruppe stattfindet. Jonas hat Larissa zwar gesagt, dass er wieder hingehen würde, doch seitdem hat er kein Wort mehr darüber fallen lassen und Clemens kann sehen, dass er mit sich ringt und nicht weiss, ob er das wirklich durchziehen kann. Als dann Jonas auch im Auto still neben Clemens sitzt und nur die vorbeiziehenden Häuser betrachtet, obwohl er sonst normalerweise die ganze Autofahrt lang Clemens voll quasselt, erhebt Clemens leise das Wort.

«Es ist wegen heute Abend, stimmts?»

«Hm?» fragt Jonas nach, so als ob er nicht wüsste, auf was Clemens hinaus will.

«Du musst da nicht hin, das weisst du, oder?» lässt sich Clemens nicht beirren.

«Aber ich sollte» seufzt Jonas auf.

«Nicht, wenn es für dich eine Belastung ist. Das ist nicht der Sinn der Übung.» 

«Es ist ja keine Belastung…ich hab einfach nur Angst darüber zu sprechen…was sie dann von mir denken werden» gibt dann Jonas zu.

Clemens setzt abrupt den Blinker, biegt in die nächste Seitenstrasse ein und hält am Strassenrand an. Bevor Jonas fragen kann, was dieser ungeplante Zwischenstopp soll, dreht sich Clemens schon zu ihm um und schaut ihn eindringlich an.

«Hast du das Gefühl, es ist deine Schuld?» fragt er dann genau so eindringlich.

«Naja…ich war ein Stricher, deshalb…» 

Clemens fährt ihm direkt ins Wort.

«Stopp! Sofort! Es ist NICHT deine Schuld!»

«Aber…»

«Nichts aber!» unterbricht ihn Clemens wieder direkt.

«Niemand hat das recht dir K.O.-Tropfen einzuflössen und sich an dir zu vergehen. Niemand! Scheiss egal ob du ein Callboy bist, oder ein heiliger Priester!»

Clemens wurde richtig wütend. Nicht etwa auf Jonas. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er ist wütend, dass dieser Typ es geschafft hat, dass Jonas sich selbst Vorwürfe macht. Trotzdem merkt er, dass seine harten Worte Jonas gerade etwas verunsichern. Deshalb greift er nun nach dessen Händen und verschränkt ihre Finger. Ganz sanft malt er mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise auf Jonas Handrücken.

«Es ist nicht deine Schuld…» wiederholt er sich dann nochmals sanfter. 

«…und niemand wird dir je die Schuld dafür geben. Denen geht es dort allen gleich. Sie werden dich niemals verurteilen…und ich genau so wenig.»

Jonas schaut Clemens unsicher an. Er kaut unbewusst auf seiner Unterlippe rum und scheint Clemens Worte abzuwägen, bis ein zaghaftes Nicken Clemens die Bestätigung gibt, dass Jonas verstanden hat, was er ihm mitteilen will. Ob Jonas es auch wirklich glaubt, kann er noch nicht beurteilen. Vorsichtig zieht er Jonas Hand an seine Lippen und setzt einen einzelnen Kuss auf dessen Handrücken. Dann lässt er die warme Haut aus seinen Fingern gleiten, greift wieder nach dem Lenkrad und begibt sich zurück auf die Strasse. 

«Kommst du wieder mit?» kommt es nach einigen Momenten der Still von Jonas.

«Natürlich» antwortet Clemens direkt, ohne den Blick von der Strasse abzuwenden, während er zur Bestätigung mit seinem Kopf nickt. 

Danach herrscht wieder Stille. Erst als sie gemeinsam im Aufzug des Bürogebäudes stehen und sich die Türe mit einem lauten ‘Bling’ im zweiten Stock öffnet, dreht sich Jonas zu Clemens um, senkt etwas seinen Kopf und legt seine Lippen zu einem sanften, liebevollen Kuss auf Clemens Lippen.

«Bis später» flüstert dann Clemens an Jonas Lippen, während sie mit aneinander gelehnter Stirn da stehen.

Erst als die Aufzugstür droht sich wieder zu schliessen, streckt Jonas blind den Arm nach hinten, stoppt dadurch den Vorgang, setzt einen weiteren Kuss auf Clemens Lippen und verlässt danach den Aufzug. 

Obwohl Jonas gewissenhaft seiner Arbeit nachkommt und Lena ihn gerade mal eine Woche kennt, bleibt es ihr nicht verborgen, dass Jonas irgendwas belastet. Lena ist nun Mal ein sehr einfühlsamer Mensch. Genau so, wie es Jonas immer war. 

«Was hat er angestellt?» reisst sie deshalb Jonas aus dessen Handeln, als dieser gerade mal wieder versucht den Druck zu überzeugen, die angeforderten Dokumente auszuspucken.

«Bitte was?» fragt er völlig verwirrt zurück, während er sich zu Lena umdreht und den piepsenden Störenfried hinter sich ignoriert.

«Irgendwas bedrückt dich. Deshalb meine Frage, was hat Clemens angestellt? Soll ich ihn für dich verhauen?» antwortet Lena während sie provokative ihre Fast gegen die Handfläche klatsche lässt.

Jetzt muss Jonas kurz laut auflachen. Die Vorstellung wie Lena Clemens vermöbelt ist einfach zu komisch. Dann wird er jedoch wieder ernst.

«Clemens hat gar nichts gemacht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hab noch nie jemanden kennengelernt, der mich so sehr unterstützt und mich jedes Mal auffängt, wenn ich mal wieder den Halt verliere.» 

Lena lächelt ihn wissend an. Ja, so ist die Liebe. Sie ist einfach unglaublich und lebensnotwendig. 

«Willst du darüber reden?» fragt Lena dann weiter, doch Jonas schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf.

«Irgendwann vielleicht» fügt er dann noch an.

Er weiss nicht wieso, aber er kann sich tatsächlich vorstellen, irgendwann mit Lena darüber zu sprechen. Zumindest mit was er früher sein Geld verdient hat. Sie würde es verstehen, da ist sich Jonas ziemlich sicher. Sie hätte Verständnis, würde ihn vermutlich sogar auslachen und Fragen, wo da jetzt das Problem sei. So schätzt Jonas Lena zumindest ein. Diese nickt nun verstehend und dreht sich wieder zu ihrem Bildschirm. Jonas betrachtet noch für einige Sekunden ihren Hinterkopf, bevor auch er sich wieder dem Drucker zuwendet, der immer noch laut nach Aufmerksamkeit schreit. Und obwohl ihn diese Maschine gerade zur Verzweiflung bringen könnte, ist seine Laune nun wieder erheblich besser. Es war nur eine banale Frage seitens Lena, doch sie hat Jonas gezeigt, dass er ihr doch irgendwie wichtig ist. Dass er anderen Menschen wichtig ist. Dass er was wert ist. Und diese Tatsache lässt ihn nun relativ entspannt zusammen mit Clemens das bunte Schulzimmer betreten. Wenn jemand wie Lena sich für ihn interessiert, dann werden auch die Leute hier, welche dieselben Erfahrungen gemacht haben wie er, mit ihm Verständnis haben. Larissa hatte sie freundlich lächelnd begrüsst und schien sehr froh, dass Jonas wirklich wiedergekommen ist. Jetzt sitzen sie wieder auf diesen farbigen Stühlen und Larissa erhebt das Wort, um die ganze Runde zu begrüssen. Als sie dann die Frage in den Raum wirft, wer anfangen möchte, erklingt neben Clemens ein zaghaftes ‘ich’. Etwas überrascht dreht er sich zu Jonas um. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet, doch Jonas hat all seinen Mut zusammengenommen und sich gemeldet. Er weiss, wenn er jetzt nicht beginnt zu reden, wird er es nie schaffen. Er wird immer auf diesem Stuhl sitzen und auf den richtigen Moment warten, welcher wohl nie kommen wird, denn wann gibt es schon den richtigen Moment, um über Missbrauch zu reden? Also hat er all seinen Mut zusammengenommen, in der Hoffnung, Clemens würde recht behalten, mit dem was er heute Morgen im Auto erzählt hat. Larissa nickt ihm aufmunternd zu und Jonas beginnt zu sprechen.

«Ähm…hey, ich bin Jonas»

«Hallo Jonas» erklingt es wieder wie im Chor.

«Ja also ich bin hier, weil ich Albträume habe. Diese Albträume, oder besser gesagt dieser Albtraum, verfolgt mich jede Nacht und ich werde ihn nicht mehr los. Clemens hat mir dann diese Selbsthilfegruppe raus gesucht und gemeint, vielleicht würde es helfen.» sagt Jonas, während er kurz zu Clemens aufblickt. 

Dann richtet er seinen Blick wieder stur auf seine Hände. Jetzt auch noch jemandem in die Augen zu schauen, scheint ihm unmöglich.

«Ich…» Jonas gerät ins Stocken, weil er nicht weiss, wie er am besten beginnen soll.

Clemens Hand, die sich auf seinem Oberschenkel platziert und einmal aufmunternd zudrückt, lässt ihn einmal tief durchatmen und seine Gedanken sortieren. Dann startet er einen neuen Versuch.

«Ich habe als Callboy gearbeitet» sagt er dann gerade heraus, ohne aber irgendwen dabei anzusehen.

«Ihr wisst schon, diese Typen, die man anruft, wenn man etwas Spass haben will. Das habe ich mein halbes Leben lang getan, bis ich da raus geflogen bin und deshalb auf die Strasse ging. Etwas anderes blieb mir ja nicht übrig...dachte ich damals zumindest.» 

Denn inzwischen weiss Jonas, dass es sehr wohl Alternativen gibt. 

«Das Leben als Callboy war schon nicht leicht, doch das Leben auf dem Strich ist noch härter, denn hier hat man so gut wie keinen Schutz oder Sicherheit.»

Kurz hebt Jonas schüchtern seinen Blick an, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass die Leute ihm überhaupt noch zuhören. Die vielen Augenpaare, welche auf ihn gerichtet sind, geben ihm die Bestätigung, dass dies immer noch der Fall ist. Schnell senkt er deshalb den Blick wieder, bevor er irgendwas in den Augen der Anderen lesen kann, was ihn in irgendeiner Weise entmutigen könnte.

«Ich hatte Glück, dass ich einen netten Zuhälter hatte, der mir ein Dach über dem Kopf gab und für meine Sicherheit sorgte…nun ja, so gut es eben in diesem Milieu möglich ist.»

Jonas atmet hörbar aus.

«Ich war immer vorsichtig, dass müsst ihr mir wirklich glauben» seufzt dann Jonas auf.

«Aber anscheinend, war ich nicht vorsichtig genug…»

Jonas beisst sich einmal auf die Unterlippe, bevor er weiter redete. Er hat es bis hierher geschafft, da schafft er jetzt auch noch den Rest.

«Ich hab einen Typen mitgenommen, denn ich als harmlos eingeschätzt habe. Das war Fehler Nummer 1. Dann bin ich mit ihm auf mein Zimmer, ohne meinem Zuhälter Bescheid zu geben. Das war Fehler Nummer 2…und dann habe ich dieses verdammte Bier von ihm getrunken und das war Fehler Nummer 3.»

Jonas klingt verzweifelt und Clemens streicht mit seiner Hand vorsichtig Jonas Oberschenkel rauf und runter.

«In diesem Bier waren K.O.-Tropfen» redeten dann Jonas weiter, während er bitter auflacht.

«Als ich mich nicht mehr wehren konnte, hat der Typ dann auf mich eingeschlagen und wäre mein Zuhälter nicht ins Zimmer gekommen, als ich um Hilfe geschrien habe, dann…» 

Jonas schliesst kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Er will es aussprechen. Nur ein einziges Mal will er dieses verdammt hässliche Wort aussprechen.

«…dann hätte er mich vergewaltigt.»

Erleichtert atmet Jonas aus. Jetzt ist es raus. Endlich.

«Ich hatte Glück...mein Zuhälter hat mir geholfen…hat es verhindert…doch jetzt habe ich diesen Traum, wo all das wieder und wieder passiert…doch dort kommt niemand, der mir hilft. Ich bin hilflos und kann nichts machen…ich…es macht mich fertig…und wäre Clemens nicht, ich würde durchdrehen…könnte kein Auge mehr zu machen.»

Verzweifelt blickt er hoch, direkt in die besorgten, blauen Augen von Clemens, welche den Schmerz, den Jonas gerade spürt, wiederspiegeln, als sei er Jonas Abbild. Bittend, ja schon fast flehend schaut er Clemens entgegen. Er fleht um Hilfe und Clemens lässt sich nicht zweimal bitten, löst seine Hand von Jonas Oberschenkel, greift dafür nach dessen Handgelenk und zieht Jonas direkt in seine Arme. Tröstend und haltgebend, hält Clemens ihn fest und Jonas muss sich alle Mühe geben, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. 

«Was Clemens kann, dass kannst du auch» sagt dann Larissa, als sich Jonas vorsichtig wieder aus Clemens Umarmung löst und verstohlen ein paar einzelne Tränen, welche doch den Weg nach draussen gefunden haben, mit dem Ärmel wegwischt.

Fragend blicken nun Beide zu Larissa.

«Den Halt und den Trost, welchen Clemens dir gibt, kannst du dir auch selbst geben.»

Ein Rumoren und Nicken geht durch die Runde und verrät Jonas, dass da wohl mehr hinter diese Aussage stecken muss.

«Du kannst dich selbst um dein inneres Kind kümmern. Momentan ist es schutzlos und verängstigt. Es hat Angst, vor dem was passiert ist und vor dem was passieren könnte. Es hat Angst, dass niemand ihm helfen wird. Doch du kannst diesem Kind helfen. Du kannst es beschützen. Kannst verhindern, dass es diese Fehler begehen wird. Dass es jemand Fremdes mit nach Hause nimmt. Dass es ein Getränk von jemand Fremden annimmt. Du kannst verhindern, dass ihm K.O. Tropfen gegeben werden. Du kannst es in den Arm nehmen, wenn es Schutz und Halt braucht. Das alles kannst du genau so gut wie Clemens, wenn nicht sogar noch besser.»

Irritiert und leicht überfordert lässt Jonas seinen Blick einmal durch die Runde schweifen, wo ihm jedoch alle wissend und aufmunternd entgegen nicken. Larissa bemerkt, dass vor allem Clemens mit dieser Information überfordert ist.

«Das heisst nicht, dass Clemens dich nicht mehr trösten und dich beschützen soll. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber Clemens kann nicht immer da sein und er kann nicht in deinen Träumen da sein. Das kannst nur du.» sagt sie dann wieder an Jonas gerichtet.

Und langsam beginnt Jonas zu verstehen, was Larissa ihm versucht zu erklären. Ganz zaghaft nickt er, so leicht, dass man es fast nicht sehen kann. Doch Larissa erkennt es auch schon an Jonas Blick. Deshalb lächelt sie ihm nochmals entgegen, bevor sie fragend in die Runde blickt und kurz darauf der Nächste zu sprechen beginnt. Doch Jonas hört nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. In seinen Gedanken ist er nur noch bei Larissas Worten. Er ist selbst für sich verantwortlich und er selbst kann dafür sorgen, dass es ihm besser geht. Er hat es in der eigenen Hand. Er muss es nur zulassen und sich selbst vertrauen. Sich selbst vertrauen, dass er sich beschützen kann.


	35. Blindes Vertrauen

Alle haben von ihrer Woche erzählt und die Zeit ist schon wieder fast rum, als Larissa zu Clemens schaut und Blickkontakt mit ihm aufbaut. Etwas unschlüssig blickt er ihr entgegen. Aufmunternd nickt sie ihm zu. 

«Du darfst auch was sagen, wenn du möchtest» sagt sie dann zusätzlich.

Clemens räuspert sich kurz und rutscht etwas auf seinem Stuhl rum, während er unsicher zu Jonas rüber schielt. So als wolle er sich auch von ihm die Bestätigung holen, dass es okay ist, wenn er auch redet. Schliesslich geht es hier ja eigentlich nicht um ihn, sondern um Jonas. Doch auch Jonas nickt ihm kaum merklich zu, weshalb Clemens wieder in eine aufrechte Sitzposition rutscht, so dass er gerade wie ein Brett dasitzt. Er zupft kurz an seiner Krawatte rum und streicht seinen Anzug glatt. Im Gegensatz zu Jonas hatte er nämlich keine Lust sich zu Hause kurz noch umzuziehen, bevor sie direkt weiter zu der Schule gefahren sind. Clemens benimmt sich, als würde ihm gerade ein wichtiger Geschäftstermin bevorstehen. Er versucht sich von seiner besten Seite zu präsentieren und den Clemens aufzubieten, der selbstsicher und fähig ist. Das gibt ihm Sicherheit und Halt, denn meine Güte für Clemens grenzt es immer noch an einer Meisterleistung, über Gefühle und Ängste zu reden. 

«Ähm ja…ich bin Clemens, der Freund von Jonas» beginnt er mit viel zu nervöser Stimme zu sprechen.

Das hier ist nun mal trotzdem kein Geschäftsmeeting und seine Krawatte und sein Anzug können ihn hier vor nichts beschützen. Das laute ‘Hallo Clemens’, dass an seine Ohren dringt, machen es für ihn gerade irgendwie nicht leichter. Also schliesst er kurz seine Augen und atmet tief durch. Wenn Jonas es geschafft hat, zu sprechen, dann sollte er das doch auch hinbekommen. Aber was soll er sagen? Sein Kopf ist irgendwie wie leer gefegt.

«Du willst Jonas beschützen, oder?» hört er dann Larissas Stimme.

«Um alles in der Welt» kommt es wie aus der Pistole geschossen, während er die Augen wieder öffnet und direkt zu Larissa blickt.

«Das habe ich bemerkt. Schon als ihr zum ersten Mal diesen Raum betreten habt. Du hast dich immer leicht vor ihn gestellt. Wenn sich Jonas angespannt hat, hast du ihn beruhigend berührt, bevor Jonas das überhaupt klar wurde. Du hast Jonas immer im Blick. Und wenn du gerade nicht zu ihm schaust, dann scannst du den Raum ab. Suchst nach potenziellen Gefahren.»

Clemens schaut Larissa mit grossen Augen an. 

«Das hast du gar nicht bemerkt, oder?» fragt dann Larissa milde lächelnd.

Clemens schüttelt immer noch erstaunt den Kopf. Er hat es wirklich nicht bemerkt. Doch jetzt wo Larissa ihm all das aufgezählt hat, fällt es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hat das alles unbewusst getan. Hat alles versucht, um Jonas zu beschützen. Und nicht nur hier. Auch bei der Arbeit. Er ist in Gedanken immer bei Jonas. Merkt jedes Mal beim Mittagsessen wie sein Körper sich entspannt, wenn Jonas glücklich und wohlauf die Mensa betritt. 

«Du weisst, wieso du das machst, oder?» versucht Larissa ihm weiter auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

«Weil ich schon einmal versagt habe» antwortet Clemens dann leise.

«Das stimmt nicht» kommt es direkt von Jonas.

«Ich war nicht da…hab dich allein gelassen» antworte Clemens, ohne zu Jonas zu blicken.

«Das ist Bullshit und das weisst du!» 

Diese harschen Worte, lassen ihn nun doch aufblicken. Jonas war nicht bewusst, dass Clemens sich deswegen solche Vorwürfe macht. Ungerechtfertigte Vorwürfe. Was hätte Clemens den schon machen sollen? Mein Gott Clemens hat ihn doch tausend Mal angefleht mit dem Anschaffen aufzuhören, weil er genau vor so was Angst hatte und Jonas hatte es ignoriert. 

«Weisst du noch, was du heute Morgen im Auto zu mir gesagt hast?» fragt dann Jonas ernst nach.

«Dass es nicht deine Schuld ist» kommt es nach kurzem Zögern.

«Genau. Und dasselbe gilt für dich. Es ist auch nicht deine Schuld!»

Leicht verzweifelt schaut Clemens Jonas entgegen. Er weiss es ja eigentlich. Tief im Inneren weiss er, dass er nichts hätte tun können und doch frisst es ihn auf, Jonas jede Nacht zu sehen, wie sehr dieser unter diesem Erlebnis leidet und dass er unfähig war, Jonas davor zu bewahren. Dass er nichts anderes tun kann, als die Scherben aufzukehren, welche zurück geblieben sind. 

«Clemens ich hab dich immer wieder von mir weggestossen. Ich hab deine Ängste ignoriert und nicht ernst genommen. Und trotzdem bist du jetzt da. Du bist da und hilfst mir zu überleben. Du gibst mir ein Gefühl, dass mir zuvor noch nie im Leben jemand geschenkt hat. Du gibst mir das Gefühl geliebt zu werden. Du gibst mir das Gefühl beschützt zu werden. Du gibst mir das Gefühl etwas wert zu sein. Wie kannst du da nur denken, es ist deine Schuld? Ja, es ist deine Schuld. Aber nicht die Schuld, dass das, was passiert ist, passiert ist, sondern, dass ich trotzdem noch auf den Beinen stehe. Das ist deine Schuld!»

Clemens Körperhaltung ist während Jonass Monolog in sich zusammen gefallen wie ein Ballon, dem die Luft ausgegangen ist. Sie haben seinen Schutzschild aufgebrochen und nun ist er es, der wie ein hilfloses Kind auf dem Stuhl sitzt, welches mit der Situation einfach heillos überfordert ist und froh ist, dass ihm diese Last abgenommen wurde. Dass er mal der Schwache sein kann. Und nun ist es Jonas, der Clemens in seine Arme zieht. Der ihn festhält und beschützt. 

«Ich denke, dass ist ein guter Moment um aufzuhören. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche wieder.» schliesst Larissa die Runde.

Als sie wieder zu Hause ankommen und Clemens sich die Schuhe von den Füssen streift, während er nebenbei den Schlüssel in die kleine Schüssel auf dem Schuhregal wirft, greift Jonas nach Clemens Gesicht und beginnt ihn zaghaft zu küssen. Clemens ist kurz überrumpelt, hält in seiner Bewegung inne und bleibt starr, wie eine Salzsäule stehen. Dann entspannt er sich, legt bedächtig seine Hand in Jonass Nacken und beginnt dessen Haare um seine Finger zu wickeln, während er seufzend den Kuss erwidert. Nach einigen Sekunden will Clemens den Kuss lösen, doch Jonas, dessen Hände immer noch an Clemens Wangen ruhen, halten ihn in Position.

«Ich liebe dich Clemens Hofmann. Ich liebe dich so sehr.» murmelt er zwischen den Küssen.

Dann beginnt er blind Clemens in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu dirigieren, während er fordernd mit der Zunge über Clemens Unterlippe streicht, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Clemens bemerkt nun, was Jonas vor hat und als sie gerade durch den Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers taumeln, löst sich Clemens von Jonas indem er ihn sanft, aber bestimmt von sich wegdrückt.

«Ich weiss nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist» erklärt er sich dann, weil Jonas ihn gerade sehr verunsichert ansieht.

Jonass Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, da es ihm mal wieder zeigt, wie viel er Clemens bedeutet. Dass dieser sich gerade wieder Sorgen um Jonas macht.

«Ich möchte dir beweisen, dass ich dir immer noch genauso vertraue wie früher.» sagt er dann, während er nach Clemens Hand greift.

Doch Clemens schüttelt seinen Kopf.

«Du musst mir gar nichts beweisen.» unterstreicht er seine Geste.

Doch jetzt schüttelt Jonas seinen Kopf.

«Ich will es dir beweisen und ich will es mir beweisen.»

Vehement schüttelt Clemens weiterhin seinen Kopf, während er mit seinen Lippen ein stummes ‘Nein’ bildet.

«Du hast gesagt, wir werden es herausfinden» antwortet Jonas sanft, während er Clemens Hand drückt. 

«Aber…» stammelt Clemens vor sich hin.

«Wir könne es nicht ewig vor uns herschieben. Mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, wird die Unsicherheit grösser werden. Wir werden eine Angst vor etwas aufbauen, das vielleicht gar nicht da ist.»

Und langsam beginnt Clemens zu verstehen, wieso Jonas das jetzt gerade so wichtig ist. Immer noch etwas unsicher blickt er Jonas entgegen. Als dieser dann aber seine Hand loslässt und dafür sachte Clemens Wangen streichelt, beginnt er zu nicken. Lächelnd beugt sich Jonas zu Clemens runter, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Erstmal ohne jegliche Begierde, sondern nur mit Liebe und Dankbarkeit. Er hält sich zurück und wartet darauf, dass Clemens endlich seine Sorgen über Bord wirft, doch auch Clemens bleibt zurückhalten. Und so löst Jonas den Kuss wieder und presst seine Stirn gegen Clemens’. 

«Mach es so, wie du es sonst auch immer gemacht hast. Als wäre das alles nie passiert.» murmelt er dann, bevor er Clemens Lippen wieder mit dein seinen verschliesst, so dass diesem jegliche Möglichkeit genommen wird, irgendwie zu antworten.

Doch Clemens nimmt sich Jonass Bitte zu Herzen und verlangt nun mit seiner Zungenspitze sachte um Einlass. Jonas nimmt ihn in Empfang und seufzt zufrieden auf. Es soll wieder so sein wie früher. Unbeschwert, leicht, vertraut. Während Clemens Zunge Jonass Mundhöhle erforscht, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssen, wandert seine linke Hand über Jonass Oberarm zu dessen Brust. Dann weiter über Jonass Seiten bis zum Bund seiner Hose. Dort gerät sie ins Stocken, weshalb nun Jonas seine Hand ebenfalls von Clemens Wange löst, nach unten gleiten lässt und auf Clemens Hand platziert. Er umgreift diese und dirigiert sie weiter runter, bis sie auf seinem Penis zu liegen kommt. Clemens löst den Kuss, streicht mit festem Druck über den Jeansstoff und Jonass atmet geräuschvoll aus. Clemens hat ihn genau im Blick. Achtet auf jede noch so kleine Regung seitens Jonas, bis er sich sicher ist, dass da gerade nur Verlangen in Jonass dunklen Augen flackert. Deshalb öffnet er den Hosenknopf, zieht den Reisverschluss runter und greift mutig und gezielt in Jonass Boxershorts. Dieser stöhnt atemlos auf und schliesst die Augen. Langsam beginn Clemens nun Jonas zu massieren. Nicht eine Sekunde lässt er Jonas aus den Augen. Er ist so auf Jonas fokussiert, dass er fast das Gefühl hat, mit Jonas zu einer Person zu verschmelzen. 

Als er merkt, dass Jonass Beine leicht beginnen zu zittern, zieht er seine Hand zurück und dirigiert Jonas rückwärts zum Bett. Jonass lässt sich führen, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, bis er die Bettkante fühlen kann und sich einfach fallen lässt. Als Clemens nach Jonass Hose greift, hebt dieser das Becken etwas an, um Clemens das Ausziehen zu erleichtern. Jeans samt Short landen auf dem Boden, doch Jonass Shirt fasst Clemens nicht an. Es klingt vielleicht übertrieben, aber es soll Jonas Halt und Schutz geben. Er soll nicht vollkommen nackt und ausgeliefert vor ihm liegen. 

Auch wenn Jonas sich ungeduldig unter ihm windet, lässt sich Clemens Zeit. Er will nicht, dass Jonas sich selbst überschätzt und es am Ende doch bereuen wird. Deshalb beginnt er wieder langsam dessen Mitte zu massieren, während er mit seiner freien Hand nach Jonass Linker greift. Dieser drückt direkt herzhaft zu und scheint froh zu sein, an irgendwas halt zu finden. Als Jonas dann komplett hart ist, löst Clemens seine Hand aus Jonass Finger und greift dafür nach der Gleitgeltube in der Nachttischschublade. Kurz lässt er von Jonass Erektion ab um sich die Finger zu benetzen. Dann greift er wieder zu, während er parallel mit der anderen Hand zu Jonass Muskelring wandert. Ganz vorsichtig beginnt er diesen zu massieren. Er sieht, wie sich Jonass Gesichtszüge anspannen und Clemens will gerade abbrechen, als Jonas die Augen öffnet und nach Clemens Handgelenk greift, um ihn in Position zu halten.

«Hör nicht auf… bitte» sagt Jonas schweratmend.

Unsicher und abschätzend schaut Clemens ihn an. 

«Es ist wirklich alles okay…es bist du, nicht er…nur du.»

Erst als Clemens ergeben nickt, löst Jonas seine Hand und schliesst wieder die Augen. Clemens beginnt nun ganz vorsichtig Jonas vorzubereiten. Er geht dabei so langsam und zaghaft vor, als wäre Jonas aus Glas und könnte jederzeit zerbrechen. Die ganze Zeit über zerbricht sich Clemens den Kopf, ob er den nächsten Schritt wirklich gehen soll. Ob Jonas wirklich dafür bereit ist. Doch dieser liegt so entspannt und erregt da, dass Clemens all seinen Mut zusammen nimmtm und ihm seine Finger entzieht. Dann greift er nach Jonass Hand, um diesen stumm aufzufordern, ihn anzusehen und Jonas öffnet seine lustverhangenen Augen.

«Du sprichst mit mir, okay? Du sagst sofort etwas, wenn es dir nur im geringsten Masse zu viel wird. Versprichst du mir das?» 

Jonas ist ab Clemens Vorsicht so gerührt, dass er nur stumm nicken kann. Deshalb atmet Clemens ein letztes Mal durch, bevor er sich in Jonas schiebt. Ganz langsam, so dass er ja nicht die Kontrolle verlieren kann. Jonas hat ihn darum gebeten, alles so zu machen wie früher. Doch das kann er nicht. Clemens hat zu grosse Angst, dass er dann die Kontrolle verliert, Jonas aus den Augen verliert und Fehler begehen wird. Deshalb ist er so vorsichtig, wie er noch nie zuvor beim Sex war. Seine eigene Lust stellt er komplett in den Hintergrund. Er beginnt das Tempo an Jonas anzupassen. Kommt dessen Hüftbewegungen entgegen, stets darauf bedacht, nicht mehr zu fordern, als Jonas ihm gerade gibt. Und als Jonas sich unter Clemens zusätzlicher Manipulation mit der Hand aufbäumt und mit einem stummen Aufschrei über die Klippe springt, hält Clemens abrupt mit seiner Bewegung inne. Nur seine Hand massiert sanft den Orgasmus aus, bis sich Jonas beruhigt hat. Dann zieht Clemens sich aus Jonas zurück, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick von Jonas einbringt. Dieser hat trotz seines Orgasmus nämlich sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass Clemens selbst nicht über die Klippe gesprungen ist.

«Wieso?» fragt er deshalb etwas atemlos.

Clemens säubert mit einem Taschentuch stumm Jonass Bauch und seine eigene Hand bevor er dieses achtlos auf den Boden wirft und sich neben Jonas legt. Vorsichtig platziert er seinen Kopf auf Jonass Brust und schliesst die Augen. Seine eigene Erektion ist längst abgeklungen. Jonas streicht mit seiner Hand sanft eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus Clemens Gesicht.

«Weil ich Angst hatte, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und dich zu überfordern» sagt dann Clemens, als Jonas schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hat, eine Antwort zu bekommen.

Jonas schüttelt ungläubig, aber auch unheimlich gerührt den Kopf. Womit hat er einen Freund wie Clemens nur verdient?

«Es warst nur du» sagt dann Jonas nach kurzem Schweigen.

«Und es war wunderschön» redet er weiter, während er einen kurzen Kuss auf Clemens Stirn setzt, seine Arme etwas fester um Clemens schliesst und ebenfalls glücklich die Augen schliesst.


	36. "Es ist vorbei"

Larissas Worte gingen Jonas nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sollte es tatsächlich so einfach sein? So banal? Ist tatsächlich er selbst der Schlüssel zum Erfolg? Kann er das alles selbst wieder gerade biegen? Muss er sich einfach nur endlich wieder selbst vertrauen? Sich selbst beschützen? Sich selbst akzeptieren? Doch da wären wir wieder am Anfang, denn so einfach und banal, wie das alles klingt, ist es nun mal nicht. Wenn man sein Leben lang eigentlich nur die Erfahrung gemacht hat, Abschaum zu sein, nicht wertvoll zu sein, nicht liebenswert zu sein, dann glaubt man das irgendwann. Man akzeptiert es, denn dann ist es weniger schmerzhaft. Man stellt keine Erwartungen mehr, rechnet immer mit dem Schlimmsten, denn dann kann man auch nicht enttäuscht werden. Doch ist man einmal in das Loch der Akzeptanz gefallen, findet man selbst nicht mehr da raus. Manchmal kommen Leute vorbei, strecken ihre Hand nach unten und versuchen dich raufzuziehen. Manchmal sind es sogar zwei oder drei. Doch spätestens die vierte Person wird kommen, die Anderen wegscheuchen und du sitzt wieder allein in deinem eigenen Grab. Du hast versucht dich zu strecken und die helfende Hand zu erreichen, doch dann ist sie weg und mit ihr deine Kraft. Und so fällt es dir immer schwerer die Hilfe anzunehmen, bis du nur noch auf den Boden des Abgrundes blickst und alles über dir ignorierst. Doch Clemens hat nicht aufgehört seine Hand da runter zu strecken, hat nach Jonas gerufen, bis dieser endlich nach oben gesehen hat. Hat gewartet bis Jonas endlich auch seine Hand noch oben gestreckt hat, um die Hilfe anzunehmen. Doch der Abstand ist noch zu gross. Clemens Arme sind zu kurz. Er kann Jonas nicht erreichen. Kann ihn nicht an die Oberfläche ziehen. Und wieder wären wir beim Anfang. Jonas selbst ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Er muss all seine Kraft zusammennehmen und springen. Er muss hoch springen, um Clemens Hand zu erwischen. Er muss mithelfen, um gerettet zu werden.

Und das versucht er nun. Gott, er versucht es so sehr. Er versucht positiv durchs Leben zu gehen. Er versucht die Komplimente anzunehmen. Er versucht den Leuten zu vertrauen. Ihnen zu glauben, wenn sie etwas Positives über ihn sagen. Er versucht es nicht nur als Floskel abzutun, als reine Höflichkeit, sondern als ernstgemeinte Aussage. Als etwas das von Herzen kommt. Doch es fällt ihm schwer. So schwer. Immer wieder erwischt er sich dabei, wie er doch wieder ins Zweifeln kommt. Wie er doch wieder den Kopf über die Worte Anderer zerbricht. Je mehr er es versucht, desto grösser wird die Angst. Mit jedem Millimeter, die seine Schutzmauer dünner wird, dringt mehr Liebe in ihn ein. Doch auch genau so viel Angst. Die Angst, dass wenn er diese Mauer komplett zerstört hat und endlich wieder vertraut und glaubt, er irgendwann einen tödlichen Stoss in sein Herz bekommen wird. 

Es ist absurd, doch seit diesem Gespräch wurde sein Denken so irrational, ja fast schon panisch, dass er nun selbst über Clemens Liebe ins Grübeln kommt. Was, wenn Clemens es gar nicht ernst mit ihm meint? Wenn das alles nur ein grosses Spiel für ihn war und er Jonas irgendwann lachend fallen lassen wird. Was, wenn Clemens es irgendwann leid ist sich mit Jonas Problemen rum zu schlagen? Wenn Clemens merkt, dass Jonas ihm nur Sorgen und Kummer bereitet? Dass Clemens es eigentlich viel besser haben könnte? Clemens hat doch selbst gesagt, wie sehr auch er unter dieser Situation leidet. Diese Gedanken machen Jonas schier verrückt. Sie machen ihn vollkommen labil. Sie sorgen dafür, dass er sich in der einen Sekunde an Clemens klammert, wie ein kleines Kind, dass gerade seine Mutter im Supermarkt wieder gefunden hat, und dass er sich in der anderen Sekunde vor Clemens zurück zieht, um heimlich seine Schutzmauer wieder aufzubauen, damit es nicht so verdammt weh tun wird, wenn seine Gedanken sich als Wahrheit herausstellen werden. Und er weiss, dass dieses labile Verhalten ihre Beziehung noch mehr belasten wird. Dass er Clemens damit noch mehr Kummer und Sorgen bereitet und ihn so nur noch mehr in die Richtung, Jonas fallen zu lassen, treiben wird. Und das wiederum lässt erneut Panik in Jonas hochsteigen, doch er kommt irgendwie nicht dagegen an. Es ist ein verdammter Teufelskreis, der ihn zum Verzweifeln bringt.

Immer wieder versucht er sich die Worte in den Kopf zu rufen, dass er sich selbst beschützen kann. Versucht diesen krampfhaft Glauben zu schenken und diese umzusetzen. Er versucht es so sehr, dass er eines Nachts Clemens Hände von sich wegschlägt, als er zum gefühlt tausensten Mal schweissgebadet aus diesem verdammten Albtraum aufwacht. Clemens war kurz irritiert, dachte Jonas war noch nicht richtig wach und hat nicht bemerkt, dass er es war, der Jonas berührt hatte. Clemens hat deshalb nochmals versucht Jonas in seine Arme zu ziehen, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch Jonas hat wieder dessen Hände weggeschlagen. Fast schon panisch ist er von Clemens weggerückt. Mit der Situation völlig überfordert sass Clemens einfach nur da und hat Jonas angeschaut. Fragend und auch verletzt. Doch Jonas hat ihm nur mit angsterfüllten Augen entgegengeblickt und den Kopf geschüttelt.

«Ich kann das allein…ich muss das allein können…ich kann das allein» hat er dann mit tränenerstickter Stimme geflüstert und Clemens Herz damit in Tausend Fetzen gerissen.

Jonas macht sich selbst so viel Druck und stellt so hohe Ansprüche an sich selbst, dass er völlig blind versucht allein aus dieser Grube zu klettern und die helfende Hand, die so vieles erleichtern würde, komplett ignoriert, weil er sie schlicht und ergreifend einfach nicht mehr sehen kann.

Einzelne Tränen sind stumm über Jonas Wangen gerollt. Tränen der Überforderung, Tränen der Angst, Tränen der Verzweiflung. Dann hat er sich von Clemens weggedreht und einfach nur die Wand angestarrt.

«Ich kann mich selbst beschützen» hat er wie ein Mantra vor sich her geflüstert, doch egal wie oft er es auch versucht, sein Kopf will ihm einfach nicht glauben.

Und dann wurde es plötzlich Dunkel. Clemens hatte das Licht auf dem Nachttisch wieder gelöscht und die Dunkelheit legte sich schwer, aber auch irgendwie schützend wie eine Decke über Jonas. Und dann waren da plötzlich diese Arme, die sich von hinten um ihn schlingen. Die seinen Körper schützend umgeben. Clemens hatte Jonas Rücken fest an seine Brust gezogen und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Er hielt ihn so lange stumm fest, bis Jonas weinend wieder eingeschlafen war. Doch Clemens ist nicht wieder eingeschlafen. Er lag die ganze Nacht da, Jonas fest in seinen Armen haltend. Spürte wie sich dessen Brustkorb bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte. Realisierte, dass Jonas gerade kopflos ins Verderben rennt. Dass Jonas zu viel von sich selbst verlangte. 

Als Jonas am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, sich noch in den wenigen Sekunden zwischen Traum und Realität befindet, spürt er direkt diese Wärme und Geborgenheit. Als er alle Sinne beisammen hat, realisiert er, dass es Clemens ist, der ihn immer noch festhält. Immer noch genau so, wie vor ein paar Stunden, als Jonas wieder eingeschlafen war. Er spürt Clemens Herzschlag an seinem Rücken und dessen Atem in seinem Nacken und beides verrät ihm, dass Clemens wach ist. Die Sonne hat das Zimmer bereits mit Licht durchflutet und lässt überall Schatten durch das Zimmer tanzen. 

«Schliess mich nicht aus…bitte tu mir das nicht an» hört es Jonas plötzlich hinter sich.

Auch wenn Jonas sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hat, hat auch sein Herzschlag unter Clemens Finger ihn verraten. Verraten, dass er wach ist. Jonas schliesst seufzend wieder die Augen, sagt jedoch nichts. Dann herrscht Stille. Quälend laute Stille. 

«Ich muss das alleine können» flüstert dann Jonas.

«Das musst du nicht» kommt es direkt zurück und Jonas kann spüren, wie Clemens seinen Kopf schüttelt.

«Larissa hat gesagt…»

«…dass du dich in deinen Träumen selbst beschützen kannst…» fällt ihm Clemens direkt ins Wort.

«…weil ich nicht da sein kann…doch das heisst nicht, dass ich in der realen Welt nicht für dich da sein darf…dass ich dich dort nicht beschützen und trösten darf…dass du das alles alleine schaffen musst.»

Wieder seufzt Jonas und wieder bleibt er still. Wann ist er wieder an dem Punkt angekommen, dass er mit Clemens nicht offen reden kann?

«Ich weiss du hast Angst. Angst davor, was passieren könnte, wenn du dich komplett öffnest. Wenn du deinen Schutzpanzer komplett ablegst. Mein Gott glaub mir Jonas, ich kenne diese Angst nur zu gut.» 

Bitter lacht Clemens auf. Eigentlich ist es fast ironisch, dass Jonas Clemens soweit gebracht hattee, seinen Schutzpanzer komplett abzulegen, aber nun selbst vor diesem Problem steht.

«Und diese Angst lähmt dich, nein sie lässt dich sogar zwei Schritte rückwärts gehen. Lass mich dich an die Hand nehmen und wieder vorwärts führen…bitte schliess mich nicht aus» wiederholt Clemens nochmals seine Bitte.

Clemens hat seine Arme wieder etwas fester um Jonas geschlossen und sein Gesicht in Jonas T-Shirt vergraben, während er die letzten Worte gesagt hat. Clemens spürt, wie Bewegung in Jonas kommt und hat schon Angst, dass dieser nun endgültig die Flucht antritt. Doch dieser dreht sich nur etwas umständlich in Clemens Armen um. Will die Umarmung um keinen Preis lösen. Schlingt nun seinerseits die Arme um Clemens und presst den warmen Körper so sehr an sich, dass es Clemens schier die Luft zum Atmen nimmt.

«Bitte sag mir, dass du nie gehen wirst, dass das alles kein kleines Abenteuer für dich ist. Bitte sag mir, dass du mich liebst, dass du es ernst meinst und du mich nicht fallen lassen wirst.»

Clemens kann die geschluchzten Worte nur schwer verstehen, doch selbst wenn er nicht jedes einzelne Wort verstanden hat, so hat sich die Botschaft bereits tief in sein Herz gebohrt. Wie kann Jonas immer noch solche Zweifel haben?

«Ich werde nicht gehen und ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen. Ich werde dich immer lieben, egal was noch passiert. Immer! Verstehst du?» antwortet er deshalb einfühlsam, während er beruhigend über Jonas Rücken streicht.

«Ach Jonas» flüstert er dann ganz leise, als Jonas Tränen langsam Clemens Shirt durchnässen.

Jonas Finger krallen sich an Clemens T-Shirt fest und zerknittern es bis in die letzte Faser. Fast schon völlig von Sinnen klammert er sich an Clemens fest und wird von so vielen Gefühlen auf einmal überflutet, dass er körperlich zu zittern beginnt. Angst, Scham, Erleichterung, Liebe, Fürsorge und noch so vieles mehr. Und dann plötzlich ist sein Kopf wie leer gefegt. Das Zittern hört auf, die Tränen trocknen. Die verkrampften Finger lösen sich und die Arme lassen locker. Lassen Clemens endlich wieder etwas Platz zum Atmen. Ja und dann…dann greift er sie endlich. Jonas greift endlich nach der helfenden Hand. Sieht ein, dass es ohne Clemens nicht gehen wird und dass er es auch nicht ohne Clemens schaffen muss. Nur gemeinsam wird es funktionieren. Schlussendlich kann Jonas nicht mal sagen, wieso er endlich bei dem Punkt angekommen ist. Was diesmal anders war. Vielleicht war es einfach das eine Liebesbekenntnis seitens Clemens, welches das Fass endlich zum Überlaufen gebracht haben. Das dafür gesorgt hat, dass die positiven Emotionen endlich die negativen übertrumpft haben. Wie wenn man eine neue Sprache lernt und man das Wort immer wieder zu hören bekommt, bis es nach der zwanzigsten Wiederholung endlich abgespeichert wird. Nur dass es bei Jonas keine zwanzig Wiederholungen gebraucht hat, sondern eher hundert. Doch das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Das einzige was zählt ist, dass Jonas es endlich verstanden hat. Dass Jonas es endlich geglaubt hat und sich dadurch die Türen geöffnet haben, um sich selbst zu glauben und zu vertrauen.

Ja und plötzlich funktioniert es. Plötzlich ist es gar nicht mehr so schwer. Jonas beginnt sich nicht mehr den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was die Leute von ihm denken. Er beginnt es einfach Stück für Stück zu glauben. Wieso sollten sie ihn auch anlügen? Wieso sollte Lena ihn jedes Mal im Büro herzlich begrüssen, wenn sie es nicht so meint? Wieso sollte sein Chef ihn loben, dass er die Arbeit gut macht, wenn er es nicht so meint? Wieso sollte Clemens ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebt, wenn er es nicht so meint? Wieso sollte er ihm sagen, dass Jonas ein wertvoller und wunderbarer Mensch ist, wenn er es nicht so meint? Es gibt keinen Grund, wieso die Menschen ihn anlügen sollten. Der einzige Grund ist, dass es wahr ist. Und das beginnt er sich selbst zu sagen. Er beginnt sich selbst zu sagen, dass er was wert ist. Dass er genau so viel wert ist, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Er beginnt sich zu sagen, dass er gut ist, in dem was er tut. Und vor allem beginnt er sich zu sagen, dass es verdammt noch mal nicht seine Schuld war. Dass kein Mensch der Welt das Recht hatte, sowas mit ihm anzustellen. Dass es keine Rolle spielt, ob er ein Stricher war, oder nicht, denn er war immer noch einfach nur ein Mensch. Und niemand hatte das Recht ihm sowas anzutun und niemand hat das Recht sowas jemals wieder zu tun.

Jonas beginnt es sogar aufzuschreiben. Jedes Mal, wenn er ins Zweifeln kommt, beginnt er zu schreiben. Einfach alles aufzuschreiben, anstatt es in sich rein zu fressen. Und dann geschieht es. Ziemlich genau zwei Monate nach diesem Gespräch in der Selbsthilfegruppe geschieht es. 

Jonas liegt, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, mit dem Bauch auf dieser stickigen Matratze. Sein Körper fühlt sich an wie Blei, lediglich die Augen kann er bewegen. Er lässt den Blick herumschweifen und erkennt überall nur kahle, vergilbte Wände. Stellenweise kommt die Tapete in Fetzen von den Wänden runter. Plötzlich steigt ihm ein aufdringlicher Geruch in die Nase. Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis er ihn zuordnen kann und dann hat er sie auch schon entdeckt. Die Bierflasche, welche vor ihm steht. Und obwohl sie leer ist, steigt ihm den Geruch so tief in die Nase, dass ihm schlecht davon wird. Angewidert versucht er seinen Kopf wegzudrehen, was ihm auch nach einigen Versuchen gelingt. Doch was er dann erblickt, lässt ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sein Herz beginnt so fest zu pochen, dass er das Gefühl hat, die ganze Matratze unter ihm würde vibrieren. Instinktiv versucht er um Hilfe zu schreien, doch kein einziges Wort verlässt seine Kehle. Er holt immer wieder tief Luft, reisst den Mund auf und brüllt los, doch es bleibt still. Mucksmäuschenstill. 

«Gib dir keine Mühe, du hast sowieso keine Chance!»

Diese Stimme jagt ihm heisskalte Schauer über den Rücken und er beginnt zu zittern. Er beginnt am ganzen Körper zu zittern und bekommt kaum noch Luft. Er spürt wie sich die Matratze einsenkt und schliesst die Augen. Er will es nicht sehen. Er will sich verstecken. Will fliehen. Er presst die Augenlider so fest zusammen, dass er Sternchen sieht. Und dann…dann passiert nichts. Die Sekunden vergehen und nichts passiert. Erst eine Hand an seiner Schulter, so warm und sanft, lassen ihn die Augen öffnen. Zuerst kann er nichts erkennen. Der Raum ist leer. Er ist ganz allein. Er blickt nach links und rechts, doch da ist niemand mehr. Und dann plötzlich ist es nicht mehr er, der auf dieser dreckigen Matratze liegt, so verängstigt und verzweifelt. Nein, plötzlich steht er davor und blickt runter auf den kleinen Jungen, der sich weinend zusammengerollt hat. Langsam kniet sich Jonas hin, legt seine Hand, so warm und sanft, auf die bebende Schulter und schliesst die Augen.

«Es ist vorbei. Er wird dir nicht mehr weh tun. Nie mehr.» flüstert er dem Jungen zu.

Und als Jonas seine Augen wieder öffnet, blickt er direkt in warmes, besorgtes Blau. Befreit lächelt er Clemens entgegen, bevor er sich in dessen Arme kuschelt. 

«Ich habs geschafft» sagt er dann mit Tränen in den Augen. 

Doch diesmal sind es nicht Tränen der Angst und Verzweiflung, sondern Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung.


	37. Initiative

Ab dieser Nacht ging es tatsächlich bergauf. Natürlich waren die Albträume nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen weg. Er wurde immer noch von ihnen geplagt. Doch er war da. Jedes Mal. Er war da, um sich selbst zu beschützen. Konnte immer früher eingreifen. Und dann wurde es immer weniger. Dann war es nur noch einmal pro Nacht. Und dann nur noch einmal alle paar Tage. Und jetzt ist es schon 17 Tage her, dass Jonas das letzte Mal auf dieser Matratze lag und er ist guter Dinge, dass er auch nie wieder dort liegen wird. Und falls doch, weiss er, dass es nicht schlimm sein wird, denn er weiss, dass er sich selbst beschützen kann. Dass er sein inneres Kind beschützen kann.

Als es Jonas während dieser Zeit wieder so schlecht ging, hatte Clemens sich nicht getraut, sich mit Jonas nach einer beruflichen Alternative für ihn umzusehen. Er weiss, dass es immer noch relativ schwer sein wird, irgendwas für Jonas zu finden, denn nicht jeder wird Jonas mit dessen Vergangenheit mit offenen Armen empfangen, so wie es Herr Link getan hat und Clemens hatte schlichtweg Angst, dass Rückweisungen, und die wird es mehr als genug geben, Jonas noch mehr aus der Bahn werfen werden. Doch nun scheint ihm Jonas so stabil wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ausserdem läuft die Zeit. Es ist inzwischen Ende August und Jonas arbeitet nun seit vier Monaten im Büro. Herr Link hat ihm aber lediglich einen befristeten Vertrag für ein halbes Jahr gegeben. Das heisst in zwei Monaten wird Jonas wieder ohne irgendwas dastehen, wenn sie nicht bald etwas für ihn finden. Und auch wenn Jonas nun so stabil wirkt, wie schon lange nicht mehr, hat Clemens Angst, dass ihn das wieder zurückwerfen wird. Deshalb fährt er gerade seinen Laptop hoch, um mit Jonas zusammen ein paar Bewerbungen rauszuschicken, als dieser das Wohnzimmer betritt. Jonas läuft lächelnd um den riesigen Holztisch, an dessen anderen Ende Clemens sitzt. Bei ihm angekommen, stellt er sich hinter ihn, wirft einen weissen Umschlag auf den Tisch und legt dann seine Arme auf Clemens Schultern und sein Kinn auf Clemens Kopf ab. Geistesabwesend streicht er mit seinen Händen über Clemens Brust, während dieser nach dem Umschlag greift. Er weiss schon was da drin ist, trotzdem zieht er das Bündel Geldscheine etwas raus. Nicht etwa, um sich selbst vom Inhalt zu überzeugen, sondern lediglich, um Jonas zu zeigen, dass er es registriert hat.

«Jetzt bin ich wieder ein freier Mann» witzelt Jonas grinsend und bekommt dafür direkt einen Ellbogenhieb in die Rippen.

Keuchend, aber dennoch lachend, hüpft Jonas einen Schritt nach hinten, ohne jedoch seine Arme von Clemens zu lösen. Dieser murmelt gerade grinsend ein ‘Vollidiot’, während er das Geld zurück in den Umschlag steckt. Jonas ist froh, dass er nun endlich die Schulden bei Clemens abbezahlt hat. Nicht etwa, weil dieser ihm irgendwie Druck gemacht hätte. Überhaupt nicht. Wenn es nach Clemens gegangen wäre, hätte Jonas die Schulden gar nicht abbezahlen müssen. Doch für sein eigenes Gewissen fühlt es sich einfach besser an. Es ist ein weiterer Schritt in ein Leben, bei dem Jonas auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann. Es ist natürlich nicht so, dass Jonas nun überhaupt nicht mehr von Clemens abhängig wäre. Sein Erspartes geht immer noch Richtung Null und der grösste Teil der anfallenden Kosten bezahlt immer noch Clemens, doch damit hat Jonas inzwischen nicht mehr solch grosse Probleme. Einerseits, weil er endlich wieder vertraut und nicht immer den Hintergedanken hat, dass er vielleicht von einem Tag auf den anderen wieder alleine klar kommen muss und andererseits, weil er endlich begriffen hat, dass man in einer Beziehung auch mal nehmen darf, ohne gleich was zurück zu geben. Dass nicht an allem ein Preisschild hängt.

«Was willst du eigentlich machen?» fragt dann Clemens, als er sich wieder seinem Laptop zuwendet.

«Etwas essen, baden, mit dir im Bett verschwinden» antwortet Jonas schmunzelnd, während er sein Kinn in Clemens Haaren vergräbt.

«Nein man, ich mein beruflich» antwortet Clemens, während er seinen Kopf etwas nach hinten dreht, um Jonas irgendwie anzublicken.

«Weiss ich doch.»

Jonas setzt kurz einen Kuss auf Clemens Schläfe, bevor er seine Arme von ihm löst, den freien Stuhl etwas zurückzieht und sich neben Clemens setzt.

«Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung» sagt er dann, während er auf den Laptop schaut, auf dem die leere Internetseite nur drauf wartet, endlich was ausspucken zu dürfen.

Clemens schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an. Irgendwas muss doch in Jonas Kopf schlummern. Jeder hat doch einen Traum, was er gerne machen würde.

«Was wolltest du denn immer werden?»

«Naja, als ich noch ein Kind war, wollte ich immer Pilot werden, aber ich glaube das kann ich gleich vergessen.»

Jonas lacht kurz auf und auch Clemens lächelt ihm milden entgegen. Pilot ist wohl wirklich keine Option. 

«Und sonst?» fragt Clemens weiter.

«Nichts» ist Jonas schlichte Antwort.

«Du hast dir nie irgendeinen Beruf erträumt?» fragt Clemens ungläubig weiter.

«Clemens… gefühlt seit ich denken, bin ich anschaffen gegangen. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich das jemals ändern wird, also hab ich mir auch nie irgendwelche Gedanken und Hoffnungen gemacht.»

Clemens schaut ihn mitleidig an. Das muss doch schrecklich sein, wenn man nicht einmal Träume hatte. 

«Okay…gefällt dir das, was du momentan tust?» beginnt sich Clemens an das Thema ran zu tasten.

«Denke schon» ist Jonas Antwort.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Falten auf der Stirn schaut Clemens ihn an. Was bitteschön heisst ‘denke schon’?

«Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe es jeden Tag ins Büro zu gehen. Die Arbeit macht mir Spass, aber ich liebe es vor allem, wegen den Leuten dort. Wegen dir, Lena, Herrn Link. Ich fühle mich dort einfach pudelwohl. Aber an einem anderen Ort…fremde Leute…ich weiss nicht, ob die Arbeit ein schlechtes Team kompensieren könnte. Verstehst du was ich meine?»

Clemens nickt. Ja er versteht es. Er hat selbst die Erfahrung gemacht, wie wertvoll ein gutes, freundliches Team sein kann. Was für einen Unterschied es ist, hier zu arbeiten im Vergleich zu seiner alten Arbeitsstelle. Clemens liebt die Arbeit an sich, deshalb kam er auch bei seinem alten Arbeitgeber klar. Wenn man aber nicht für das brennt, dann wäre es wohl mehr eine Qual.

«Okay…willst du was mit Menschen machen?»

«Könnte ich mir schon vorstellen. Aber wer will schon jemanden für den Kontakt mit Menschen anstellen, der früher als Callboy gearbeitet hat.» meint dann Jonas seufzend.

Clemens beisst sich auf die Unterlippe. Am liebsten würde er Jonas sagen, dass das doch Quatsch ist und er sich da keinen Kopf drum machen sollte, doch er weiss, dass Jonas recht hat. 

«Kochen?» fragt dann plötzlich Clemens in die Stille.

«Du kannst wahnsinnig gut kochen. Wäre das nicht etwas?» redet Clemens direkt weiter.

«Denkst du das geht?» fragt Jonas unsicher nach.

Auf diese Idee ist Jonas noch gar nie gekommen, aber Clemens hat recht. Er liebt es zu kochen und er würde sogar behaupten, dass er darin gar nicht so schlecht ist. Ohne Jonas Frage zu beantworten, beginnt Clemens auf seinem Laptop los zu tippen, doch die Ausbeute ist nicht gerade gross. Für einen Ausbildungsplatz sind sie schon zu spät dran und eine ausgeschriebene Stelle zu finden, bei der nicht ein ausgebildeter Koch gesucht wird, ist schier unmöglich. Lediglich drei Anzeigen haben sie gefunden, bei der unter anderem jemand gesucht wird, der bei einem Mittagstisch für Schulkinder mithilft. Jonas hat es zwar für unnötig gehalten, sich dort zu bewerben, denn welcher Mensch lässt ihn, mit seiner Vergangenheit, schon mit Kindern zusammen arbeiten. Doch Clemens hat darauf bestanden, es trotzdem zu versuchen. Mehr als eine Absage kann es ja nicht geben. Also haben sie begonnen, seine Bewerbungsunterlagen anzupassen. Clemens hat bei Herrn Links sogar schon ein Arbeitszeugnis und Empfehlungsschreiben organisiert, welches Jonas nun mit grossen Augen betrachtet. Er weiss, dass diese Sachen oft sehr verschlüsselt geschrieben werden, doch er hat das Gefühl, dass Herr Link trotzdem sehr zufrieden mit ihm ist. Am Ende des Tages haben sie drei Bewerbungen losgeschickt. Clemens hätte eigentlich noch gerne ein paar mehr geschrieben. Auch für andere Bereiche als Kochen, doch Jonas war schon nach diesen Bewerbungen fix und fertig und deshalb hat es Clemens gelassen. Er hat Jonas jedoch gesagt, dass er sich ein paar Gedanken darüber machen soll, was für ihn noch in Frage käme. 

Jonas ist an diesem Tag mit geteilten Gefühlen ins Bett gegangen. Einerseits ist er froh, dass nun erste Bewerbungen raus sind, andererseits hat er Sorge, weil er weiss, dass es mehr als schwer werden wird einen neuen Job zu finden. Wenn er bereits nach diesen drei Bewerbungen eine Zusage bekommen würde, würde dies einem Wunder gleichkommen. Und dann beginnt wieder die Sorge, was passiert, wenn er keinen Job findet. Wenn die zwei Monate vorbei sind und er wieder mit gar nichts da steht. Natürlich wäre es im ersten Moment nicht so tragisch. Clemens würde sich weiterhin um ihn kümmern und er hätte immer noch ein Dach über den Kopf, aber das kann ja auch nicht auf ewig so weitergehen. 

«Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken und schlaf jetzt» hat irgendwann Clemens verschlafen gebrummt, während er sich etwas fester an Jonas gekuschelt hat. 

Jonas hat kurz geseufzt. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre. Doch dann hat er sich Clemens Worte zu Herzen genommen, sich jeglichen Gedanken daran verboten und ist tatsächlich kurze Zeit später auch eingeschlafen. Es dauerte keine Woche, da lagen auch schon drei Absagen im Postfach. In keiner stand ein Grund, doch sowohl Jonas als auch Clemens war klar, wieso. 

«Tiere» sagte dann Jonas aus dem nichts, als Clemens gerade die letzte Absage zur Seite gelegt hat.

Mit drei Fragezeichen über dem Kopf blickt Clemens ihn an.

«Jonas, sprich in ganzen Sätzen mit mir» sagt er dann kopfschüttelnd, so dass Jonas schmunzeln muss.

«Du hast gesagt, ich soll mir Gedanken machen, was für mich noch in Frage käme. Die Antwort ist Tiere.» erklärt sich dann Jonas.

«Tiere…» wiederholt Clemens Jonas Worte murmelnd.

«Ja du weisst schon, vier Beine, Zähne, Fell.»

Diese Worte wurden von Clemens direkt mit einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf quittiert.

«Ich weiss, was Tiere sind» sagt er dann empört, während er zu seinem Laptop geht.

Und so beginnt das Spiel von vorne. Wieder durchforstet Clemens das Internet nach möglichen Stellen. Das Angebot ist hier zwar wesentlich grösser, doch auch hier werden hauptsächlich Leute, mit einer abgeschlossenen Ausbildung gesucht. Etwas, das Jonas nicht bieten kann. Er hat ja nicht mal einen Schulabschluss. Trotzdem schicken sie einige Bewerbungen auf gut Glück raus. Doch auch hier wiederholt sich alles wieder von vorne. Eine Absage nach der anderen fliegt rein und Jonas verlässt langsam, aber sicher der Mut, bis plötzlich sein Handy bei der Arbeit klingelt. Die nette Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung möchte ihn gerne für ein Vorstellungsgespräch einladen. Jonas kann es kaum glauben und ist so voller Euphorie, dass er Lena so fest umarmen muss, dass die nur noch lachend nach Luft japsen kann. Als er sie dann endlich wieder loslässt eilt er auch schon aus dem Büro, um zu Clemens zu gehen. Er kann nicht bis zum Feierabend warten.

«Clemens!» spricht er schon los, als er ohne zu klopfen, schwungvoll die Tür geöffnet hat.

Sofort verstummt er, als er sieht, dass Clemens am Telefon ist und ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwirft.

Entschuldigend formt er mit seinen Lippen ein stummes ‘Sorry’, bevor er die Tür leise wieder schliesst und sich auf das kleine Sofa plumpsen lässt. Das Telefonat geht nach Jonas Geschmack viel zu lange. Hibbelig rutscht er hin und her und als er endlich sieht, dass Clemens auflegt, hüpfte er auch schon auf und zieht Clemens ebenso fest in seine Arme, wie er es zuvor mit Lena getan hat.

«Was ist denn los?» fragt Clemens völlig überrumpelt und schweratmend.

«Ich hab ein Vorstellungsgespräch» sagt dann Jonas euphorisch, ohne Clemens loszulassen.

«Wirklich?» fragt dann Clemens, obwohl er weiss, dass Jonas sonst wohl kaum so glücklich gerade bei ihm im Büro stehen würde.

«Ja wirklich. Eines der Tierheime in Berlin. Ich soll übermorgen vorbei kommen.» sagt Jonas dann, während er Clemens wieder freigibt.

«Das ist toll. Ich freu mich für dich. Wirklich.»

«Aber?» fragt Jonas dann kritisch nach.

«Nichts aber…denk einfach bitte dran, dass es erst mal nur ein Gespräch ist. Nicht, dass du dann zu enttäuscht bist, wenn es nicht klappen sollte.» erklärt sich Clemens unsicher.

Er will Jonas nicht die Hoffnung nehmen, aber er will auch nicht, dass dieser dann am Boden zerstört ist, wenn es doch nichts mit dieser Stelle wird.

«Weiss ich doch» beruhigt ihn Jonas jedoch.

«Dann ist ja gut» antwortet Clemens, bevor er Jonas einen Kuss gibt.

«Ich hab dich ja wirklich gerne hier, aber ich hab echt noch viel zu tun» sagt er dann, während er zur Verdeutlichung auf den Stapel Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch zeigt.

«Hofmann, fleissig wie eh und je. Keine Sorge, bin schon weg. Lena, fragt sich sicherlich auch schon, wo ich so lange bin» verabschiedet sich Jonas, bevor er wieder aus dem Büro huscht.

Als Jonas dann zwei Tage später das grosse Gebäude betritt, kommt er aus dem Staunen fast nicht mehr heraus. Überall bellen Hunde, manche toben gerade im Auslauf herum, andere werden von Mitarbeitern irgendwo hingebracht und wieder andere sitzen ungeduldig in ihrem Zwinger und wollen Aufmerksamkeit. Doch bevor Jonas sich dazu hinreissen lassen kann, die Hunde durch die Gitterstäbe zu streicheln, wird er auch schon von einer resoluten Dame, kaum grösser als 1.55m empfangen.

«Herr Beck?» fragt sie schon von weitem, während sie schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zugeht. 

«Ja genau. Guten Tag.» antwortet Jonas freundlich, während er sich nun komplett von dem süssen Gesicht des kleinen Mischlings links von sich abwendet.

«Hallo, Korn ist mein Name» begrüsst ihn die Mitarbeiterin mit festem Händedruck.

So viel Kraft wie in dieser Hand steckt, kann wohl selbst ein Schäferhund diese Frau nicht umreissen.

«Kommen Sie doch gleich mit.»

Mit diesen Worten marschiert sie auch schon los und Jonas eilt hinter her. Wie kann jemand so kleines, solch grosse Schritte haben? Frau Korn führt Jonas einmal durch die komplette Anlage. Sie durchlaufen das Hundehaus, in dem sie sich schon befanden und Jonas würde am liebsten jeden Hund, den er zu Gesicht bekommt, einpacken und nach Hause nehmen. Noch schlimmer wird es, als sie durch das Welpenhaus gehen. Überall süsse Hundewelpen mit grossen, schwarzen Knopfaugen, die schwanzwedelnd da sitzen und darauf warten, dass jemand mit ihnen spielt. Nach den Welpen folgen die Katzen, sowie die ganzen Nagetiere, Kaninchen und Reptilien. Hätte Frau Korn nicht immer noch einen solch strammen Schritt drauf, Jonas würde wohl die Hälfte der Tiere einsammeln und zu Hause einen Zoo eröffnen. Ja und Clemens würde ihn wohl direkt in die Psychiatrie einweisen. Als Jonas dann mal die ganze Infrastruktur gesehen hat, landen sie in einem kleinen Büro. Platz ist hier wirklich nicht viel. Gerade mal ein Schreibtisch, ein kleines Regal und zwei Stühle haben darin Platz. Jonas setzt sich auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl und Frau Korn setzt sich ihm gegenüber hin.

«Also Herr Beck» beginnt sie direkt zu reden.

«Für die Stelle, auf die Sie sich beworben haben, suchen wir jemanden mit einer abgeschlossenen Tierpflegerausbildung.»

Auch wenn Jonas sich vorgenommen hatte, sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen zu machen, spürt er doch, wie sich direkt Enttäuschung bei ihm breit macht. Dass er auch noch all die Tiere zu Gesicht bekommen hat, macht es nicht gerade leichter. Wieso zeigt sie ihm auch die ganze Anlage, wenn sie ihm danach sowieso eine Absage gibt?

«Aber wir suchen auch händeringend nach Leuten, die uns bei der Versorgung der Tiere, vor allem der Hunde unterstützen. Wir brauchen Leute, die mit den Hunden Gassi gehen, sie in den Ausläufen bespassen, das Fell kämmen usw.»

Jonas Gemüt hellt sich direkt wieder etwas auf. Ist er vielleicht doch nicht für nichts hierher gekommen?

«Ich weiss, Sie suchen eine Vollzeitbeschäftigung. Das kann ich Ihnen in Ihrer aktuellen Ausgangslage nicht bieten. Was ich Ihnen bieten kann, wäre eine 50% Aushilfsstelle für die genannten Tätigkeiten. Wenn Sie sich in dieser Zeit gut anstellen, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Sie nächstes Jahr bei uns eine Ausbildung zum Tierpfleger starten könnten.»

Jonas strahlt nun über das ganze Gesicht. 

«Voraussetzung dafür ist natürlich, dass Sie Ihren Schulabschluss nachholen.»

«Das bekomme ich hin» antwortet Jonas sofort von sich selbst überzeugt.

«Das heisst, Sie hätten Interesse an dieser Anstellung?» fragt Frau Korn, in Jonas Augen unnötigerweise, nach.

«Selbstverständlich!»

«Sehr gut. Dann würde ich Sie mit einer unserer Tierpflegerinnen mit einem Hund auf einen Spaziergang schicken. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie mit den Tieren auch klarkommen.» 

Schwungvoll steht Frau Korn auf und verschwindet aus dem Büro. Jonas ist ab dieser, schnellen Handlung so überrumpelt, dass er gar nicht mehr überlegen kann, ob er nun mitgehen oder hier warten soll. Da aber Frau Korn längst aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden ist und nicht mehr zurück kommt, soll er wohl hier warten. Tatsächlich kommt Frau Korn kurze Zeit später mit einer grossen, schlanken Dame zurück. 

«Frau Gut wird Sie nun mitnehmen. Sie werden dann in den nächsten Tagen von mir hören.» 

Mit diesen Worten übergibt Frau Korn Jonas an die Tierpflegerin, welche ihn freundliche anlächelt.

«Ich bin Laura» stellt diese sich dann vor, während sie schon losläuft.

«Jonas» antwortet Jonas, während er ihr nacheilt.

Hier scheinen wohl alle nur Rennen zu sein. Als sie dann im Hundehaus ankommen und das Gebelle an sein Ohr dringt, weiss er auch wieder wieso. Hier warten hunderte von Tieren darauf versorgt zu werden. Da gibt es keine Zeit für Kaffeekränzchen und Small Talk.

«Kennst du dich mich Hunden aus?» fragt ihn Laura, während sie an den vielen Zwingern vorbei laufen.

«Als Kind wollte ich immer einen Hund haben, aber wir hatten dafür leider nie die Zeit, aber ich bin häufig mit dem Nachbarshund spazieren gegangen. Das war so ein kleiner Mischling.»

Laura bleibt vor einem der Zwinger stehen und Jonas blickt mit grossen Augen rein.

«Das ist Ambro, oder von uns liebevoll das Schlachtschiff genannt. Wenn du mit ihm klar kommst, dann kommst du mit jedem Hund hier klar.»

Jonas starrt immer noch auf den grossen, schwarzen Pitbullmischling, der mehr breit als hoch ist. Kurz gesagt, er besteht eigentlich nur aus Muskeln. Der Spitzname Schlachtschiff beruhigt Jonas nicht gerade. Es ist nicht so, dass er sich Sorgen macht, weil hier ein Pitbull vor ihm steht. Überhaupt nicht. Er kann bis heute nicht verstehen, wieso diese Hunde so einen schlechten Ruf haben. Auf eine verschrobene Art und Weise kann er ihnen sogar nachfühlen. So wie der Pitbull oft an den Rand der Gesellschaft gedrängt wird, wurde auch er als Stricher behandelt. Aber er weiss, dass diese Hunde unglaubliche Kraft haben und er weiss nicht, ob dieser Hund nicht gleich mit ihm Gassi gehen wird, statt er mit ihm. Aber gut, dass ist hier ein Test und Jonas will diesen Test bestehen. Er schnappt sich deshalb die Leine, welche neben der Zwingertür hängt. Dabei fällt sein Blick auf einen Korb voll Spielzeug. Schulterzuckend greift er sich ein quietschendes Schwein und steckt es sich in die Hosentasche. Dann quetscht er sich vorsichtig durch die Tür in den Zwinger, darauf bedacht, dass Ambro nicht abhauen kann. Als er bei ihm im Zwinger steht, springt Ambro bellend wie ein Flummi auf und ab. Die Vorfreude auf einen Spaziergang scheint riesengross. Jonas ignoriert ihn jedoch erst mal und erst als Ambro sich einigermassen beruhigt hat und nicht mehr wie ein Duracell Häschen durch den Zwinger hüpft, geht er zu ihm hin und nimmt ihn an die Leine. Ja, hier herrscht Zeitdruck, aber wenn er Ambro in diesem Zustand schon angeleint und raus genommen hätte, dann wäre der Spaziergang von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Als Jonas die Zwingertür öffnet, will Ambro schon rauspreschen, doch Jonas stellt sich ihm in den weg und hält ihn zurück. Wieder wartet er kurz, bis sich der winselnde Muskelhaufen beruhigt hat und läuft dann los. Er ist so auf Ambro konzentriert, dass er gar nicht mitbekommt, dass Laura lächelnd und nickend das Ganze beobachtet. 

Normalerweise würden die Hunde nun wirklich komplett aus dem Tierheim raus kommen, doch dafür ist in dieser Situation keine Zeit, weshalb sie mit Ambro nur in den grossen Auslauf gehen. Doch der Weg dahin reicht schon vollkommen aus, um Jonas und sein Können zu testen. Ambro will immer wieder nach vorne preschen, doch Jonas kann ihn jedes Mal zurück halten. Kraft ist also schon mal genug da. Doch was Laura am besten gefällt, ist die Ruhe, die Jonas ausstrahlt. Er lässt sich davon nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Er wird nicht laut, reisst nicht an der Leine oder sonst was. Er bleibt einfach nur kurz stehen, sammelt Ambro wieder ein und läuft weiter, wenn der sich etwas beruhigt hat. Dadurch dauert der Weg zum Aussengehege zwar einige Minuten, doch es ist das einzig Richtige. Hektik würde diesen Hund nur noch mehr aufdrehen, bis man fast keine Chance mehr hat, ihn zu halten. Laura ist aber spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt vollends von Jonas überzeugt, als ihnen ein Pfleger mit einem anderen Rüden entgegenkommt. Noch bevor Laura Jonas warnen kann, hat dieser schon längst bemerkt, dass Ambro sich verspannt. Sofort ist er mit ihm zur Seite getreten und hat versucht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Für einige Sekunden hat Ambro seine Konzentration auch völlig auf Jonas sanfte Stimme gerichtet, doch als der andere Rüde näher kommt, stellt Ambro die Nackenhaare auf und ist bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers angespannt. Jede Sekunde würde er in die Leine springen. Doch nicht mit Jonas. Flink zieht er das Spielzeug aus seiner Hosentasche und lässt es einmal quietschen. Und zack, ist die volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei Jonas. Als der andere Rüde an ihnen vorbei läuft, schweift Ambros Blick wieder von Jonas weg, doch einmal quietschen reicht, um sich wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Hundes zu holen. Als der fremde Hund um die Ecke verschwunden ist, beginnt das grosse Loben. Jonas wirft Ambro das Spielzeug hin, welches freudig gefangen wird. Als sie dann endlich beim Auslauf angekommen sind, lässt Jonas Ambro auf Lauras Geheissen hin von der Leine. Dieser flitzt nun fröhlich mit dem Spielzeug über die Wiese und hat den Spass seines Lebens. Jonas schaut ihm lächelnd zu. Er zuckt kurz erschrocken zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt. Laura hatte er irgendwie schon wieder vollkommen vergessen. Seine Konzentration galt nur Ambro.

«Test bestanden, würde ich sagen» sagt dann Laura lächelnd und Jonas könnte nicht stolzer auf sich sein.


	38. Home is where the heart is

Ungeduldig steht Jonas vor dem Drucker und wartet darauf, dass dieser endlich alle Dokumente ausspuckt. Unaufhörlich wippte er auf seinen Füssen vor und zurück und sein Blick schweift immer wieder von dem stetig wachsenden Stapel Papier zu der tickenden Uhr an der Wand zu seiner rechten. Als die Maschine endlich verstummt, entkommt Jonas ein erleichtertes Seufzen und er schnappt sich die Dokumente, um jedes einzelne davon in die vorbereiteten Umschläge zu stecken. Die Unterlagen müssen heute noch raus und Jonas wird gerade bewusst, dass auch dies noch einiges an Zeit benötigen wird, weshalb er erneut seufzt, diesmal jedoch wieder genervt. 

«Na los, gib schon her» wird Jonas aus seinem schlechten Gedanken gerissen.

Etwas verwirrt dreht er sich zu Lena um, die ihm bereits den ganzen Stapel aus den Händen gezogen hat. Immer noch etwas mit dieser Situation überfordert, blickt er seine leeren Hände an, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass die ganzen Dokumente wirklich nicht mehr in seinem Besitz sind.

«Hau schon ab, los!» redet Lena schmunzelnd weiter und Jonas erwacht langsam aus seiner Starre der Überforderung.

Nun legt sich auch ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, während er einen Schritt auf Lena zugeht und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt. Dann greift er schwungvoll nach seiner Jacke, welche über der Stuhllehne hängt und zieht damit den Stuhl direkt einen Meter rückwärts. Doch Jonas ist das egal, denn er ist schon zur Hälfte aus dem Büro raus.

«Vielen Dank, du bist die Beste!» ruft er noch über die Schulter, doch Lenas ‘kein Problem’ hört er gar nicht mehr, da er schon vor dem Lift steht.

Wiedermal steht er ungeduldig da und presst mehr Mal hintereinander auf den runden Knopf, so als würde der Fahrstuhl dann schneller kommen. Irgendwie muss er über sich selbst schmunzeln. Er weiss gar nicht, wieso er so ungeduldig und hibbelig ist, als wenn er Clemens mehrere Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hätte. Dieser war zwar tatsächlich vor zwei Wochen seit längerer Zeit mal wieder auf einer mehrtägigen Dienstreise, doch seit fünf Tagen ist er wieder zurück und Jonas hat sich heute Morgen noch mit einem Kuss von ihm verabschiedet, als Clemens allein ins Büro gefahren ist. Jonas fährt jetzt nämlich morgens nicht mehr gemeinsam mit Clemens ins Büro, denn immer morgens arbeitet er im Tierheim. Er hatte damals, nach seinem Vorstellungsgespräch, schon nach wenigen Tagen einen freundlichen Anruf von Frau Korn bekommen, dass er im Team sehr willkommen sei. Die Aushilfsstelle ist jedoch wie angekündigt nur eine 50% Stelle. D.h. immer morgens ist Jonas im Tierheim und geht mit den Hunden Gassi. Eigentlich wäre sein Vertrag hier im Büro ausgelaufen, doch Herr Link war so freundlich und hat den Vertrag, unteranderem auf Wunsch von Lena, welche über die Unterstützung mehr als dankbar ist, verlängert, so dass Jonas nun auch 50% im Büro weiterarbeiten kann. Somit verbringt Jonas seine Mittagspause damit, von einer Arbeitsstelle zur anderen zu pendeln. Doch seine Freizeit bleibt auch sonst knapp, denn einerseits hat Jonas von sich aus angeboten, jeden zweiten Samstag und jeden dritten Sonntag zusätzlich ins Tierheim zu kommen, um die Hunde auszuführen und andererseits hat er begonnen seinen Schulabschluss an einer Abendschule nachzuholen, denn Frau Korn und der Rest des Teams im Tierheim, waren nach kurzer Zeit von Jonas so überzeugt, dass Frau Korn ihm tatsächlich die Ausbildungsstelle zum Tierpfleger angeboten hat. Diese startet im August und bis dahin braucht Jonas seinen Schulabschluss. Deshalb verbringt er drei Abende pro Woche an der Abendschule und einen Abend bei der Selbsthilfegruppe. Dadurch ist die freie Zeit, die er mit Clemens verbringen kann, sehr knapp geworden und nicht selten kommt es vor, dass er abends einfach völlig erschöpft ins Bett fällt und keine Sekunde später auch schon eingeschlafen ist, obwohl er die wenige Zeit gerne noch etwas mit Clemens geredet oder gekuschelt hätte. 

Manchmal hat Jonas deswegen ein ungutes Gefühl. Nicht wegen sich selbst. Ginge es nur um ihn, wäre es kein Problem. Ja, es ist mehr als anstrengend, doch Jonas weiss erstens, dass es nur noch bis zum Sommer sein werden, bevor er dann nur noch die Arbeit im Tierheim hat und das Pendeln und die Abendschule dann endlich wegfallen und zweitens weiss er, wieso er das alles tut. Er weiss, dass sich der ganze Schweiss lohnen wird und dass sich ihm dadurch Möglichkeiten auftun, die er sich vor einem Jahr nicht mal zu träumen gewagt hätte. Er ist so unglaublich dankbar, dass ihm diese Möglichkeit geboten wird und dass ihm so viele Leute entgegenkommen und ihm helfen, so dass es für ihn gar nicht zur Debatte steht, sich irgendwie darüber zu beklagen. Doch manchmal hat er ein ungutes Gefühl wegen Clemens. Ihre Beziehung kommt dadurch viel zu kurz und er hat das Gefühl, er kann Clemens momentan nichts zurück geben. Deshalb ist ihm der heutige Abend so wichtig, auch wenn Clemens noch nichts davon weiss.

Endlich erklingt ein ‘Pling’ und Jonas quetscht sich schon in den Fahrstuhl, bevor dieser sich komplett geöffnet hat. Wieder drückt er ungeduldig den Knopf mit der geschwungenen Drei bis die Fahrstuhltür sich endlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegt und der Lift sich in Bewegung setzt. Als er dann im dritten Stock aus dem Fahrstuhl stolpert, wäre er fast in Jan gerannt, konnte aber gerade noch im letzten Moment ausweichen. 

«Auf dem Weg zu nem Quickie, oder was?» ruft ihm Jan empört nach, ohne jedoch das fette Grinsen in seiner Stimme verbergen zu können.

Jonas reckt nur seinen Mittelfinger in die Höhe, während er laut auflacht. Am Anfang ging es ihm wie Clemens. Er war mit Jans offensiver und teils sehr distanzloser Art etwas überfordert. Doch Jan hat irgendwas an sich, dass sich mit der Zeit trotzdem jeder in seiner Umgebung wohlwühlt. Als Clemens Jonas dann irgendwann gebeichtet hat, dass Jan über ihn Bescheid weiss, mochte er diesen direkt noch etwas mehr. Clemens war völlig perplex und hätte nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Er hat gedacht, Jonas wäre sauer auf ihn, weil er mit Jan über Jonas Vergangenheit gesprochen hat, doch Jonas war Jan einfach nur dankbar, denn ohne Jan, wäre Clemens nie auf den Strassenstrich gegangen und sie hätten sich womöglich nie wieder gesehen. Ausserdem kommt Jonas mehr und mehr ins Reine mit sich und seiner Vergangenheit. Deshalb hat er auch Lena erzählt, womit er früher seine Brötchen verdient hat. Wie Jonas sich erhofft hatte, hat Lena es vollkommen locker aufgenommen. Sie wollte sogar mehr darüber wissen. Wie es Jonas in dieser Welt ergangen ist, wie er dorthin gekommen ist und natürlich auch, wie er Clemens kennengelernt hat. Jonas hat sich dann kurzer Hand Lena geschnappt und mit ihr ein Feierabendbier getrunken und ihr dabei alle Fragen beantwortet, die sie gestellt hatte. Jonas wird das Team in diesem Büro definitiv vermissen. Er hat hier viele tolle Menschen kennengelernt und wenn er daran denkt, dass er bald nicht mehr hier sein wird, wird er leicht melancholisch. 

So in Gedanken verloren, wäre er fast neben Clemens Bürotür vorbei geeilt. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, reisst er einen Vollstopp und klopft an. Er will ja schliesslich nicht jedes Mal Clemens bei irgendwas stören, weshalb er sich angewöhnt hat, immer zu klopfen. Es dauert keine Sekunde, da hört er auch schon Clemens ‘herein’ und bevor der letzte Buchstabe an sein Ohr gedrungen ist, hat Jonas die Tür auch schon geöffnet und ist eingetreten.

«Hey Jonas. Was willst du denn hier?» fragt Clemens überrascht, aber auch erfreut.

«Dich abholen. Feierabend.» antwortet Jonas, während er zu Clemens an den Tisch getreten ist, den Bürostuhl etwas zurück gezogen hat und sich einfach rittlings auf Clemens Schoss gesetzt hat und ihm einen Kuss aufdrückt.

Clemens, der so gar nicht mit dieser Aktion gerechnet hat, ist einfach nur überrumpelt dagesessen und schaut nun Jonas mit grossen Augen an, so dass dieser auflachen muss.

«Es ist doch erst halb Sechs» antwortet Clemens dann, als er kurz auf die Uhr geschaut hat.

Trotzdem schliesst er nun seine Arme locker um Jonas Rücken und gibt diesem damit zu verstehen, dass er ruhig sitzen bleiben soll. Wie gesagt, ihre Beziehung kam in letzter Zeit sehr kurz und Clemens geniesst es gerade in vollen Zügen, Jonas bei sich zu haben und ihn zu spüren. Für ein paar Sekunden existieren mal wieder nur sie zwei in dieser Welt. Doch Jonas drückt ihm nochmals einen Kuss auf die Nase, bevor er trotzdem aufsteht, Clemens jedoch direkt am Handgelenk mit hochzieht.

«Scheiss egal, es gibt ne Überraschung.»

Clemens Augen beginnen nun leicht zu funkeln. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, Clemens liebt Überraschungen von Jonas, wie ein kleines Kind. Also speichert er schnell seine Dokumente ab und fährt den Computer runter. Jonas hält ihm schon freundlich den Mantel entgegen und Clemens schlüpft dankend rein. Clemens weiss, dass es bei Jonas keinen Sinn macht nach Informationen zu fragen, wenn dieser eine Überraschung geplant hat. Der schweigt nämlich wie ein Grab. Als dann Clemens aber ins Auto steigen will und Jonas ihm aber die Schlüssel abnimmt und sich frech selbst auf den Fahrersitzt schmeisst, weiss er, dass da wohl noch mehr kommen wird. Und Clemens soll recht behalten, denn kaum ist er wieder ums Auto herumgelaufen und hat sich auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt, hat Jonas ihm auch schon mit flinken Fingern einen Schal um die Augen gewickelt. 

«Ey» entkommt es Clemens überrumpelt und empört, doch Jonas lacht nur auf und hält Clemens Hände zurück, welche versuchen den Übeltäter wieder runterzuziehen.

«Na, na, Finger weg» tadelt ihn Jonas mit übertrieben strenger Stimme.

«Ist das wirklich nötig?» murrt Clemens, lässt aber tatsächlich seine Hände wieder sinken.

«Ja, ist es» antwortet ihm Jonas schmunzelnd, während er Clemens Sicherheitsgurt schliesst.

Kurz darauf merkt Clemens auch schon, wie das Auto sich in Bewegung setzt. Am Anfang versucht er noch nachzuverfolgen, ob das Auto sich nach rechts oder links bewegt, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten gibt er auf. Er hat die Orientierung längst verloren, ausserdem merkt er, wie ihm schwummrig wird, weil er sich so sehr auf die Bewegungen des Autos konzentriert. Deshalb lehnt er nun seinen Kopf an die Seitenscheibe und entspannt sich etwas. Keiner von Beiden sagt auch nur ein Wort und leise flutet Robbie Williams ‘Angels’ das Fahrzeug. Jonas muss schmunzeln, als Clemens plötzlich leise mit summt und sein Herz setzt einmal kurz aus, als ein leises ‘I’m loving Jonas instead’ seine Ohren erreicht. Durch den Feierabendverkehr kommen sie nur langsam voran, doch nach geschlagenen vierzig Minuten haben sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht. Clemens sitzt sofort ungeduldig aufrecht hin, als er merkt wie das Auto zum Stehen kommt und der Motor ausgestellt wird. Bevor er was sagen kann, spürt er schon warme Finger an seinem Nacken und gleich darauf gleitet der Schal über seine Nase und landet auf seinem Schoss. Kurz verzieht Clemens das Gesicht, weil seine Augen nicht mehr an das Licht gewöhnt sind, doch nach ein paar Mal blinzeln entspannen sich seine Pupillen wieder und langsam nimmt das Bild Konturen an. ‘Pizzeria Azzurro’, welches in roten Buchstaben auf einem grossen, mattglänzenden Schild geschrieben steht, ist das erste, was Clemens aktiv wahrnimmt.

«Hier hatten wir unser erstes Date. Kannst du dich erinnern?» hört er dann Jonas Stimme.

«Soll das ein Witz sein?! Wie könnte ich das je vergessen.» antwortet Clemens selig lächelnd, ohne den Blick von der kleinen Pizzeria zu lösen.

«Ich war so unglaublich nervös, als ich da stand…» Clemens zeigt zu Verdeutlichung mit seinem Zeigefinger auf einen imaginären Fleck auf dem Bürgersteig.

«…und auf dich gewartet habe.»

«Was glaubst du wie nervös ich erst war?» fragt ihn dann Jonas lächelnd und diesmal löst Clemens seinen Blick vom Schild und richtet ihn dafür auf Jonas.

«Meine Güte Clemens, du hast mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon komplett mein Herz gestohlen. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben begann ich zu hoffen, dass ich vielleicht wirklich Chancen auf eine Beziehung und Liebe habe und ich hatte solche Angst, dass du dich doch wieder zurückziehst, sobald du mal merkst, wen du dir da gerade ausgesucht hast.»

Clemens lächelt ihn etwas mitleidig an, bevor er seine Finger hauchzart an Jonas Wange legt. Sanft gleiten seine Fingerkruppen über den stoppligen Dreitagebart, bevor Clemens sich etwas vorlehnt und vorsichtig und voller Liebe seine Lippen auf Jonas setzt. 

«Das würde ich nie tun» flüstert er dann an Jonas Lippen.

«Das weiss ich inzwischen auch. Weisst du wieso wir gerade heute hier sind?» fragt dann Jonas, während er seine Stirn an Clemens gelehnt an.

In Clemens Kopf beginnt es zu rattern. Er versucht das heutige Datum in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen und dieses mit wichtigen Ereignissen abzugleichen. Hat er irgendwas vergessen? Ihr Jahrestag kommt doch erst noch. Jonas erlöst ihn von seinen Grübeleien, indem er zu sprechen beginnt.

«Heute vor einem Jahr standen wir in dieser schmutzigen Seitengasse und du hast mir deine Liebe gestanden.»

Clemens löst seine Stirn von Jonas und lehnt sich etwas zurück. Mit grossen Augen blickt er ihm entgegen.

«Du hast dir das Datum gemerkt?»

«Natürlich. Dieser Tag hat mein Herz gebrochen. Deine Worte haben mich so glücklich gemacht und gleichzeitig so sehr zerstört, weil ich keine Möglichkeit sah, dass das mit uns irgendwie funktionieren könnte.»

Wieder schaut Clemens ihn mitleidig an. Er fühlt sich direkt zurück versetzt in diese Zeit. In die Zeit, in der anscheinend nicht nur er dermassen gelitten hat.

«Und deshalb bin ich gegangen. Mein Gott Hase ich hab dich einfach zurück gelassen. Ich höre jetzt noch deine Schreie, die aus dieser Gasse zu mir gehallt sind und es zerreisst mir das Herz.»

Jonas schluckt einmal hörbar, denn das Ganze geht ihm gerade sehr nahe. Auch er fühlt direkt wieder alle Emotionen, die er damals gespürt hat. 

«Aber du hast gekämpft. Du hast an diesem Tag begonnen für unsere Liebe zu kämpfen und du weisst gar nicht wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du gekämpft hast. Dass du nicht aufgehört hast, egal wie oft ich dich von mir gestossen habe. Du hast nicht aufgegeben. Meine Güte Clemens, wie konntest du nur so viel Kraft und Geduld aufbringen? Wie kannst du immer noch so viel Kraft und Geduld für mich aufbringen?» 

Jonas war zu Beginn seines Monologes richtig aufgebracht und wurde gegen Ende immer leiser und er hat das Gefühl, wenn er noch ein Wort sagt, kann er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Als jedoch Clemens Hand ganz sanft und warm an seiner Wange zu liegen kommt, löst sich doch eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, wird jedoch direkt von Clemens Daumen weggewischt.

«Weil ich dich liebe» ist dann Clemens schlichte Antwort.


	39. Epilog

«Hörst du wohl auf damit! NEIN! Gib die her verdammt! JOOOOOONAAAAAS!»

Fluchend gestikuliert Clemens mit seinen Armen hin und her während er versucht irgendwie diese Dampfwalz von Hund einzufangen, um diesem seine Krawatte abzunehmen. Das Unterfangen war zwar von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, doch Clemens ist sich nicht zu schade dem Hund im Uhrzeigersinn, um den Esstisch hinterher zu rennen. Jetzt taucht auch endlich Jonas im Wohnzimmer auf und bleibt erst Mal grinsend im Türrahmen stehen.

«Lach nicht!» ermahnt ihn Clemens, während er Jonas einen bitterbösen Blick zuwirft.

Zum Glück können Blicke nicht töten. Jonas schüttelt nur den Kopf und betrachtet sich das Spektakel, dass sich ihm darbietet. Clemens der an einem Ende des Tisches steht und Jonas wütend und flehend zu gleich anschaut und Ambro, der tänzelnd, mit der Krawatte in der Schnauze am anderen Ende des Tisches steht und nur darauf wartete, dass das Spiel endlich weitergeht.

«Ambro, hier her!» erbarmt sich Jonas dann mit Clemens und pfeift den Hund zu sich.

Der kommt auch direkt brav angewatschelt und setzt sich vor Jonas hin.

«Aus!» sagt dann Jonas ruhig, aber bestimmt, während er seine Hand Ambro unter die Schnauze hält.

Dieser lässt das Objekt der Begierde auch sofort los und spuckt die verspeichelte Krawatte in Jonas Hand.

«Braver Junge» lobt Jonas Ambro und dieser zottelt zufrieden zu seinem Körbchen und legt sich hin.

Clemens steht immer noch an derselben Stelle und hat das Schauspiel gebannt verfolgt. Wie macht Jonas das nur? Dieser Hund lebt nun seit geschlagenen sechs Monaten bei ihnen. Wieso gehorcht er Jonas aufs Wort und Clemens hingegen so überhaupt nicht.

«Er nimmt dich nicht für voll» beantwortet Jonas schmunzelnd Clemens unausgesprochene Frage, während er ihm das nasse Stück Stoff hinhält.

Dieser schlägt die ausgestreckte Hand nur angewidert weg.

«Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich die jetzt noch anziehe» empört sich dann Clemens, während er Jonas den Vogel zeigt.

«Ah fuck, jetzt bin ich total spät dran» flucht dann Clemens los, als sein Blick auf die tickende Uhr an der Wand fällt.

«In der Küche steht dein Kaffee. Ich hol dir ne neue Krawatte.» versucht Jonas die Wogen etwas zu glätten.

Murrend dackelt Clemens los in die Küche und Jonas begibt sich dafür ins Schlafzimmer. Er legt noch einen Zwischenstopp im Badezimmer ein und wirft die versaute Krawatte in den Wäschekorb. Mit einer neuen Krawatte in der Hand betritt Jonas nun die Küche und erblickt Clemens, der an die Küchenzeile gelehnt dasteht und seinen Kaffee schlürft. Als dieser Jonas erblickt, stellt er die Tasse weg und streckt die Hand aus, um die Krawatte entgegen zu nehmen, doch Jonas zieht seine Hand mit der Krawatte etwas zurück und bleibt nun vor Clemens stehen. Gezielt wirft er das Stück Stoff um Clemens Hals und mit flinken Fingern bindet er einen perfekten Knoten. Dann drückt er Clemens direkt einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.

«Du kannst es ja immer noch» antwortet denn Clemens überrascht, denn Jonas ist nun schon seit fast zwei Jahren in seiner Ausbildung zum Tierpfleger und musste dementsprechend auch seit fast zwei Jahren keinen Anzug mehr tragen.

«Hab ja vom Besten gelernt. Das verlernt man so schnell nicht wieder.» grinst im Jonas entgegen, bevor er nochmals einen Kuss auf Clemens Nasenspitze setzt und sich dann dessen Kaffee schnappt und einen Schluck nimmt.

«Ey, das ist meiner» empört sich Clemens.

«Ja mein Schatz ich weiss, aber ich glaube, du solltest langsam gehen.» antwortet Jonas lässig, bevor er noch einen Schluck nimmt.

Clemens zieht hastig den Ärmel seiner Anzugjacke etwas zurück und ein ‘Fuck’ entkommt ihm, als seine Armbanduhr ihm verrät, dass er wirklich Gas geben sollte. Geschwind stolpert Clemens in den Flur, schlüpft in seine Schuhe, schnappt sich den Aktenkoffer und eilt zur Tür.

«Bis heute Abend» ruft er noch in die Küche und dann fällt die Tür auch schon ins Schloss.

Grinsend leert Jonas die Kaffeetasse in einem grossen Schluck und stellt sie dann in die Spülmaschine. Als er ins Badezimmer geht, um sich die Zähne zu putzen, wirft er beim Vorbeigehen kurz einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer und erblickt Ambro, der seelenruhig in seinem Körbchen liegt. Ja, eigentlich ist Ambro ein wirklich lieber Hund. Er ist eine treue Seele und eigentlich auch gut erzogen, aber er hat einen dicken Kopf und testet sehr gerne seine Grenzen aus. Ist man da nicht immer 100% konsequent…ja dann passiert halt eben sowas wie heute Morgen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Ambro Clemens auf der Nase rumtanzt. Clemens weiss sich einfach bei dem Hund nicht durch zusetzten. Brüllen und Fluchen hilft da gar nichts. Jonas wollte ihm ein paar Mal Tipps geben, wie er mit solchen Situationen besser umgehen soll, aber Clemens hat nur abgewunken und gemeint, er komme selbst klar. Kann ja nicht so schwer sein, dass ein Hund einem gehorcht. Tja, in den sechs Monaten hat sich jedoch nicht wirklich was geändert. 

Jonas weiss noch, wie er vor einem halben Jahr Clemens in den Ohren gelegen ist, dass er gerne einen Hund möchte, bzw. dass er gerne Ambro adoptieren möchte, da dieser einfach schon geschlagene fünf Jahre im Tierheim sitzt und Jonas nicht will, dass er bis zum Ende seines Lebens dort sitzen muss. Da Clemens eigentlich schon immer ein tierlieber Mensch war und Jonas sich ja um den Hund kümmern würde, hat er ziemlich schnell sein Einverständnis gegeben. Vielleicht hätte er mal fragen sollen, wer dieser Ambro überhaupt ist. Vielleicht hätte er sich auch mal fragen sollen, wieso dieser Hund schon fünf Jahre im Tierheim sitzt. Naja, als Clemens dann eines Abends nach Hause kam und im Flur direkt von dem Schlachtschiff überrannt und fast zu Tode geleckt wurde, war es dann auch zu spät dafür.

Am Anfang gab es einige Probleme mit dem Hund und Clemens war schlichtweg überfordert mit dieser Dampfwalze. Er war sogar nach zwei Wochen kurz davor Jonas darum zu bitten, Ambro zurück zu bringen und dafür einen pflegeleichteren Hund zu adoptieren. Etwas Kleineres, Freundlicheres, Ruhigeres. Aber dann hatte er abends Jonas beobachtet, wie dieser mit Ambro in der Küche ein paar Gehorsamkeitsübungen gemacht hat. Er hat gesehen wie gut dieser Hund Jonas gehorcht und er hat gesehen wie Jonas über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt hat. Und da fiel es Clemens wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ambro war nichts anderes als Jonas. Alleine, verloren, missverstanden, in eine Schublade gedrängt, obwohl er dort nicht hingehört und an einem Punkt im Leben angekommen, wo er alleine keine Chance mehr hatte, da raus zu kommen. Clemens hat Jonas gerettet und Jonas hat Ambro gerettet. Und so hat Clemens seine bereits vorformulierten Worte wieder runtergeschluckt und sich geschworen Jonas niemals von diesem Hund zu trennen.

«Ambro» ruft Jonas nach dem Zähne putzen vom Flur aus ins Wohnzimmer.

Er hat nicht mal den Namen ganz zu Ende gesprochen, da hört er schon das Klackern der Krallen auf dem Parket und eine Sekunde später düst das Kraftpaket um die Ecke und setzt sich erwartungsvoll vor Jonas hin. Dieser streift ihm nun das Halsband über, klickt die Leine ein und verlässt nun mit Ambro im Schlepptau die Wohnung. Seit er Ambro hat, hat Jonas begonnen mit dem Fahrrad zum Tierheim zu radeln. Dann ist der Hund direkt etwas ausgepowert, wenn sie dort ankommen und Ambro dann bis zur Mittagspause im Zwinger warten muss. Seit dieser aber weiss, dass er jeden Tag wieder von Jonas abgeholt wird, ist er sowieso viel entspannter im Zwinger und kann sich auch einfach mal schön hinlegen und dösen.

Jonas liebt seinen Job im Tierheim. Natürlich vermisst er manchmal das alte Team in Clemens Büro, genauso wie er es manchmal vermisst, mit Clemens am selben Ort zu arbeiten, aber die Arbeit im Büro hat ihn um Längen nicht so sehr ausgefüllt wie diese Arbeit hier. Hier ist er einfach nur glücklich und in seinem Element und schnell hat er festgestellt, dass er sehr wohl mehr kann, als Männern den Schwanz zu lutschen. Das Vertrauen von Tieren zu gewinnen, mit ihnen zu arbeiten, sich um sie zu kümmern und ihnen eine schöne Zeit im Tierheim zubereiten, das ist es, was Jonas kann und Jonas ist immer noch jeden Tag so unglaublich dankbar, dass er hier seine Ausbildung machen kann. Es hätte ihn nämlich nicht verwundert, wenn sie jemand anderes für die Stelle genommen hätten, denn Jonas hat zwar an der Abendschule seinen Schulabschluss nachgeholt, doch der war alles andere als gut und nur mit ach und krach ist er durchgekommen. Es war halt damals doch etwas zu viel. Die zwei Jobs, die Abendschule, die Selbsthilfegruppe und das mangelnde Selbstvertrauen. Doch das Tierheim stand zu seinem Wort und hat Jonas, trotz nicht gerade rosigem Zeugnis, die Lehrstelle gegeben. Schlussendlich sind Noten ja auch nicht alles im Leben. Und jetzt ist endlich Ruhe eingekehrt. Die Schule ist beendet, das Pendeln zwischen zwei Jobs gehört der Vergangenheit an und seit ungefähr acht Monaten geht Jonas auch nicht mehr zur Selbsthilfegruppe. Nicht etwa, weil er es dort nicht gemocht hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Abende haben ihm und auch Clemens wahnsinnig viel gegeben und Jonas hat jeden einzelne Person, allen voran Larissa, in sein Herz geschlossen. Doch Jonas ist inzwischen an dem Punkt angekommen, wo er diese Treffen nicht mehr braucht. Der letzte Alptraum ist schon so lange her, dass Jonas sich nicht mal mehr wirklich daran erinnern kann. Jonas hat mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen. Er hat sie nicht verdrängt und sie ist nicht in Vergessenheit geraten. Nein, sie ist jeden Tag präsent, denn schliesslich war und ist sie ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens. Aber Jonas hat akzeptiert, dass es nun mal so war, wie es war und er daran nichts mehr ändern kann. Jonas hat aber auch eingesehen, dass er seine Zukunft so planen kann, wie er es möchte, scheiss egal wie die Vergangenheit aussah und das ist gut so.

Der Tag verging rasend schnell und Jonas hat das Gefühl, er hat kaum begonnen zu arbeiten, da ist die Zeit auch schon wieder rum. Nun will er sich gerade auf sein Fahrrad schwingen, als sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibriert. Etwas umständlich zieht er sein Handy hervor und öffnet die Nachricht von Clemens. 

«Ich komm etwas später. PS: liebe Grüsse von Jan»

Normalerweise wäre Jonas jetzt enttäuscht. Jedoch nicht heute. Er hat schon seit längerem etwas in Planung und da passt es perfekt, wenn Clemens erst etwas später kommt, denn normalerweise treffen sie immer etwa gleichzeitig zu Hause ein.

«Ambro, heute Abend ist es soweit» sagt er grinsend zu dem Hund.

Dieser legt nur den Kopf schief und schaut ihn fragend an. Lachend schwingt sich Jonas aufs Fahrrad und Ambro hüpft auf und rennt freudig neben ihm her. Zu Hause angekommen flitzt Jonas direkt in die Küchen, während Ambro gelangweilt ins Wohnzimmer trottet. Er weiss, dass er nicht in die Küche darf, wenn Jonas am Kochen ist. Natürlich ist das was anderes, wenn Clemens dort steht. Jonas beginnt nun den Salat zu rüsten und waschen, sowie Tomaten und Gurke in kleine Stücke zu schneiden. Alles untereinander gemischt, gibt er es in zwei kleine Teller und deckt sich mit Klarsichtfolie ab. Dann geht’s direkt weiter mit dem Hauptgang. Da es Sommer und dementsprechend relativ warm ist, muss es ja auch keine warme Speise sein. Deshalb schneidet Jonas nun Wasser- und Honigmelonen in Stücke und drapiert sie auf zwei Tellern. Dazu kommen ein paar Weintrauben, verschiedenster Käse und Aufschnitt. Auch diese Teller bedeckt Jonas mit einer Klarsichtfolie und stellt sie zu dem Salat. Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Nachtisch. Also wäscht und schneidet nun Jonas die Erdbeeren klein und vermischt diese mit etwas Vanillecreme. Auch das wird wie die Speisen vorhin auf zwei Tellern angerichtet und mit Klarsichtfolie zugedeckt. Als Jonas nun auf die Uhr blickt wird er gleich etwas unruhig. Clemens wird vermutlich jederzeit kommen. Deshalb eilt er zu der kleinen Abstellkammer und kramt drei Weidenkörbe raus. Also Ambro dies hört, flitzt er direkt zu Jonas und stellt sich erwartungsvoll vor ihn hin.

«Gib dir Mühe mein Freund. Das muss heute klappen!» ermahnt er den Hund, während er zurück zur Küche eilt und die Teller in die Körbe verteilt.

Mit den Körben geht er dann ins Wohnzimmer und stellt sie der Reihe nach hin. Nur gut, dass Ambro wirklich noch nie Essen geklaut hat. Es blieb immer bei Krawatten, Schuhen, Socken oder sonst halt Dingen, die Clemens gehören. Eiligen Schrittes hastet Jonas zurück in die Küche und deckt den Tisch ein. Ja sogar eine Kerze stellt er in die Mitte. Ambro, der gemerkt hat, dass Jonas nicht mehr am Kochen ist, hat nun freudig die Küche wieder betreten und beobachtet Jonas, immer in der Erwartung endlich in Aktion treten zu dürfen. Das hat doch sonst auch nie so lange gedauert. Als Jonas zufrieden den fertig gedeckten Tisch betrachtet, will er sich schon hinsetzen und auf Clemens warten, als ihm noch eine Idee kommt. Lachend eilt er ins Schlafzimmer.

«Kommt mit» ruft er Ambro zu, obwohl dieser sowieso keinen Schritt von ihm weggewichen wäre.

Jonas durchwühlt den Schrank und zieht dann eine dunkelblaue Krawatte hervor. Ambro beginnt sofort freudig mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. 

«Untersteh dich!» ermahnt ihn jedoch Jonas, während er sich vor den Hund kniet.

«Halt still» befiehlt er diesem und zieht Ambro dann mit flinken Fingern die Krawatte an.

Lachend betrachtet er sein Werk. 

«Perfekt» versichert er Ambro, welcher nicht so recht weiss, wie er auf das komische Ding an seinem Hals reagieren soll.

Als dieser dann allerdings einen Schlüssel im Schloss hört, ist die Krawatte schnell vergessen und in Windeseile rauscht er in den Flur, um Herrchen Nummer zwei zu begrüssen. Jonas kommt bei dieser Geschwindigkeit gar nicht mehr mit und hört Clemens schon lachen, bevor er überhaupt das Schlafzimmer verlassen hat. Grinsend betritt er den Flur und beobachtet Clemens, der Ambro gerade den Bauch krault, da dieser sich mal wieder auffordernd vor Clemens Füsse geworfen hat.

«Was soll denn das?» fragt Clemens dann lachend, während er auf die Krawatte zeigt.

«Wirst du schon sehen» antwortet Jonas, während er zu Clemens hintritt, ihn an dessen Krawatten packt, zu sich zieht und einen Kuss gibt.

Als er sich wieder von Clemens löst, packt er diesen direkt an den Schultern und schiebt ihn in die Küche. Clemens bleibt überrumpelt im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtet den schön gedeckten Tisch.

«Womit hab ich das denn verdient?» fragt er dann lächelnd, während er sich zu Jonas umdreht.

«Weil ich dich liebe» antwortet Jonas ihm schulterzuckend und dirigiert ihn dann zu seinem Platz.

Kaum hat sich Clemens hingesetzt, macht es sich Jonas auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl bequem. Lässig lehnt er sich zurück und grinst Clemens breit an. Dieser schaut ihn verwirrt an.

«Und was ist mit dem Essen?» fragt Clemens mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

«Herr Ober» ruft Jonas in den Flur und pfeift einmal kurz.

Keine Sekunde später sitzt Ambro freudig wartend vor ihnen und Clemens muss laut auflachen. So so, deshalb also die Krawatte.

«Herr Ober, wir hätten gerne die Vorspeise» befiehlt er Ambro und wie von der Tarantel gestochen flitzt dieser los.

Erwartungsvoll blickt Clemens zwischen Jonas, welcher immer noch lässig zurückgelehnt dasitzt, und der Küchentür hin und her. Nach wenigen Sekunden taucht Ambro mit Korb Nummer Eins in der Schnauze auf. Jonas nimmt ihm diesen ab und lobt ihn. Clemens hingegen fällt vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl. Schmunzelnd stellt Jonas Clemens und sich selbst die Teller hin. Und so zieht es sich durch den Abend. Ambro bringt eine Speise nach der anderen rein und Clemens kommt nicht drum herum, dieses Schauspiel fasziniert zu betrachten. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig sind, steht Clemens auf und geht zum Schrank. Jonas beobachtet ihn dabei neugierig. Nach wenigen Sekunden dreht sich Clemens mit einem Kauknochen in der Hand wieder um. Glücklich lächelt ihm Jonas entgegen.

«Herr Ober» ruft Clemens aus der Küche und sofort kommt Ambro angesaust.

«Ihr Trinkgeld» sagt er dann grinsend, während er dem Hund den Kauknochen hin hällt.

Freudig nimmt Ambro diesen entgegen und lässt sich direkt vor Ort und Stelle auf den Boden plumpsen und beginnt sein Trinkgeld zu verspeisen. Clemens zuckt kurz zusammen, als Jonas von hinten die Arme um ihn schlingt und das Kinn auf Clemens Schulter ablegt.

«Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass er eigentlich ein guter Hund ist» sagt er dann, während er den glücklich schmatzenden Hund beobachtet.

«Weiss ich doch. Schliesslich hast du ihn ausgesucht. Also kann es nur ein toller Hund sein.» antwortet ihm Clemens.

Dankbar küsst Jonas Clemens Schläfe. Dann stehen sie für einige Zeit noch eng umschlungen da und beobachten einfach nur den Hund und Jonas wird mal wieder bewusst, wie perfekt sein Leben inzwischen geworden ist.


End file.
